Killing Loneliness
by xXxXMomoXxXx
Summary: I hate you."I hissed. If my words were a venom, he'd be dead."You don't hate him though."he retorted back with that stupid smirk on his face."No I don't, I love him, but I hate you."I growled."I look like him don't I? Now tell me your secret." Sequel up!
1. Suffering

**Momo: This is the sequel! I'm already regretting pissing one person off with my ending to Dark Hikari, so I made this as fast as I possibly could. Without further ado, I present Killing Loneliness (yes I know that's a HIM song I just couldn't think of anything else) Oh, and this starts off the morning after Takuma and Zero were possessed**

* * *

I lay there and watched the sun come up. I had no desire to sleep, especially since I was in the same bed with that maniacal son of a bitch. I was so torn up about last night. I thought I saved them both, but I was a second too late and now they were paying the price. Crying was all I could do for quite a few hours, I hated it. Crying at a time like this is a sign of weakness, that I'm giving up all hope. Thinking about it though, maybe I can get through this, after all, Shiki made it through, but he tried to kill Rima, which had me worried.

It wasn't Rido that worried me as much, even if this was most likely his idea. It was Haku that scared me the most. The reasons why: He's in the body of the man I love dearly, he's one sadistic son of a bitch, and he's a perverted freak. I shuttered at the thought of him trapping me in the shower, kissing my neck. It's like he thought he had a right to do that since he was in my lover's body. He's wrong. Just because I'm angry and depressed about what he did to Takuma, doesn't mean I'd get desperate and ever let him do such a thing to me.

I heard him yawn behind me, obviously waking up. "Good morning beautiful." he greeted as he pulled me into his chest. "Leave me the fuck alone." I grumbled. He leaned over me so I could see his face. "That's not very nice." he whined. "Do I look like I care?" I asked coldly. He smirked and rolled on top of me, pinning my wrists up above my head. "You outta be." he whispered as he bent down and caught my lips with his before I could yell.

I struggled and tried to scream against him. No matter how much he pretended to be, he wasn't a damn thing like Takuma. Takuma's kisses were soft, sweet, and passionate. Haku's were rough, unpleasant, and forceful. He pulled away and grinned. "You're lips are soft, very alluring." he complimented evilly. I growled at him, exposing the extreme hate I held for this creature. He smirked and rubbed my neck. "I'm a bit thirsty." he mumbled as he leaned towards my neck. "No!" I cried as I tried to get away from him. He covered my mouth with his free hand and kept leaning in until I felt his fang graze my neck.

Before he bit, the door flung open and he was thrown up against the wall. I exhaled my held breath and looked up to see Seiren holding up Takuma/Haku by his neck. "Seiren?" I asked, a bit confused. "Kaname-sama told me to make sure you would stay safe." she answered. I nodded and mumbled my appreciation. She glared into Haku's eyes, knowing she couldn't be lenient just because he was in Takuma's body. "Listen well. If you come close to harming Hikari-sama again, I will not be as kind as I am now, and I will take her out of the room." Seiren threatened.

"Put me down woman." Haku growled. Seiren literally dropped him to the ground, none too gently either. "That's alright, I was about to leave anyways." I mumbled as I walked towards the door with Seiren. "Aren't you supposed to stay?" Haku asked with an angry look on his face. "I was never instructed to stay with you the whole day, I was just instructed to sleep in the same bed." I growled as I slammed the door. I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Thank you." I breathed. "Kaname-sama wishes for your safety." she reminded me. I looked up and smiled half-heartedly. "That's good..." I mumbled.

I pushed myself off of the wall and walked into the foyer, where the entire night class was. They all stared at me with sad expressions on their faces as I came in. Ignoring their stares, I just walked to the couch and sat down by myself. "Hikari..." Hanabusa mumbled as he sat next to me. I looked up at him. His face carried the saddest look I've ever seen I threw on a quick, small, fake smile to cheer him up. "Hey Hanabusa." I said. "Are you okay?" Shiki asked. I looked at him with the same fake look I gave Hanabusa. "Yeah, I'm managing alright." I lied.

"Don't lie Hikari, we can tell you're suffering." Kain scolded. I looked at him in surprise, I never expected him to notice that quickly. "I'm fine." I lied yet again. It's already bad enough they've known Takuma longer and he's been taken away from them, I don't need to burden them with my emotions. "Please don't lie to us. We're sad too." Hanabusa pouted as he hugged me. That did it right there, I burst into tears yet again and hugged him back. "Damn it!" I exclaimed, frustrated with myself for crying AGAIN. "It's alright." Shiki assured. I stood up and stared at the floor. "No it isn't. All I've done since last night is cry. No wonder their bodies got taken over. I'm so fucking weak." I muttered.

After my comment, I felt a hand collide with my face, turning it to the side. I turned it back and saw Shiki's hand in the air, claiming him as the one who struck me. "Don't EVER say that abaout youself again. Just because you couldn't stop two pure blood vampires that almost killed you in the first place doesn't mean you're weak. Plus, so what if you're crying? You're best friend and fiance's bodies are being used to do those bastards' deeds. We all EXPECT you to cry." he scolded. Everyone, including me stared at him wide-eyed, not expecting the rant.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Shiki then hugged me. "Don't apologize for what's happening." he muttered. I hugged him back, tears still flowing out of my eyes. "I don't see why Rido makes you stay in the same room as Haku, it doesn't make sense." Kain thought out loud. "Here's your answer, he's a sadistic asshole that's trying to make everyone's lives miserable, and he's doing a damn good job of it." I growled. "We've heard. All he does is try to act like Ichijou, at least if Ichijou were a perverted bastard." Hanabusa said. I sighed and nodded. "We're taking turns keeping watch in front of your room." Rima mumbled.

"You guys don't have to do that for me." I assured. "Are you kidding?" Shiki asked. "He may try to do things to you that we, you, and Ichijou don't agree with." Kain reminded me. I groaned in exhaustion and sat back down. "This fucking sucks." I grumbled. "We know, but look at it this way. Shiki got his body taken over, and he's standing right here. As soon as they give up Kiryuu and Ichijou's body, they're deader than the stiffs at the graveyard." Hanabusa pointed out. He had a point. All I had to do was wait for the right time for those bastards to get their bodies back. But how long would that be? Days? Weeks? God I hope it's not months.

"Classes are canceled tonight on account of those two." Rima announced. "Lovely..." I muttered sarcastically. "Yes it is. No classes or teachers, I can just relax." a voice called from the staircase. We turned and saw Haku walking down the stairs. We all glared at him, wanting to kill him so bad neither of us could see straight. "I see I'm not a very popular person around here." he stated innocently. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Kain asked with a glare. "Oh, I was thinking about spending the day with this beautiful woman over here." he answered as he leaned over the couch and played with my hair.

Shiki grabbed his wrist. "Leave my sister alone." he growled. Haku smirked, making me look away, not wanting to see such an evil look on Takuma's face. "Sorry, but you're not in charge." he muttered with malice dripping heavily in his voice. "Leave him alone." I ordered venomously. He smirked at me. "Make me." he said, getting close to my face. I growled at him, wanting to punch him so bad. "You pathetic son of a bitch." Shiki stated coldly. Haku growled and turned around while raising his fist. I gasped and jumped in front of Shiki, taking the hit for him.

"Hikari!" he shouted as I fell to the floor. That punch was hard enough to blacken my senses, in fact, I probably wasn't going to wake up for a while.

* * *

**Momo: So how's the start so far? Good? I hope so. Anywho, review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Punishment and Anger

**Momo: The last one sucked didn't it? (I thought it did) **

* * *

I heard voices around me as I slowly regained consciousness again. Cracking my eyes open, I noticed I wasn't in my room, but I was laying in a bed. "The hell?" I asked myself as I sat up. "You okay?" a voice asked. I turned my head and saw Hanabusa, Shiki, and Kaname standing there. "Yeah... what happened?" I asked. "You ran in front of me and Haku decked you instead of me." Shiki answered bluntly. I nodded and stared at the bedsheets.

"I don't see why we're making her share a room with someone like that. Are you sure there's no way we can move her to a different room Kaname-sama?" Hanabusa asked. "If I don't meet their demands, Kiryuu and Ichijou will die and Hikari will suffer even more." Kaname answered solemnly. "How long is this supposed to last?" I asked. "About two to three weeks." Kaname answered. "What!? That long!?" I yelled. "Their bodies weren't in the best of shape." Kaname stated. I sighed and stared at the three of them. One night felt like a month, but two to three weeks? With Haku?

"What time is it?" I asked. "Two thirty in the morning." Kaname answered. I gaped at him. "I was out that long!? I woke up at four! Either Haku hits hard or Takuma works out more than I think he does." I exclaimed. "He decked you pretty hard." Shiki stated. "Yeah, in fact, Akatsuki and I pinned him into the wall and to fight the urge to beat the shit out of him. Then Shiki picked you up and carried you here." Hanabusa explained. "Thank you." I mumbled as I stared at the floor. I hated Haku for using Takuma's body and making him act like this, it's just not right.

"How is the beautiful little girl?" a voice rang as Haku stepped into the room, wearing Takuma's smile. I stood up and glared at him while the boys did the same. "Fine no thanks to you." Hanabusa growled. "Well, it's not my fault she ran in front of me. I meant to punch someone with a bigger mouth." Haku mock apologized. "It's not my fault I don't appreciate the way you treat my sister. It's also not my fault you're cowardly pathetic bastard." Shiki retorted coldly. "Why you little-" "Enough!" I interrupted. Everyone stared at me, slightly shocked by my outburst. "What do you want?" I asked.

He strode over to me, wearing the smile that belonged to the man I love. "I was just making sure my beautiful fiancee was alright." he answered as he caressed a section of my hair. I slapped him across the face, happy Haku was feeling the pain and not Takuma. "You fucking bastard. Don't EVER call me your fiancee. Just because you're in his body doesn't mean I belong to you!" I shouted. I didn't give him time to try to talk to me, I stormed out of the room and walked towards my room.

I walked in, slamming the door behind me. I was pissed off about this whole ordeal. Two or three more weeks of that bastard? I'm going to need a drink, and I don't mean blood. I sighed and decided to get in the shower before Haku got back. Walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind me, I quickly stripped and got into the shower. Not even the relaxing hot water could soothe my tense muscles, I was that stressed.

I was washing my hair when I heard a knock on the door. "Hikari-chan..." Takuma's voice rang through the doors. "I'm busy." I stated loud enough for him to hear. "Why did you lock the door?" he asked. "I don't trust you, I'd be an idiot to. Especially after last night." I answered coldly. "It's nothing you haven't seen." he teased. I let out a low growl. "Shut up you bastard! There's a huge difference between him and a perverted, abusing, pathetic son of a whore!" I shouted, losing my temper.

I saw his fist fly through the door. Obviously we both needed some serious anger management. I very quickly rinsed my hair out and wrapped a towel around myself while his arm slipped through the hole in the wall and felt around for the doorknob. I looked over at the sink and realized I accidentally left my clothes in the room. "God Hikari, you're a fucking moron." I scolded to myself. I rushed at the door and swiftly opening it and bashing Haku into the wall.

Running over to the closet, I grabbed my clothes and tried to run back int the bathroom until I felt two arms wrap around me. "Let go!" I exclaimed. He growled and threw my onto the bed, obviously very pissed off. I adjusted my towel and tried to get up but Haku grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head. "I've already had enough of your mouth." he growled. "I've had enough of you using my fiancee, but that's not changing either is it?" I retorted. He growled again and I saw his fangs extend. "I see I'll have to teach you how to behave." he mumbled as he leaned down and bit my neck.

Pain shot all over my neck and I arched my back and struggled to get him off of me. Damn Takuma for being stronger than he looked! I hoped to hell someone was outside my door, but they would have smelled my blood by now, so I had to try to get Haku off of me. That was not going to be very easy. He finally pulled away and licked his lips, obviously enjoying the taste of my blood. "Are you done?" I asked angrily. He eyed my towel. "Perhaps not..." he murmured.

My eyes widened, there ain't no way he was this stupid! Obviously my hopes died in a stampede because Haku was crushing them all. He brought one hand down while keeping my wrists pinned with one hand and put his free hand on the edge of my towel. He smirked at me upon seeing the look of fear that was most likely gleaming throughout my eyes. "Apologize... plead for forgiveness and maybe I'll stop." he teased as he started to move the towel down. I started hyperventilating, getting frightened with the situation and wishing I had it under control.

The towel was now just barely covering my chest as I struggled to stay calm and not follow his sick demands. His smirk got bigger as he moved the towel off of my chest. "You seem scared, all you have to do is beg for forgiveness." he taunted as he kept slowly moving it down. I couldn't take it anymore. "Please.... stop." I cried. he looked up at me. "I don't hear any begging." he teased again as he moved the towel down to the point where it was almost at my waist. "Please stop! I'm sorry for what I did damn it just please, god, STOP!" I cried.

A smile of satisfactory spread across his face. "That's a good girl, but there's no reason to cry." he whispered as he kissed from my chest to my lips. He got off of me and handed me my clothes. "Maybe some other time, I'll carry on a bit farther." he stated with a grin. I pulled the towel up and ran into the bathroom, tears still streaming out of my eyes. That was so pathetic of me! I freaking gave in to him! But I couldn't help it! Any sooner and I probably would have been raped. I didn't doubt what he said before I ran in here. I was terrified now, but I got dressed before he decided to come in here and continue.

I slowly walked into the room and lay on the bed while he lay next to me smirking. "Come here." he mumbled as he turned me around and pulled me to him. "Why? Why the hell are you doing this?" I asked. "To be blunt dear, watching you suffer and seeing the look on you face allures me." he answered. I visibly shook at his words. "Goodnight." he said as he kissed my forehead and lay down.

Not only was I frightened, but I was pissed. He was fucking enjoying himself here while me, Takuma, and my friends are suffering! Enjoy it as long as you can you son of a bitch, the moment Takuma is back, you leave this world... forever.

* * *

**Momo: Alright... another genre for the story may as well be horror because Haku scared the shit out of me as I read over that again! Anywho, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Surprises

**Momo: I need to start making this interesting.... anywho enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up at some point before everyone was awake, most likely around 7 in the morning. I shifted around before feeling two arms constrict around me. I was still pissed off about what happened, so I looked up and growled until I saw green eyes. "Taku-!" He covered my mouth before I finished. "Shh... I don't have long." he whispered. "How are you here?" I asked quietly. "He has to be in a very deep sleep, then if I can manage to slip by his consciousness, I can get out." he explained. I threw my arms around him. "I miss you so much. I fucking hate this." I mumbled.

He hugged me back and stroked my hair. "I know. Believe me, I know what he's done. I'm going to make him suffer when he gets out of my body." he promised. "You saw what happened last night?" I asked. He growled and nodded. "Kaname said we'd have to put up with this for another two or three weeks." I said. His eyes widened. "Are you kidding!? God knows what he'll do to you!" he exclaimed. "I had the same reaction, just with fouler words." I grumbled.

Takuma sighed and stroked my back while hugging me. What Haku said couple nights ago ran across my mind. "Takuma, where you watching when I first found out about Haku?" I asked. "Yes." he answered. "What he said about having a girl... was that true?" I asked again as I backed up and looked him in the eye. He blushed and cupped my face. "It was." he answered as he leaned in and kissed me. I sighed in content and kissed back, loving the soft, not rough, kisses.

He pulled away in a panic. "What's wrong?" I asked. "He's taking over." Takuma growled as he clutched his head. He cried out in agony, making me flinch. I didn't know it could hurt so bad. He stopped crying out and sagged his head down. I tentatively reached to touch his face until he looked up, revealing to me the brownish-crimson eyes I hated so much. He grabbed my wrist and pinned me down yet again. If this was going to become daily, I should find a way to kick him in the nuts for this. "Naughty Ichijou-kun... you should know better than to go against my orders." Haku cooed.

"Lay off, it's his body you bastard." I growled. Haku slapped me across the face after that. "You see, I can make both of you suffer at the same time, it's rather fun." he explained evilly. I could only imagine how the conversation between him and Takuma was, it seemed as if Haku was talking to himself, sounding like he was having an argument with Takuma. "Don't tell me not to hurt her, you're the one that's hitting her." Haku murmured as he sat up ad threw me into a wall across the room. I moaned in pain as I said to the ground. Either Takuma was pissing him off, or Haku has lost it. Flip a coin.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

I hated being forced to watch Haku do these things to Hikari with my body. It pissed me off to no end. "Don't hurt her!" I yelled as I watched him slap her across the face. "Don't tell me not to hurt her, you're the one that's hitting her." Haku hissed. I watched him throw her into a wall across the room. "Enough!" I shouted. "Want me to stop?" he asked teasingly as I watched him get up from the bed and walk towards Hikari. "Yes you maniacal bastard!" I yelled. I know I don't swear as much as Hikari does, but I'm a bit frustrated right now.

"I don't know, I hate people who call me a bastard and who can't follow orders." he taunted as he picked up Hikari up by her neck and slammed her into the wall. She tried to knee him in the gut, but he trapped her against he wall. "She's a feisty one... I wonder if she's like this in-" "Don't even THINK about finishing that sentence!" I interrupted. "What? It's nothing you don't know, I'd just like to find out." he muttered. "If you do that to her, I will kill you even if I have to bring myself down with you." I threatened. "Damn Ichijou-kun, you're scary." he teased.

"I hope someone barges through that door and kicks your sorry ass." I grumbled. "What the fuck!?" Haku yelled. I smirked to myself. I love being right at times like this.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I hung their by my neck, struggling to get Haku off of me as I listened to his side if his and Takuma's conversation. Then, out of no where, the door flew open and Haku was tackled to the ground. "What the fuck!?" he yelled as I fell to the ground, gasping for air. After getting air back into my lungs, I looked up and saw Kain pinning Haku down to the ground.

"You're going to get yourself killed if you keep doing this." Kain muttered. All Haku did was growl at him, but them replaced it with a smirk. "You wouldn't do that, especially with Ichijou's life on the line as well." he stated. I growled, he was right. Kain scowled, picked Haku up by his throat, then slammed him into the wall. "You cowardly bastard." he growled.

"My tactics may be cowardly to you, but they're rather smart if you think about it." Haku retorted. "Put him down." I ordered. Kain looked at me dumbfounded. "Thank you very much Kain, but don't make Takuma suffer for his stupidity." I mumbled. His face softened slightly and he dropped Haku to the ground. "Just be glad I'm not Kaname or Shiki, you would have been killed for sure." Kain growled.

"Whatever you say." Haku murmured as he sat up. "I'm going into town anyways." I muttered as I walked out of the room. It's a good thing I slept in my clothes. (Come on, I REALLY don't trust to take my clothes off anymore) I walked downstairs, where the night class lounged yet again. "Are you okay?" Shiki asked. I nodded. "Good. Akatsuki said he heard noises." Hanabusa stated. "You guys aren't going to believe this." I mumbled. They all looked at me. "What is it?" Kaname asked. "I talked to Takuma." I answered.

"Are you serious!?" Hanabusa exclaimed. "Yeah. He said if Haku's in a deep sleep, he can take his body back over for a short amount of time." I explained. "Takuma is really pissed off about this." I stated. They all looked at me as if I were stupid. "Can he see what that bastard is doing to you?" Shiki asked. "Yeah, that's pretty much the reason he's pissed." I answered.

We all stood there for a moment. "I'm going to town." I announced as I put on my coat. "Want someone to go with you?" Rima asked. "No. I just want to be alone and get away from Haku." I murmured. They nodded in understanding. They didn't know about last night or a couple other things that has happened, and they're not going to find out for Takuma's sake.

I stepped outside and walked to town, enjoying the freedom of not being with someone I despised. I decided I'd go to that ice cream shop Yuuki, Zero, and I went to before all this crap happened, just for kicks. I walked in, sat down, and ordered my ice cream. All I could do though, was think about what I could do. I could talk to Takuma as long as Haku was asleep, I needed to make sure I didn't push my luck with Haku for fear of being violated, and I needed to make sure my friends and family didn't kill him.

"I hate me job." I muttered. "Oh, miss, are you from the academy?" the waitress asked. "Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked. "There's a unique atmosphere around you guys that just lets me know." she answered. I nodded and held my head. I wasn't feeling too good. I actually felt as if I were going to be sick. "Ma'am, are you alright? You don't look so good." the waitress said in concern. I quickly smiled up at her. "Yeah... excuse me." I mumbled as I lay down my money and ran out the door.

I ran around the corner and, as I predicted, got sick. Thank god no one else was around. For some reason I started getting dizzy. "Wh- what's wrong with me?" I asked as I stumbled around, trying to keep standing. "Miss!" a voice called. I recognized it to be the waitresses voice. I couldn't take it anymore, I finally fell to the ground and passed out.

* * *

"Ugh my head.." I mumbled as I slowly regained consciousness. I was in a room I did not recognize. "Where the hell am I!?" I shouted as I sat up. "Ma'am, please calm down." a soft voice said. I looked to the side and saw a doctor. "What the?" I mumbled. A hospital? What was I doing here? "I brought you in. You fainted." the waitress from before explained. I nodded. "Thanks." I mumbled appreciatively. "I need to go back to work, but visit me some time!" she chirped as she walked out of the room. I smiled, she reminded me of Yuuki in some ways.

"What is you're name?" tha doctor asked. "Hikari Takanashi." I answered. "Are you maried?" he asked. ".... Engaged." I mumbled. "Well I have some happy news for you." he announced. I cocked my head to the side, what could he be talking about? "Miss Takanashi, you're pregnant."

* * *

**Momo: *smirks* That should catch you guy's attentions! I love you all ^_^**


	4. Frustration

**Momo: *running from my sister* AHH!!! OKAY I'LL UPDATE! JUST PUT THE HATCHET DOWN!!!**

* * *

My jaw dropped as my brain tried to register what the doctor said. "I-I'm... what?" I asked slowly. "Hikari, you and the lucky guy are having a child." he explained. WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!? A kid!? We only did it once! I have nothing against wanting a kid, in fact, I'd love one, but now of all times!? If Haku found out..... I think I'm going to be sick again.

I ran to the bathroom and got sick yet again. There was no freaking way I could keep this a secret forever with all the puking. "Yes you will have to get used to that." the doctor stated as he held my hair back. I sighed, this was going to be a fun conversation to have with Shiki and Kaname. Oh shit.... "Is there a problem miss?" he asked. "No." I mumbled.

"There's someone here to see Hikari Takanashi!" a nurse called from the hallway. "Send them in." the doctor called back. I gulped, who was it. For the love of god please don't let it be Haku! For once luck was on my side for the moment because Hanabusa walked into the room with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay Hikari?" he asked. "Yeah. How did you know I was here?" I asked. "I was looking for you and some waitress told me you were here." he explained. I sighed. "Lets go back." I mumbled.

He nodded and we spoke to the doctor and he let us out. "So what's wrong?" Hanabusa asked. "I fainted." I answered. "No. You're worried about something else Hikari. What is it?" he scolded. I stopped walking, making him stop and stare at me. "Don't tell anyone Hanabusa Aido, or I'll kill you." I threatened. "That bad... what is it?" he asked. "I'm pregnant." I answered.

Hanabusa stood there and gaped at me. "..... What?" he asked. I smacked myself in the forehead out of annoyance. "I'm having a baby." I grumbled. He was silent for a while before a smirk rose to his face. "You and Ichijou had-" "Yes! Okay! We did, now drop it!" I yelled. He hugged me. "I wanna be called uncle Hanabusa!" he exclaimed. "He or she will already have an uncle." I managed to say as I gasped for air. "Pleeease." he whined. "Fine.... let me go!" I yelled.

He pulled away and smiled. "I can't believe it! Wait until Shiki and Kaname- " "Don't even think about telling them!" I interrupted. "Why not?" he asked. "They are going to be beyond pissed off." I answered. He was about to argue until he thought about it for a moment. "What about Haku?" he asked. "That will be the worst part of this. I want a child with Takuma, but now of all times!? God knows what he'll do! I'm scared!" I exclaimed. "I can see the mood swings are starting to kick in...." he muttered. "Now is NOT the time for jokes." I growled.

Hanabusa sighed and ran his hand through his hair, obviously he was thinking of a way this could all slip by Haku. "I don't know what we can do about Haku, but I think you should tell the others." he stated. "I can't yet. Shiki and Kaname will be mad... I really want to tell Takuma too, but I can't..." I mumbled. Hanabusa put his arm around my shoulders as we walked. "Sorry about this..." he murmured. "It's alright, after all, it's not your fault." I assured. "How were you two supposed to know this was going to happen anyway?" he asked trying to cheer me up. I smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

It wasn't long until we got back to the school. The way back I kept making sure Hanabusa would keep his mouth shut about being pregnant. The problem is, Haku can read my mind, so I have to get the baby off of my mind for it's sake, otherwise bad things might happen. "Where have you been?" Shiki asked as we walked in the door. "The hospital." I answered. "What? Are you alright?" he asked frantically. "I'm fine. I just fainted in town." I assured as I sat in my seat. We were back in class, which was fine with me, seeing as I wouldn't have to put up with Haku alone.

"You fainted?" Kaname asked as he walked up to me. "Yeah. The doctor said it was because I was so stressed." I lied. "Well, at least it's not anything bad." Kain muttered. "No kidding." I mumbled. "See, someone should have gone with you." Haku stated as he sat next to me. "I was fine on my own, and I would never even consider taking you with me in the first place." I growled. He grinned and put his arm around me. It was as if he was trying to piss off me, Shiki, Kaname, and my friends. He was doing one hell of a good job at it too.

"I just want to keep you safe in my arms." he cooed. I think I'm going to be sick yet again. "Whatever..." I muttered. "Get off of her." Kaname demanded. Haku looked up and smirked. "She still seems a bit sick, I can tell." he stated. "Get out of my head." I grumbled. "Class is starting. Ichijou, hands off of Hikari for the remainder of class." Touga commanded as he walked into the room. Haku scowled and let go of me shoulders. I smirked, Touga is such an ass sometimes, because obviously he knows. He's just trying to piss Haku off.

As for a reward for getting the freak's hands off of me, I listened to the lesson. I notice that Hanabusa, who was sitting on my left, was glaring at Haku the entire time. What was going on through his head? Was he hoping Haku wouldn't find out? Was he thinking of what the outcome would be if or when he did? Who knows. All I know is that the next time I see the real Takuma, I'm telling him.

Class ended and we all stood up and walked back to the dorms. When we walked in, the night class stared at me as I headed to my room. I heard someone following me and turned around to see Kaname. "Hey." I mumbled. "You seem troubled." he stated. "It's obvious I am, I have my reasons." I replied. As I got to the door, Kaname grabbed my arm, turned me around, and trapped me against the wall. "What else is going on?" he asked. I kept my face blank on the outside, but on the inside, the thoughts swarmed around with fear.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You don't just randomly faint,you were fine when you left the dorms earlier. What's going on?" he asked darkly. "I'm glad you're concerned with my well-being Kaname, but I'm telling you the only thing that is wrong are the two bastards possessing Zero and Takuma." I muttered. He stared at me with unbelieving eyes, he knew I was lying, but he also knew I wasn't telling him anything. "Very well... I'm standing in front of your door tonight by the way." he announced. "Have fun, Seiren and Kain have had to come in here, so don't be surprised if you have to barge in." I grumbled as I walked into my room.

Haku was leaning against the wall waiting for me. "Hello beautiful." he greeted. "I don't need your flattery." I growled. "I'm giving it to you anyway." he said as he hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Get off." I demanded. He nibbled on the back of my earlobe. "I don't want to." he argued playfully. This was beginning to piss me off. "Normally I like to handle things on my own, but since Kaname's right behind that door and because I'd enjoy seeing him beat your ass, don't make me call for him." I threatened. "Ohh scary." he mumbled as he kissed my neck.

"Enough! You aren't Takuma." I growled. "I can try to be." he countered with a smirk. "I hate you." I hissed. If my words were a venom, he'd be dead. "You don't hate him though." he retorted back with that stupid smirk on his face. "No I don't, I love him, but I hate you." I growled. "I look like him don't I? Now tell me your secret." he said. My eyes widened. How the hell!? "What secret?" "I can't reach what you're hiding from me and the rest of the moon dorms, but I know you told Hanabusa Aido and now he's even more pissed off with me. So, what are you hiding?"

"How does it concern you?" I asked. "Are you forgetting whose body I'm in?" he asked. "I'm staring at you now dumb ass." I countered. He growled and pinned me to the wall. "You really need to work on what you say." he stated. For once I agreed with hi. I do let my mouth run too much, but right now I'm a little mad. "Besides, do you remember what I said would happen if you disobey me?" he asked maniacally as he kissed my cheek. "Why the hell do you do that?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"You hate me. You've said it yourself. You want me dead, so why the hell are you kissing me and doing all these things?" "Honestly, I have no clue. I love to see you scared and vulnerable, but you'd think that's because I hate you. For some reason, I find you rather attractive." "So long story short, you see me as a fuck toy?" "Now that's very vulgar." "No,it's honest. Obviously that's how you see me." "I think you're too smart." "I am Kaname's niece and Shiki's sister. They aren't exactly stupid." "I never said they were." "Oh, and before I forget.... get off!"

I pushed away from him and layed down on the bed. I was livid about our conversation. He lay down next to me with a smirk on his face. "I'll fin out what you're hiding from me.... you just better hope it doesn't piss me off in any way, or else." he whispered as he licked my neck. I shivered and groaned in disgust. This bastard was such a pig. Would having a kid piss him off? I know if he does find out, it well be less than pleasant.

I sighed and trusted myself to fall asleep with Kaname standing out in the hallway.

* * *

**Momo: I'll be damned I DID catch everyone's attention.... AWESOME!!!!**


	5. Oops

**Momo: ....... Not much to say..... Meep.... Enjoy**

* * *

I woke up to see the sun starting to set. We would have to go to class soon. I turned around, hoping to be staring into green eyes like I did yesterday. Nope, instead I was staring at brown/crimson eyes. "Happy to see me?" Haku asked. "Hell no." I muttered as I stood up. "What'cha doing?" he asked absentmindedly. "Getting ready for classes, what else?" I asked venomously. "You're awful grumpy." he mumbled as he walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Get off." I grumbled as I elbowed him in the gut and walked into the bathroom with my clothes.

"Damn... it wasn't Takuma." I mumbled to myself as I got dressed for classes. He needed to know. I wonder if Haku would know if I told Takuma... Takuma could probably hide his thoughts like I am. I won't know until he regains temporary control of his body again. I honestly couldn't wait to see his reaction, he'd probably be happy, but then would think about the bad timing and situation.

Speaking of, my stomach started randomly doing cartwheels. I ran to the sink, since the toilet was farther away, and emptied all contents of my stomach. I turned the water on while taking deep breaths. "This is going to be hard to put up with for nine months." I whispered as poured mouthwash into my mouth. There was a knock on the door behind me. "Hurry, before I come in." Haku called. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try." I muttered as I spit the mouthwash out into the sink and opened the door.

"About time." he teased with a smirk. I scowled and walked by him. "You're really mad at me..." he stated. "No, I want to give you a hug." I replied sarcastically. "Is this about last night? Or are you mad because you didn't wake up to Ichijou-kun this time?" he asked tauntingly. He had to duck before the hamper I threw bashed him upside the face. I walked out of the room and slammed the door behind me. "Asshole." I mumbled. "Well, every morning's like this?" a voice asked next to me.

I looked to my left and saw Kaname leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. "No, sometimes he pins me to the bed and freaks me out. Sometimes he tries to bite me, god knows what else he'll come up with." I answered tiredly. "You look exhausted." he observed. "It's not like I get a good night's sleep anymore with that freak next to me." I replied. Kaname sighed and rubbled his temples. "Lets get to class." he said as he led me down the hallway.

This time, as we walked out to see the screaming day class girls, I was actually glad. It was much better than being stuck with Haku for a day. Hell even Hanabusa was glad to be flirting with the day class again. I glared at Rido, who was fooling all the day class girls with his impersonation of Zero. He smirked back and continued to hold back the girls. Growling softly, I turned my attention to pay attention to where I was walking and walked into the school building.

I sat down in my usual spot while my friends came up to me to talk. "Feeling any better?" Shiki asked. "Yeah." I answered. "Sit down, class is starting." Touga's voice ordered. The class got quiet as he began his boring lecture. Just a tip for vampires, vampire hunter teachers are as boring as hell. This one is a smart ass, but not when he's teaching. I groaned in boredom in the middle of the lesson.

My eyes flickered over to Haku, who I knew for damn sure wasn't paying attention to the lesson what so ever. Instead, he was glancing at me, most likely trying to figure out what I was hiding from him. Keep trying you son of a bitch, you're not screwing anything else up. He must have been bored with the lesson, because he fell asleep. Normally I do that, but I wasn't complaining.

Class ended in it's same old boring manner and we filed out of the school as we normally do. Only this time, Haku was being strangely quiet. Something was up if he wasn't annoying us. He walked up next to me and bent down to whisper in my ear. "I need to speak with you." he whispered. What the hell? Normally he wouldn't be afraid t say he'd like to talk to me. Was he ill? If so, I'd gladly make his suffering worse before I put him out of it.

We walked into our room. "What do you want?" I asked as I turned around to face him. Instead of much of an answer, I got a hug instead. "Miss me?" he asked. "Takuma!" I exclaimed happily as I threw my arms around him and returned the hug. "That'll teach him to fall asleep in class." I said with a smirk. "Actually, he was awake the whole night because he kept arguing with me." he pointed out. "I'm just glad your back. How much time do you think you have?" I asked. "A few hours, he's exhausted." he answered "Awesome!" I chirped.

Everyone would want to talk to him, but I needed to tell him about my little surprise. "Hey Takuma, can Haku hear anything in there?" I asked. "Nope, he's out like a light bulb." he answered. "Well... I have some news for you." I started. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "Good or bad?" he asked. "Uh.. both." I said unsurely. I know we both want a child, but obviously it's not at a very great time. "Well, what is it?" he asked again. "I'm pregnant." I answered.

His jaw dropped nearly to the floor and he stood there for a second while his brain tried to process the information. "What?" he asked, most likely making sure he heard right. "You're going to be a father." I repeated with a smile on my face. He just kept standing there with a distant expression on his face. "Takuma?" I asked in concern. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he fainted.

I looked down and grimaced. "Oops."

* * *

**Momo: I just had to make him faint. You guys can't tell me you can't see Takuma fainting. Anywho, review please!**


	6. Happiness spent in worry

**Momo: I NEED to get chapters out sooner! So I will try as hard as I can to get 2 chapters out in one day!**

* * *

Takuma had fainted about five minutes ago. In that time I managed to pick him up and put him on the bed. I sat there and hoped to hell when he woke up, it wouldn't be Haku. His eyelids twitched and started to open, revealing bright green eyes. I sighed in relief. "What happened?" Takuma asked as he sat up. I smiled and hugged him. "I said I'm having a baby. Please don't faint again." I answered. He didn't move for a few seconds and he was eerily quiet. In my mind though, I was chanting _"Wait for it..... wait for it...."_

As if on cue, he shot off of the bed with me still in his arms, hugged me so tight my spine wanted to explode, and danced around the room. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" he chirped as he swung me around. This was not helping the fact the I had to puke every half an hour or so. "Boy or girl?" he asked intently. "Neither, you'll crush and kill me if you don't put me down." I choked out. He laughed nervously and gently put me down. "So?" he asked again. "I don't know yet." I answered. He pouted, but smiled and kissed me softly anyways. "I hope it's a little girl." he whispered. "Yeah, I can imagine how much you'd spoil her." I mumbled, making him laugh.

"Just so you know, no one knows but you and Hanabusa." I announced. "You night as well have told the whole night class." Takuma stated. "No, he hasn't told anyone because I threatened to kill him." I said. "Well that explains a lot." "Well, I don't need Shiki and Kaname knowing with the current situation." Takuma's face then held a look of horror. "They are going to kill me." he mumbled. "I don't think they will." I replied. "Kaname already said he would kill me." he reminded me. "Well then he'll have to live with being a great uncle." I grumbled. He laughed in response, but his face suddenly turned grim and very serious.

"What about Haku?" he asked. "That's the big problem." I muttered. "He won't be thrilled about this, believe me." he said warningly. "I know. I'm so scared about what will happen if he finds out. Especially after what was said last night." I replied. Takuma let out an angry growl and clenched his fists. Obviously he had heard the whole conversation last night and was a lot more pissed off at Haku than I was, and that's saying a lot.

"Wanna go say hi to everyone before you're forced to go back?" I asked, changing the subject. "Yeah, that would be nice." he answered, calming down quite a bit. I grabbed his hand, walked out of the room, and into the foyer, where most of the night class was at the moment. "Look who came to say hi." I announced loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Hello guys." Takuma greeted while laughing nervously.

Their eyes got wide as we strode down the staircase and up to them. "Welcome back Ichijou." Kaname said while putting his hand on Takuma's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Yeah, we've been wanting see you instead of that bastard." Shiki mumbled. "Well, I can only have my body for a couple hours or so." Takuma explained. "That sucks, none of us can stand that son of a bitch much longer." Hanabusa muttered. "Yeah, believe me, I know." Takuma replied.

"Do you know anything he's planning?" Kaname asked. "Surprisingly, he's not stupid enough to tell me." Takuma answered. "He's stupid enough to piss us all off, but he's not stupid enough to tell you his plans?" Kain asked while raising an eyebrow. "Figures." I murmured. "Oh, what about Rido, has he done anything bad?" Takuma asked. "Nope, he's just doing a good job of tricking everyone into thinking he's Kiryuu." Rima answered. "That.'s a shock." Takuma mumbled. "No kidding." I replied. I had noticed the atmosphere was a lot calmer since everyone was talking to Takuma. It seemed as if he made their day just by taking his body back over for a couple hours.

"Hikari, Ichijou, I want to talk to you both." Hanabusa announced. Takuma and I looked at eachother in confusion, but shrugged it off anyway. "Well, if you'll excuse us." Takuma said politely as we walked out of the room. We walked up the stairs and into mine and Takuma's room so we could speak privately. "What is it Aido?" Takuma asked. "I'm guessing Hikari's already told you." Hanabusa stated. Takuma nodded. "Make sure Haku NEVER finds out." Hanabusa warned. "I don't want him to. I don't want him harming Hikari." Takuma muttered darkly as he pulled me to his side.

"If she's told you, does that mean Haku will know since he's in your head?" Hanabusa asked. He was being very protective, it was starting to scare me a little because he was being so serious. "Well.... I will have to hide my thoughts from him." Takuma said carefully, as if he was contemplating on weather I really should have told him or not. "He's been in my head." Hanabusa stated. "You've hid it from him right?" I asked. "Of course, but the bastard likes to hurt your head badly if you don't show him what he's looking for." he growled.

My jaw dropped, he's hurting Hanabusa!? Oh, I'm pissed now. "He's hurt you?" I asked darkly. "Yeah, he made me pass out last night because I wouldn't show him anything. Scared the hell out of Akatsuki." he answered. "That son of a bitch!" I yelled while punching the wall, making it crack. "It's okay with me." Hanabusa said, trying to calm me down. "It's not alright with me Hanabusa! You're getting hurt because of my dirty little secret!" I exclaimed. He was surprised by my outburst. "I'm sorry... I'm just frustrated." I whispered.

Takuma wrapped his arms around me. "We're having a child at an unsafe time, we can't really blame you." he cooed. "Plus the mood swings aren't helping." Hanabusa pointed out. I sighed. "Yeah... thanks you two." I said appreciatively. We suddenly felt a cold prescenceat the door.

"What about a child now?"

* * *

**Momo: Cliffy!! Love you all ^-^**


	7. Busted

**Momo: Hello! I would have had this out earlier but I had to get my eyes checked. I need better glasses .**

* * *

Hanabusa, Takuma, and I froze in fear. We had been caught. We turned around and saw Shiki standing at the door with his arms folded over his chest and an angry glare in his eyes. "H-hey bro!" I greeted nervously. "Hikari.... Ichijou... you have some explaining to do." he growled, trying to get his temper under control. "We're fucked." I whispered to Takuma. "Aido, let me speak to them alone." Shiki ordered. "But-" "Did I stutter? Get out!" Shiki interrupted, making Hanabusa bolt out of the room while slamming the door shut and shouting out apologies to Takuma and I since we were going to have to face the music. And this isn't even close to the music I WANT to listen to.

"What did you say about a child?" Shiki asked icily. I sighed and mentally prepared myself for the oncoming conversation. "You're going to be an uncle Shiki. Takuma and I are having a baby." I answered. It was silent for a split second, but in that second I think Shiki got so pissed the temperature in the room dropped. "Ichijou you bastard!" Shiki yelled as he grabbed Takuma's neck and slammed him into the wall.

Takuma grabbed Shiki's wrists and tried to pry his hands off of his neck. "What the hell were you thinking!?" Shiki asked angrily while I tried to calm him down. "Shiki stop! He can't answer you if you're choking him!" I exclaimed. Shiki growled and removed his hand from Takuma's neck, making him take in a breath of sweet, merciful air. "We just did. It's not like I forced her into anything." Takuma answered breathlessly, seeing as Shiki choked the shit out of him.

Of course, the answer didn't exactly make him very happy. "You perverted son of a-" "Shiki calm down! I let him." I interrupted before Takuma got punched in the face. "Explain to me what the hell happened." he demanded. "It was the night I found out Rido was my father. I was depressed and then I was relieved when Takuma said he'd be there for me no matter what. He didn't violate me, hell he asked permission. We did it because we love eachother, not because he sees me as a piece of ass." I answered bluntly.

Shiki sighed and let Takuma go. "I just can't believe it's this soon while all of this is going on and I can't believe you didn't tell me." he mumbled. "Shiki. I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid you were going to kill Takuma or something. Plus since Haku can read minds, the less that know the better." I explained softly. "I understand, but what about Kaname?" he asked. "That's another story I don't even want to begin a chapter in." I answered. "He's going to find out at some point." Takuma pointed out. "Who's side are you on?" I asked aggravatingly. He raised his hands up in defense.

"He's right though. I know you're probably terrified of telling him, but he'll probably understand if you explain it all to him." Shiki said. "Yeah, you're right. I'll tell him later..." I sighed as I held my head in my hand. I had a headache because of this and it was most likely going to make me sick. "You should tell him as soon as possible, before Haku gets back." Shiki argued. "Fine, fine, I'll tell him." I grumbled. "Good." Shiki stated. "Yeah, that will be a fun conversation. Hey uncle, your best friend, who's possessed by an evil, sadistic fuck, got me pregnant after you said you would kill him if he did, isn't that great news?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Now isn't the time to be a smart ass." Shiki murmured. "So, you're okay with it?" Takuma asked. "I can't say I'm thrilled, but that's because the situation with Haku concerns me, but at least she picked someone reasonable like you." Shiki answered as he walked towards the door. "Remember, tell Kaname right away." he reminded us as he opened the door. "You won't have to remind her." a voice said at the door.

"Oh crap." Takuma and I whispered at the same time. Even Shiki was wide-eyed. "So Hikari, you're pregnant?" Kaname asked. I gulped and nodded slowly. To people who think I'm a coward, piss off! You try having to explain this to Kaname, seriously! Kaname walked foreword, stopping right in front of Takuma and I. _"Shit... shit.... shit!" _my mind screamed. I have a tendency to become more foul mouthed when I'm nervous or scared.

"Why didn't you both tell me sooner?" Kaname asked with a tinge of anger in his voice. "Takuma just found out, I was afraid to tell you." I answered. I heard Kaname sigh and then look at Takuma. "You better not end up regretting your decision Ichijou, you're lucky you're not flying out the window right now." he threatened darkly. I heard Takuma gulp, choosing his words care. "We both want this... we didn't know this would happen, but we both want a child... we're just worried about Haku." Takuma explained.

Kaname sighed deeply. It looked as if he was containing the urge to beat the hell out of Takuma. "Fine.... I will allow this." he started. Takuma and I looked at eachother with smiles on our faces. "But, you will need constant care, especially because of Haku." he finished. Our smiles turned into frowns as we all imagined the nightmare of Haku finding out all this. "I hope Rido doesn't find out either." Takuma muttered. "Oh, god I can't and don't want to imagine what he'd do." I mumbled. "He won't find out. You only see him two times a day." Shiki pointed out. "Good point." I murmured.

"This is so terrifying..." I whispered. My stomach betrayed me and did cartwheels as I dashed into the bathroom and got sick yet again. "Damn it...." I muttered. I felt a hand gently move my hair away from my face so I wouldn't get puke on it. "It's alright." Takuma assured. "Yeah, you don't have to put up with this for nine months." I grumbled. "But still, I'm pretty sure everything will be alright." he said again. "I hope so." I whispered as I got sick again. "I just don't know how I'm going to hide the fact that I puke a lot to Haku." I mumbled after I was done. "Well, he'll find out you're getting sick a lot, but in your head, keep it up as pneumonia or something." he suggested. "Okay, good idea." I replied.

I flushed the toilet when I was done vomiting, but I was so exhausted I couldn't stand up. In one night I got so nerve wracked and sick because of it, I couldn't stand. I was ready to sleep actually. Takuma noticed this and picked me up and carried me back into our room. "Are you alright?" Shiki asked. "Yeah... I'm just exhausted." I murmured. "We should leave and let you get some sleep." Kaname suggested. "Alright." I whispered. They both nodded and starte out of the room, except for Kaname, who stood in the doorframe. "We will discuss more of this later. I'm not happy about this." he said as he walked out of the room.

"Are you sure I'm not going to die?" Takuma asked. "Yeah I'm pretty sure, he's just pissed off because he's going to be a great uncle at a young age." I assured. He nodded and sat down on the bed with me in his arms. "I don't think I've ever been so worried." he murmured as he stroked my hair out of my face. "Me neither... we have Haku and Rido to deal with, then the whole school, including a very pissed off Zero, is going to find out about our child. This is going to be a LONG nine months." I replied. "Tell you the truth, I'd rather face Kaname, Shiki, and Zero than have to put up with Haku finding out." he stated. "Aw, that's sweet of you." I said as I sat up and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and kissed my lips tenderly. I had missed this so much, and it had only been a couple days. Then again, after being violated and told you're seen as a fuck toy, I guess anyone would miss a nice, soft kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, making him lean back onto the bed. A few minutes of kissing turned into a make-out session. I guess we both missed this a LOT. I felt his hands go up my shirt as he began to massage my stomach. I sighed in content, but freaked out a little and pulled back as he went higher.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm sorry. Not while he's in your body.... I'm afraid he'll take control while we're..... well you know." I explained. He nodded. "Sorry, I guess I should have thought about that." he apologized. "No, it's okay. When Haku's out of your body we're both free to spend some quality alone time with eachother." I assured with a smile. He smiled as well and kissed my neck slightly. My moan turned into a yawn as he did. "Exhausted still?" he asked. "Yeah. I don't want to sleep though. I want to be awake with you." I answered. "You need to get some sleep. I know you barely sleep when it's Haku." he scolded lightly. "Fine." I muttered.

I lay down and buried my head into Takuma's chest while he rested his chin on the top of my head and wrapped one arm around me while his other hand stroked my stomach gently. I smiled and snuggled close to him. "I miss this so much." I whispered. "Me too." he replied. After that, I fell into a very deep sleep, seeing as I hadn't gotten very good sleep since Haku came here. I never wanted this night to end because I knew when I woke up. I would probably wake up to crimson eyes and a scary smirk. That didn't matter now though. All that mattered was the small amount of time I got to spend with Takuma.

My bliss would end VERY soon though.

* * *

**Momo: I am SO sorry everyone! I would have had this out yesterday, but my internet completely fucked up yesterday! At least I got this out. Thank you for being patient!**


	8. Angry conversations

**Momo: Hi everyone!!! Okay... I am going to change the genre from romance/drama to romance/horror because honestly, Haku's is fucking scary, and because of some horrifying things I have planned in the future. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up some time around sunset, still huddled up to Takuma's chest and his arms still wrapped around me. I didn't want to look up. I knew damn well it would be Haku. Honestly though, I was afraid he had figured it all out. I sighed, deciding to cast aside my fears and look up to see if he was awake. Sure enough, Haku was awake and staring at me with a smirk on his face. "What the hell are you staring at?" I asked venomously. "I see someone woke up in a bad mood. Then again, you're probably pissed off because I'm not Ichijou-kun again, just like last night." he said.

My body went rigid. He knew about that? Did he know anything else!? "How did you know?" I asked. "I fell asleep for quite a while. Plus, it doesn't help that you're cuddling with me, seeing as you abhor me. I'm not complaining though, I'm quite comfortable." he answered. I growled and punched him. "What was that for?" he asked. "For being a freak, for taking over Takuma's body, and for hurting Hanabusa behind my back." I answered angrily. "Ah, I see he told you. I kind of figured he would, especially after I fried his brain to the point where he passed out. The look on his cousin's face was priceless." he stated.

I growled and grabbed his neck while rolling over on top of him to pin him down. This was quite amusing, normally he did this to me. Payback is a bitch. "You listen here you bastard. I don't care what you're trying to do or prove, but you better leave my friends and relatives alone. If I find out you hurt anyone else, I am kicking your sorry ass all over this academy. You got that?" I threatened coldly. He growled, but quickly replaced it with a smirk.

Before I could react, he pushed his weight up and managed to pin me down. Damn it why did I have to be so light!? "Now Hikari, you should know that the male is the dominant one, you're supposed to be on your back, not me." "Don't change the subject!" "Sorry, but I'm not leaving Hanabusa alone until I find out what he's hiding from me." "Why don't you read my mind then?" "Already tried. By the way, ever heard of Prozac? You may need some."

I growled and managed to bring my knee up into his gut. I was sick and tired of Haku's shit. He bared his fangs in anger and grabbed my neck. "Since when did you start fighting back?" he asked. "That's a stupid question. I DO fight back, it's just this time you caught me in a foul mood." I answered. He didn't even listen to me, he was too busy leering at my neck. "Don't even think about it." I snapped. "You do realize he needs it for his body too right?" he asked. I growled, if thought he was going to use Takuma's well-being for his own selfish desires, he was sorely mistaken.

"Hell no." I muttered. "You seriously think I'm kidding?" he asked. I gritted my teeth and glared at him, until I got an idea. "I'll let you drink IF you leave Hanabusa alone." I said. He growled in annoyance. "Oh, and if you go back on your promise, you can say bye-bye to my blood." I added with a smirk. He was so pissed, it was amusing. "Fine..." he growled, hating to go with my terms. Times like this make me so glad I can be an evil bitch sometimes.

Haku wasted no time. He immediately leaned down and bit my neck and began to greedily drink my blood. I winced in agony, trying not to make any noise of discomfort. At least he was somewhat gentler with me this time. Last time, my throat felt as if it was on fire. It hurt like hell. He was taking his time with this and I was beginning to get weaker with every drop he took. He needed to stop NOW.

"Stop." I demanded. He just moaned and kept drinking. "Hey, stop it! You're gonna make me pass out!" I exclaimed. He bit harder in response and put more of his weight on me. He was pretty heavy, thanks to Takuma's height. My eyes widened in horror as he brought his knee up and was about to dig it into my stomach. "GET OFF!" I shouted as my eyes glowed red. He flew back into the wall on the other side of the room.

I sat up and held my neck while Haku got up and slowly licked the blood from his lips. "Tasty." he mumbled. "Were you trying to kill me or something?" I asked monotonously. "Nope. I just couldn't stop myself. I can see why Ichijou-kun is practically addicted to your blood." he answered. I let a growl emit from my throat. I was pissed off because if he had pressed his knee down, my child would have been crushed. Knowing him, he would have pressed his knee down hard into my gut so I couldn't move. I stood up and grabbed my uniform while glaring at Haku the whole time and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "I'm changing in Rima's room." I answered. "Why not here?" he asked. "Because I would rather change in front of the day class than you." I growled as I walked out of the room and slammed the door. My eyes were probably still red from what happened. I noticed I was also a bit on the thirsty side too. Great, the scent of my own blood has me thirsty, that's just great. I sighed as I stood in front of Rima's room and knocked on the door.

Rima answered the door a few seconds after I knocked. "Hikari? Why are you here?" she asked. "Can I borrow your bathroom? I don't want to change in mine since asshole back there punched a whole in the bathroom door." I explained. She nodded and let me in. "By the way, why do I smell your blood and why are your eyes red?" he asked. "My eyes are red because I'm pissed off at Haku, and I'm thirsty. My neck is bleeding because he was thirsty." I answered. She nodded and walked into her room while I walked into the bathroom.

"Yay privacy." I murmured to myself as I stripped myself of my night clothes. I stared at my stomach in the mirror and caressed it gently. A little Takuma running around was something cute to think about. I could imagine it vividly too. Takuma and I would be settling down with the baby, Hanabusa would pout and ask if he could hold it, Shiki would probably smack him upside the head and take the child, Kaname would probably have the biggest soft spot for it. Everyone would be happy.

I smiled and put my uniform on before I was late for class again. "You ready?" Rima called. "Yeah, I'm coming." I replied as I walked out of the bathroom. We both walked out of the room and into the foyer, where the night class was waiting for us. "Time to go." Shiki stated. "The last thing I want is to get another headache from our screaming fans, but looks like we don't have much of a choice." I muttered as we walked out of the night dorms and out into the screaming crowd.

Yuuki was holding one side of the crowd back, as usual while "Zero" was holding one side. I honestly think I would notice that he was a lot scarier and that his eyes had changed. But then again, no one in the day class had noticed that Takuma's eyes were crimson instead of green. These kids were so stupid, I swear.

I walked past Rido, glaring at him. He smirked at me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I need to speak to you." he stated. "Too bad. I don't WANT to talk to you." I growled. "I guess I'll have to pull you out of class forcefully then. Haku will have no problem with helping me." he said. "I believe she'll be late for class _Kiryuu. _You'll have to speak to her later." Kaname said as he walked up behind me. Rido just smirked at him. "Sorry Dorm leader Kuran, it's an important matter." he mock apologized.

Kaname just glared at him as he led me away from Rido and into the school. "What should I do?" I asked. "Let him talk. It's better than ignoring it until he does something irrational." he answered. I sighed and nodded. "Fine." I muttered as I walked back outside. Yuuki and Rido had gotten all of the day class into their dorms already, so no one would see me. "What do you want?" I asked as I leaned against a tree.

Rido walked out, still smirking. "I'd like to see how my cute daughter is doing." he answered. "I'll show you cute..." I grumbled under my breath. "How's Haku treating you?" he asked. "Like shit." I answered bluntly. "How?" he asked again. "Hmm lets take out the extensive list. He's in my fiance's body." I noted. "It's not my fault he chose Ichijou." he stated. "Bullshit. Takuma didn't do anything to either of you. Hell Takuma _listened_ to you when you took over Shiki's body." I growled.

"What else has he done?" he asked, changing the subject. "He fried Hanabusa's brain and made him pass out." "Did he say or do something stupid?" "No. If he doesn't stop though, I'm beating his ass." "Language daughter." "Some father you are. You took over your son's body, raped your niece, tried to kill your daughter, took over my best friend's body, tried to drain your great niece of her blood, and you let a perverted freak take over my fiance's body."

His face held a look of surprise and amusement. "Pervert?" he asked. "I'm not explaining what he's done, but you listen to me now. Once you both get out of their bodies. Me and my friends are going to slaughter you like cattle." I said darkly. "Scary. By the way, it's only a matter of time." he stated. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You'll see soon, but as of now, I have to go." he said as he ran off.

I growled and ran in his direction. "Hey! What did you mean!?" I shouted. After running for a couple seconds I sighed and stopped. This wasn't going to help anything at all. I trudged back to the school, still extremely pissed off at Rido. "Son of a bitch." I growled. Before I could take another step, I felt someone's hand clamp to my mouth.

* * *

**Momo: Cliffy! Sorry if it seemed boring, but things will get good in the future I promise!**


	9. Thirsty

**Momo: Yo. Okay sorry about the cliffy. If it makes you guys feel any better, I barely escaped my sister's wrath. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

I screamed through the hand on my mouth as I punched and elbowed and kicked behind me, trying to get whoever it was off of me. Finally, I managed to punch my assailant in the gut. "Ow! Hikari it's Yuuki!" the voice behind me shouted. I turned around to see Yuuki clutching her stomach. "Yuuki what the hell!? You know better than to sneak up on me!" I scolded. "I know, but I wanted to talk to you." she said. "About what?" I asked. "Zero and Ichijou-kun." she answered.

My face softened upon hearing their names. I knew Yuuki knew about all of this, but we all wanted to keep her out of danger. The last thing she needed was to have to put up with Rido trying to suck her dry again. "I know about what's going on, but I don't know everything." "Yuuki, it's best if you try to stay out of it. You've had to put up with Rido enough." "No! I'm worried about you, Ichijou, and the night class! I know Haku's scary." "Thank you for your concern, but I have to ask you something." "What?" "Has Rido bothered you any?" "He says weird things, but that's pretty much it."

"Weird things? Like what?" "Well, he talks about you, Ichijou-kun, and Haku a lot." "That doesn't really surprise me." "You don't get it! He says something about the three of you and then mumbles off talking to himself." "Okay that is weird." "I think he's plotting something." "That's just fan-fucking-tastic." "I hope things will be okay with you three." "Same with you." "What do you mean?" "I don't care about what Rido does, as long as he doesn't hurt you." "Thanks." "No problem Yuuki. I need to get back to class before Kaname sends a search party out after me." "Okay, bye!"

I waved at Yuuki as I ran back into the school and leaned against the door and sighed. Yuuki scared the crap out of me when she covered my mouth back there. She's lucky I didn't throw her ass into a tree. So Rido'splanning something with the three of us.... whatever. He can bring it on. I am sick of these games. I walked back to class quickly, earning stares from everyone in class as I entered the room. "Nice of you to join us Takanashi." Touga said. "I apologize Yagari-sensei, but I had important matters to deal with." I said as I walked over to my usual seat between Hanabusa and Haku. "What happened?" Haku asked as he snaked his arm around my shoulders. "None of your damn business." I growled as I swatted his arm off of me. He merely smirked and turned his attention to Touga. Something seemed eerie about Haku's behavior. What was he thinking?

Class passed faster than it felt as we all followed our usual routine of walking back to the moon dorms. It was silent now because Takumawasn't here to cheer everyone up. I walked into my room, following Haku. He hadn't said a word to me or tried to piss me off. It was starting to scare me a little. I picked up my clothes, seeing as I didn't want to take a shower with a fist-sized hole in the door. "Where are you going?" Haku asked. "To take a shower, you punched a hole in the damned door remember?" I answered. He wrapped his arms tight around my waist, preventing me from going anywhere. "Aw you don't want to stay?" he asked with a mockery of sadness. "Fuck no." I answered coldly.

He growled and picked me up. "Oi! Put me down damn it!" I yelled as I kicked at his legs. Haku simply ignored me and carried me into the bathroom. If he carried me a little higher, I would kick him square in the crotch. "I wouldn't do that. Ichijou needs that." he said. "Get out of my head!" I demanded angrily. He kicked the door shut behind him and put me down. My eyes turned red and he flew up against the wall. "I am not in the mood for your twisted games." I muttered darkly. He smirked and disappeared for a split second. "What the hell?" I mumbled, looking around for Haku. I felt a warm breath on my ear. "Pretty cool ne?" he asked. I gasped and tried to turn around, but I was smacked in the face and landed in the shower.

"Ow." I grumbled as I stood up. The water switched on and poured all over me. I growled in annoyance, but it was better than being naked in front of Haku. I headed for the door, but was immediately pushed back by Haku. "Damn it." I growled. Haku stepped in smirking at me. Obviously he had removed his clothes. Thank god I still had mine on. "You insignificant bastard. Let me out." I demanded as I tried to walk out of the shower. I didn't get very far because Haku decided to pin me to the wall. "Well, well. I caught you in a pissy mood. Why don't I cheer you up?" he cooed. "So you'll get back in your body and go jump off a cliff? Works for me." I replied with smirk.

He growled and threw me to the floor of the shower. Did I piss him off that bad already? Or is something I don't know going on? He walked over to me and leaned down. "Like I said, I've had enough of your mouth. Just shut up and let me cheer you up." he said threateningly. "Cheer me up? That is the only way you'll ever cheer me up." I growled. He put his hand in front of my face and slowly let the claws grow before my eyes. I stared blankly at him. Letting him know I was scared would only satisfy him. He moved the nail down and cut open my blazer.

My eyes widened, I'm not dealing with this anymore! "Get off!" I yelled as I headbutt him and pushed him off of me. I quickly realized that headbutting him was a really stupid idea, because now I couldn't see straight and I could feel blood trickling down my forehead. "Shit." I whispered to myself as I stumbled foreword towards the door. I felt the front of my body being pinned to the wall while Haku held my wrists up away from my sides. "That wasn't very smart." he growled.

The smell of his blood flowed into my nose. I had forgotten I hadn't had blood in a while. I heard him laugh maniacally behind me. It creeped me out hearing it come out as Takuma's voice. "What did I do this time? It seemed as if you were planning something before all this." I asked annoyingly. "I'm close to finding out what you're hiding from me." he answered. My eyes widened in fear. How close was he to knowing? "What do you mean?" I asked. "I read your mind. You went into town and passed out, then you were brought to the hospital. I don't know what the doctor told you, but it surprised you. I also know that Shiki, Kaname, and Ichijou know now." he answered.

Damn it, he was close. If any of our minds slipped up even once, he would find out. This wasn't good at all. "Tell me what I'm missing." he commanded. "Hell no. You can't make me." I retorted venomously. "Wanna bet?" he asked. I growled in response. He flipped me around and smirked at me. I only glared at him, but started to eye his neck. I was so damn thirsty. Haku leaned foreword and licked the blood off of my forehead. I leered at his neck. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed my weight against his and we both tumbled to the floor.

I licked his neck and immediately bit his neck. "Ah!" he shouted, apparently he didn't see it coming. As I drank though, he laughed. "I see... you're as thirsty as hell since I've bitten you a couple times." he stared. I said nothing, I just kept taking in Takuma's sweet blood. "You'll have to stop at some point, you know that right?" he asked. I ignored him completely. "Damn it, Hikari stop!" he yelled. I couldn't control it, my blood lust had completely gone out of control. "Get off!" he shouted as he tried to push me off. I didn't budge a bit.

It suddenly got quiet. I snapped out of it and pulled back to see him unconscious. "Oh shit!" I yelled as I stood up. I couldn't just leave him on the floor, so I picked him up and carried him to our room and placed him on the bed. "God I hope Takuma wakes up and not Haku, I'll be in deep shit." I muttered to myself as I sat on the bed and buried my head in my hands. "Sorry Takuma." I apologized.

* * *

**Momo: Sorry it took me a while to get this out, I've been sick and busy lately. Scheduling for high school and shit like that. Anywho, review please!**


	10. Missing your love

**Momo: Hello! I am feeling better so I shall get more chapters out sooner! And because I love you all, there shall be TakumaXHikari fluff in this chapter!!! Oh, and I thought I should just let you guys know before hand, Lemon alert! **

* * *

I sighed as I stood in the shower. Haku had passed out about ten minutes ago, so I figured I may as well get in the shower since I was already soaked. He was just laying on the bed. I bandaged up his neck so he wouldn't bleed anymore. Honestly, I didn't think I was that thirsty. Boy was I wrong! To tell the truth though, I was scared shitless of Haku waking up. He would be so pissed off. I really hope it's Takuma, cause if it's not, I'll have to feel Haku's wrath sooner than I'd like. I know he'll eventually wake up, even if Takuma wakes up first, but I wanted to see him first, not the pissed off pervert.

Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around my stomach. Acting on instinct, I jumped, turned around, grabbed his neck, and slammed him into the wall. "Hikari!" he exclaimed. I looked into his eyes and sighed in relief, it was Takuma. "Sorry Takuma." I apologized as I released his neck. He rubbed it gingerly. "I see you got a little thirsty." he teased. "Well, the bastard's bitten me twice. I was freaking thirsty." I retorted with a pout. He laughed slightly and hugged me. "You know, I'm getting sick of watching him do stuff like this to you." he stated. "Yeah me too." I grumbled. He didn't say anything, he just stroked my hair softly.

"He is so close to finding out." I mumbled. "I know, I'm scared too." he replied. "Takuma, what are we going to do if he finds out?" I asked. "Stay as far away from him as possible." he answered. "Like that'll stop him!" I exclaimed. "I don't know... I'm confused too." he muttered. We were both stressing over this whole matter. "I suppose the best thing we can do is hope to god he doesn't find out. He's only got about a week to a week and a half left." I said. "Yeah, but look at what's happened and how much he's found out in a week." Takuma reminded me. "I know. I've never been so scared in my life." I replied.

Takuma looked at me sadly. He didn't like seeing me scared, I could tell. But he was scared too. Who wouldn't be? Hell even Kaname and Shiki were scared and they weren't showing it! It doesn't take Einstein to figure out that they're as worried as we are. He looked down at me for a few minutes, not saying a word as I stared back into his eyes. As if reading eachother's minds, we both leaned in, gradually closing our eyes until our lips connected softly. I'm not even going to get into how much I've missed this. This used to be daily, but since Haku's come into the picture, the bond between Takuma and I has gotten stronger and we've missed eachother so much.

The kiss started heating up and he backed me up into the wall, never letting our lips part at all. I entangled my left hand in his hair while my right one stayed on his shoulder. Takuma on the other hand rubbed my back with one hand while the other rested on my right hip. Needing air, we separated. Takuma wasn't finished though, he brought his head down and started kissing my neck. I moaned softly as he kissed my soft spot. I also felt his lips curl into a mischievous smile as he nipped and sucked at my neck. After he was done with my neck, he looked into my eyes with a look of lust clouding his eyes.

Even I was afraid to do this with the chances of Haku waking up, but Takuma would warn me if Haku was beginning to come back. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. Though, the water was becoming a bit of a turn off since it was now freezing ass cold. It's been on for about a half an hour or longer. We both shivered and turned off the water. "Want to continue?" he asked. I leaned up and kissed him softly. "Yeah, I do." I answered. He smirked playfully and picked me up. "Oi! I can walk! Put me down!" I exclaimed as I burst into laughter.

He only laughed as he carried me into the room and gently lay me down on the bed. Yeah it's been a couple weeks since our first time, but we were happy at the moment. We finally get to see eachother in the midst of danger (Rido and Haku), we REALLY miss the time we usually spend together, and we're having a child. We have our insecurities, but we're happy nonetheless right now. Takuma leaned over me and kissed my stomach softly. "I can't wait." he stated. "Me neither." I replied. He smiled and brought himself eye-level to me and kissed me yet again.

I responded immediately and wrapped my arms around his neck again, holding the kiss there. Takuma ran his hands up and down my sides, making me giggle slightly. He pulled away and looked at me with his usual smile. "Do you mind if I drink a little blood? You took a lot." he asked. "It's okay with me. I lost control back there." I answered, glad that he was being polite and asking first. Haku normally just bites the hell out of my neck without permission. It's irritating, but I'd expect nothing less.

Instead of biting my neck, Takuma bit right above my chest. That was a new feeling, but it felt better than having my neck be bitten again for the upteenth time. I raised my arm up and stroked his hair softly. If only Haku was out of his body, things would be normal again. Well... I don't know how mormal being a vampire in an academy of humans and vampires with screaming fangirls and one hyperactive perfect and one constantly pissed off perfect is, but it's normal to us. He pulled his fangs out and looked up at me again.

"Thank you." he said appreciatively. "No problem." I replied. He scooted up again and stared deep into my eyes. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and placed my hands on his shoulders. He nodded as well and entered me. It didn't hurt as bad this time, thank god. We both moaned slightly and he started slowly moving back and forth, making me moan more. Takuma leaned down and kissed me as he started to thrust a little harder. We both moaned through eachother's lips.

I knew we were both hoping to god Haku wouldn't wake up, even if we tried to push that as the last thought on our minds, we couldn't help but let that fear linger in our minds. "Hikari." he moaned softly, getting my mind off of the fear. The sex isn't really what I missed the most, what I missed the most was his love. I moaned his name as he started thrusting a little faster. His nails started digging into my shoulders a little, making my cry out slightly. "I hope I'm not hurting you any." he said. "It's alright, you still have my nail marks on your back from the first time we did this." I assured.

This went on for about an hour or so. We weren't keeping track. We were just happy we could spend time together without someone trying to kill us, someone getting pissed off at one of us, having to constantly worry about one another, and without talking about something depressing or aggravating. With one final thrust from Takuma, we both met our end and called out eachother's names. He rested his forehead on mine, catching his breath again while I did the same. "I love you Takuma Ichijou." I breathed. He smiled and kissed me softly. "I love you too, future Hikari Ichijou." he replied. I loved the sound of being called Hikari Ichijou. It had a nice sound to it.

"We better get dressed before Haku wakes up." I suggested as I kissed Takuma's neck and stood up. "Yeah, you're right." he agreed as he stood up. I quickly god dressed in some clack baggy pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved black shirt. I turned around and Takuma already had some pants on. I walked over to him and hugged him. "Don't worry love, pretty soon, we will be rid of Haku and Rido and then we can live out our life together." he assured. "That's exactly what I'm looking foreword to." I replied. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I walked over to the bed and lay down while Takuma did the same and wrapped his arms around me. "I hope he's not to mad when he wakes up." he stated. "Yeah I know." I mumbled. "Goodnight, love." he whispered. "Goodnight." I replied. Before I fell asleep though, I felt him rub my stomach again. "Goodnight little one." he whispered. I smiled and was on the verge of tears. Not tears of sadness, tears of happiness. I fell asleep though, content with what was happening now, but still fearing how pissed off Haku would be when he woke up.

* * *

**Momo: I didn't go overboard with it did I? I just wanted some good fluff in here to make everyone happy. Anywho, review please!!!**


	11. Fury

**Momo: Yo! Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed the HikariXTakuma fluff last chapter, but now we have to get back to the number one bastard-coated bastard of the story with bastard filling: Haku**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a very good mood as my mind replayed last night. I enjoyed seeing Takuma again. "Good morning..." a voice behind me growled. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to say something, but my mouth was covered immediately. "Yeah, oh fuck." Haku said, taking the words right out of my mouth. I screamed through his hand and punched and kicked, but he held me to him tight, fucking up my ability to move around a lot. "You realize you almost sucked me dry last night right?" he asked as he held his nail to my neck. I nodded in response as I eyed the claw-like nails on his hand. They were terrifying when being held up to your neck.

Haku slowly ran the nail along my neck, not too deep, but deep enough for there to be a good amount of blood. He leaned down and slowly licked it from my neck. I couldn't communicate with him verbally, but mentally.... _"You don't seem too pissed off." _I thought. "Oh, I am.... actually...." he cut off as he tackled me to the floor and slapped me across the face. "I am VERY pissed off!" he finished. He grabbed my throat and picked me up while letting go of my mouth. Not like I could make much noise though, hanging in the air by my neck.

"That pain in the ass noble fiance of yours won't shut up in there by the way." he stated. I merely kept trying to kick him and find a way to breathe. _"Put me down!" _I exclaimed mentally. "No." he muttered. I opened my mouth and tried to call for help before he killed me. Anger management hell, he needs a straight jacket and a free ride to the funny farm! "You two think you can be happy just because you get a few hours off? You're _dead _wrong." he growled.

I felt myself getting dizzy from lack of air. It's not that I was letting him hold me in the air and choke me, I was clawing, punching, and kicking, but he wouldn't let me go! _"You're going to kill me!" _I screamed mentally. "I won't go THAT far. You'll probably just end up in the hospital." he said coldly. I was REALLY scared now. Was he just pissed off about me sucking him dry? Or was he jealous of Takuma? I know you don't just get pissed off because you pass out from getting your blood sucked by a girl. There's more to it than that.

"Right again. Next time, he needs to make sure I can't see what's going on." he growled. Okay, that was creepy.... he saw EVERYTHING!!?!?!? I will have nightmares for the next month! My eyelids started to droop slowly, meaning I would pass out soon. "Losing oxygen are we?" Haku asked. I gritted my teeth and tried to take in at least a small bit of air. "Let me help you with that." he said with a smirk.

Before I could react or even think, he threw me so hard into the wall, next thing I knew, I was in the hallway. I lay on the floor and took in deep breaths of air. I looked up and saw the hole in the wall and Haku standing on the other side of it with his eyes gleaming bright crimson. I coughed a little blood up, seeing as he had one hell of a grip on my throat. "Aw sorry love, did that hurt?" he asked in fake concern. I growled and forced him back into the room.

He didn't go very far though, meaning my energy was pretty drained. I stood up, holding on to the wall for support and looked into the room. Haku looked extremely pissed now. "You little..." he growled as he glared at me. I felt a strong force push me all the way down the hallway and into another wall. "Great, I've gone from trees to walls." I grumbled. I had almost forgotten Haku was a pure blood, which meant he was pretty damn strong.

"Ohh Hikari..." Haku cooed hauntingly. I stood up quickly. There was no handling this on my own now, I NEEDED help weather I liked it or not. "Help!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs, Haku following me not too far behind. "Go away!" I screamed as I tried to force him back. It didn't even work. "Shit." I murmured as I ran faster.

I made it to the foyer, where everyone was. "I need a LITTLE help here!" I exclaimed as I started down the stairs. Haku came up behind me and tackled me, making both of us fall down the stairs. I immediately covered my stomach, remembering I had a child to protect. I felt something in my arm snap, making me cry out in agony. It was most likely broken now.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs, Haku pinned me down to the floor and swatted at me. I moved a little, but the nails got me and made a shallow slash across my chest. "Get off of her!" a voice yelled. I saw Shiki's blood whip fly over and knock Haku off of me. He wasn't giving up there though, he stood back up and growled at everyone. "Hikari, are you alright!?" Hanabusa asked as he ran up to me. "Ill be better when we knock his ass out or put him in a cage or something!" I answered.

"Ah!" someone screamed. I looked up and saw Shiki flying across the room. Hanabusa acted quickly and managed to freeze his legs, hoping to leave him immobile. That didn't work though, he shattered the ice easily. "What did you do to piss him off!?" Hanabusa yelled. "I was thirsty and I lost it." I answered. "We've smelled your blood a couple times, so that's his own fault." Kain muttered. "Yeah, but he don't really care, he's pissed anyway." I grumbled.

Catching us off guard, Haku punched Hanabusain the face, knocking him out and kicked Kain in the gut, making him fly back several feet. I need to hire whoever taught him how to fight... he must have been pretty good. Either that or Haku has plenty years of experience. Wait, what the hell am I thinking!? I'm complementing his fighting skills when he's kicking my friend's asses all over the place! I need some help.

As he got closer to me, he was literally electrocuted. "The hell?" I asked myself. Rime stood behind him with her arm outstretched. "Cool, I didn't know you could do that." I complemented. "Now you do." she replied. It was a short-lived victory, because Haku flashed up to her and threw her into a wall. I watched in horror as I looked around the room. Rima, Shiki, and Hanabusa were unconscious, and Kain was trying to breathe after getting kicked in the stomach so hard.

Haku looked at me and started walking towards me. "All that and not even they could stop me." he said with a smirk. My eyes were wide with fear. I couldn't even move because of that fall down the stairs and that slash to the chest. Before he could do anything though, Haku flew straight into the ceiling and back down to the ground. "What the hell?" I asked. "You annoying bastard." a very pissed off, but calm sounding voice said from the top of the stairs. It was Kaname with Ruka and Seiren standing next to him.

I get it now. Ruka must have went and told Kaname about this and him and Seiren must have rushed here. All three strode down the stairs. "Ruka, Seiren, help everyone. I'll deal with him." Kaname ordered. "Yes Kaname-sama." they both answered. Seiren walked up to me and picked me up while Ruka did the same to Hanabusa.

My eyes stayed glued to Kaname as he walked up to Haku. He picked him up off of the floor and slammed him into the nearest wall holding him by his neck. "I'm sick of you." Kaname stated. Haku could only growl and try to get Kaname off of him. Faster than I could even follow, Kaname suddenly slammed his head against the wall, then threw him to the ground unconscious. He would have one hell of a bump on his head after this.

"Is everyone all right?" Kaname asked as he turned around. "Yes. Everyone will be waking up soon and Kain will probably just have a bruise." Ruka answered. "Good." Kaname sighed. "I'm certainly not pissing you off any time soon." I commented. "Well, it angers me when someone comes to me saying Haku is harming my friends and niece." he replied. "You have a point there." I mumbled. Kaname walked up to me and looked at my neck, where there was most likely a bruise of a hand print and the scratch marks on my chest. "What happened?" he asked.

"He got pissed at me because I lost control and almost sucked him dry." I answered. "Idiot." Kain grumbled, sticking by his earlier comment about it being Haku's fault. "He will be awake soon and Seiren and I are healing you all, so we will go to class and leave him here." Kaname stated. "Works for me." I murmured.

After about fifteen minutes, everyone was awake and healed thanks to Kaname and Seiren. "Thanks for the help." I thanked to everyone. "No problem." Shiki replied. "Damn, Ichijou has one hell of an arm on him." Hanabusa muttered as he rubbed his face. "Yeah looks are deceiving aren't they?" I asked. He nodded in response. I had already gotten dressed about five minutes ago for class and Haku hadn't woken up yet.

"We better get going." Kaname said. We all nodded and started out the door. Before I could leave though, I wondered what Takuma was thinking and if he was all right in there.

* * *

**Momo: Okay, Haku scared ME in that chappter! *shudders* Meep.... Anywho, review please!**


	12. Plan?

**Momo: Hi! Okay, I know the last chapter was scary, but I'm sorry to say you guys will have to get used to scary stuff like that happening more often in the upcoming chapters. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

I sat in class and ignored Touga, thinking about what happened a few hours ago before class. Haku beat the shit out of all of us.... except for Kaname, but still. He was strong, very strong. I have to really work on myself if I'm ever gonna live through this. I don't know why my powers weren't working back there. I've killed him with them before, but it didn't make sense now. I could have kicked his ass if my powers had worked. Telekinesis doesn't just randomly stop working even when you're focusing, so someone needs to explain to me what the hell happened.

"Sorry I'm late." a voice apologized, snapping me out of my thoughts. The whole class looked to the door to see Haku standing in the door. "About damn time Ichijou, take your seat." Touga grumbled as he continued on with the lessons. He nodded and took his place next to me. I scooted closer to Hanabusa, who grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry, he won't do anything." Hanabusa promised. He had a point, but that's now. He can wait until we are alone, then I'm dead. I'm pretty sure he's not thrilled about getting knocked out earlier.

Haku eyed me and grinned. I gulped as he slowly pulled me towards him. "Yes, I'm still mad." he answered. I glared at him while I heard Hanabusa quietly growl around me. The temperature in the room had dropped as well. I looked around and saw that EVERY vampire in the class was glaring at Haku. Even Kaname's eyes peered over his book to flash him an evil threatening glare. "Don't worry though, I'm not gonna beat the shit out of you." he assured. "Why in the hell should I believe you?" I asked coldly. "My first attempt didn't work now did it?" he asked. He had a point. He'd have to be a real idiot to try and attack me again if it didn't work the first time.

I had a bad feeling about Haku's sudden calm attitude though. The hell was he thinking?

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

"There's no way you're giving up this easily, what's the catch?" I asked. Haku chuckled darkly. "I suppose I can tell you, since you won't be taking over again any time soon." he started. "You don't know that." I muttered. "Well, according to Rido, we have one more week, and then we get our own bodies back." he said. "Good, than I can actually kill you for what you've done to Hikari." I replied darkly. "Oh, but that's not all." he pointed out. Amusement laced throughout his voice, something bad was going to happen. "Rido and I are so lonely, being single and all." he moaned sadly. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, my temper slowly starting to rise.

"It means when we get out of our bodies, two of your girls are going bye-bye." he answered. "Hikari.... who else? Yuuki?" I mumbled. "Damn you're good. Then again, it doesn't take a genius." he scoffed. I growled. "You're not taking them." I promised. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked. "You don't want to know, it may give you nightmares." I said. "Ohh scary. I don't know. You might just be pissed because she might find me more pleasurable than you." he teased. I started laughing at that comment, not being able to contain it. "Yeah right! She's terrified of you and I don't force anything upon her, so how would that make you better than me?" I asked, hoping to destroy his sickening fantasies.

"Shut up..." he grumbled. "Mad because I'm right? This isn't an argument between children." I taunted. He growled in response. I smirked, being happy that he couldn't make something explode two inches away from my head like Kaname did when I told him that. "You're one annoying son of a bitch, I hope you know that." he muttered. "And you're one sick, cowardly, perverted bastard, but that's just the beginning of the extensive list." I retorted. "List?" he asked, getting really mad. "Ask Hikari. Fair warning, you may be standing there listening to her cuss you out for a couple days." I answered.

"Either way, I'm getting your girl." he stated, changing the subject. "Yeah, just you try." I growled. "Is that a challenge?" he asked. "No, it's me telling you to leave her alone after you leave my body, and if you don't, I'm going to brutally kill you." I answered threateningly. "Well don't get your boxers in a knot, I still have to get the rest of the plan from Rido." he murmured. "Plan?" I asked. "He has something planned for the future, but he won't fucking tell me. He keeps telling me I need to find out on my own." he growled. "How sad, even Rido doesn't trust a creep like you." I scoffed. "Argggh shut up!" he yelled.

I smirked to myself. I should start annoying him on a daily basis since he can't get me out of his head.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

Class ended shortly after bashed his head against the table. I guess Takuma was annoying the hell out of him. Awesome! I smirked at him and walked outside to the moon dorms. Tomorrow I was going to go into town with Hanabusa and Kain to hang out. That bastard wasn't invited obviously. It was going to be our little break from him. I couldn't freaking wait either. The three of us discussed it after getting our asses kicked by Haku. We needed to get away from him for a day before we killed him while still being in Takuma's body.

"Hopefully Asshole back there doesn't ruin our plans." Hanabusa muttered. "No kidding..." I replied tiredly. "He's acting strange." Kain observed. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Look closely, he looks irritated and in deep thought, like something is troubling him." he explained. "Maybe Takuma's pissing him off and annoying the hell out of him for kicks." I said. "It's more than that." Kain retorted. "I don't know... he kinda does look like something bad is going on." Hanabusa mumbled. "Do you know if he's planning anything?" Kain asked. "Rido is, I know that, which means Haku's in on it. Maybe Rido knows something Haku doesn't." I said, thinking out loud.

"That is pretty logical." Kain mumbled. It didn't make sense to me. Why wouldn't Rido tell Haku the plan? They're working together. Maybe he doesn't completely trust Haku. Either that, or Rido has single-handily planned something very diabolical. I have a feeling, knowing Rido, he's waiting for something to happen, and he'll take advantage of the situation. I bet he's not telling Haku because it could piss him off in a way and make him go postal or something. Either way it was very confusing. "Well. We'll obviously find out later." Hanabusa stated. "That's probably not a good idea, but we don't have a choice." I said tiredly. "Let us just get some sleep for tomorrow." Kain muttered. "Yeah, good night." I replied as I walked to my room. I didn't want to put up with Haku that night, so I quickly changed and crawled into bed, falling asleep instantly.

I couldn't help but worry about Rido's plan.

* * *

**Momo: Okay, boring chapter, but maybe you are all contemplating what the plan may be. Have fun thinking and review please ^-^**


	13. Almost perfect day

**Momo: Okay, so the last chapter was really boring, I know. But Fear not, this one will be kinda funny (I hope) and it gives you a break from the angst. (At least for a very short while) Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up around five or four, expecting to get into some sort of argument. Surprisingly, Haku was still asleep. Takuma wasn't taking his place, so Haku must be pretty tough on the restrictions of Takuma's free will. I stood up and quickly readied myself to go into town. I threw on a black sweater that had and intricate silver ivy pattern on the from and some dark blue faded jeans. I was sick of wearing a damn skirt! After getting dressed, I ran into the foyer and waited for Hanabusa and Kain to show up so we could go enjoy our day off.

"Good afternoon Hikari!" Hanabusaexclaimed as he pulled me into a tight hug. Kain was standing behind him, shaking his head and sighing. I shot him a look of "Please dear god make him let me go before my spine implodes!" He quickly got the message and tapped on his cousin's shoulder. "She can't breathe." he stated. Hanabusa quickly let me go, allowing me to take in the much needed oxygen. "AIR!!" I gasped. "Sorry." Hanabusa apologized. "It's all good." I assured. "Are you two ready yet?" Kain called as he stood beside the door to the dorms. Hanabusa and I looked behind us and back, wondering how the hell he moved over the so quickly. We got over the question and ran up to Kain and headed outside to start off our break.

"So, what do you guys have planned?" I asked as we walked into town. "Ice skating!" Hanabusa exclaimed happily. I stared at him blankly. There was no freaking ice skating place around here! "You'll see." he said, as if reading my mind as he grabbed my wrist and took of like a bat out of hell to I don't know where. After a couple minutes of running like we had an axe murderer behind us (when really it was just a slightly annoyed Kain), we finally made it to a large pond, which Hanabusa immediately froze. I felt like a dumb ass. How could I forget he had ice powers?

Before I could ask about ice skates, he picked up one of my feet and made the ice-crafted blades appear on the bottom of my shoes. "I guess you really planned this out, huh?" I asked. "Yup, and then we go with Kain's idea." he replied. He looked like a kid in a candy store, it was adorable. "Alright." I said with a smile as I stepped out onto the ice. I struggled to stand, seeing as I had the grace of a cow on roller skates. Hanabusa skated past me and then around me with a smug little smirk on his face. "Are you trying to make me fall on my ass?" I asked. "Maybe, it would be funny to watch." he replied with an innocent look on his face.

My eye twitched in annoyance. I grabbed Hanabusa's arm so he could teach me how to do this. Kain on the other hand was skating around in figure eights and all that. I pouted slightly. I kinda hoped he would suck at ice skating since he's fire, but I was dead wrong. "I'm gonna let you go now!" Hanabusa announced. My eyes shot open and I turned my head to glare at him. "The hell you ar-!" I didn't get to finish because he let me go. I immediately lost balance and started stumbling around until I finally fell on something hard.

"Ow.... I think I landed on a boulder." I muttered. Hanabusa burst into laughter. I looked at him as if he had just gone completely insane. "You landed on Akatsuki!" he exclaimed in between giggles. I looked down and saw I was sitting on Kain's stomach. "Well that explains a lot, sorry." I apologized as I got off of him. "Hanabusa you idiot!" I yelled as I smacked him upside the head. "Itai! What was that for!?" he asked as he rubbed his head on the spot where my fist indentation should be. "Two minutes of teaching doesn't mean I'm ready!" I yelled with a vein pulsing on the side of my head.

Hanabusa just laughed and grabbed my arm so he could finish teaching me. With my luck he'll most likely slam me into a tree. Ten minutes later, I had started to get the hang of it, and my face hadn't met the ice or a tree yet. Hanabusa was just showing off by doing elaborate tricks by using his ice powers. "Cheating bastard." I joked under my breath. "Show off." Kain added next to me. "What time is it?" Kain asked. "Uh, six o' clock." I replied, looking at my watch. "Hanabusa, my turn!" Kain called, stopping Hanabusa and making him pout. "Aww, five more minutes?" he asked. I sighed and started rubbing my temples. The only vampire I know, other than Takuma that can act like a five year old. "No, lets go." Kain answered. Hanabusasighed, made his blades disappear, and walked onto the ground with me and Kain while he melted my blades.

"Please tell me you're not going to literally drag me throughout town." I pleaded as I looked up at Kain. "I won't, but lets go before we're late." he replied. Something scheduled? This outta be walked into town, following a large crowd that seemed to be going in the same direction as we were. "What's going on?" I asked. "A surprise." Kain answered. I huffed, slightly annoyed that I couldn't know what the hell was going on. We finally arrived in front of a large building, but we went behind it instead of walking in the front doors. Instead, there was a man standing in front of a door.

Kain walked up to the man and whispered something in his ear, glancing at me every few seconds. Oh, god what the hell do they have planned for me? The man stood aside and let the three of us in. I knew what was going on as soon as we entered. There were women dressed in red kimonos, so this was a backstage pass for women who sang and danced for entertainment. We sat behind the curtain as the show started. The women danced by swinging fiery batons above their heads. Obviously that's why Kain wanted to come here. Hanabusa probably just agreed to come here because of the pretty women. No surprise there if it's true.

One woman walked up front and started singing while the others kept dancing. She had a beautiful voice too. It was most likely a traditional song for dances like this. I could never understand how these women did it. If it were me, I would have caught my clumsy ass on fire and roasted like a pig in a luau. The sight was very captivating. It fasinated me to watch these women dance without making a single mistake and without catching themselves or other people on fire on accident. That would take years of practice in my opinion. Unless you're Kain and have fire powers. He could probably outdo the women out there. I giggled slightly, imagining him twirling a baton of fire around with an irritated look on his face.

"Hikari Takanashi?" a woman behind me asked. I turned around to get a look at her. She was wearing professional-looking clothes, indicating she worked backstage or she was the choreographer or something. "Yes?" I asked. I looked at Kain and Hanabusa, who were both smirking at me. "What did you do?" I asked threateningly. "You go on in four minutes." the woman announced. "Say who what now?" I asked. "The young man with the sandy blond hair said you would help perform in the last few minutes of the show." she explained. I turned to glare at Kain. "I am going to kick.... your... ass." I muttered darkly.

He didn't get a chance to reply because the woman pulled me up and practically dragged me into a dressing room. "I can't believe it's you!" she exclaimed happily. I cocked my head to the side, wondering if this woman was insane or not. "Oh you must not remember me. I'm the waitress that took you to the hospital a week or so ago." she explained. The realization hit me like a brick wall. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't recognize you!" I said apologetically. "It's all right." she assured. "So, you work here too?" I asked. "Yeah, it's my second job. I love to work here." she answered as she ran to grab a kimono and make-up. I sighed and took of the clothes that would get in the way of the dance.

She gave me the kimono and I immediately put it on. After that, she stared putting on eyeliner and a bunch of other make-up. Then after she would get done with the make up, she'd probably put my hair up in some elaborate way. "So, what brings you and those two boys here?" she asked. "Oh, me and my friends are taking a break from stress." I answered. "I see." she mumbled as she kept working on my make-up. If Takuma could see me now, he'd probably be getting a big kick out of this. I wished he was though, even if it would annoy the hell out of me. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "No, I'm fine." I lied. "Oh, my name is Luna by the way." she stated.

I stood there with a blank look on my face. Luna means moon.... that was my mother's name..... Tsuki..... "Out of curiosity, what did the doctor tell you? It's nothing serious is it?" Luna asked. "Ummm I found out I'm pregnant." I answered. She stopped what she was doing and stared at me with disbelieving eyes. "No way... I thought you were still in school." she murmured. "I am, senior year." I explained. "Aren't you a bit young?" she asked. "I'm engaged." I stated as I lifted my hand up to show my engagement ring. She smiled softly and started working on my hair. "So, who's the lucky man?" she asked. "His name is Takuma Ichijou." I answered. "He sounds like a nice man." she stated. "He's very sweet." I replied. "So why isn't he here with you?" she asked.

I froze. What should I tell her? I needed to come up with a lie. I couldn't just tell a human that some perverted prick took over my fiance's body. That would be retarded of me. "He's visiting family." I lied. "Oh... well it sounds like you two are a cute couple."she said. "Yeah, I get that a lot." I replied. "Well, you're on!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Huh?" I asked. "On stage!" she yelled as she pushed me onto the stage. I was going to kick Kain in the balls for this because not only was I dancing with fire. I WAS THE ONLY PERSON DANCING! Two girls each on different sides of me threw me batons.

Almost having a heart attack in the process, I managed to catch the batons without setting myself on fire. "Please don't let me fuck up." I whispered to myself. I started spinning and twirling around while twirling the batons in between my fingers. Of course, I was scared shitless the whole time for the fact that I have no grace and I'm the world's klutziest vampire. I took a deep breath and did a backflip while throwing the batons in the air. When I landed, I outstretched my arms and caught both of them without burning my hands. The song ended right there.

Applause filled the room. I smiled to myself, the appreciation from everyone felt good. I walked backstage to see Hanabusa and Kain clapping. I grinned, but then punched Kain hard in the arm. "What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his arm, where there was most likely a bruise forming. "For not telling me." I answered. Then I hugged him. "This is for letting me have fun." I explained. "Aw where's my hug?" Hanabusa complained. I giggled and pulled him into a hug too. "You both are great friends." I whispered. I couldn't see it, but I could tell both of them were smiling.

Unfortunately, we had to head back, ending our fun day. We walked onto the academy grounds. I sighed as we walked into the foyer. "What's wrong?" Hanabusa asked. "That bastard's probably waiting on me now." I mumbled. "If he causes any problems, just scream or let us know somehow." he said. I nodded and started to walk up the stairs. I slowly walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the door. I took a deep breath and walked into the room. To my surprise, Haku wasn't there. "The hell?" I wondered out loud. I wasn't complaining or anything, I was just confused.

I decided to take a quick shower before he got back. I dressed in my usual night clothes and crawled into bed. The ending to a perfect day. Well, not completely perfect. Had Takuma been there, it would have been perfect. I grabbed my Ipod and turned it on, deciding to fall asleep to some music. "I don't Care." by Apocalypta and the lead singer for Three Day's Grace played softly. I lay there and sang the song until I finally fell asleep, my last words of the night being: "If you were dead or still alive, I don't care. I don't care."

* * *

**Momo: I am SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! I feel like an ass. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed. It was better than Haku scaring the shit outta all of you, wasn't it?**


	14. Angry kisses and five more days

**Momo: I'm glad you all liked the break from Haku last chapter (I did) But unfortunately I do have a plot to stick to. Now, the horror returns**

* * *

I woke up the next afternoon, still glad that we didn't have classes today. I didn't feel like dragging myself out of bed, but I had to sometime. As I tried to sit up, I felt two arms pull me back down. Haku was behind me, smirking evilly. "Have fun yesterday?" he asked. "Yes I did actually, why does it concern you?" I answered/asked. "Because I was bored and lonely without you." he said. I rolled my eyes, this prick was pathetic sometimes. "Plus Ichijou wanted to see you." he reminded me. I scowled and smacked his arms away from me and stood up. "I want to see him too, but I can't since I have the most pathetic excuse for a pure blood invading his body." I growled.

That kinda pissed him off and he stood up and walked towards me, making me back up. "Listen very good you brat." he started as he pinned me to the wall I backed into. "Listening to that pain in the ass noble annoy me was hell, but then trying to get Rido to tell me his plan was even worse. I'm in one of the foulest of moods so don't piss me off today." he said coldly. "Aww poor thing. It must be hard taking control over someone I love, trying to act like him, scaring me, doing terrible, mentally scarring things to me, beating the hell out of my friends, and planning some insidious plan." I scoffed.

He growled in anger. I really need to learn how to control my big mouth. It gets me into more trouble than I think. Haku held me arms against the wall and leaned towards my neck. Aw hell, not again! I tried to struggle and use my powers to get him off, but he wouldn't budge a damn inch! His incisors pierced my neck, making me wince in slight pain. It's strange how he always bites me when I piss him off. I just noticed that... Every time I anger him or he gets mad in any way, he immediately bites me, or at least tries to.

After a minute, Haku pulled his fangs out of my neck and stared at me. I merely glared at him, letting him know just how much I abhorred him. Strangely enough, he ignored the pissed off look on my face and started leaning in again. Another bite? He drinks as if he was a starving baby. What confused me was this time, he wasn't leaning towards my neck, he was leaning towards my face. I tried to turn my head away as I saw his eyes start to gradually close. I couldn't move at all, no matter how badly I wanted to.

Haku closed the gap in between his and mine lips. I screamed into his mouth, wanting him to get off. Note the psychological oddity here with the fact that someone I **_despise _**is kissing me in the form of someone I love. Yeah, I'm going to need a therapist after this, that's for damn sure. _"Get off!!" _my thoughts shouted. Of course, he just ignored me and kept kissing me. I don't understand how the hell he can hate me so, but have this perverse attraction to me. Honestly, it was more scary than it was weird. Or equal, I don't know.

The kiss was rough, more like an angry kiss. It hurt because of his elongated fangs, which were making my lips bleed. If there's one thing I know for sure, it's that Takuma's got to be **_REALLY _**pissed off in there. He couldn't do anything about it though, that's what neither of us could stand. Being forced to do nothing but let the bastard do as he pleases. The one time I wish someone would walk in on me. Seeing as everyone loves to walk in on Takuma and I when we're kissing.

My prayers were answered when Shiki walked in the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shiki asked angrily. Haku stopped and stared at my brother, realizing he was busted. "If you're not Ichijou, I'm going to beat the hell out of you." Shiki threatened. He looked at me and saw the pissed off look in my eyes, indicating that it wasn't Takuma at all.

Before I could say "You're fucked.", Shiki bit his finger, pulled out his blood whip, and slammed Haku into the other side of the wall. "Thank you Shiki." I thanked breathlessly. He nodded in response as he used the whip to pick Haku up and literally threw his down the hall, making me cringe since it was the equivalent of watching him beat the shit out of Takuma. "You alright?" Shiki asked. "Yeah, just shaken up and pissed off." I answered.

"How dare he." Shiki grumbled. "Tell me about it." I murmured. "How long do we have to deal with this again?" he asked. "Hell if I know." I answered. "I can answer that for you." Haku called as he stood up and walked back up to us. Shiki growled and pushed me behind him. "Actually, you only have to put up with me for another five days." he said. Shiki and I stared at him wide-eyed. "Well, I must be going, I have a little meeting." Haku said as he walked off.

Five more days? That was it. I hugged Shiki and literally started jumping up and down for joy. "Just five more days!" I shouted happily. "Five more days for what?" a voice asked. I stopped and turned to see Kaname, Kain, Hanabusa, Rima, and Seiren. "Five more days and Rido and Haku are out of Takumaand Zero's bodies!" I exclaimed happily. Everyone smiled, even Seiren had a ghost of a smile. We were all relieved that this would all be over soon.

At least, that's what I thought.

* * *

**Momo: I apologize for the wait. My computer at home won't let me log into fanfiction anymore, so I'm trying to fix that. Anywho, hope you enjoyed. See ya!**


	15. Meeting

**Momo: Okay, my computer is still being an ass, but I'm managing. Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

Despite how **_FURIOUS _**I was at Haku, I almost jumped up and down for joy when I heard he would be out of my body in five days. "Oi, settle down in there, you're giving me a damn migraine." Haku growled. "You expect me to settle down?" I asked with a big grin plastering my face. Well, at least my mental face I don't know, it's confusing, but I could care less right now. "You're irritating." he grumbled. "So, are you deciding where your burial plot will be? Because you're dead as soon as you're out of my body." I asked coldly. "A least you think so." he said smugly.

Come to think of it, why would he tell everyone that he only had five days left? Shouldn't it have been kept a secret so we all didn't know when to kill him and Rido? They're annoying, cold-hearted bastards, but they're not exactly what you would call stupid. "What are you both planning?" I asked. "So you finally caught on? You're not as stupid as you act." he said with amusement. I growled in annoyance. "Tell me now!" I demanded. "Sorry, but I can't tell you. In fact, that's what this meeting with Rido is about." he mock apologized. I sighed and wished there was something I could either punch, or bash my head against.

"Besides, it's not like you'll be able to warn anyone, so I guess you could listen in. It will be funny to listen to you squirm around in there with anxiety, knowing what's going to happen when you can't tell anyone." he stated maniacally. I growled in response. "Ah here we are." Haku announced. Of course, Zero, or Rido should I say, was standing there, waiting for Haku. "Did you tell them the news?" Rido asked. "Yup, this will be simple." Haku answered. "Not exactly, we do have my nephew and his pets to deal with." Rido stated. "They are his friends, not his pets!" I yelled. "Shut up in there! He can't hear you!" Haku shouted.

"Anyways, there are a few things you need to know about Hikari." Rido announced. I almost had a stroke after he said that, had he found out? Was it something that not even I knew? Haku just stared at Rido in curiosity, awaiting Rido's information. "First of all, due to her condition, her powers aren't working, which makes this easier for us." he started. Condition!? Oh crap I think he might have figured it out! "Hell I knew that, but what I don't get is what condition? She's been puking a lot, that's all I know." Haku replied. "I believe she has pneumonia, influenza, or something of the sort." Rido answered. I breathed a sigh of relief, happy Rido hadn't figured out the secret yet.

"Second, there's something you need to find out about her." Rido continued. "What the hell is it!? I've read her mind, but whatever secret she's keeping, she's doing a damn good job of keeping it hidden from me. So is her annoying fiance, uncle, brother, and friend." Haku asked impatiently. "Calm down, you need to find out for yourself." Rido answered. "Tell me!" Haku demanded as he jumped at Rido. Rido caught his neck and immediately slammed him into a tree. "Hey! Don't get me killed!" I yelled at Haku. He, on the other hand, was trying to get Rido's hands off of his/my neck. "Listen here, you think you can beat me? Good luck killing me you insolent little bastard. The only reason I'm not telling you is because I don't need you getting mad and getting yourself killed." Rido growled.

Haku's face softened and he choked out a scoff. "So whatever it is, it's gonna piss me off. Great." he muttered. Rido nodded and let go of his neck. "We best be going back, after all, why not spend time with the night students as they enjoy their last five days?" Rido said as he turned and walked off. Haku sighed and turned around to walk away as well, but stopped when he heard the sound of Rido's voice. "Oh, and when we get our bodies back, grab my son and Hikari while I get Yuuki. You could say I want to start a family again." he said. I knew there was a cold, evil smirk on his face as he said that. "Fine with me, I'll probably have to beat his ass a little just so he'll come with me." Haku answered as he walked off.

So he wants Hikari, Shiki, and Yuuki? I can't say I'm surprised. Actually, I'm more confused. I can't really tell if Rido knows or not, in a way he acts like he does, but at the same time, he doesn't. If he does, I can only imagine how much more trouble Hikari and I are going to be in. Another thing I was worried about was what was going to happen to Zero and I once they leave our bodies? Kill us? Leave us lay unconscious on the ground? No, that was a stupid question, they will kill us. I won't let that happen though. I have my soon to be wife and a child to take care of. These two will have to bring an army of some kind, because I AM going to protect Hikari.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I sat on the couch in the foyer and happily chatted with Hanabusa, Kain, Kaname, Shika, and Rima. I can't remember the last time I was in such a great mood. Well, other than when I could see Takuma, but only five days and I wouldn't have to hope and pray that I could see him for at least an hour. "Doesn't it seem strange?" Kain asked out of nowhere. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Why would he tell us when he and Rido were getting their bodies back? It would be a death wish because we would know when to kill them." Kain asked. I gaped at him, I didn't even think about that. Kain is very intelligent, I'll give him that. "I alrady thought about that." Kaname stated. I scowled, thinking it had been nice if he had just said something in the first place, but better late than never.

"So, what should we do in five days?" I asked. "Be prepared for anything." Kaname answered. Everyone nodded in understanding. It could be a trap. They could be luring us in for the kill, they could be bluffing and actually getting their bodies back sooner, anything could happen. Looks like I'm not going to be sleeping for about five days. "How fantastic." I murmured sarcastically. "I'm back!" a voice called cheerfully.

We all turned around to see Haku walking towards us. "You all don't look happy to see me." he stated. "We're not supposed to be happy when we're planning a funeral, but this is an exception." I replied rudely. "Aww I feel so unloved." he whined with a pout. I growled at him in response. He was acting like Takuma again. "Don't you need to go decide which casket you want?" Hanabusa asked with a smirk on his face. "Don't you need to go see which mirror is big enough for your ego?" Haku retorted back. Hanabusa growled at him, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I figured I'd spend time with you all before I have to leave this body in five days." Haku stated. "And if we don't want you around?" Rima asked. "Tough, you're putting up with me for five more days, and I wanna spend some quality time with my fellow vampires." he answered. I was about ready to puke, and not from the baby either. Haku's complaining and excuses were making me ill. "What's more is I'd REALLY love to spend some time with Hikari." he continued as he plopped down on the couch next to me and put his arm around me, pulling me close to him.

Not even a split second later, there was a whip, a flame, a sharp icicle, electricity, and a pissed off Kaname right in front of him. "Let me go." I muttered. He smirked, put his other arm around me, leaned in, and pecked me on the cheek. Kaname's hand was on his throat less than a heartbeat later. "What's your problem? I'm not hurting her. You shouldn't care as long as her safety is insured." Haku pointed out. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out she's uncomfortable with a freak like you next to her." Kain murmured. I nodded and scooted over, making him get off of me.

"Fine, I'm tired anyways. See you later sweetheart." Haku said as he stood up ans started up the steps, winking at me in the process. "Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick." I mumbled. "What a creep." Rima stated. "The sad thing is I HAVE to freaking go up there at some point." I mumbled. "I don't trust him, someone's staying with you." Kaname said. "Say who what now?" I aksed. "Hanabusa, you're staying the night with both of them." Kaname ordered.

"WHAT!?" Hanabusa and I shouted at the same time.

* * *

**Momo: Hehe the next chapter will most likely be hilarious. If I get reviews fast enough, I might upload again tonight!**


	16. Demented slumber party

**Momo: Haha! I know none of you can wait for this chapter, so I'll just shut up and start it**

* * *

"You heard me." Kaname said. Hanabusa and I looked at eachother and then back at Kaname. "Are you nuts Uncle!? I don't know if Haku's going to hurt Hanabusa or not and remember, my powers aren't working so there won't be much I can do!" I argued. "I told you I don't trust him, plus Hanabusa isn't weak. I don't think keeping someone outside your door will work anymore." he replied. "Kaname-sama, I'm sorry, but I don't know if this is a good idea..." Hanabusa murmured. "Are you saying you don't want to help protect my niece?" Kaname asked dangerously as he glared at Hanabusa, eyes glowing red. "N-no Kaname-sama! I do want to help protect her, it's just that we don't know if he'll lose it again!" he answered quickly.

After that comment, the vase right behind Hanabusa exploded. "Ehehe.... lets go." I muttered as I grabbed Hanabusa and dragged him away from Kaname. "Jeez, now I know where I get my shitty anger management." I mumbled. "He scares me." Hanabusa stated. "He scares everyone." I replied. "I hope this doesn't turn out bad." he sighed. "This is a bad idea. I don't want you getting hurt because of me." I grumbled. "You know, I'm not weak or anything." he said with a pout. "No I'm not calling you weak! I'm just worried.... Come on Hanabusa, he beat everyone's asses that day. Shiki, you, Kain, Rima, and me. The only reason we're not in the hospital is because of Kaname." I replied. He sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right."

We stopped in front of the door and stared at it, afraid to go in. "Wait here." I cautioned as I opened the door and walked in. I didn't see anyone in the room. "What the he-" "Miss me babe?" a voice asked behind me as arms wrapped around me. "Oh please tell me it's Takuma." I whispered under my breath as I bent my head back and looked into his eyes. They were crimson. "I'm in a good mood tonight, so don't worry about me getting TOO violent." he said as he picked me up. "Put me down!" I demanded. "Nope, no one can stop me dear." he replied.

I felt cold air as ice formed around his arms and legs. "What the hell?" Haku asked as he turned around. Hanabusa stood there with his arms crossed, looking ever so pissed off. "Explain Hikari." Hanabusa said. I wiggled out of Haku's grasp and turned to face him "Since I'm not allowed to sleep in a different room and Kaname doesn't trust you, Hanabusa's staying the night." I explained. "Are you fucking serious?" Haku asked. "Is this my kidding face?" I asked sarcastically with a blank look on my face. Haku growled and shattered the ice while glaring at Hanabusa. "Kaname is such an ass." he muttered. "I know." Hanabusa and I murmured at the same time.

"So now what?" Hanabusa asked as he closed the door. "We can always shove you in the closet." Haku suggested. "I can always freeze you to the ceiling too!" Hanabusa argued. "You want to go flying out of that window you spoiled prince wannabe?" Haku asked coldly. "How bout' I kick your ass!?" Hanabusa yelled. "Bring it on brat! I'll try not to scratch up your perfect face so much!" Haku retorted. I sighed and rubbed my temples, this was going to be a LOOOOOONG night.

"ENOUGH!!!" I shouted, shutting them both up. "First of all, I won't have arguing and yelling in here. Second, Hanabusa, behave and only kick his ass if it's needed. Third, Haku if you keep provoking him, I'M gonna kick your ass out the widnow, not him." I stated. They both stared at me until Haku's scowl slowly became a twisted smirk. "How are you going to do that without powers?" he asked. My eyes widened. He knew!? "How did you know?" I asked. "Rido told me." he answered.

My heart felt as if it were going to stop. "What did he tell you?" I asked. "He said you were sick and you're powers weren't working because of it." he answered. I sighed in relief, as did Hanabusa. "That's not the case is it?" he asked. "Maybe... maybe not." I answered blankly. "Why you litt-" "Don't even think about it." Hanabusa threatened as he grabbed Haku's arm. Apparently he was going to hit me or something. "Go away." Haku growled. "If you want to get me out of here, go talk to Kaname and see how long you can last." I said coldly.

Haku growled more and shook his arm away from Hanabusa. "Fine, but he sleeps on the floor." he grumbled. "Hell no!" Hanabusa and I yelled at the same time. "Oh come on, you're making him sleep in here the least you could do is let me sleep in the bed." Haku whined. "You honestly think you deserve such kindness?" I asked as I tried not to burst into laughter. Haku's eye just twitched. "Screw this, I'm getting in the shower." he muttered as he walked into the bathroom.

I glanced at Hanabusa and then back at the bathroom door. "Hey Hana..." I cooed. He looked at me as if I was insane. "Are you in the mood to pull some pranks?" I asked as a devilish smirk spread across my face. Hanabusa slowly smirked as well. "What do you have in mind?" he asked. I chuckled evilly. Was I insane? Probably. I haven't pulled a good prank since I slipped Viagra into Zero's food. (Don't ask how I got it, it was freaking hilarious!)

"When the water turns on and it's nice and warm, make the water lines freezing ass cold. Then freeze the floor, then the towels." I planned. He raised an eyebrow at me, but stood by and awaited my signal. I peeked through the hole that was still in the door. Haku sighed in content as he stepped into the hot water, completely oblivious to our devious plans. "Now." I told Hanabusa. He nodded and put his hand on the wall. "Now come here." I instructed.

He nodded and stood next to me to watch the show. "That's more of Ichijou then I've ever needed to see." he complained. "Oh come on, this will be funny." I said. "I can see why this doesn't bother you though, it's nothing you haven't seen." he snickered. My eye twitched and I punched him in the ribs. "OW!" he yelped. "You done?" I grumbled. "Uh-huh." he answered as he caressed his ribs.

Suddenly, we heard a scream. We both smirked and looked inside the bathroom. Sure enough, the water was cold and he would try to turn up the heat. "Freeze the water coming out of the nozzle." I instructed. Hanabusa did as I ordered and Haku was being pelted with ice droplets. "Ah damn it!" Haku shouted. He opened the door to step out of the shower. "Freeze the floor." I ordered. Trying not to laugh in the process, Hanabusa froze the floor right as Haku put his foot down.

Haku slipped around like I did when Hanabusa took me ice skating. Only this was funnier! He slid around and grabbed the wall for support, then eyed the towels. "You know what to do." I stated. Hanabusa covered his mouth to stop from laughing out loud and froze the towels right as Haku reached for them. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled.

That was it for us, Hanabusa and I burst out laughing. We heard Haku growl and stumble towards the door. "This was better than the time I put Viagra in Zero's dinner." I said as I laughed. "Aw man! I wish I was there to see that!" Hanabusa laughed as he held his stomach. "Yeah, he was sooo pissed." I replied. We heard a scream as Haku came crashing through the door and landed on the floor in front of us.

We stopped laughing and stared at him. "Is he awake?" Hanabusa asked. "I dunno, I'll poke him." I answered as I started poking Haku repeatedly. I then flipped him over. "Nope, he's out like a light bulb." I declared. Hanabusa sighed in relief. "Now what?" he asked. I thought for a second. "Eh fuck it, he's going in the closet." I answered.

"Grab a blanket." I told Hanabusa. "Why?" he asked. "He still is Takuma, I don't want him to be too cold." I answered with a pout. He sighed and grabbed a blanket off the bed and threw it to me. I immediately wrapped Takuma's unconscious body in the blanked and kissed his forehead. "I hope you got a good laugh." I mumbled as I picked him up and carried him to the closet and shut it.

"I'm tired." I announced as I collapsed onto the bed. Hanabusa yawned loudly. "Me too." he stated. I patted the spot next to me. He collapsed as well. "He'll be pissed when he wakes up." he stated. "Yeah I know, but it was with it." I replied. He nodded slightly. I smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep, not caring about how pissed off Haku would be tomorrow.

* * *

**Momo: *laughing* Sorry about the Zero and Viagra thing, maybe if you guys want, I'll have a flashback chapter and show that! Review please!**


	17. Evil love

**Momo: Okay, I bet no one figured Hikari would be a little prankster XD But since I love you all, the first scene is Hikari dreaming, but she's dreaming about the time she put Viagra in Zero's food. Hehe love you guys ^-^**

* * *

_I sat on the couch in Headmaster Cross' house and sighed, this was officially boring. I may have only been sixteen, but I needed to have some fun. Ironically, today was Zero's birthday. He was turning seventeen. I smirked to myself. Every birthday him, Yuuki, or a couple of selected night class members have, I pull a prank on them. Why? Cause I'm evil. Plus, who could EVER resist pulling a prank on Zero of all people? I am one to be feared when it's your birthday. _

_"Damn it, what can I do this time? I already put hot sauce in his pants last year, so what can I do now?" I asked out loud to myself as I walked towards the bathroom to wash my face. Of course, the floor was wet and I slipped and hit my head on the medicine cabinet. "Damn it Kaien, learn how to put up a wet floor sign or something." I growled to myself. As I cursed the evil slippery floor. I felt a pill bottle fall on my head. "The hell is this?" I asked myself as I held up the bottle. "Is this Viagra!?" I asked myself. Why Kaien would have Viagra, I DIDN'T want to know. "I should put this back and pretend I never saw this." I mumbled to myself as I stood up to put the bottle away, but then a smirk slowly made it's way across my face._

_"Hmm... I wonder what would happen if Zero took viagra?" I asked myself. Was I going to get in trouble for this? Hell yeah I was. Was it worth it? Fuck yeah!. I stuffed the bottle down my top. (I had no pockets and it would be hidden!) An hour later, Kaien had Zero's slice of birthday cake on the table, and he wasn't paying attention. The really good thing was that Zero wasn't in the room at that time either. I grinned and mashed up the pills, then sprinkled them on top of his slice. "This is gonna be funny." I mumbled to myself._

_Ten minutes later, Yuuki dragged Zero in here and all three of us (Kaien, Yuuki, and I) shouted happy birthday. Zero, of course, was scowling and mumbled his thanks. Then he ate the cake. He can't hide the fact that he has a sweet tooth from us. About another five minutes later, we had to hold back the day students. Even though I was annoyed with them, I waited and waited for the moment to come. Then, the beautiful sound was heard._

_"Uh, Zero..... are you okay?" Yuuki asked. He just stared at her, confused. "Yeah, why?" he asked as he turned around to face everyone. The night class stopped walking and for once, the crowd went silent and stared at Zero. Pretending to be completely oblivious, I turned around and had to bite my bottom lip so I couldn't laugh. "What?" Zero asked. The crowd started snickering. "Kiryuu, you may want to pay attention to what your body does." Kaname grumbled while rubbing his temples. Zero was still confused. I couldn't take it anymore, I busted out laughing. "You pitched a tent Zero!" I exclaimed._

_Zero got the hint and looked down at himself. The first time I've ever seen him blush, and in embarrassment too. His eye twitched in aggravation. "GET TO YOUR DORMS AND CLASSES!!!!!" he screamed. Of course, since everyone was scared of him (now more scared because he had a boner XD) the night students went to class and the day student ran to their dorms while Yuuki stayed beside Zero and I was doubled up, laughing._

_"Aw man, I didn't know putting Viagra in his food would be that successful, but it was." I said to myself. "What?!" Zero exclaimed. I stopped laughing and stared at Zero. I didn't think he heard me. "Uhh ehehehe I kinda slipped Viagra in your food ^-^" I answered. There was a bone-chilling silence afterwards, which signaled to me that I needed to run. I took off like a bat out of hell towards the moon dorms (because they were closer) As I ran though, I don't think I've ever heard Zero be so loud. "**HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**__I ran into the moon dorms and into someone's room (ironically, a couple years later I found out it was Takuma's) and hid under a bed until he was done with his murderous rampage._

_The bad part was that I had to come out sometime, and I was grounded. How sad, I got grounded by my guardian. Zero's payback? He displayed on of my bras for the whole school to see. I was pissed, but it was payback._

* * *

I woke up giggling to myself, thinking it was ironic for me to have that dream. "What are you laughing at?" a voice next to me asked. I frantically turned around and saw a half-awake, disheveled Hanabusa. "Hehe just a dream." I answered. He rolled his eyes. "Well, wake up." he said as he stood up. "Okay, dad." I grumbled as I stood up. "Wait, what about him?" I asked as I looked at the closet door. "I'm not opening it!" he exclaimed. "You're stronger." I pointed out. "He won't kill you!" "He won't kill you either!" "Ladies first!" "Ice powers!" "Hell no! He's still naked!" "You're a guy!" "He's YOUR fiance!" "That's being possessed!"

We were interrupted from our argument when the closet door opened, revealing a severely pissed off Haku. "You two..." he growled. "Hey Hana, I've got an idea." I whispered. "What?" he asked. "RUN!!!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm and ran out of the room. Luckily for us, he didn't follow. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to streak around in the moon dorms. Although that would be as funny as hell to watch, but not when he's pissed. We hurried down the stairs and into the foyer. "That was close." I panted.

"What did you two do?" Rima asked. "Uhhh.... nothing." Hanabusa and I lied at the same time. "You pissed him off, so what did you do?" Kain asked. "Froze the water in the shower, froze the bathroom floor, froze the towels, he slipped, hit his head, and we tossed his ass in the closet." I answered. Kain slapped his forehead. "Are you two trying to get yourselves killed?" Shiki asked. "Hey, it was freaking funny!" I exclaimed in defense. "Yeah, real fucking hilarious." a voice sarcastically muttered.

Haku was walking down the stairs, fully clothed this time. _"Ohhh shit." _I thought. Maybe I am a moron for what happened last night, but it was freaking funny, and he had it coming! "Time for class." Kaname declared as the doors opened. I sighed in relief, happy to go to class for once. The only crappy part was that Hanabusa and I sat next to Haku. Well, I sat in the middle. I glared at Rido as I walked by him. He merely smirked at me. I felt as if he knew something I didn't, and it pissed me off.

We all got inside and sat in our seats. I was scared when Haku sat down. Before Touga could come in and yell at him for getting close to me, he leaned over to whisper something in my ear. "You owe me big for not catching you guys and killing that little bastard. Be ready for anything." he said coldly. I gulped and scooted closer to Hanabusa. I could already tell this night wasn't going to end well, but on the bright side, he only has four more days.

Touga walked in, told everyone to shut the hell up, and started his lecture. How a smart ass vampire hunter could make a boring teacher, I'll never know. Class passed by faster than I wanted it to and we were all heading back to our dorms. Tonight though, Hanabusa wasn't staying in my room. Tonight, it was Kain. I guess he volunteered after hearing Haku was really pissed off at Hanabusa and most likely considering killing him.

Kain and I walked in the room, Haku not too far down the hall. "No pranks tonight." Kain said sternly. "Okay..." I muttered. I felt like a little kid being yelled at by it's dad. Not exactly a very fun feeling, considering Kain's only a few months older than me. Suddenly, Haku burst in the room and punched Kain upside the head before he could even turn around. "Ka-!" I was cut off by Haku tackling me to the floor. "Did you honestly think I was going to let last night slide?" he asked coldly. I shook my head in response.

He only scoffed, elongated his fangs, and sunk them into my neck. "Ah!" I cried out. I can never get used to how hard Haku bites. After a minute or so, he finally stopped and ripped his inscissors out of my neck. I opened my mouth to scream, but was cut off by his lips. Then I started struggling when I felt his tongue in my mouth. I didn't understand why the hell he did this whenever he got mad, but it had to stop. I bit his tongue hard enough to make him stop. He yelped and stopped kissing me.

"Damn you!" he yelled as he backhanded me. I could tell there was going to be a hand print there. "Well, quit fucking kissing me! I don't love you!" I screamed. He growled and leaned his head down, kissing my neck everywhere. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same about you." he mumbled. Wait now, he's in love with me!? I knew he wanted to violate me and whatnot, but I never thought in a million years he'd ever love me. It's an evil love if so!

I got annoyed with him kissing my neck, so I managed to knee him in the nuts. "Sorry Takuma." I apologized as I backed away from Haku. He growled, lunged foreword, and slapped me again. This time, the room started spinning and I heard someone yell my name, but as soon as my head hit the floor, everything went black.

* * *

**Momo: Hope you all enjoyed! Review please ^-^**


	18. I've had enough

**Momo: Okay, I'm glad you guys all loved the Viagra flashback, but now I have to let you guys know if Hikari and Kain are okay**

* * *

I woke up, groaning slightly, feeling sore. "Son of a bitch." I mumbled softly. "Hikari?" a voice asked. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Shiki, Rima, and Hanabusa standing above me. "You okay?" Rima asked. "I feel like I've been thrown through a forest of trees and then slammed into a concrete wall." I murmured. They all looked at me strangely, but let it slide. I was confused though, what was I doing here and what happened, and why the hell did my head hurt? Then, as soon as I thought the very question, the memories of what I had last seen rushed before my eyes.

Despite them wanting me to lay down, I shot up into a sitting position. "What happened!? Where's that bastard Haku!? What about Kain!? Is he alright!? If that bastard did anything else I'm gonna-" "Calm down." Shiki interrupted. Before continuing, I took a deep breath. "Can you guys answer me?" I asked. "I walked in and saw you unconscious with Haku crawling towards you, so I beat the hell out of him with Hanabusa and Rima's help. Then we immediately carried you and Kain out of there." Shiki explained. I sighed in relief. "See Akatsuki's okay, he's right there." Hanabusa said as he pointed across the room.

Sure enough, Kain was sleeping across the room. The side of his head had some dry blood on it. "Holy shit, is he okay?!" I asked. Come on, if someone hits your head hard enough for it to bleed, there's a problem. "Yeah, he'll be fine, the bastard just hit him hard." Hanabusa answered. I felt like crap. Because I'm so pathetic, I got another friend of mine hurt. "That's it." I growled as I stood up and started to walk out of the room. Shiki, Rima, and Hanabusa followed me with words of protest and curiosity. Shiki was telling me to get back in bed and sleep since I haven't been sleeping well, Hanabusa was asking me where I was going.

I walked into the foyer and as expected, Haku was waiting for me at the end of the stairs. He smirked at me as I walked down the staircase, I just glared at him. If looks could kill, he would have burst into flames and melted into nothing. "Good morning beautiful, sorry I hit you so hard." he cooed. I stood in front of him and let my bangs shadow over my face so he couldn't see my expression. "You fucking prick!" I suddenly yelled as I punched him in the face. Everyone stared at me in shock, but I knew inside their heads, they were cheering. My temper had finally snapped.

"How DARE you! I'm getting sick and tired of you taking advantage of me, kissing me, and biting me while Takuma suffers in there behind those red eyes! And Don't EVEN get me started on how you treat my friends! It's bad enough you've beaten all of them, but I've had enough! Beating all of them up while I had to watch should have been the last straw, but I had to wait for you to punch poor Kain so hard his fucking head bled! I don't care if my powers aren't working right now, if you harm my friends again or think you can take advantage of me again, I'll beat your ass!"

The room was dead silent, staring at me, surprised by the rant. Pent up rage can really build up, and when it's all released, it's not pretty. Haku better count his blessings and be happy that I don't have my powers and that he's in Takuma's body. "Hmph, maybe you should have slept longer to get rid of that attitude." Haku murmured as he strode up to me. I growled at him. "Besides, I'm not taking advantage of you, I simply can't restrain myself from you, and you don't do a very good job of fighting back." he added as he stroked my face. I jerked my head away from his hand and bit it hard.

He yelped in pain and held his hand away from me. My eyes had to be as red as the blood dripping down his hand, because I was BEYOND pissed. "Three days." I muttered as I looked at the clock. We would have to go to class in two hours. "Three days, and you die a slow, torturous, painful death." I threatened as I walked back upstairs to get my uniform. No one dared followed me. They had all figured out that I should be alone when I'm furious.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me and locked it so the bastard couldn't walk in on me and quickly put my uniform on. One thing I didn't understand, was how could all these people want to be my friends? I was a human, first of all, then I get their friend's body taken over, and then because I'm pitiful and can't fend for myself, I get THEM hurt when I should be dealing with this on my own. That won't happen anymore. I don't care how pissed off Kaname gets at me, I will have no more help from anyone if they're just going to get hurt.

Class would start soon, so I hurried out the door and litteraly ran into Kain, who was holding an ice pack to the side of his head. I could only stare at the bump on his head and the blood that stained the side of his face. It tore me up on the inside to see my friends hurt because of me. "I'm so sorry...." I mumbled as I tore my gaze from his, not being able to look on the look in his eyes. "Don't apologize, you okay?" he murmured. "No. You got hurt because of me." I answered. He sighed and pulled me into a small hug with his free arm. "You honestly think we would stick our necks out for you if we didn't like you? We don't care what happens to us as long as you and Ichijou are safe." he said.

A small smile started to grace my face. "Thanks, but you should get some rest, your head was hit pretty hard." I stated. "I know." he mumbled as he let me go and started walking towards his room. Then a smirk came to my face. "You know, if you were so reluctant to hug me, maybe you should hug Ruka more." I teased. Come on, it was obvious he liked her. He just turned around and scowled at me as I gave him a sweet smile and walked down the stairs and headed outside with the rest of the class.

It was the same thing. Glare at Rido as I pass, sit in class, listen to Haku be an ass, laugh as Yagari makes a smart ass comment to him, then suffer a boring lecture. Then class ended and we walked back outside, but Haku pulled me behind the crowd this time. "What the hell do you want?" I asked venomously. "I need you to meet me in town tomorrow." he murmured. "Why the hell would I do that?" I asked blanklly. "Because, it might have something to do with the safety of your friends and Ichijou, but you can't bring anyone with you and they're not allowed to know who you're meeting." he answered.

Great, another thing I don't have a choice to do. Then again, if it was the safety of my friends, I couldn't complain. So I ran inside and told Kaname not to send anyone after me. After an argument, he finally agreed. I didn't have to worry though, for some reason, Haku wasn't there as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Momo: Dun dun dun! o.o Lol I'm hyper. Anywho REVIEW PLEASE!!!! ^-^**


	19. New discoveries

**Momo: I'm glad you guys loved Hikari punching Haku in the face last chapter, but now I'm pretty sure you're concerned about what will happen this chapter. Looks like you'll find out. Oh, and remember, Two more days until Haku's out of Takuma's body!!!**

* * *

My eyes flitted open to see that the sun was setting. For me, it was morning and I had to go meet that bastard-coated bastard in town. I threw on some black jeans and a red top with a black X on it. Sneaking out would be the hardest part though. The hard part was that I couldn't just sneak out because everyone will have a collective stroke if they realize Haku and I are both missing at the same time, but he said I couldn't tell anyone where I was going. I'm not stupid, he will attack anyone who follows me, and I know for damn sure Kaname will send someone after me if he finds out. Like I said yesterday, my friends are no longer getting hurt because of me.

Luckily for me, when I opened the door, no one was in the hallways. I quickly and quietly strode down the hallway and down the stairs. For a second, it didn't look like I would be caught, but the voice that spoke up as I tried to put my coat on proved me wrong. "Where are you going?" it asked. I stopped and turned around to see Kaname standing there with his arms folded across his chest. Of course, he HAD to find me, since he's the hardest to freaking lie to! One thing I'll never understand about Kaname is that he knows when you're lying. It's kind of creepy.

"Into town." I answered as I turned around. Before I could take a step, I felt his hand on my shoulder. He moves really freaking fast! "Is something going on?" he asked. "No Kaname, I just want to go let loose after last night, maybe pay Luna a visit." I lied. "Luna?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. "She took me to the hospital before when I found out you'd be a great-uncle." I explained. I couldn't completely say I was pregnant because I didn't know when Haku was listening. He's everywhere, like a stalker. Though, I'm pretty sure NO ONE would ever be surprised to know he's a stalker.

Kaname only stared at me for a couple seconds. It was as if he was searching for the lie in my very soul. It was actually very haunting. "Very well, be careful." he finally said. "Thank you Uncle." I replied as I walked out the door. When the door was shut, I let out a sigh of relief. I almost thought he knew I was lying. Being a good liar isn't exactly what you would call a good personality attribute, but it was needed at that point. I hurried and ran out the gates of the school before someone saw me running off. For I know I would be followed if so. Hopefully Kaname wouldn't make Seiren or someone else follow me.

Town wasn't very crowded today. It was actually more like a ghost town. I walked around until I saw Haku sitting in a small cafe. Mentally preparing myself for what the hell he could want, I made my way over to him. He sensed my arrival and smirked at me, pulling a chair out for me to sit down. "Hello love." he greeted. "How many times to I have to punch you in tha face? Don't call me love you ass." I spat. "I would be careful, you're in public, people don't know your a vampire, but thanks to a big-mouthed waitress, I'm pretty sure she'll think I'm your fiance." he teased.

I groaned in irritation, hating to admit he was right. "Hikari!!" a voice called cheerfully. Before I could turn around, I was pulled into a spine-shattering hug by Luna. "How're you doing?" she asked. "Suffocating." I answered as I tried to gasp for air. She let me go immediately after. "AIR!!" I gasped. "Sorry, so what can I get you and....?" she waited for a name. "Takuma." Haku answered before I could. I bit my tongue and clenched my fists, if I didn't want her finding anything out, I'd have to keep my big, temperamental mouth shut. "Is he you're fiance Hikari?" Luna asked.

Haku just grinned at me, amusement dancing throughout those damned crimson eyes. "Yeah." I answered. She leaned over to me to whisper. "He's cute, very good taste in men." she complimented. "Thanks." I said with a fake smile. Anyone who knew me well could tell I was pissed off beyond all recognition. "So, what would you two lovebirds like?" Luna asked. "I'll just get a cappuccino." I answered. "Water please." Haku added. With a bright smile, Luna walked off to get our drinks. "What a miracle, you kept your mouth shut and temper down." he taunted. "Yeah, what a miracle, you pretended to be a gentleman." I retorted, earning a scowl from him.

"So what the hell do you want?" I asked. "As you know, after tomorrow night, I'll be leaving this body." he started. "Yeah, and I'm counting down the very second." I replied. "Anyways, I really just wanted to spend some time with you and talk about important matters." he finished. "So you're forcing me to go on a date with you?" I asked, actually feeling a vein on the side of my head start to pulse. "Pretty much." he answered bluntly. If we weren't in public, I would have punched him again.

"Here are your drinks!" Luna chirped as she set out beverages in front of us. I was right, she does act a lot like Yuuki. Energetic, hyper, and always happy. "Hey Hikari, can I see you for a sec?" she asked. "Sure." I murmured as I got up and walked outside with her to where Haku couldn't see us. Obviously I was thankful to get away from him. "What's wrong?" Luna suddenly asked, her smile gone and her attitude as serious as a pissed off Kaname. "Nothing." I lied. How in the hell could I tell a human an evil son of a bitch is taking over my fiance's body? That's simple. I CAN'T!

"Let me guess, you're a vampire." she continued. My eyes widened in shock as I stared at her. She knew about vampires!? Who the hell was she!? "Who are you?" I asked coldly, now not so sure if I could trust her. She the grinned revealing fangs. "I'm Luna Aobara." she answered. She was a vampire as well.... either this could be very good, or extremely bad. "Don't worry, I'm on your side, not that bastard that's taking over your loved one." she explained. "How the hell do you know?" I asked. "I'm a good friend of Kaname, and he had me stationed in town to keep an eye on Ichijou, you, and Yuuki." she answered.

I was completely dumbfounded. Once again, Kaname was about a country mile ahead of me. I hate being outsmarted, but this situation wasn't so bad. "So, don't worry about Haku, it's all okay." she reassured. I smiled and then walked back to our table with her following. Haku didn't suspect a thing, at least it didn't show. It wasn't very long before he stood up and announced that we had to leave. "Alright, bye Hikari, bye Takuma!" Luna chirped. She winked at me and smirked before we left, meaning I would be safe.

At least that's what I thought. We walked back to the school and he grabbed my hand. "Listen here, I'm going to learn what you are planning VERY soon." he warned. I didn't believe him anymore. "Whatever you say." I muttered as I jerked away from him and started walking back the the school. "Be ready." he threatened as he disappeared. Was I scared? Hell yes. Did I honestly care? Not really. I was more concerned about him getting out of Takuma's body. Besides, there no way he could find out in one night. I arrived at the school and talked to my friends for the rest of the night, completely oblivious to the nearing danger.

* * *

**Haku's POV**

I smirked at my servant who had been spying on Hikari. "Well done." I complimented. "Thank you my lord." came the reply. "So, what is she hiding?" I asked. "Hikari Takanashi is bearing Takuma Ichijou's child." my servant answered. I felt anger boil up inside me. I was jealous, I wanted Hikari for myself, and now no matter what, she'll always be a part of that bastard. No, I WILL claim her as mine. Tomorrow, on my last night.

* * *

**Momo: Ohhhhhhhhh shit. Things are going to get very disturbing and scary next chapter and so this is my warning. If you don't think you can bear to read the next chapter, don't! And please don't sue!!!!**


	20. Worse than hell

**Momo: Yeah, the end of last chapter was pretty scary, but this chapter is even scarier. I have to warn you guys, it WON'T be pretty. The only reason I don't say why is because I'm afraid you guys will hate me and never read this again. And I don't want to spoil it. So please don't hate me after this!**

* * *

The next day, I woke up having the bed to myself once again. It was fine with me, but I wondered where that prick was after I ditched him in town. Tonight was his last night. I couldn't wait to kill him tomorrow and finally have Takuma back. It was obvious everyone else was excited as well. Hanabusa said he couldn't wait, Kain was cracking his knuckles, Shiki and Rima were just standing there, but I could tell they were thinking it. Kaname was smiling slightly, which was rare to see these days, and I was about to bounce off of the walls.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Hanabusa said again. "We heard you the first time." Kain muttered. "I know, but neither can you." he retorted. Kain didn't say anything after that, because he knew his cousin was right. "I'm just happy Takuma and Zero will be back." I stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. "By the way, where is Haku?" Shiki asked. "Hell if I know." I answered. I honestly didn't care as long as Haku didn't find out I was pregnant and as long as things went as planned, I could care less.

"Are you okay Hikari? You don't look so good." Rima asked. I was feeling a little sick today because of the baby, but I was starting to get a migraine too. "Yeah, I just don't feel so good." I answered. "Maybe you should take a day off classes. Yagari will be pissed if you keep running out of the room to puke." Hanabusa suggested. He was right, but I doubted Kaname would let me. "Kaname probably won't let me." I stated. "Really?" a voice asked behind me.

Kaname was standing behind me with his arms crossed. "If you're not feeling well, you should stay, given your current condition." Kaname said. I nodded and sighed. "What condition?" Kain asked. I forgot that he, Ruka, and Rima didn't know I was pregnant. Hanabusa and Shiki did a good job of keeping secrets. "I can't tell you guys yet, Haku may be listening." I said. Kain nodded in response. Screaming was heard outside, being their cue to leave before the crowd tore Yuuki apart.

After everyone left, I walked upstairs and towards my room to get some sleep. I didn't feel well at all because of the little one I was carrying, but he or she was worth it. Plus, in one night, Haku will be out of Takuma's body and I'll never have to put up with that bastard again. I wonder how happy Takuma is, what he's thinking, everything. The best part is, chances are slim to none that Haku knows about our child, so it's all good.

I opened the door to my room and walked in. After I was past the door, I heard it slam shut. My eyes widened and I turned around to see Haku looking VERY pissed off. "Hello Hikari." he greeted coldly. Ditching him in town probably wasn't the best idea, but there ain't no way he's THAT pissed off over me leaving him in town. "Why aren't you in class?" I asked, quickly regaining my composure. "Because I don't want to. Why aren't you in class?" he muttered. "I don't feel good." I answered. "That's expected of you, being pregnant and all." he replied.

My mind crashed and I stared at Haku in horror. "What?" I asked, hoping I had heard him wrong, that he really didn't say what I think he did. "Don't even try to play dumb, I KNOW you're pregnant." he growled. I was terrified now. All alone in the moon dorms, everyone in class. If I screamed and cried for help, no one would hear me. How the hell did he find out anyway? "My servant was spying on you." he answered, reading my mind. "What servant?" I asked. He smirked. "Look out the window." he said. My eyes flitted towards the window. I screamed at what I saw.

"Remember me?" she asked. It was Hana, brought back from the dead. "How the fuck!?" I exclaimed. "We picked her up after you guys left her for dead. Kaname should have killed Hana like he killed Shizuka, then I wouldn't have a little sister anymore." he explained. "Hana, leave us if you would." Haku ordered. Hana nodded and jumped down from the window.

As my mind raced, I looked past Haku's shoulder at the door. My chances of actually escaping weren't good at all, but I don't know what Haku has planned. I only know it's malevolent, scary, and something I'll never forget. Plus I know damn well I can't put up a fight with him when he's so violently pissed off. Deciding to take the chance, I bolted past Haku and reached for the doorknob. I didn't get very far. Haku grabbed my arm and picked me up tightly. "Put me down!" I demanded as I kicked and punched. My attempts of trying to get him to put me down were a fail.

He threw me down on the bed, pinning me down upon my landing. I struggled against his grip. There was no way I was going to let him do anything, he was just too damn strong. Instead of biting me like I thought he would, he kept both of my wrists pinned with one hand while the other slashed at my clothes. My eyes were wide in fear, I couldn't let this happen to me, even if it was Takuma's body.

After a few seconds, my clothes were nothing but rags and he was in the process of undressing himself. I tried to knee him, wriggle my wrists free, roll over, anything, but I couldn't get him off of me. Getting annoyed with my constant struggling, Haku placed his hand on my stomach and dug his claws in a little. I stopped moving immediately, fearing what he would do. "That's right. If you keep struggling I'll kill your child." he growled.

Tears brimmed my eyes. I didn't want him to hurt my baby, but I didn't want this either. Haku had undressed himself and was now staring down at me. "You know... I'm jealous of him." he stated. "No shit, I didn't notice." I growled back. My smart ass comment was followed by the back of his hand colliding with my face. "I wasn't finished. You're very beautiful and I only want you for myself." he said. I growled at him and tried to use my powers to force him off, but it didn't work.

"By the way, he's screaming and crying in there, begging me to stop." he teased. The tears that were building up finally spilled out and streamed down my face. Takuma would have to be forced to watch this, and be completely helpless to stop it. And I wouldn't be able to stop it either. "Oh, and if you try to scream, I will claw your stomach." he threatened.

Then without warning, he entered me roughly. Haku's mouth was on mine as I cried out in pain. Immediately after, he started thrusting roughly. It was hard not to scream because of how rough he was being. This was my worst nightmare come true. I could only imagine how Takuma must feel in there, being forced to violate me in his own body and being forced to watch every second of it. This was inhumane torture.

As Haku was having his way with me, he was kissing around my neck and chest while one hand was on my stomach and one was pinning my wrists down. This was worse than hell. At least if this was hell, it would be the fiery escape from Haku. I could smell blood, my blood. He was being too rough with me and he knew it. He could smell the blood more, and I guess the scent intoxicated him in a way.

Finally, after about an hour or so, he met his release and stopped. I was still crying, hating him, hating myself for letting this happen. He pulled out and lay beside me, pulling me into his chest and holding me. "You're amazing, but that didn't satisfy me enough. It will be even better when I get my body back." he breathed. Not long after he said those haunting words, he fell asleep.

I lay there and cried for hours. How pathetic I am. I was raped and I could do nothing to stop it. Takuma was forced to watch it as well. I didn't even want to imagine what he was feeling right now, it would only make me hurt and cry more. Tomorrow was going to be hell, I could tell. This night may have been my worst nightmare as of now, but I know tomorrow would be even worse than hell itself.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

I couldn't believe what had just happened, what I had just happened. The woman I love dearly and swore to protect on my life, had been raped and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. It didn't matter if I was in my own head or not, the tears streaming down my face were still there. I was pathetic. All I could do was scream and plead for him to stop, knowing he wouldn't. Hikari would now most likely never recover from this traumatizing event, and neither will I.

That was MY body that did that to her. Me. It was terrible to watch. To tell the truth, I was more furious than I've ever been in my life. He said he would do this to her in his own body. That WON'T happen. I've let too much happen to Hikari, I will not let that son of a bitch do that to her again in his own body. Even if it kills me.

* * *

**Momo: This made me cry because of all the things that were going on. Please don't hate me, review please**


	21. The final day

**Momo: I thank the people who don't hate me! Fair warning, things will probably get worse before they get better, but hang in there. As for last chapter.... that was really uncomfortable especially with my evil playlist playing the worst songs at the moment. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next day after crying myself to sleep. Haku wasn't there anymore, thankfully. Today was when he would finally leave Takuma's body, and I knew it wouldn't be a very pretty sight. I was no longer optimistic of this day like my friends and family were, I was more scared than I've ever been. Moving the covers, I tried to stand up to get my clothes, but my legs gave out and I collapsed. The abuse I suffered last night had taken effect on my legs, but they would heal soon. Without any knocking, the door swung open, revealing Kaname.

"Hikari? What happened?" he asked. I hyperventilated, feeling a sobbing fit coming once again. "Hell Kaname. I went through hell." I answered as I started sobbing once again. He walked up to me, pulled the sheet around my body and sat me up. "He didn't...." he muttered in disbelief. "He did. Last night after you guys left for class, he cornered me in here and told me he found out I was pregnant and he was pissed. He found out because Hana is still alive. You almost killed her, but you should have completely destroyed her heart." I explained.

Kaname didn't say anything, he only sat there and looked at the floor, making sure I couldn't see the expression on his face. Before I could say anything else, anything in the room that could break, shattered completely. "That bastard..." Kaname growled. I knew he'd be pissed. Hell, if anyone else finds out, the moon dorms would probably explode. They were already about to with how angry Kaname was. "I'm going to kill him." he threatened. As if I hadn't heard that before. Then again, we could get our chance. "Where's Haku?" I asked. "He just walked out of the dorms a few moments ago. He was smirking so I came up here to check on you." he answered.

Figures, typical Haku, proud of himself. Proud of the hell he put me through. "It will only be a few hours Hikari." Kaname reminded me. I nodded, tears still streaming down my face. He looked at me with a sad expression and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to stop him. I'm sorry that happened to you." he whispered. I sobbed into his shoulder for a few moments until I was finally out of tears.

After I was done crying, he helped me stand up with the sheet still wrapped around me. I walked around and grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. There were bruises on my neck and my chest. Sighing, I quickly dressed myself. I was pissed now. I was over the depression stage and now on anger. Haku was dead when I saw him next. I can't hide from him. He will come for me and do what he did the night before in his own body. Fuck that. I wouldn't let that happen this time. Takuma's katana will be with me, since Haku forgot all about it.

I walked back out, Kaname still waiting for me. "We don't have much time." he stated. I nodded and walked to our bed and lifted the mattress, where the katana was hidden. Takuma said it was a good idea to hide it there, I believe him now since Haku never found it in all the time it's been hidden there. "How much longer?" I asked. "I can only assume Rido's gathering his servants and he and Haku will ambush the school." he answered. "The students?" I asked, fearing for the safety of the day students. "Actually, Yuuki, Yagari, and Cross are in the process of putting them all in a safe place." he said.

That was it then, this was the day where hell would break loose. Haku and Rido's bodies were still at the school, so it would buy Takuma and Zero some time. Leaving their bodies here didn't make sense, but they need to lead the psycho level E vampire army now don't they? Kaname and I walked out into the hallway, then into the foyer, where the whole night class was prepared with looks of determination. I'm proud to call all of these people my friends. Though, I would not tell them about the events of last night. I won't even discuss it, for it was hard enough to talk to Kaname about it.

"You ready?" Hanabusa asked. "I was ready about three weeks ago." I answered. He stared at me, knowing something was troubling me, but shook it off anyway and stood next to me. "It's getting dark, they'll be here soon." Ruka stated as she stood next to Kain, who was holding her hand. I smiled slightly, glad that something was finally starting to happen between those two. "Hopefully, there won't be much damage." I murmured. Everyone nodded in response as we walked outside. Of course, it was freezing ass cold once again, being in the middle of march, almost April.

Everyone could sense Rido and Haku's army getting closer. No doubt he'd have several level E's or insane vampires that follow his will on his hand. Last time they all got their asses kicked even by me, so it would be wise to have more on hand. You could say this was the calm before the storm, where there's that moment of peace or silence before everything went to hell. There were many things to worry about, but I chose not to think about them. The only thing on my mind was getting Takuma and Zero back and then killing Rido, Haku, AND Hana for sure this time.

Then, as I was done thinking, we saw many vampires running towards the academy, Haku and Rido probably not far behind. I raised the katana while everyone else readied to fight. As quickly as we saw them, they arrived and it was an all out battle. It was interesting watching a couple of the night students that I have never seen fight before fight. Seiren scared me, that's for sure. She was ripping these psychos to pieces. No wonder Kaname trusts her so much. You piss her off and you're in pieces before you can blink. Ruka was surprisingly interesting as well. I had no idea she could make the psycho vampires kill eachother. Needless to say I wish I could do that.

Me on the other hand, I was cutting through every level E or psycho I saw. Takuma had given me a couple lessons on how to handle a katana better, so I wasn't doing too bad. Kaname was mopping the floor (or ground) with all of the enemies. Half of them disintegrated into dust wile the others were ripped apart by his powers, which made me miss mine even more. There were many of them, but we were managing just fine.

Suddenly, I looked past the crowd and saw Rido and Haku, still in Takuma and Zero's bodies, walking towards us the moon dorms, trying to get by us. I growled and cut through the crowd as fast as I could, with some help from the others, and ran inside the dorms. "Damn, what a pain." I muttered. "Tell me about it." a voice said next to me. I turned around and pointed my sword at the person, seeing that it was Yuuki. "Yuuki, you need to stop scaring the shit out of me." I sighed as I took the sword away from her. "I'm helping you. I want Zero-kun and Ichijou-senpai back." she said. I couldn't argue with her, so I just nodded and we walked up the stairs.

"Where are their bodies?" Yuuki asked. "Kaname's office." I answered. Kaname couldn't risk the chances of letting someone to something to those bodies and having those two bastards be stuck in Takuma and Zero's bodies, plus he knew damn well I didn't want their bodies in the room as well. Yuuki nodded and we crept towards Kaname'soffice. The door was slightly cracked open and there were voices inside. We looked inside to see them standing over their bodies. Before we could think anything, Zero and Takuma's bodies suddenly collapsed in front of the coffins that the real Haku and Rido's bodies resided.

Yuuki and I wasted no time. We ran in and shook Takuma and Zero, who were outcold. "Zero wake up!" Yuukiyelled while shaking Zero. I pleaded for Takuma to wake up as well, but that wasn't working at the moment. The both of them will most likely be out for some time. Suddenly, we both heard maniacal laughter and following it was Haku and Rido standing up from their coffins. "Hello ladies." Rido greeted. Yuuki glared at Rido while I glared at Haku. Of course, that bastard just smirked at me, undressing me with his eyes.

"I see you both are going to make our jobs easier. Now we don't have to go through the trouble of getting you two away from everyone." Haku stated as he and Rido started walking towards us. We both stood up and I held out the katana while Yuuki held up her scythe. "We aren't weak you stupid fucks. Don't underestimate us." I growled. They both smirked and started circling us. "Yuuki, you take Rido. I have a score to settle with this son of a bitch." I said. She nodded and kept her gaze fixated on Rido, making sure he couldn't cheap shoot her in any way.

Finally, Yuuki charged and Rido and I jumped at Haku. My sword clashed with his claws, his smirk never faltering. "Hello sweetheart. Hope you enjoyed last night." he said. I snarled and swung the sword at him, followed by my fist, which he caught. "I'll take that as a no, but don't worry, it will be better now that I have my own body back." he taunted. I gave him a disgusted look before kicking him in the nuts. "That's what you deserve you son of a bitch!" I yelled. It was a damn shame I couldn't just stand here and kick him there all day. After all, he had to die sometime tonight.

Obviously, that didn't make him too happy, so he jumped up and tackled me to the ground, growling at me. I growled, kneed him in the stomach, and pushed him off of me. "Damn it." he muttered as he stood up and glared at me. He wasn't expecting me to fight like this. Well I have news for him, powers or not, I'm going to at least try to kick his ass. Before I could charge at him again, I flew into a wall and stayed hanging there in the air, not able to move. "Can't move can you?" he asked teasingly. I only growled at him in response.

Then, Haku suddenly flew back and over Kaname's desk. After landing on the ground, surprisingly on my feet, I glanced up to see that Yuuki had forced him away from me, throwing his attention off in the slightest. The problem with that was the fact that Rido took advantage of the fact Yuuki was distracted and attacked her when she wasn't looking. "Yuuki!" I called in concern as I ran towards her. When I was about a foot away from her I flew upward and hit the ceiling hard. Then as I fell, just before I hit the ground, I was forced into a wall. "That'll leave a bruise or two." I muttered to myself as I winced in pain.

"What a pain in the ass that little girl is." Haku mumbled as he walked up to me and let me fall to the floor. Immediately after I landed, I jumped up and was ready to slash him, but I stopped immediately. "Haha, nice try." he laughed cruelly. My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered Haku could control one's actions. How I could EVER forget is beyond me, but this wasn't good at all. Fighting in a small (not really that small, it's Kaname's dorm) office where I can't get far enough away from Haku is bad. Plus I have to fight close range now without my powers, which sucked even more.

Haku stroked my cheek softly, making me REALLY want to punch him for touching me again. That only made the fact that I couldn't move piss me off even more. "Ah!" came a sherik from Yuuki. I peered over Haku's shoulder to see that Rido had gotten annoyed with her and forced her through the wall. "Yuuki!" I called, hoping she was okay. My prayers weren't answered when Rido went up to her and picked her up, carrying her. She was unconscious as well, which REALLY bad. "Looks like we win." Haku whispered as he pulled me close to him.

No matter how much my mind screamed at me to move, I couldn't. Was this the end? Yuuki and I get kidnapped this easily while everyone is risking their lives out there? It was bullshit. Then, I suddenly fell to the ground and there was a scream of agony. Confused, I looked up and saw a figure standing over me. "You..."

* * *

**Momo: I'm going to leave off here. I haven't left you guys a good cliffhanger in a while**


	22. Battles

**Momo: I think I pissed some of you guys off after what I did to Hikari because I got like no reviews. I'm sorry if I did, but I'm really happy right now. This sequel is more successful than Dark Hikari was. I got 100 reviews already and it's only been 21 or 22 chapters (I'm tired and not keeping track) In Dark Hikari it took longer for me to get that many reviews. I would be nothing without my readers. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!!!**

* * *

"Takuma." I whispered, staring at the figure standing over me. Yes, he had woken up and tossed Haku's ass across the room. I sighed in relief upon realizing I didn't have to worry about it being Haku pretending to be Takuma, without having to worry about Haku coming back while he only had a couple hours of control. The man in front of me was my real beloved, not the one that hurt me or violated me. He was finally back.

He outstretched his hand and offered it to me to help me up. I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up. As soon as I was on my feet, I was immediately pulled into a comforting hug. "Hikari, I'm so sorry for what he did...... so sorry." he murmured. He sounded as if he was crying, if not, he was on the verge of it. It was terrible to hear. "No please, it wasn't your fault. Don't apologize." I replied. Takuma pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. He wasn't crying, but he was upset and on the verge of tears. I leaned in and quickly pecked him on the lips, letting him know I wasn't scared of him or angry at him.

Realizing we needed to pay attention to Rido and Haku, Takuma and I stood back to back. I was glaring at Rido while Takuma was giving Haku the most hateful look I've ever seen on his handsome face. Or anyone's face for that matter. "I want to fight Haku." Takuma announced. Though I really wanted to kick his ass, I couldn't argue with Takuma. He deserved to kill Haku more than I do because of the many horrible things he's made Takuma see and do in his body. After what all has happened, letting Takuma kill Haku was the least I could do for the poor guy, who would most likely never be the same after what he's been through.

"Okay." I answered. Then barely a second later, I jumped at Rido and Takuma charged at Haku. I tried to land a punch on Rido, but he easily dodged. I growled and tried to roundhouse kick him in the face, but I missed. As he moved away from my foot though, I swung the katana down quickly, slightly nicking him in the arm. Oops. I had forgotten Takuma probably would want his katana, but then again he probably wouldn't want me fighting unarmed against Rido. That would be BEYOND retarded. You'd have to have the IQ of a fucking brick to think that was a smart idea.

"Put Yuuki down." I demanded. He still had her in his arms, still unconscious. It was as if he was using her as a sheild and hiding behind her, either that or he was trying to irritate me. Either way, he was doing a good job of pissing me off. "As you wish daughter, but I can't have you attacking me when my focus is on something else." he replied. As soon as the sentence left his mouth, I was forced through a wall. It wasn't very far from where Yuuki had crashed through the wall. "Ow fuck." I muttered as I stood up and walked back out.

Rido was standing there with a smirk on his face, as if he was already planning something. "You know, she's still not properly protected..... Hana!" Rido called. My eyes widened as Hana crashed through a window right in front of the couch Rido had set Yuuki on. "Yuuki!" I yelled as I tried to run to her, but my path was blocked by Rido. "Get the hell out of my way!" I shouted as I tried to cut my way past Rido, all of my attempts failing. Hana smirked at me as she picked up Yuuki and turned around to carry her out away from school grounds. Then, there was the sound of a gunshot.

I turned my head to see Zero standing with a SEVERELY pissed off expression. "Zero!" I exclaimed happily. He kept his eyes fixed on Hana and Yuuki though. Hana was heavily bleeding from the shoulder as well. "Put Yuuki down." he ordered. Hana smirked at him, revealing her fangs and simply stood there. She was dead for real this time. She done pissed Zero off. Zero then started shooting at her, making sure not to hit Yuuki. Then while she was distracted, he ran up to Hana and pelted her in the face with the end of the gun, making her drop Yuuki in the process.

Zero caught her before she hit the ground, thankfully. She hadn't woken up yet, so he lay her on the couch and guarded it. I smiled, it was obvious he loved her. Too obvious sometimes. Then I had to put my attention back to Rido, who wasn't pleased at all. I slid down to the floor quickly, sliding behind him, then put my hands on the ground and swung my leg around as hard as I could, kicking him hard in the back. I wondered how Takuma was doing with his fight, so I stole a quick glance to his fight before Rido turned around and tried to get me.

Haku was trying to control Takuma, who was trying to stay out of his range. Then an idea struck me. "Zero! Toss Takuma you're bloody rose!" I called. "Are you crazy? I'm going to need it to kill Hana!." he argued. "Just do it!" I shouted in frustration. He sighed and tossed the gun to Takuma, who quickly caught it and immediately started shooting at Haku. "Get into Kaname's desk Zero, trust me!" I yelled as I jumped back away from Rido, who I had successfully pissed off. Zero rolled his eyes and ran over to Kaname's desk, pulling open all of the drawers. Inside, he pulled out another gun. My dad's Bara Arashi. The very gun I used to kill my parents with. I never wanted to look at that damned thing again, but now is different.

My attention turned back to Rido as I ducked my head , avoiding his hand. As I crouched down, I swung the sword. He jumped back, barely avoiding the blade. I took that chance to charge toward him and take another slash. This time, I managed to slice from his shoulder, to the bottom of his chest. "I've had enough of this." he growled as his eyes flashed red. My body then picked up and flew into another wall, but it didn't end there. I flew across the room and into someone, knocking them over. "Ow." I mumbled. "Are you okay?" the person I landed on asked. Luckily for me, it was Takuma.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered as I let him help me up. The very second I was on my feet, I felt arms wrap around me and I was pulled into a chest. "Why hello there." Haku greeted. Takuma's eyes turned red as he tried to move, but Haku wouldn't let him. "You know, I do need blood now that I'm awake." Haku murmured as he leaned his head down to my neck. If I remembered correctly, he can only control one person at a time... I stomped on his foot, elbowed him in the stomach, and when he let me go, I turned around and kicked him in the nuts.... again.

He fell to the floor in pain. At this rate, if I keep kicking him there, he won't have anything there. Fine with me. "Who are you going to control now? You can control me and let Takuma free so he can beat the ever living shit out of you, or you can continue to control him and let me beat the shit out of you. Either way, it's a win win situation for me." I taunted as I walked up to Haku and picked him up by his shirt collar. I may not be as strong without my powers, but I wasn't exactly a weakling without them either. Before he could make a move on me, I decked him in the face, enjoying the pain I inflicted on him.

I could tell Takuma was silently cheering over there with the smile that was on his face. Of course he'd enjoy it more if he could beat up Haku himself. I glanced in Zero's direction to see that he had successfully shot Hana out of a window and was currently dealing with Rido. As I turned my attention back to Haku, his face was right in front of mine, and boy was he pissed. I went to punch him, but he caught my hand. Then before I could think about trying to cut him with the katana, he knocked it out of my other hand and grabbed it, stepping back so I couldn't stomp on his foot again.

"You're a pain in the ass." he growled. Then without any time to spare, he bit me. I winced in pain, struggling, trying to get away from him. My eyes drifted to Takuma, who's face I couldn't see because he was looking at the floor. This was bad, Zero was preoccupied with Rido, who would need blood sometime soon as well. Their bodies needed the blood, I'm guessing that's one of the reasons they're after Yuuki and I. The other reasons I don't even want to think about. Too terrifying.

Suddenly, when I looked back in Takuma's direction, he was no longer there. Then almost immediately after I noticed, Haku shouted in pain and removed his fangs from my neck. I fell to the ground, not able to support my own weight with the blood loss, but I did see that Haku had a gash in his back and Takuma was standing in front of him. "How the hell did you escape my control!?" Haku yelled. "I've had enough." Takuma started as he took another swing at Haku, making him jump back before he was sliced to bits. Takuma had never been this angry before, and it scared me. Note to everyone: No matter how nice he is, never piss him off!

"I'm tired of all the hell you've put Hikari and I through! I'm tired of watching you do terrible things to her when I can't do a damn thing about it! And I'm REALLY tired of you, you bastard!" Takuma shouted all while taking swings at Haku with his katana, which he had picked up from the ground. Haku couldn't control him anymore. He done pissed him off to the point where he could will Haku's control away. It was safe to say he was screwed now. Even Zero and Rido stopped fighting to stare in awe at Takuma's rage. That's pretty bad if you can stop a murderous asshole AND a short-tempered, hard-headed vampire/vampire hunter.

Haku tried to get away from Takuma, but he couldn't get away from all of the sword slashes. Don't underestimate Takuma Ichijou, that's for damn sure. Haku was a mess. Slash marks all over, bruises all over, he was probably going to lose. Even Rido was beginning to worry. I saw that Takuma had dropped the Bloody Rose, so I walked up and grabbed it. "Zero!" I called. He turned to look at me and I tossed the Bloody Rose to him while he tossed Bara Arashi to me. Our rightful weapons. I'm not one for guns, but this was what I'd use to kill Rido.

Zero and I shot at Rido, making it hard for him to dodge anything. Karma is a bitch, isn't it? I shot Rido in the knee while Zero managed to shoot his ankle somehow. I put my hand on Zero's shoulder, then walked foreword. He didn't try to stop me. He knew I wanted to kill Rido. I walked in front of him and pointed Bara Arashi at his head. "This is what I used to kill mom and dad." I stated. He only glared at me. "Now I will kill you with this you bastard. This is for mom." I growled as I started to pull the trigger.

Before I could pull the trigger hard enough to shoot, I flew back and slammed into another wall. This time, when I hit the floor, everything went black.

* * *

**Momo: Hope you guys enjoyed Haku getting his ass kicked!! But yeah, wondering what will happen now? Hehe, review please!**


	23. Keeping a promise

**Momo: Yet again, barely any reviews. I guess I lost a few readers *is sad* Oh well, for those of you who still like me, enjoy!**

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

"Hikari!" I shouted after seeing her thrown into the wall and landing on the floor. I ran up to her and she was unconscious. Hana had forced her into the wall. It looked like she jumped back through the window and got her to fly away from Rido before she killed him. Just barely in time too. "Damn." I muttered as I picked her up. Of course Haku would most likely go after her. Over my dead body that is. I was right. The second I scooped Hikari up, Haku charged at me and almost took my arm off. I glared at him as my katana deflected his claws. He only smirked and jumped back.

"You really think you can keep this up?" Haku asked. I looked over at Zero and saw he was trying to fight both Rido AND Hana off. As powerful and abnormal as his Bloody Rose is, he can't fight both of them on his own. Plus, I have to deal with Haku. He was after Hikari, and his job would be easier now that she was unconscious. "Crap." I whispered as I backed up. As much as I hated to admit it, Zero and I needed backup, or we had to work together. He hates me and I can't say I'm very fond of him. Then again, what choice do we have? We're surrounded by purebloods and I'm the only one that can't be controlled by Haku.

"Zero! Follow me!" I yelled as I ran out of the room with Hikari. Zero stared at me for a second, but nodded, picked up Yuuki, ans ran with me. "Got any plans?" he asked as he caught up with me. "We need to fight together, otherwise we're screwed." I answered. He glared at me coldly. Enough to make my blood want to freeze. If he's this bad now, wait until he finds out about the baby. Actually, nevermind. That thought scares me too much. "It's either that, or we get our butts kicked and let them have Hikari and Yuuki. I will NOT let that happen." I added. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but just for Hikari and Yuuki." he replied. "By the way, what was it like having Rido in your head?" I asked. "Shitty. He was irritating to listen to, so I annoyed the hell out of him to the point where he made part of a forest explode." he answered. "When did THAT happen?" I asked again. "A week ago. He was walking around." he answered. I thought I pissed Haku off. Then again, between Haku and Rido, I'd have to say Haku is worse. If I'm wrong, you'd have to flip a coin because they're both frightening. We ran into the foyer of the moon dorms and I stopped running.

"Why are we stopping when Kuran and the others are outside?" Zero asked. "Because there are several psychotic vampires out there which are under orders to capture these two, we can't outrun Haku and Rido, and we have more fighting space at the moment." I explained. This would be much easier than fighting in Kaname's office. He's going to be mad when he sees how wrecked his office is, but I'm pretty sure he'll understand. Then as if on cue, Rido and Haku showed up at the top of the stairs. Not looking very happy either.

"Drop the girls, and maybe you two will get out of this alive." Haku threatened. I have Hikari to Zero and he lay both her and Yuuki on the couch. Of course, Haku just growled because he wasn't getting his way. Ina flash, he and Rido were down here. Zero shot the Bloody Rose, those white thorns that were there when Rido first showed up showing up again. The thorns trapped both Haku and Rido, so I took that opportunity to run foreword and slash the hell out of them. I managed to slash Haku in the chest and cut off Rido's arm before they broke through the thorn branches.

"You dirty bastard!" Haku shouted as he pounced at me. Unfortunately for me I couldn't dodge, so I ended up falling to the ground with him. He clawed my shoulder, making me scream in agony. Then I growled and flipped off of me and cut his stomach with my katana. "Fuck!" Haku screamed. I wasn't done either. I punched him in the face before he got up. That felt sooooo good to punch him. I have been wanting to do that for QUITE a while now. The bad thing was that my punch was repaid with his foot colliding with my face. I sat up and wiped the small line of blood on the corner of my mouth away. He can kick pretty hard.

"Ichijou, move!" Zero called. Not wanting to question him, I dropped to the floor. Immediately after I did, Rido came flying into Haku. I grinned to myself. There was a chance of us winning this. "Thanks for not shooting him into me." I thanked as I stood up. "I don't need Hikari getting pissed at me." he replied haughtily. I rolled my eyes. Him and his pride. "Shit here thay come again." he muttered. As we got ready, we both flew into a wall and fell to the floor.

"Damn it." Zero grumbled again. "Wait, pretend to be unconscious." I advised. "Are you insane? They'll go for Yuuki and Hikari." he whispered. "They have to make sure we're out first. I can take Haku, so I suggest we jump at Rido when they get close." I mumbled. "Fine." he murmured. We both lay still as Haku and Rido slowly approached us. My heart pounded the whole time. If this plan didn't works, we were screwed. Finally, I felt someone's foot nudge me and Zero moved as well, indicating they were checking to see if we were awake. "They're out." Haku stated. "One.... two.... three!" I mouthed, not giving us away.

Then Zero and I shot up and tackled Rido. Zero shot him several times while I continuously stabbed him. "Destroy his heat completely!" I exclaimed. Zero nodded, stuck his gun to Rido's chest and shot at least ten times. Rido lay still, dead. There was no possible way he was still alive. His heart had to be obliterated this time. Only Haku was left now. "Looking for me?" a voice across the room asked. We looked up and saw Haku holding Hikari and Hana holding Yuuki.

"Hikari!" "Yuuki!" Zero and I shouted at the same time. Hana and Haku just smirked. "Guess you two should have tackeled us both. Then again, it took a lot for you to kill him, didn't it?" he taunted. We both growled at him. Weather we wanted to admit it or not, we were stuck. If we moved, they would take off with the girls, and we couldn't let that happen. "You two can't protect worth a damn." Hana teased.

I looked down on the floor and stared. She was right. No matter how many times I promised Hikari I'd protect her and she'd be alright, it would all backfire on her. Yet, she stayed with me and loved me no matter what. Even she forgave me for what Haku did to her after I promised her it wouldn't happen. How could she love someone like that? It confused me so much to think she could stand to be with a man who couldn't keep her safe. _"It's not your fault, never forget that." _she once said to me. How could I not think it was my fault when I can't keep an eighteen year old woman safe? I'm ridiculous if I think I'm a good lover. All I've done for her is get her hurt, knock her up, get her raped, and STILL get her hurt some more.

Was I worth her time even? Maybe not, but I do know I love her no matter what my insecurities are. I may never forgive myself for not being able to stop the many horrible, mind-scarring things that had happened to her, but I know damn well I'll protect her until my last breath. I owe her at least that much. No matter what Haku does to me, I won't let him have Hikari.

"Yes I am." I finally said. Haku and Hana looked at eachother before smirking. "However..." I continued. I disappeared and reappeared behind Haku and Hana and slashed their backs with my sword. "I'm protecting them both!" I finished. They looked at me in surprised and dropped the girls. "You get Hana, I kill Haku!" I called to Zero. He didn't answer me, but I could tell he was going to take on Hana no questions asked. I picked Haku up by his shirt collar and threw him into a wall. Then I sliced up his legs so he couldn't stand. I wanted to make him suffer, even if cruelty wasn't in my character. He put it in there.

After a few minutes of cutting up Haku to the point where he was barely conscious, I aimed my sword at his heart. "Go to hell." I muttered as I started to thrust my sword foreword. Before it hit his heart, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw Hana's hand in my stomach. "You will not kill my brother." she murmured. She was badly injured, I could tell. She yanked her hand out of my gut and I fell to the ground. Then Hana went and picked up Haku. "Brother, we are too weak to fight them now. We'll come back for the girls later." she breathed. Haku growled, but nodded and they both disappeared.

"Damn it." I mumbled. Haku got away. He would be back, but he was injured badly, which meant it would take a long time. I looked over and saw Zero unconscious on the floor with Yuuki next to him. Ironically, Hikari was next to me, still outcold as well. I shakily reached my hand to her face and stroked it affectionately. "I did it." I started as I took another deep breath. Hana's hand must have crushed my stomach or something. "I stopped him from taking you and Yuuki. I can keep a promise." I whispered. How I wished she could hear me. The room started to spin and my vision blurred in and out. Then finally, a black, empty void.

* * *

**Momo: Man that was intense. Anywho, hope you all like it. Review PLEASE!!!**


	24. It's been a while

**Momo: Yay I'm getting reviews again! ^-^ Anywho, enjoy the new chapter! Before I forget, tey reading this and listening to It's Been a While by Staind, it fits**

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I cracked my eyes open and stared at the ceiling blankly. I was afraid to look around the room because what if I wasn't at the academy? What happened after I passed out? Were Yuuki, Zero, and Takuma alright? Did Haku capture me. All those questions swarmed around my head, but no answers. The only thing I wanted to do was stare at the ceiling until I heard something and hope with ever ounce of my being that Zero, Takuma, and my friends were okay and that Yuuki and I weren't kidnapped like what was originally planned.

"You're awake." a voice said quietly. I turned my head to see Shiki sitting next to me. "Shiki..... what happened?" I asked. "Ichijou and Kiryuu managed to kill Rido, but unfortunately, Hana and Haku got away before they could kill those bastards. Then Kiryuu and Ichijou ended up unconscious." he explained. Damn, Haku and Hana were still running around, but Rido was dead. That would most certainly help lighten the load in the future.

"Are Yuuki, Zero, and Takuma okay?" I asked. "Yuuki is fine, she's talking to Kaname. Kiryuu is in bed because of the injuries he got, but he's awake.... and annoyed. Ichijou is still unconscious because Hana damn near crushed his stomach, but he'll be okay and he's supposed to be waking up soon." he answered. My eyes widened and I sat up quickly. "Can I see him?" I asked. Shiki sighed then nodded. I stood up and we headed out of the room, down the hallway, and towards mine and Takuma's room. I must have been in Shiki's room since our destination wasn't very far. I wasn't exactly thinking straight after hitting my head either, so if Shiki wasn't here, I probably would've gotten myself lost.... again.

We stopped in front of the door. I sighed and stepped inside while Shiki stayed outside to give us privacy. As the door closed, his footsteps became faint, indicating he was walking away. Takuma was still sleeping, just as Shiki said. I walked up to the bed and sat next to him, stroking his hair softly. He looked peaceful for the first time in such a while. Something told me by the bruise on his face and the cuts on his arm from which I could smell dry blood, he gave Haku one hell of a beating. "Good job Takuma, you guys got Rido once and for all. I know Haku and Hana are still running around, but we can get them next time. It's something" I said quietly.

Of course, I got no response. I smiled, leaned over, and kissed his forehead. Then I decided I should leave and let him sleep and recover, so I stood up and walked towards the door until I heard his voice behind me. "Just like always..." he said. I turned around and saw Takuma awake, staring at the ceiling in a vacant expression as he spoke. "What do you mean?" I asked, wondering what he meant or what he was trying to say.

"I always promise you I'll kill Haku, but I never do." he answered. "That's not your fault." I replied. "Can I ask you something Hikari?" he asked. "Of course, anything." I answered. Something was troubling him, I could tell not only by the look in his eyes, but by the look on his face. I wonder if it was something that was said to Haku while I was unconscious. Either way, I would do my best to answer him and hope he wouldn't be troubled anymore.

"How could you love someone like me when I promise to protect you, but you always get hurt anyway?" he asked. I stood there in shock, taken aback by his question. "Why would you ask that Takuma? I love you no matter what." I asked. "But how can you? I've got you hurt, I got you pregnant at the worst possible time, I got you raped, and I got you mentally and physically scarred for the rest of your life." he muttered. I walked back up to the bed and sat next to to him again. With a little help from me, he managed to sit up so we could both speak to eachother easier.

"It's not your faultHaku and a couple others hurt me, it's both of our faults that I got pregnant, but we're both extremely happy about it and can't wait for the child to arrive, and Haku is to blame for raping me and giving me the mental and physical scars, not you." I assured. Takuma sighed and finally nodded. He still felt guilty about the whole ordeal, it was obvious. I leaned my head on his shoulder while he leaned his head on mine and put his arm around my shoulders.

"How's your stomach?" I asked. "It hurts." he answered. I looked at him sympathetically and moved my hair. "Drink, you need it." I said as I craned my neck to the side. He couldn't say no because he really did need it to heal better, and his eyes flashed red, meaning if he didn't get blood now, he would attack someone else for it later. Takuma put his hands on my shoulders an gently pushed me so that I was laying down. He then leaned over me, licked my neck to soften the skin, then softly bit me. I sighed and stroked his hair as he took in the much needed blood.

After about two minutes, he pulled his fangs out and started kissing and licking the two small holes he left in my neck. "I didn't take too much, did I?" he asked. "No, I'm okay." I answered. He smiled and lay down with me, pulling me into his chest. I snuggled towards him and smiled as well. Having him back was the best thing ever. Knowing Haku wasn't in his head anymore and knowing Takuma and I wouldn't have to worry about him taking his body back over while we were spending time together was beyond amazing to me. In the middle of my thoughts, he leaned down and kissed me.

I closed my eyes and kissed back. For the first time in almost a month, we were both trulyhappy. This time, no one would fuck up our happiness. We separated a few moments after. "Do you miss this as much as I do?" he asked. I hugged him and rested my chin on his shoulder. "I've missed this so much I almost forgot what real love felt like." I answered. I felt as if I would cry tears of joy, but I've shed enough tears. "By the way, now that Hakuand Hana are out of the way for a while, what are we going to do about Zero, the headmaster, Kain, Ruka, and Rima?" he asked. "We tell them." I answered.

He was probably scared about telling Zero, I mean, who wouldn't be? Honestly, I can't think of any vampire who wouldn't be afraid to tell a vampire hunter they got their best friend pregnant. NOT fun. "Can we tell him tomorrow?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm tired anyway and I want to spend time with you before I have to stop Zero from trying to kill you." I answered. The look on his face was priceless, but h lay down with me anyway.

We didn't say anything for the rest of the time both of us were awake. The only thing we did was lay there and stroke eachother's hair while looking into eachother's eyes. Words were not needed here, just the enjoyment of eachother's company. Which we did. This night was like heaven to us. If the world ended this night, we wouldn't have cared because we were together, and nothing would stop that. After all, it's been a while since I've gone and fucked things up with him and I, just like I always manage to do. Not this time though, this time it would be different. I swear it.

* * *

**Momo: I know it's been a long time since I had any fluff for you guys, so I gave you guys fluff. Be prepared though, Zero's finding out in the next chapter!**


	25. Telling everyone else

**Momo: Yay for fluff! I'm glad you all liked last chapter! But now *insert horror music here* Zero will find out this chapter**

* * *

I awoke, still being held by Takuma. Sleep was what both of us needed. When I awoke up for the first time, it was morning. Now it looked as if it were about two or three in the morning. Sighing in content, I looked up to see bright green eyes staring into my own blue-gray ones. "Good morning." he greeted. "Hardly morning." I replied as I leaned foreword, catching his lips with mine. He responded to the kiss, stroking my hair softly.

After a couple minutes, we parted. "Can you stand?" I asked. "I'm not sure, but I'll try." he answered. I got off the bed and stood next to where Takuma was sitting, to catch him just in case he fell. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. I didn't see this last night, but now I could easily see the bandages that wrapped around his torso, caked in dry blood. It almost made me thirsty, but I wouldn't take blood from him for a while. He needed it more than I did at the moment.

Takuma slowly stood up, not seeming to have any problems at all. It's looks like my blood did wonders for his healing process. "Yay I can walk!" he exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug. The old Takuma was back, and my spine was going back into depression because it was going to be crushed more often. "T-Takuma...... air please!!" I choked out. He immediately let go of me. "Sorry." he apologized with a big, goofy grin on his face. "It's okay. Before I forget, you better get in the shower and get all of that dry blood off of you." I replied. He looked at me and gave me a devilish, playful smirk. "Would you join me?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed my neck.

"Sorry, maybe later, I need to do a couple things." I answered. He looked at me and pouted. "...... Tonight I promise." I muttered, trying as hard as I could to resist that adorable face of his. Damn him and his pout! "Okay." he said as he picked up his clothes and headed toward the bathroom. I, on the other hand, needed to get dressed and get this room cleaned up. There was a little blood on the bedsheets, a small bit on the floor, and there was still shattered glass on the floor from when Kaname got pissed. I sighed to myself. "This will take a while." I murmured to myself.

A half an hour later, the glass was off of the floor, and the bedsheets were replaced. All I needed to do was mop the floor of the blood that had stained it. Takuma was taking forever in the shower as well, so I was impatient. Many things needed to get done today and cleaning our dorm was one of them. That task alone should have it's own swat team with how much Takuma leaves his clothes around. Haku wasn't any tidier either, which was aggravating. "Oh screw it." I murmured as I opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. I scowled at the hole in the door. That certainly needed to be fixed. If Haku wrecked this place anymore, I would've hunted his ass down and made him clean.

Takuma was standing at the sink with a towel around his waist, brushing his teeth. He was attempting to talk to me, but it was all coming out as random gibberish. "Uhhh... finish, then we'll talk." I said. He spit out the water then looked back at me. "Do you need something?" he asked. "Yeah, water. I decided to clean the room and because of Haku, there's a little blood on the floor." I answered. He frowned. Obviously that blood was mine. I guess the thought of Haku hurting me troubled him deeply. After having to watch all the shit he did, I can't say I blame him.

"Please don't be sad, it's only a little blood." I assured with a smile. He smiled back faintly while I grabbed a towel, got it wet, and walked into the room again. The stains ranged from about 2 weeks to 2 days old, so it was a bitch to get out of the floor. As I stood up and bent backwards to crack my back, I felt Takuma's arms wrap around me. I smiled, turned around, and started hugging him. "I'm sorry if I seem sad, it will just take me a while to get over it." he apologized. "Don't worry, it's okay with me. I understand." I replied. He nodded and we stood there and hugged for a while. Then he leaned in towards me.

Before our lips could meet, the door flew open. "Hikari, Ichi-..... am I interrupting something?" Hanabusa exclaimed. My eye twitched as I glared at him. What the hell was with the night class and not knocking!? "No. What do you want? I lied while turning around to see what he wanted. "Oh nothing, I just was making sure you two were awake." he answered. I had half a mind to kick his ass, but I didn't. "Hanabusa, where's your cousin?" I asked. "Uhh, the foyer with Ruka, Rima, and Shiki." he answered. "Alright. Come on Takuma." I said as I walked out with Takuma and Hanabusa following me.

"Are you going to tell them or something?" Hanabusa asked. "Yup." I answered. He nodded and walked with us into the foyer. We walked down the stairs to meet them. All eyes settled on Takuma and I. "We have something to tell you guys." I announced. Everyone listened intently. "Kain, Rima, Ruka..... I'm having a baby." I stated. The room was quiet, except for the slap of Kain's hand against his forehead. "Congratulations, but I'm not babysitting." Ruka said. "I can't believe you both are having a kid already." Kain muttered. "You both owe me five bucks." Rima said. Ruka and Kain both just scowled. "A bet?" I asked. "I knew this would happen, so I bet five dollars on it and Ruka and Kain took the bet." she explained. "Wow, we feel so loved." I muttered sarcastically.

Everyone just snickered slightly. "Well, I figured you all should know. I had to keep it a secret when Haku was around." I explained. They all nodded. I sighed and turned to Takuma. "Now we tell the headmaster." I stated. he nodded and we walked out of the moon dorms. This conversation would be beyond awkward. Takuma and I walked into the school and into the headmaster's office. "Cross?" I asked as I opened the door. He was sitting at his desk, his usual goofy smile plastered on his face. "Ah Hikari and Takuma, what a pleasant surprise!" he cheered happily. "Oi vey." I whispered under my breath as we walked in and stood in front of his desk.

"We have something to tell you." I mumbled. He leaned in and listened closely, like an intent child. It was kind of funny to look at. "I'm having a baby." I murmured. Knowing Kaien Cross, my spine was going to want to commit suicide in 3...2...1. "YAY HIKARI!" he screamed as he literally leapt over his desk and hugged me to death. My suspicions were right, my spine DID want to kill itself right about now. "My little girl is getting married AND having her own baby soon. They grow up so fast!" he cried. By now my eye just twitched in annoyance as I tried not to plot several ways to kill the man I actually showed an ounce of respect and gratitude for.

Takuma tapped on his shoulder. "Uhh Cross-san, I know you're happy, but she can't breathe and she looks like she's going to kill you." he warned. Cross finally let me go. "AIR!!! Oh, my god sweet, beautiful oxygen!!!" I gasped. Both Cross and Takuma giggled at me as I staggered around in place. "Figured I should tell you since it's your school." I muttered. "Okay, congratulations." he replied. "Oh, before we leave, I have a message for you." I stated. "From who?" Kaien asked. "My spine, it says you're a cruel bastard." I grumbled. Takuma started laughing while the chairman scratched the back of his head with a sweatdrop on the back of it and laughing nervously.

After the laughter settled, Takuma and I headed out to complete our final and most difficult task: Telling Zero. Hell we BOTH were afraid. Well, Takuma was more afraid than I was since Zero doesn't like him. Zero would probably be patrolling, so we walked to an area where there was trees. "Zero!?" I called. Almost a second later, I heard a response. "What?" he asked. Zero walked up to Takuma and I. "How are you both feeling?" he asked. "We're okay now, you?" I asked. "I'm fine." he answered. I inhaled deeply before I spoke. "There something you need to know." I stared. He cocked his head to the side a little. "What's that?" he asked. "I'm pregnant." I answered.

Zero's eyes turned red a few seconds after I spoke those two words. Then before I could try to say anything, Zero punched Takuma in the face, grabbed his neck, slammed him into a tree, then pointed his Bloody Rose at his heart. "You perverted son of a bitch! What the fuck made you think it was a smart idea to fucking do that!? I oughta' remove your ability to get her pregnant again!" he shouted. I had never seen Zero so pissed, which was extremely terrifying. "Zero! Calm the hell down! It's not just his fault you know! It's mine too! For the love of everything that his holy put your gun away and let him go!" I yelled.

They both stared at me. Poor Takuma looked mortified. Then again, if someone threatened me telling me I would have my junk blown off. Zero sighed after a couple minutes and put the gin away, but his hand never left Takuma's throat. "Explain to my why the hell you got her pregnant." he demanded. "It was the night she found out about Rido." Takuma started. Zero just bashed his head into the tree. "Zero!" I exclaimed. "Sorry." he muttered while glaring at Takuma. "Ow." Takuma muttered. "Anyways, it just happened. We didn't know Haku would come around and we didn't know she'd get pregnant." he finished.

Surprisingly, Zero didn't yell at him anymore, he just glared at him. "You're a dumbass." he grumbled as he let Takuma go. There was a hand print on Takuma's neck, along with nail marks. Zero was REALLY pissed off at him. "I won't kick your ass." he announced. "Thank-" "Don't thank me you moron, the only reason I'm not killing you is because of Hikari." he interrupted. I sighed, Zero was such a pain in the ass sometimes. Sometimes? Scratch that, more like most of the time. "I hope you both will be happy." Zero muttered. I could tell that statement was directed more at me since he hates Takuma, but deep down I know he'll warm up to Takuma. It will take a few years, but it will happen.

"Oh, Zero, I need to ask you something." I said. Zero sight and stood there, awaiting my question. "Will you be the godfather?" I asked. Zero looked taken aback. He stared at me with wide eyes and his mouth was slightly agape. Silence followed as Zero either stood there in shock, or he was trying to think of what to say. Either way, it was obvious he didn't expect me to ask him this question.

"Yeah, I will." he answered. I grinned and hugged him. "Thank you. I figured you'd be the best person for this." I said. He stood there, but slowly hugged back. Than we separated after a few seconds, since Zero's a stingy stick in the mud and hates hugs. "You two get back to your dorms." he ordered, crossing his arms across his chest. "Aw you're no fun! You suck!" I joked. Zero only smirked at me. "Sorry, it's the rules." he fake apologized. "Since when do you follow the rules?" Takuma asked. Then he had to duck away from the tree limb that was being thrown at him, courtesy of Zero. "Alright we'll leave." I sighed as Takuma and I turned to leave. "Tight ass." I muttered under my breath. "What was that?" Zero asked. "Nothing!" I yelled as Takuma and I ran back to the dorms.

We arrived in our room, glad that nightmare was over. "I told you Zero wouldn't kill you." I stated. "If you weren't there, he would have." he replied. Sad thing was, he was right. "Okay, you have a point, but at least he didn't beath the shit out of you." I said. He nodded. "By the way, is your face okay?" I asked. I wouldn't be surprised if Zero's fist indentation was in Takuma's cheek. He turned his head and there was a slight bruise on it. "Sorry." I apologized as I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He smiled and leaned down, catching his lips with mine. This time if anyone walked in, I would kick their ass.

After a few minutes, we separated. "Now what?" he asked. "We could just sit here and do nothing until we fall asleep." I suggested. He smiled and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him. I sat next to him and used his shoulder for a pillow. "Do you think the baby will be a girl or a boy?" he asked. "I have a very strong feeling it will be a girl." I answered. "What should we name her?" he asked eagerly. I chuckled softly, he was like a kid in a candy store. I had no doubt in my mind, he would make a great father. "I'm not sure, but we have about eight months to think about that." I answered.

The rest of the night went on like that. Us talking about our upcoming child. This was something we were ready for. Since we were both seniors, we would graduate from Cross Academy and get our own place. What fun that would be. Although, we couldn't move far. If we did, Kaname, Shiki, Zero, Aido and the others would probably hunt us down and yell at us. No surprise there. We couldn't wait for our child to come along. I fell asleep on him that night, but for the first time in weeks, Haku was never mentioned in our conversation. The reason was because we could care less about him.

Our love was all we cared about

* * *

**Momo: Okay, that took forever to write. Anywho, review please!**


	26. A new life

**Momo: Alrighty, since I can't think of much else to do, I'll tell you guys this before you read this. This is after Takuma and Hikari graduate from Cross academy! In case no one reads my random ramblings, I will say so in the story. I'm trying to get this stuff out more since I have testing this week and after that, I'm going to Gettysburg. On top of all that, I'm fucking SICK!!! I hate it!!! Eh, anywho, enjoy the story!**

* * *

I sat on the couch in the living room and thought back on all the things that had happened. Takuma and I had graduated from Cross academy eight months ago and we got our own place to live. Since Takuma's grandfather's death left behind an inheritance, getting a nice place was so easy it was scary. Not much had really happened since. Our friends came to visit us very often and they also lived in the area. Close friends are hard to let go of. Hell, Hanabusa begged me to live close and actually started crying when I told him Takuma and I found a place to live. I told him we'd never abandon him and our other friends. We'd be bored and sad.

"Hey there." a voice said softly, interrupting me from my thoughts. I turned around and saw Takuma standing behind me. "Hello dear." I greeted. He smiled and sat next to me. "Thinking?" he asked. "Yeah." I replied as I leaned up and kissed my husband. That's right. Just a month ago, Takuma and I had finally gotten married. Kaname was the best man and Yuuki was my maid of honor. Needless to say, it was a very beautiful ceremony. We decided to wait to have our honeymoon when the baby was here. The baby was due any day now. These last nine months have gone by sloooooowly. Mood swings had been really bad. One time I accidentally threw a lamp at Takuma. I was in a bad mood that day and wasn't thinking.

"How are you feeling?" Takuma asked. "Oh, same old, same old. Tired. The baby keeps kicking the hell out of me too." I answered. He giggled slightly and leaned down and started kissing my stomach. "It's not the cute baby's fault." he started as he started using my stomach as a pillow. I was freaking huge now! "Besides, you just want out so you can meet mommy and daddy, right?" he asked as he snuggled against my stomach. As cute as it was, I was hoping the baby would kick him in the head because he wouldn't get off my stomach. "Ah!" he yelped as he sat up. "Hehe you got kicked." I giggled.

He smirked and started kissing my neck up "That was mean." he whispered softly. I sighed and cocked my head to the side, letting him kiss my neck more. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to keep kissing my hair. "Sorry, it was entertaining to have our child kick you in the head." I apologized. "Is that so?" he asked as he nibbled on my ear lobe. "Pretty much." I murmured. "How mean." he mumbled as he brought his lips to mine. I'd have to say this life couldn't get any better. I had Takuma and soon a child. In my opinion, life couldn't get any better.

As we kissed there was a loud knock on the door. Takuma and I groaned in annoyance. We're not even in the academy anymore and we are STILL interrupted! "Come in!" we called at the same time. The door opened and Aido, Kain, Shiki, Rima, Kaname, Yuuki, Zero, Luna, Seiren, and Ruka walked in the door. I gave Takuma a confused look. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the crowd that had just walked in. "Hello Hikari, Ichijou." Kaname greeted. "Hi Kaname." we replied. "Hi Hikari!!" Hanabusa exclaimed as he launched himself toward me. "No spine murdering hugs!!" I yelled. For once in his life, Hanabusa didn't kill me with his hug.

"We have a surprise for you!" Yuuki announced. I cocked my head to the side as Hanabusa let me go. "Surprise?" I asked. "Just try to haul your ass outside." Zero muttered as he walked out the door. He can be such an ass sometimes, but I think I saw a hint of a smile tugging at his lips as he walked out. Oh crap what the hell do these people have planned for me? Takuma helped me stand and he covered my eyes as we started walking. "I should have known you'd know what was going on." I sighed while Takuma stifled a giggle. Everyone else was whispering as they all led me outside. I was half expecting to crash into a tree, with my luck.

Takuma uncovered my eyes and I saw the yard decorated with lights and tables full of food. "We put together a baby shower for you." Luna stated as she stood by me. I stood there with my mouth agape. You'd think I'd expect this from my friends. They spoil me too much in my opinion, but they insist so I have no say so in the matter. "Thank you all. This means a lot." I thanked. "Yeah, whatever." Zero mumbled. I walked up to him and punched him in the arm playfully. "Could you stop being such a tight ass for one day and smile or something?" I asked. "No." he answered. I rolled my eyes while shaking my head. He needed a girlfriend or something. Hmmm maybe Yuuki? Or Luna? I just may have future evil plans....

Everyone talked, laughed, ate (drank), and so on and so forth. Even Zero was having a good time, he was just hiding it under that freaking scowl. "So, when will the baby be here?" Hanabusa asked eagerly. "I have no clue, but I'd say a couple days maybe." I answered. "I can't wait." Takuma said while resting his chin on my shoulder. "Neither can I. For one, I want the kid out of me, second, I'm sick of looking like a blimp, third, I just wanna see my baby." I replied while rubbing my stomach. "Ohh can I see?" Hanabusa asked. What was it with people and touching a pregnant woman's stomach?

"Fine." I answered. He placed his hand on my stomach. "Holy crap it kicked!" he exclaimed. After he said that, damn near everyone wanted to touch! "It's definitely your child, it can't stay still for a second." I grumbled, making Takuma laugh. As annoyed as I sounded, I was actually glad. I don't know if I could put up with another me. I pull some scary pranks (just ask Haku and Zero). Oh well, I think this will all turn out just fine. "I'm hungry.." I stated randomly. Takuma started pulling his shirt collar down. Obviously since my child will be a vampire, I have to drink for two. That was one of the bad things about the pregnancy. Last time I accidentally took too much and Takuma ended up unconscious.

"Not that kind of hungry, I just need food." I explained. He nodded. I think I was scaring everyone with how much I was eating. Truth to be told I was scaring myself. I didn't know I could eat that much. "Are you going to eat the table next?" Zero asked. "No, I'll have to beat you with it first." I muttered sarcastically. He just grinned. "Oh my god I might have a stroke, Zero's smiling!" I joked. Of course, that smile immediately turned into a scowl. I sighed and pulled the edges of his lips into a smile. "See, that doesn't look so bad." I stated. "Get off." he muttered. I giggled and let go of his face.

Then the end of the baby shower came and everyone was taking the stuff down. "Hey Hikari, can we all crash here?" Hanabusa asked. "We all want to be around when the baby gets here." Shiki explained. I smiled and nodded. "Sure, there's more than enough rooms for all of you." I answered. They all smiled and walked inside to their rooms. Takuma wrapped his arms around my waist and led me inside, up a couple flights of stairs, and down a hallway to our room. "That was fun." I stated. "I'm glad you had a good time." Takuma replied as he kissed my cheek.

As we arrived at the door, Takuma gaped at it with wide eyes. "What?" I asked as I turned and looked at the door. There was a sign on the door that said "Love Shack: Do not enter" I took the sign off. "HANABUSA AIDO!!!" I shouted. I could hear him laughing from where I was. "I'll kick his ass later." I muttered as Takuma and I walked inside our room. The master bedroom was very large and had a black canopy bed with blue sheets. There was also a balcony. I loved the look of the room. Takuma and I readied for bed and lay down. I had been so exhausted lately, I normally fell asleep right away. With today's commotion, I did, but not without hearing "I love you." from Takuma.

* * *

**Momo: I tried to make that cute and funny. If you all want to see what happened at the wedding, I'll put that in the next chapter. Love you all, review please!**


	27. Wedding memories

**Momo: Okay so here's the wedding you guys didn't get to see. Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Today was the day of mine and Takuma's wedding. Nervous wasn't even close to how I felt. Plus since I was just about eight months pregnant now, it was a bitch to find a dress that would fit. I was pacing back and forth with Luna and Yuuki trying to calm me down. "You look beautiful Hikari, just calm down." Yuuki said. "I can't help it! What if something goes wrong?" I asked. "Honey, nothing's gonna happen. If anyone like that Zero guy interrupts this wedding, I will personally kick their ass." Luna murmured. "Please don't beat up my friend." I pleaded. ".... Fine, but if he does ANYTHING stupid, I'm kicking his ass." Luna threatened. I sighed. She could have been Zero and Ichiru's long lost triplet by how she acts.

"Are you sure I look good?" I asked. "You look beautiful!" Yuukiexclaimed with a smile. "Watch, with my luck I'm going to look like a white beached whale walking down the isle." I muttered. Luna snorted. "Hey, that's your fault. If you two hadn't have fu-" "I get the point!" I interrupted with a blush spreading across my face. "Oh calm down Hikari, you look beautiful, Ichijou will think so too. And if he doesn't..." Luna paused to pull out her gun. The only vampire other than Zero that I know uses a gun. "I'll shoot him." she finished. "You scare me." I stated. "Hehe sorry. I'm a bit over-protective." she apologized. "I didn't notice that at all." I mumbled sarcastically.

Yuuki and Luna kept messing with my hair and their dresses as well. "You're hair is freaking long!" Luna complained. "How long is it?" I asked. I never really paid too much attention to my hair since Hakucame in and left. That was quite a few months ago too. "It's past your ass!" she answered. I giggled while she groaned in frustration and tried not to rip her own hair out along with mine. "Just curl a couple strands or something." Yuuki suggested. "You do it. I suck at this beauty crap!" Luna exclaimed as she walked out of the room. I, on the other hand, bursted out laughing. "Aw man, that was hysterical." I laughed. "She's just like Zero." Yuuki sighed. "And you're complaining?" I asked.

A blush spread across Yuuki's face. "N-no!" she squealed. Of course, I just laughed even harder. "Ah-ow!" I yelled. "What's wrong!?" Yuuki asked in a panic. "It's just the baby kicking the crap out of my stomach." I answered. "Can I feel?" Yuuki asked. I sighed and placed her hand on my stomach. She squealed loudly when the child kicked again. "How cute!!" she exclaimed. She thinks everything's cute! Eh, oh well. That's Yuuki for you. "I wonder how Takuma's doing..." I mumbled. "Oh I'm pretty sure he's fine." Yuuki assured. "Yeah you're right." I replied as she kept messing with my hair.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

"I'm not okay!" I exclaimed as I paced back in forth. Kaname and Shiki were in the room with me trying to give me emotional support, but I couldn't help but freak out. "You proposed to her, you can't tell us you didn't know this would happen." Shiki stated. "Of course I knew this was going to happen!" I ecxlaimed yet again. "Then why are you freaking out?" Kaname asked. "What if something goes wrong?" I asked. "Like what?" they both asked at the same time. "What if Haku and Hana come back? What if someone does something stupid? What if someone like Zero randomly gets pissed off and starts a fight? What if Hikari doesn't like this tux on me? What if her water breaks during the wedding!? Oh crap I don't think I could deal with that!" I rambled.

Kaname finally slapped me in the face, making me stop. "Thanks. I needed that." I sighed. "First of all, if Haku or Hana come back, or if anyone like Kiryuu or someone else does anything idiotic, I will personally kill them. Second of all, Hikari is pregnant with your child, I don't really think she'd care how you looked. Third of all, she's only eight months pregnant Ichijou, I don't think her water will break now." Kaname explained. "Oh my god what if it's premature!?" I yelled. Shiki took his turn in slapping me. "Calm the hell down. The kid will be fine." Shiki sighed.

They were both right, I suppose I was just stressed about the wedding. Of course I was nervous, but I could do this. After all the crap I've been through in less than a year, I'm pretty sure I could handle a wedding. "Oh by the way Kaname, thank you for being my best man." I thanked before I forgot. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Ichijou, you are my best friend, of course I would say yes." Kaname replied. I smiled back. "Ichijou, you need to get your skinny ass to the alter!" Luna called from out the hallway. Kaname sighed and rubbed his temples. "She reminds me of a mix of Kiryuu and Hikari." he muttered. Actually, he was right. I took a deep breath as I made my way to the alter.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

"Why the hell am I here again?" I muttered. "Because you love Hikari as a little sister and you couldn't resist the face she gave you." Kain answered. I growled at him. Hikari was insane making me come to a vampire-infested wedding. The only human here was Yori and I was getting ready to shoot Aido if he didn't stop hitting on her. I wasn't allowed to shoot anyone... Hikari told me she'd kick my ass, which I wouldn't doubt after she had the kid. As of now though, she couldn't even try to raise her leg that high with how big she was now. The chairman was here too but I don't think I'd consider him human.

"There's Ichijou at the alter, we better sit down." Ruka said. I sighed and sat down. For some reason she was making me sit in between Kain and Aido. "When is this going to be over?" I grumbled. "Oh come on, you want to be here and you know it. You wanna see Hikari happy." Aido said. "Do you want your head to splatter all over that suit?" I asked threateningly. "Do you want to roast like a pig in a luau?" Kain asked just as threateningly. I just mumbled obscenities and glared at the blond standing at the alter. He better make her happy, or I would kill him so slowly and painfully, his grandfather would be feeling his pain from the fiery pits of hell.

"Wah my little girl is getting married!!" the chairman cried. I rolled my eyes and slapped my forehead. Was it too late to knock myself unconscious or just kill myself? Probably. "Oh here she comes!" someone exclaimed. Everyone stood and watched as Shiki led Hikari down the isle. It was better than Rido walking her down the isle, that's for damn sure. She looked very nice though. As she passed at me, she looked at me and smiled a nervous smile, her eyes gleaming with joy. I sighed and sat back down. She is the only reason I behave here.

Hikari walked up and stood in front of Ichijou. They stared at eachother while the priest kept babbling. I just tuned him out until he got to the vows. "Do you, Takuma Ichijou take Hikari Takanashi to be your lawfully wedded wife for better or worse, in sickness or health, till death do you part?" he asked. "I do." he answered. "And do you, Hikari Takanashi take Takuma Ichijou to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, in sickness or health, till death do you part?" he asked. "I do." she answered. "If anyone has any objections to this matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest said.

I opened my mouth to speak, but clamped it shut and tried not to scream as both Kain and Aido stomped on my feet to keep me quiet. Now I know why she made me sit here. Also, I saw Kuran glaring at me with eyes that said "Don't you dare screw this up" Oh well, those two would get hitched anyways. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said. Then just like that, Ichijou lifted up her veil and they kissed. The chairman was in hysterics behind us. Hell even Touga was here and wearing a suit, which was strange to see.

I looked up and saw a happy tear fall from Yuuki's eyes as well. This wedding was going to turn into a big cry-fest. Hikari and Ichijou walked down to me. She threw her arms around me, not saying anything. I stood there, confused, but hugged her back anyways. She pulled back and grinned. Tears had streamed down her face too, but thankfully, they were happy tears. I sighed and wiped them away. "You're not supposed to cry at your wedding." I mumbled. She laughed slightly and looked back up at me. "You're crying too Zero." she stated. I was WHAT!? I brought my hand to my face and wiped the liquid off of my cheeks.

"It's okay. I won't make fun of you." she assured. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "It seems like just yesterday Ichijou and Kuran brought you in as a scared little fourteen year old. Time flies." I murmured. "Thank you so much Zero." she said. I smiled for a second and nodded. There were no "Holy crap Zero smiled and I'm going to have a stroke!" jokes. Just her standing there. "Well, I need to talk to the others here." she said as she walked off. I exhaled when she was out of earshot. She was now Hikari Ichijou.... I'm glad she got what she wanted.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I sat there and laughed as we talked about the many comical things that happened at the wedding. At the after party, Hanabusa got drunk and made out with Yori, which was funny. Then Yuuki danced with Zero before being tugged off by Kaname. Then Zero had to dance with Luna, which was REALLY funny because they were glaring at eachother as they danced. Ruka and Kain were dancing and Kain FINALLY kissed her. So they're a couple now. Shiki and Rima danced and hung out together, as usual. Touga was wishing he could kill himself while the chairman tried to dry his tears and talk to Touga at the same time. Takuma and I danced the whole time.

"That was funny when you and Yori started making out in the middle of the party!" I laughed. Hanabusa turned bright red, "Sh-shut up!" he stuttered. "So, you two going out?" I asked. Hanabusa's face just turned a darker shade of red. "... Yes." he muttered. "Aw you two would be so cute!" Takuma exclaimed. Hanabusa just glared. "I'll be right back." I stated as I slowly got up and walked into the kitchen.

Takuma followed me in after politely excusing himself from the group. I was pouring me a glass of water to gulp down. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "I don't feel so well." I answered as I held my head. He smiled and hugged me. "I'm sorry love, but it will be alright soon." he assured. Dear god I hoped so. At least if for some reason I ever get pregnant again, I'll know what to expect and it may not be as bad. That's just an if though.

Suddenly there was a pain in my stomach along with a loud, scary slashing noise. Takuma turned around, since he was about to walk out of the kitchen. "Did you spill something?" he asked. I looked up at him horrified. "Oh shit." I whispered. "What's wrong!?" he asked frantically. "My water just broke..... the baby's coming."

* * *

**Momo: Hehe cliffy! Pleas please PLEASE revirew! I'm starting to think some of you hate me! Anywho, hope you enjoyed and if I have tome or if I'm feeling well, I might upload again tonight ^-^**


	28. Aiko

**Momo: Hehe the baby arrives in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Takuma stood there and gaped at me, trying to process the information I had just given him. "What?" he asked. "T-the baby's com- OW!" I yelled. That must have been a contraction because it hurt like hell. He wasted no time in picking me up like I only weighted ten pounds and ran into the living room where the others were. "What's wrong?" Shiki asked. "The baby's coming!" Takuma answered. A millisecond later, everyone ran outside and crammed into the car. 11 freaking people in one car! I was sitting on Takuma's lap, Rima in Shiki's, Yuuki in Kaname's Ruka in Kain's, and Luna in Hanabusa's.

"Wait, who's driving?" I asked. Zero turned around and was sitting at the drivers seat. "Hold on." he warned as he put the vehicle in drive. "Oh shit." Takuma and I whispered at the same time. Then Zero slammed on the gas and sped towards the hospital. He was driving so recklessly, everyone was bumping into eachother and he almost crashed into a tree. "Hey jackass, could you try not to kill us before we even get to the hospital!?" Luna yelled. Zero scowled and slammed the breaks, making Hanabusa bash his head off of the window. "Ouch!" he yelled upon his head rebounding off of the window.

"You don't like my driving, then you drive!" Zero yelled while turning around to glare at Luna. "I bet I could drive drunk better than you do sober!" she argued. I could almost see the sparks in between their glares. "Hey, sorry to interrupt you two fighting like an old married couple.... but COULD YOU PLEASE JUST GET ME TO A DAMN HOSPITAL!!" I yelled. Zero nodded and slammed on the gas yet again, this time not driving like a drunken level E. Luna just sat there and grumbled obscenities about Zero while Zero was muttering something along the lines of "Damn crazy backseat driver."

A few minutes later, we heard sirens. "What the hell?" I asked as I turned to see a police officer behind us. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Shiki muttered. "Zero pull over!" Yuuki exclaimed. Zero growled and pulled the car over to the side of the road. The officer behind us stopped, got out of his car, and walked up to ours. "Sir, do you realize how fast you were going?" he asked. "My friend is in labor." Zero answered. The officer leaned in and looked at me. "Sir, please step out of the car." he said. "What the hell? What point of my friend has a baby coming don't you understand?" Zero asked angrily. This would end badly. "Step out of the car now." the officer ordered. "Fuck this." Zero grumbled.

Not a second later, he decked the officer in the face. The officer fell down unconscious so Zero rolled up the window and sped off. "Great dumbass, now you're gonna get arrested." Luna grumbled. "You wanna be next?" Zero asked coldly. "Both of you shut up or you're both going out of the car." Kaname threatened, getting annoyed with their constant bickering. Luna shut up immediately while Zero glared at Kaname in the rear view mirror, but looked back at the road so he wouldn't wreck. Note to self: Never let Zero drive **_EVER _**again.

We arrived at the hospital minutes later. Takuma rushed me in very quickly while the others were being forced to wait in a waiting room. The doctors got me to lay down and prepare me for the baby and all that jazz while Takuma sat next to me in a chair, holding my hand. I looked at him with fear in my eyes. "Don't worry, it will be alright." he assured. I nodded and kept taking deep breaths. The baby wasn't coming yet, because I remember mom complaining she was in labor with me for seventeen hours. If I'm in here for seventeen hours with contractions and not being able to walk around, I was going to kill someone.

"I'm scared." I stated. Takuma nodded and leaned foreword to kiss me. As we separated, the doctor came in. "Ah, Hikari Ichijou right?" the doctor asked. I nodded. "I'll be taking care of you." he stated. "Okay." I replied. He looked up at Takuma. "I suppose you're the father?" he asked. "Yes sir. Takuma Ichijou." Takuma answered. The doctor nodded. "I will be right back, but press the button on the wall if you need anything." he said. We both nodded and watched him walk out of the room. "This is going to be a long day." I sighed.

* * *

**Kaname's POV**

I sat there in the waiting room, agitated I couldn't know if Hikari was okay until she had the child. Zero, Shiki, Aido, Yuuki, and Luna were pacing back and forth, worried. "We've been here for over twelve hours! What the hell is going on!?" Aido asked impatiently. "These things take time Aido." I answered. "That's obvious, but you'd think a doctor would come out and tell us what's going on." Kiryuu grumbled. That man irritated me. Sometimes I wished I could punch him, but I will not act so rashly.

"Either way, she's fine." Luna stated. "What makes you say that?" Shiki asked. "She ain't screaming in agony yet." she answered. "Screaming in agony?" Aido asked. "Please tell me I don't have to tell you where babies come from." she groaned in irritation. I tried to suppress the small laugh that threatened to escape me. As much as she acted like Hikari and Kiryuu, Luna was rather funny. "Okay, when a woman goes into labor, the baby comes out of the-" "I know that!!!" Aido interrupted. I looked over at his cousin, who's forehead was in his hand while Ruka just merely called Aido an idiot.

Suddenly, there was a shout coming from Hikari's room and everyone turned around and gaped at the door. It was obviously time.

* * *

**Hikari's POV  
**

"AH! DAMN IT!" I yelled. I had felt an enormous pain just a second ago and it was just hurting even worse. Takuma stood and held my hand while the doctor rushed into the room and sat at the end of the bed, waiting for the baby. "AH!" I yelled again, feeling a very strong pain and so I started squeezing the hell out of Takuma's hand. "Push!" the doctor said. I nodded and pushed, but all I could feel was agonizing pain, so I let out a cry and squeezed Takuma's hand even harder. "I see it coming, you're doing well Mrs. Ichijou." the doctor stated. "Thank god." I muttered as I pushed again and squeezed Takuma's hand.

"Ow... ow.... OW!" Takuma yelled as I squeezed his hand. I'm surprised I didn't break it. "I'm sorry, it hurts so bad." I apologized. "It can't be THAT bad can it?" Takuma asked as he took a peek over the sheet that was covering my legs. Then the next thing I knew, Takuma freaking crashed on the floor. "Aw man, you freaking fainted on me!" I complained to his unconscious form. I should have told him not to look. "Ah!" I yelled again in agony.

* * *

**Kaname's POV**

Hikari had been yelling for some time now, and it was beginning to scare many of the people here. "Oh my god are they torturing her!?" Aido asked in a panic. "No, it just hurts like hell." Luna explained. "This is taking too long." Zero muttered. "That's it, that door's going down!" Aido exclaimed as he raised his foot to kick down the door. Kain quickly rushed up to his cousin and grabbed his leg. "Don't." he warned. "But.... she sounds hurt." Aido whined. "Believe me Hanabusa, you do NOT want to see what's going on in there." Kain warned.

Aido finally calmed down and continued pacing. "If this takes any longer, I'll go in anyways." Kiyruu muttered. Oh well, it would be entertaining to watch Hikari throw a chair or something at him. Then, there was finally a silence in Hikari's shouting and there was now the soft sound of crying.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I sighed in relief and laid down after the baby was out. I wanted to sleep now and I was exhausted. "It's a girl." the doctor stated. I smiled. Just as Takuma wanted. After the doctor cleaned her off, he handed me my baby. She had tiny little fangs already and a head full of raven black hair. Just like mine. Her eyes were blue at the moment, since babies have blue eyes when they're born. I bet they would turn green like Takuma's after a while. She was adorable. "Hey there." I cooed as I rocked her softly.

Takuma finally came to as well. "That was scary." he whispered as he sat up. What he saw would probably haunt his nightmares for quite a while. "Told you it hurt." I teased. "It looked like it." he muttered. Then he realized I wasn't in pain anymore and looked up. "Get up and take a look at your daughter." I said. He nodded and stood up, shaking his hand as he did to wake it up after I had squeezed the life out of it. Takuma peered over me and gaped at her. I thought he was going to cry for a second.

"Here." I mumbled as I handed her over to Takuma for him to hold. He took our child and rocked her back and forth gently. "Hey sweetheart. I'm your daddy." he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I can't believe it.... this is my daughter." he murmured as tears started falling out of his eyes. Tears were streaming out of my eyes as well. Our little baby girl.... she was here.... even after all of the things that has happened, she's here.

"What will we name her?" I asked. I wanted to decide on a name we both liked. "Hmm.... how about Aiko?" he asked. "I like that name." I stated with a smile. Takuma grinned and looked down at her. "Hi Aiko. You're so cute." he whispered as he held her close. I knew he'd make a great father. It was obvious really. Anyone can imagine Takuma loving children, but with how kind he is, I knew damn well he'd make a good dad. Suddenly, there was yelling heard from the hallway.

"I don't give a flying fuck if we're not related, we're going in!" a painstakingly recognizable voice shouted. The next thing we knew, the door flew off the hinges and Zero's size 11 foot was hanging in the air. "You're trying to get us arrested aren't you?" Luna sighed, "Shut up." Zero murmured as he walked inside with everyone else following him. "You alright?" he asked. "I'm fine." I answered. Zero nodded. "Takuma, let Zero see his goddaughter please." I said.

Takuma reluctantly nodded and handed Aiko over to Zero. Zero gaped at the child and she just lay there, peacefully sleeping. He smiled slightly and stared at her. "So you're the new little pain in the ass, huh?" he asked jokingly. I laughed slightly. "What did you name her?" he asked. "Aiko." Takuma answered. Zero nodded and looked back at her. "Looks like I'll be forced to babysit you in the future." he sighed. "I want to see!" Yuuki exclaimed. I giggled, everyone wanted to see Aiko. Zero scowled and handed her to Yuuki. "Aww, she's so adorable." Yuuki cooed. "Hello little Aiko. I'm your great aunt." Yuuki whispered.

Everyone had their turn holding the baby. Shiki did and was fascinated by Aiko. Rima thought she was adorable and wanted to buy her baby clothes already. Hanabusa squealed in delight and went on and on about how adorable she was. Kain smiled as he held her and just said she was most likely going to be the female version of Takuma. Ruka held her and pretended not to care, as usual. Luna held her and about started crying. Apparently she had a soft spot for kids.

Then came Kaname's turn. Luna quietly handed Aiko over to him. Kaname smiled and rocked her back and forth. "So you're my niece?" he asked softly. Aiko just yawned slightly, revealing her small fangs. "I will enjoy having you in the family." he whispered as he kissed her forehead. I knew Kaname would have an enormous soft spot for Aiko. He'd probably try to hide it though, knowing him. "I'm so tired." I muttered as I started to close my eyes. As exhausted as I was, everyone was lucky I didn't fall asleep on them before they got to hold Aiko. "Alright, we'll give you time to sleep." Kaname whispered as everyone walked out of the room.

Takuma stayed and was holding Aiki while sitting in a chair. I fell alseep watching him craddle our little girl in his arms.

* * *

**Momo: Fluff and comedy, such a great mix ^-^ For the people I didn't mention this to, I'm planning on either sticking Zero with Yuuki and Luna with Kaname, or Yuuki with Kaname and Zero with Luna. For those of you who haven't decided, I want you all to tell me what you think. Thanks and reviews please ^-^**


	29. Honeymoon plans

**Momo: Yay everyone loved last chapter!!! I'm so happy!!! Anywho, enjoy!! Fair warning, it's kind of short though**

* * *

Three months had passed since I had Aiko. A few things had happened since then, good and bad. Zero got his ass arrested a few minutes after I fell asleep for decking that cop, threatening the doctors, and for kicking down the hospital door. He's lucky I love him enough to go bail his ass out of the slammer. Actually, he's lucky I talked Takuma into it. Then Eveyone but Shiki, Kaname, and Yuuki were thrown out of the room Takuma and I were in since they were family. Hanabusa almost got arrested too because he almost punched the doctor that was escorting him out, but thankfully Kain stopped him.

On a good note, they let me go home after a couple days with Aiko. Since she was such a little vampire though, I quickly found out I needed to feed her blood on a regular basis. Hey, there ain't no way in hell I'd let her breast feed with those little fangs. I shudder at the thought of it. Takuma had been an exceptional father as well. It was as if his whole life was dedicated to Aiko and I. He'd take care of her when I was tired, sometimes he'd give her blood when I was too exhausted to, and he just loved to spend time with her.

I sat in the living room, holding Aiko. I was right about her eyes too, they were starting to turn green, just like her father's. She was a feisty little girl too because she couldn't sit still for a second! Like I said, just like her father. Takuma walked in the room and sat next to me, kissing me and then leaning down to kiss Aiko on the forehead. "How are you two doing?" he asked sweetly. "Good. Aiko is just getting tired." I answered while I rocked her back and forth. Her eyes drooped slowly as sleep was starting to overcome her.

"Aww." he whispered as he stroked Aiko's hair. This baby had a head full of hair, let me tell you. "Hey Hikari..." he started. "Yeah?" I asked, wondering what he wanted. "You think it's about time to go on our honeymoon?" he asked as he laid his head on my shoulder. "Yeah. I don't know if Aiko's ready to travel yet though. I really don't want to leave her either." I answered. Takuma started thinking. A honeymoon IS supposed to be for newlywed couples, but we didn't want to leave our baby behind, just look at our babysitter options!

"Do we know who can watch her?" Takuma asked. I thought about it for a second. "How about Luna?" I asked. I quickly found out Luna wanted a child of her own after giving birth to Aiko. She just hadn't found the right man. Long story short, Luna adored children. This way we KNEW the baby would be safe and we could cut lose as well. Even we both had to admit Aiko was a bit stressful. One time she woke us up around 11 am, which is TOO early for vampires, and wanted to be fed.

"I think that would work..." Takuma said thoughtfully. I nodded and got up to get the phone. Another thing I was happy about: I was skinny again!!! I didn't look like a blimp anymore so I was happy. I picked up the phone and dialed Luna's number. After a few rings, I heard her pick up. "Hello?" her voice asked. "Hey Luna, it's Hikari." I answered. "Hey Hikari! What is it?" she exclaimed. "Takuma and I wanted to know if you could watch Aiko. We want to go on our honeymoon and we wanted to leave her with someone trustworthy." I explained.

"I'd love to!" Luna chirped on the other line. "We'll drop her off tomorrow." I stated. "Okay!" she cheered as she hung up the phone. I smiled and put the phone back on the hook. I knew Luna would say yes. "What did she say?" Takuma asked as he walked back in the room. Obviously he had put Aiko in bed. "She said she'd love to." I answered. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Then we can spend time together, then spend time with her when we get back. I feel like the luckiest vampire alive." he whispered. I smiled at him as he said that.

Takuma leaned his head down and kissed me softly. I responded immediately. We couldn't really do this kind of stuff anymore because we were busy with Aiko, but we didn't mind. We loved our child, so she came first. I moaned softly as he kissed my neck, nipping at it slightly. After he was done, we walked into the bedroom, where he proceeded to gently pin me to the bed and kiss me more. "You know, we will have plenty of time for this on our honeymoon." I said in between kisses.

"I know." he replied as he continued to kiss me. I sighed. "Spoiled man." I joked as I stroked his hair. He sighed in content and scooted us up so that we could both lay down. I stroked his back while he continued to kiss me. Then the kiss turned into a hungry kiss. Yeah.... a year of no.... "fun" will do that to you. I stuck my hands up his shirt and massaged his chest, which was still very well toned. He moaned slightly and ran his hands up my sides, getting ready to tug my shirt off.

Before he could though, Aiko started crying. I sighed and got up. "During the honeymoon, I promise." I said as I ran to Aiko's room. As I expected, she was hungry. I picked up the small baby and held her to my neck. "Shh it's okay baby, just drink." I cooed softly. Aiko's cries softened as I brought my claw up to my neck and cut a little bit of it. She immediately sunk her tiny fangs in and started drinking. I stroked her back as she drank. She was very hungry too.

After she was done, I put her back in her crib and tucked her in. She fell asleep right away. I smiled at my daughter, she was so adorable! Tiredly, I walked back to our bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Before I could mumble anything, I was pulled up by Takuma, who's eyes were flashing between green and red. "Aw, man... you too?" I asked as I craned my neck to the side. Just to answer a quick question, yes it did get annoying being a main food source for two people, but I got used to it. This is why Takuma and I took turns feeding Aiko blood.

Takuma sunk is incisors in my neck. He hadn't had blood in a month and I had drank from him last week, so I'd imagine he was thirsty as well. A few minutes later, he pulled out and held me in his arms. "Sorry. I was really thirsty and couldn't contain it." he apologized as he ran his fingers along my neck. "It's okay." I assured as my eyes began to droop. I was exhausted now. The last thing I felt before I fell asleep was Takuma's lips against my forehead and him laying me next to him and wrapping his arms around me.

This wasn't unusual. This was our family and we loved it. We couldn't be any happier.

* * *

**Momo: I know that was boring, but I have plans in the future that will make things interesting. Ja ne!**


	30. From worry to bliss

**Momo: Okay, I have to warn you guys, but there is a lemeon in this chapter! So if you don't want to see it, just read until it gets unconfortable or something. Another thing, I put another poll on my profile. I can't decide what to do about puting Luna with Kaname or Zero and Yuuki with Kaname or Zero. Please take the poll so I can decide what the hell I'm doing, I'd REALLY appreciate it! Anywho, I apologize for my ramblings that most people probably skip, so Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Takuma and I were running around, packing clothes and whatnot while Aiko sat there and looked at us with a confused look on her face. "Is that everything?" I asked as I packed my suitcase. We wouldn't be gone very long at all, we just had a lot of crap. "I think so." Takuma answered as he put is suitcase down and picked up Aiko, holding her in the air above his head and spinning around with her. Aiko's giggles could be heard as he spun.

"I hope she doesn't puke on you." I murmured as I wrote down like fourteen emergency numbers down for Luna. Those numbers included Me, Takuma, Kaname, Shiki, Zero, Kain, Seiren, the Headmaster, and damn near all of my friends that would help if anything came up. "Ah!" Takuma yelped. I tried not to laugh as his shirt was spit up on. "See, you made Aiko dizzy." I teased as I took Aiko from him and got something to wipe her face off with. "I'll be right back after I change my shirt." he mumbled as he made his way to our bedroom. "Nice one." I whispered while I kissed Aiko's head.

After a few minutes, Takuma walked out with a clean shirt on and picked up our things. "Ready?" he asked. "Yeah." I answered as we made our way out to the car. I handed Aiko to Takuma while puting our things in the trunk. "Ah damn it!" Takuma grumbled. I snickered. The reason why I gave Aiko to him was to entertain myself as he got irritated at the car seat and how to strap her in. I closed the trunk and stood next to Takuma while he tried not to murmur obscenaties under his breath. "Let me see." I stated, deciding to stop pissing him off.

Seconds later, Aiko was strapped in and ready to go. I turned and grinned at Takuma while he scowled at me. The funny thing was, when he scowled he looked like Zero. "How do you do that!?" he asked, frustrated. "I have a woman's touch." I teased as I winked at him and got in the car. He sighed, but smiled again and got in the car so we could make our way to Luna's.

Soon, we were at Luna's home and we were making our way to the door with Aiko. We politely knocked on the door and Luna answered seconds later. "Hey you three! Come on in!" she exclaimed happily. Her home was very nice with mid-century style furniture and black curtains to keep the light out. "So, how long am I taking care of Aiko?" Luna asked. "A week or less." I answered. She nodded and asked if she could hold Aiko. I held her over and Luna held her while smiling. "Hey Aiko, remember me?" she asked softly. Aiko only pulled at her hair slightly.

I quickly found out if Aiko pulls your hair, she likes you. She tries to rip out mine and Takuma's hair. Hehe, one time she kept yanking Zero's hair and he was getting so pissed off, the look on his face was priceless. "Oh, Luna, I have emergency numbers that you can call in case something happens." I announced as I pulled out the paper and handed it to her. "Damn Hikari, you gave me a christmas list of numbers!" she exclaimed. Was I paranoid? Hell yes I was! After what happened last year, of course I was constantly paranoid.

"Sorry, I can't help it." I apologized. Luna sighed and smiled. "It's alright, I will take good care of Aiko, I promise." she assured. I nodded and kissed Aiko. "Be good for mommy and daddy, alright?" I whispered softly. I was reluctant to leave her, but she was safe in Luna's hands. Like Zero, you do NOT piss her off unless you have a death wish. Takuma the walked up and planted kisses all over Aiko's forehead. "Mommy and daddy are going to miss you, but we'll be back soon." he said.

Luna giggled at us. "You two make good parents." she complimented. We smiled, nodded, and turned to walk out of the door. Before we walked out, Luna told us to wait, and I could just FEEL the smirk on her face. "Try not to give her another one while you two are gone!" she teased. Takuma and I blushed and ran out of the door, slamming it in the process. Luna could be heard laughing her ass off inside. Sometimes her jokes were just as bad as Hanabusa's.

"Lets go." I said as I got back in the car. Takuma nodded as he got in and drove us to the airport. We were going to Italy for our honeymoon. The reason? Beauty, culture, romantic, great food, all that jazz. We arrived at the airport and borarded our plane almost as soon as we got there. I missed Aiko already, but I'm pretty sure someone as fun-loving as Luna will keep her happy and preoccupied for quite a while.

A few hours later, we arrived in Rome. The sights were beautiful and we arrived a bit close to morning, so Takuma and I would need to sleep before we did anything. We found a luxurious hotel and walked inside a suite. It had very nice furniture, some wine, and a master bed. "Wow..." I murmured, speechless. "I figured you'd love this." Takuma said as he put down the keys to the room. "Wine?" he asked. I nodded in response as he poured us both a glass. The wine was delicious. Then again, this IS Italy. Vineyards are everywhere.

We talked about past events and laughed for the longest time. "You think... Aiko will be alright?" I asked randomly. "Of course." Takuma answered. I felt as if something would happen. It could have been just because I was paranoid, but I couldn't help but automatically worry. After all, I've never been away from my child. "Hey, don't worry Hikari. Aiko's okay." he assured again as he kissed my cheek. He was right, Aiko would be fine.

Then, Takuma's lips curled into a mischievous smile. I looked at him with a curious look on my face. He leaned foreword and kissed me softly. "I believe we have time to continue." he whispered. I giggled slightly and nodded as he picked me up and laid me on the bed. It started out as more kisses to the neck again, leaving love bites and all that. I stuck my hands up his shirt again to feel his chest. Hey, he has muscles and they are sexy.... I can't help it.

He slid his hands up my shirt and pulled it off. I grinned and flipped him over so I was straddling him. He growled at me playfully as I leaned foreword and kissed him yet again. Obviously, he didn't like me being in control, so he flipped me over and straddled me. "Damn you." I joked. He flashed me a goofy grin and tugged at my pants. I rolled my eyes and slid them off while he took off his own. This was the funny part though. He kept messing with my bra, trying to get it off. I just laid there and tried not to laugh at him.

"How do you get this thing off!?" he asked as he growled in frustration. All I could do was sit there and laugh. "That's it." he muttered. I felt the strap just fall and he pulled the cloth off and held it in his hands with a triumphant smile. "You cut it you cheater." I pouted. "It's not my fault you wear complicated articles of clothing." he said in his defense. My eye twitched in aggravation, that was my favorite bra! Oh well, I have more. I just hate it when they get destroyed because those freaking god-forsaken pieces of cloth cost so much! I've noticed the bigger they are the more they cost, which REALLY sucks.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realized he had finally gotten completely undressed. "Well that took a while." I teased. He laughed and kissed me. "Maybe it was just to annoy you." he said oh, so innocently. Takuma Ichijou is not as innocent as he looks, in case no one has noticed. Then, he positioned himself and entered me. It didn't hurt anymore because of previous events, which was fine with me. I moaned a bit loudly as he started thrusting.

"Hikari." he whispered. I sighed in content as he sped up. As wrong as this sounds, I really loved the way our bodies moved in sync. Like we were made only for eachother. I leaned up and bit his neck gently, making him moan in response. Hey, I needed blood too. Now may have been a weird time, but oh well. Then, he started thrusting harder, making me moan into his neck. I pulled out my fangs and leaned up to kiss him again.

"Takuma." I moaned as our lips parted. The thought of if I would get pregnant again did cross my mind. If I did, I don't think either of us would mind having another daughter, or a son. Well, I suppose fate would decide that. We both clawed at the bed sheets and pillows, trying not to claw eachother. Hell, if we didn't we'd probably both would need some bandages so we wouldn't bleed out. Things get a little... out of control, but oh well.

After a couple hours, he met his release and called out my name while I moaned loudly. I hope no one is staying in the room next to ours. We would probably get yelled at since it's about six in the morning. Takuma laid next to me, panting while I did the same. "I-it's been a while since we've mad love." he stated. I nodded. "Yeah." I replied as I scooted over to him and let him wrap his arms around me. "What if I get pregnant again?" I asked. He thought about it for a second. "I'd love another baby." he answered. I knew he wouldn't mind. Hell I can't and don't really want to imagine how many kids he would want. "Just wondering." I mumbled as I yawned.

Soon after just laying there and stroking eachother's hair along with kissing every now and then, we both fell asleep in pure bliss.

* * *

**Momo: I will never get used to writing those.... Man it is hotter than hell where I am! I'm about to curl up into a ball and throw myself in the freezer! I can't though, I'm too big. Anywho, review please!**


	31. Honeymoon and Luna's babysitting issue

**Momo: Okay *slaps forehead* I took a look at the poll and there's a fifty fifty decision for Zero, Kaname, Luna, and Hikari. I need more so I can decide what I'm doing! So there will be Hikari/Takuma fluff in this chapter, as always, but there will also be a Zero/Luna and a Kaname/Luna scene in here so you guys can look at it and see what you like better. I know, I'm pathetic. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Takuma laying next to me staring at me. "Hello dear." he greeted. I smiled and kissed him. "Good morning.... or afternoon." I replied. Looking at the clock, it was around 5 pm. "Who gets the shower first?" I asked as I stood up and grabbed my clothes. "Well... I take a while, so you could go first." he started as he stood up as well. I turned around to go to the bathroom, but felt him wrap his arms around me. "Or we could take one together." he finished. "That will take longer than me and you in the shower individually." I teased. He pouted.

"But, I think I can live with that." I finished. He grinned as we both walked in the bathroom and shut the door behind us.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

Aiko had started crying, so I jumped out of bed and ran to her crib that Hikari provided. She must have been hungry or something. "Calm down sweetheart, just drink." I cooed as I held the small baby to my neck and cut it for her. She immediately sunk her small fangs in and began to drink. Man, Hikari would have been screwed if she had triplets. If she did have triplets though, I would have laughed my ass off. A few minutes later, Aiko stopped drinking so I pulled her back. She didn't go to sleep, so I supposed she was ready to wake up.

"Alright, I'll get dressed and find something for us to do." I sighed as I went back into my room to change clothes after putting Aiko back in her crib. I decided to put on jeans and a red blouse as well as putting my hair in a bun for the hell of it. Then I walked back to Aiko's room and took her out of the crib, sitting on my couch with her. "Hmmm what should we do today?" I asked as I held her up and smiled. She just stared at me for a few seconds.

"Look how insane I am. I'm actually expecting a baby to answer my question." I mused to myself. Sometimes I could really be an idiot. "I know, we'll go for a walk." I announced as I sat her down on the couch and went to go find that damned stroller that Hikari left me. That would take a while with all the crap her and Ichijou dumped on me.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

After we got out of the shower, Takuma and I got dressed and drove around Italy. "Where are we going?" I asked. Takuma turned to me and smiled sweetly. "You'll see." he answered. There's many things I've always wanted to see in Italy. The Roman Colosseum, the many paintings by Leonardo Da Vinci and other great artists, Milan, just for the hell of it, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Sistine Chapel, and other things I can't name at the moment.

We arrived at a large building and strode inside. There were beautiful paintings everywhere. I have always been fascinated by art. "Sweet!" I exclaimed while Takuma smiled next to me. We walked around and took in the various beautiful paintings. "There's one more surprise." Takuma said as he grabbed my hand and led me somewhere. "Please tell me it doesn't have to do with nude paintings." I pleaded. They had classes for that, so I was hoping Takuma didn't sign us up for that. Then again... it's him, so he probably didn't.

"Paintings, yes. Nude paintings, no." he answered, trying not to laugh at me. I made a mental note to have Aiko puke on him again sometime in the future. He led me into this room where a man in front of a canvas was. "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Ichijou?" he asked. "Yes, sir." Takuma answered. The artist got up and looked at us. "Japanese?" he asked. We nodded. "Well, put these clothes on and stand over there." he insisted while giving us clothes. "Let me guess, posing for a picture as a Roman couple?" I asked. "You're so smart." Takuma answered while kissing my cheek.

I got dressed in the white dress. It clipped at my shoulders and flowed down to my knees while Takuma's was a Toga. I almost fell on the floor laughing. The artist put red roses in my hair while putting an olive branch in Takuma's. He had us pose so that Takuma was hugging me from behind and holding my right hand. "Now, please don't move." the artist said as he began this painting. This would take a while.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

It wasn't long before I found that stroller to walk Aiko around in. I strapped her in and walked her out of the house and into town. "Ah, it's nice out tonight." I sighed, feeling the cool breeze. The town was virtually empty this night, so it was peaceful and even better for walking Aiko. No noise, no ruckus, just tranquillity. "See, I told your parents we'd have a nice time." I whispered to Aiko while she looked around with those big green eyes.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling noise. I stopped what I was doing and looked around. Nothing was there. I walked again, but faster with my right hand gripping the gun I had on my hip. 'Alright, who's there?' I thought to myself as I looked around. Still, nothing was in sight. I sighed and took my hand off the gun. Maybe all of the noise was a figment of my imagination or Aiko moving around in the stroller when I wasn't paying attention.

Then, something caught my eye. I pulled the gun out and stood in front of where Aiko was sitting. "I've had enough of this! Who's there!?" I yelled. No response. I growled and stood my ground, waiting for who or whatever was here to show itself. Aiko started crying, so I turned around to make sure she was okay. At that moment, I felt myself fall to the ground with something falling with me. I looked up and saw a level E pinning me to the ground.

"Get the hell off of me!" I yelled as I kneed the psychotic vampire in the gut. Aiko was crying, but she was alright. The bad news was that instead of one now, there were three level E's. "Aw fuck." I mumbled as I shot at them. They scattered about, but I did manage to shoot one of the three. I ran foreword towards a building, back flipped off of it, and shot the second level E while I was in the air. Landing on my feet, I sighed and quietly thanked my father for teaching me how to fight.

I looked back at Aiko, who was still crying. That's right, the third level E was still around. I found it, and it was going for Aiko. "Aiko!" I shouted as I jumped in front of the stroller and shifted my weight so that when I fell, I wouldn't land on the child. The gun was far out of my reach and the level E had me pinned so I couldn't kick or knee him. "Damn it, let me go!" I screamed as I struggled. I was stronger than these cheating bastards damn it!

My angry shouts were ignored as the insane vampire leaned down and licked my neck. "Sh-shit." I stuttered. Before it could bite me, a gunshot rang out in the air. The level E turned into dust immediately. I sighed in relief and laid there for a moment, trying not to have a heart attack from that experience. "You know, I'm pretty sure getting killed wasn't in your job description." a voice stated as a hand pushed itself into my view.

I looked up to see Zero Kiryuu. Taking his hand, I let him help me up and I dusted my clothes off as I turned at him to glare at him. "Excuse me, but I was defending your goddaughter." I hissed back. "I hate to admit it, but you did make sure she didn't get hurt." he grumbled. "If anything happens to that kid, Hikari and Ichijou will kill me before you , Kaname, or Shiki do." I retorted. He nodded in response, knowing I was right. "Thanks for saving me." I thanked. He shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. I don't know why the hell I wasted time in saving a vampire." he muttered.

"Maybe it's because it was the right thing to do." I replied. He stared at me and sighed, muttering another whatever. I picked up Aiko, who was still crying and patted her back. "Shh, don't cry, it's okay." I whispered. Her crying didn't cease. "Here, you try." I murmured as I gave Aiko to Zero. He took the child and rocked her back and forth. "Please shut up." he whispered. Ironically, after he said that, Aiko stopped crying and calmed down. "You have such a way with children." I muttered as he handed me the baby and I put her back in her stroller. "I know." he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Sometimes, I want to punch you Zero Kiryuu." I sighed as I started to walk back home with Aiko. "Yeah, and sometimes I want to shoot you." he retorted. I turned around and smirked at him. "So you don't you?" I asked. He scowled and crossed his arms, turning so he wasn't facing me. "Because Hikari would kick my ass." he answered. "What about you?" he asked. "Same here." I answered as I started walking again back home. Zero didn't say anything else, he just let me go.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

The painting was finished after a long while. I bent back to crack my back after posing like a mannequin for so long. Then Takuma and I changed back into our clothes and went to look at the painting. The features were amazing and the painting itself was beautiful. "Thank you sir." I thanked. We payed him and walked out back to the car. It was about ten o' clock at night now. "What should we do next?" I asked. "Hmm want some food?" he asked. I nodded. Italian food has always been my personal favorite. He smiled and drove us to a very nice Italian restaurant.

"Fancy." I stated. "I heard this place was good." he said as we walked in. There was a chandelier and a very nice fountain in the middle of the restaurant. "Takuma, this may be too expensive, are you sure about this?" I asked in concern. I didn't really want him blowing all of his money on me. As flattered as I was, it would just be wrong. "It's alright, I have savings back at home just in case. Please don't worry." he assured while kissing my neck. I nodded and smiled at him. Takuma was so sweet.

We sat down and ordered our food. While we sat there, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Aiko and Luna.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I returned to my home and laid Aiko down in her crib, then I plopped on the couch and buried my head in my hands. "I can't believe I almost got her hurt fighting level E's." I muttered to myself. How stupid of me to take a child out at this time with the level E's on the prowl. I can handle them alone, but I can't handle them and take care of a baby at the same time. I know we're vampires, but that was still a very stupid idea. "God, I'm such an idiot." I sighed as I leaned back and closed my eyes.

A cold breeze flew into the room, making me shiver. I felt a presence beside me, but I didn't want to open my eyes. Something, a hand most likely, stroked my head. "You're bleeding." a smooth voice murmured. I opened my eyes to see Kaname sitting next to me. He startled me, so I jumped and scooted back. "Hey Kaname." I greeted as I calmed myself down. Crimson stained his hand. "Am I really bleeding?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead. He nodded. I looked at my hand and sure enough, the crimson liquid was there.

"Aw crap, that must have been when I was tackled to the ground." I grumbled as I picked up a rag to wipe my head with. I saw Kaname eying the blood on my head. "Do you need some?" I asked. I didn't really care. He was a good friend of mine, so why should I? "No. I'm fine." he answered. I smirked at him. "You always were a stubborn pain in the ass." I murmured as I got up to check on Aiko. He followed me into her room. I didn't really care if he was a pure blood or not, he was a person and he was my friend.

We walked into the room and I rested my arms on the crib while Kaname gently picked up Aiko without waking her up and cradled her in his arms. Anyone with half a brain could tell he had a HUGE soft spot for Aiko. Honestly, I thought it was cute. "Sorry I almost got your niece hurt." I apologized. "It's alright. You did protect her." he assured. "Yeah. Kiryuu saved my sorry ass, so I got lucky." I mumbled. His head perked up. "Kiryuu?" he asked I nodded. It was obvious he didn't like Zero. Hell, everyone knows they hate eachother. "It's a good thing he saved you." he muttered.

I was a little confused, but I shook it off and leaned my head on my arms. "Damn it. I feel like I got hit by a train." I grumbled. He sighed. "You act just like them." he stated. "Who?" I asked. "Kiryuu and Hikari." he answered. I scoffed. Do I seriously act like Zero? Eh, oh well. I don't really give a shit about how I act. "Are you tired?" he asked. Hell yes I was. After hitting my head in the first place, I had started to get dizzy, but I didn't pay attention to it until now. "Yeah." I answered.

Kaname kissed Aiko's cheek, put her down, tucked her in, then picked me up. "What the hell are you doing!?" I asked. "Taking you to your room. You're exhausted." he answered. It's not like I could argue. I was too tired. He walked into my bed room and laid me down. "I thought I'd check on you since I smelled your blood." he explained. So that's why he was here. "Alright." I replied as my eyes started to droop. "I'll be leaving." he announced as he walked out of the room. I fell asleep as soon as he did.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

After dinner, Takuma and I walked around town until it was almost dawn. "We should probably get back to the hotel." Takuma suggested. I leaned my head on his shoulder and nodded. He was right. We drove back to the hotel, put night clothes on, and jumped into bed. "Have fun?" he asked. I smiled and kissed him softly. "Yes I did." I answered. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around Takuma's neck and kissed back. This honeymoon couldn't get any better.

I pulled back and sat up. "Should we call Luna?" I asked. "Nah, she'll probably be asleep." he answered. Takuma was right, she would be asleep and I'd hate to wake her up. "Tomorrow?" I asked. "Of course." he answered. I smiled and lad my head on his chest. "I love you." I whispered. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. "I love you too." he replied.

* * *

**Momo: Damn, that chapter was long! I hope that helped some of you decide the whole situation with Yuuki, Kaname, Zero, and Luna. Anywho, review please and take that poll PLEASE! Love you all!**


	32. Unexpected visit

**Momo: Alrighty, I might go with the Zero/Luna Yuuki/Kaname pairings because it's winning the poll righ now. I'm not setting anyone up quite yet, but after this chapter I am, so if you want either pairings, then vote. I don't have much time cause I'll be out all next week so I need votes asap. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I woke up to the phone ringing next to my bed. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I mumbled. "Luna? It's Hikari!" Hikari's voice exclaimed on the other line. "And Takuma!" Ichijou's voice chimed. "Hey. How's the honeymoon?" I asked, sitting up as I talked. "It's great! We're going to go see Carmen tonight!" Hikari answered. "I'm glad you two are having a great time." I said with a smile. "How are you and Aiko?" Ichijou asked. Oh shit.... should I tell them about last night? No, probably not. Knowing them, they'd cut their honeymoon short and come home to take Aiko of my hands for both of our safeties. I couldn't screw up their fun.

"Luna?" Hikari asked with worry dripped in her voice. I snapped out of my thoughts. "We're great! I love having Aiko over!" I exclaimed happily. I heard to sighs of relief on the other line of the phone. "For a second we thought something bad happened." she murmured. "Nah, she's only a hand full when she's hungry." I stated. "Yeah, no kidding." Hikari scoffed."Well, I don't want you two to be late." I said, changing the subject. "Oh, crap we have to leave now! Bye Luna! Give Aiko a kiss for us!" Hikari exclaimed quickly as she hung the phone up.

"Damn that was close." I sighed. Those two would have been so pissed if they found out I almost got their kid hurt by a level E. I got up and walked into Aiko's room. She was still sleeping, so I walked into the kitchen and poured me a glass of water while dropping a couple of blood tablets in it. "Man, I hate these things." I grumbled to myself as I gulped down the bitter liquid. Last time I had blood was a couple months ago or longer. Aiko was really just making it worse since I had to feed her blood, but I didn't mind. These pills quenched the thirst for a good enough time.

Walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch, I wondered what I was going to do with Aiko today. There wasn't any way in hell I was going outside again since it was getting dark out. I wasn't going to repeat that retarded mistake again. I could call for someone to come over perhaps and watch the child with me. Then again, I know people were busy today. Aido said he had plans, Kain and Ruka were on a date, as were Shiki and Rima, Kaname was probably too busy, Seiren would probably not be up to it, and I don't have Yuuki's number yet.

"Well damn it." I mumbled. I was out of ideas already. I would wake Aiko and myself up early tomorrow and then we could go outside, but there's no freaking way I'm taking her out now. Aiko suddenly started crying. I sighed and walked to her room, where I saw someone standing over her crib. The lights were off and I wasn't fully awake yet, so I couldn't tell who it was. I quietly walked behind the person and put my gun to the back of their head. "Step away from the crib and maybe you'll live." I threatened.

My threat was followed by a startled jump and a fist to my face. Whoever it was, was pretty damn strong. I flew across the room and hit my head on the wall, sliding down it in the process. "Oh, shit." the other voice whispered. My eyes unwillingly closed and I felt as if I was falling into a black void.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

As we sat and watched the show, a feeling of horror washed over me. "Hey Takuma?" I asked. His head turned to me in concern. "Yes?" he asked. "I feel as if something bad happened, don't you?" I asked. "Now that I think of it. Yes." he answered. We stood up and walked outside of the show and I pulled out my cell phone to call Luna. As I held the phone to my ear, it just kept ringing and she wouldn't pick up. "Hey this is Luna. Can't reach the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you if I feel like it." her answering machine said. "Oh shit that's not good." I murmured with fear in my voice.

"What?" Takuma asked, starting to get scared as well. "She won't pick up." I answered. "Call Kaname." Takuma said with worry in his voice as well. I called Kaname, and he answered. "Hello?" his voice asked. "Kaname, it's Hikari." I answered. "What's wrong?" he asked, knowing I was scared. "Luna won't answer her phone, we think something's wrong." I answered. "I'll go check up on her, but it will be a while before I get there." he said before hanging up.

I crossed my arms across my chest and paced back and forth. "I hope I'm just getting this bad feeling for no reason." I murmured. "Me too." Takuma replied. "What should we do?" I asked. "Lets stay here in case we're wrong, but if the next call we get isn't good, we go home." he answered. I nodded and we walked back in and sat down. Neither of us was able to enjoy the show with worry eating away at our hearts.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

My eyes opened to see the I was laying on my couch. "Ow my head." I muttered as I rubbed where I hit my head. Then, remembering what happened, I sat up quickly and went to stand up. "Aiko!" I exclaimed. "Don't worry, she's fine." voice said. I turned my head to see Zero. "Wh-what the hell?" I asked as the room started to spin. He caught me before I fell and sat me down on the couch. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He gave me an ice pack and I held it to my head, sighing in content at the coldness. "I came here to see Aiko." he answered. "Wait, so you were the one that punched me and you came into my house without me knowing?" I asked, starting to get mad. "Yup." he answered.

That was it, I jumped from where I was sitting and tackled him to the ground. "What the hell is your problem!? Ever heard of knocking!? I could have killed you and you knocked my ass out!" I yelled. "Sorry, I thought you were asleep, now get off." he growled while rolling over and pinning me to the floor. "No you ass! Just because Aiko's your goddaughter, doesn't mean you can come into my house without me knowing!" I yelled, flipping over yet again and pinning him. He growled at me and flipped me over again, this time shifting his weight so I couldn't move.

"Damn you." I growled. I hated him so much. He's lucky I couldn't move, because if I could, he wouldn't be a man anymore because I would kick that right away from him. "Will you please get off of me?" I asked angrilly. He didn't answer me. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to calm myself down. "Kiryuu, please get off of me. I won't kill you or kick your ass if you do." I said calmly. Yet again, no answer. "I try to be nice and that's all I-" I cut myself off as I looked into his eyes. I'm not stupid. Being a vampire myself, I know damn well when a vampire's eyes were red, it meant one of two things: 1. They were REALLY pissed. 2. They were thirsty. In my case, it might be both.

"Hey, snap out of it." I murmured. He ignored me yet again and stared at me with those glowing red eyes. "Kiryuu, please get off!" I exclaimed, starting to get a little worried. As dumb as this may sound, I've only been bitten once. Kaname did that, but it was a long time ago. He leaned in and licked my neck, making me shudder. It kind of felt good in a weird, twisted way. "Z-Zero.... stop please." I whispered, losing my confidence. Hikari had told me about when Zero bit her. She said once he started, he couldn't stop and it was frightening. Plus, I didn't get it. Why the hell would he want to bite someone he can't stand?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt his fangs pierce my neck. I arched my back and moaned in pain. That's pretty much all I could move. "D-damn it Zero please get off!" I yelled again, trying to push him off, hoping he would snap out of it once he realized what he was doing. Nope. All the could be heard was the sound of him sucking my blood out of my neck. Great, I have a baby in the crib and her godfather is pinning me to the ground sucking me dry. It's always the babysitter that gets killed first. I stopped struggling when I didn't have the strength to anymore. I just laid there and waited for him to stop.

Minutes passed he was still drinking. Damn, you'd think he never had blood before! ".... Zero...." I whispered, hoping he would get off. Something must have clicked in his brain, because he stopped drinking, but he didn't pull his fangs out yet. He started taking deep breaths for reasons I didn't know and finally after a minute, pulled his fangs out of my neck. I moaned in pain again while he pulled back and looked at me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded tiredly. My luck was really sucking this week.

Zero sighed, stood up, then picked me up and put me back on the couch. "Sorry about that." he apologized quietly as he sat next to me. "How long has it been since you've had blood?" I asked. "A while." he answered. "I could tell." I mumbled as I rubbed my neck. Blood was on my fingers, so I licked it off. Zero leaned in and licked the rest of the blood off of my neck. "Do you mind?" I asked aggravatingly. "Nope." he murmured as he pulled back and licked his lips.

"Heh, if you couldn't resist licking my neck, then you must like my blood." I teased with a smirk. "No. I'm just hungry." he muttered. I giggled slightly and sat there. "Uh hey Luna?" he asked. I looked at him strangely. That's the first time I've ever heard him say my name without an insult. "Yeah?" I asked, wondering what he wanted. "You mind if I come back and check on Aiko again tomorrow?" he asked. I smiled. "She's your goddaughter, and even I can see that giant hidden soft spot, Zero. It's fine with me. Just knock next time." I answered. "Thanks. By the wa-" "What happened here?" a familiar and angry voice asked.

We turned to see Kaname standing in the door. "Hello Kaname. There was an accident, but it's settled now." I greeted/explained. "Did you bite her Kiryuu?" he asked. Oh crap, this was going to get ugly. "Yes I did." he answered. Kaname held his calm composure, but his eyes started flashing red, so I quickly stood up. "It was an accident! My fault really. I tackled him to the ground because I didn't know he was here to check on Aiko and I didn't stop arguing with him, so I guess he lost it when he saw my neck." I explained.

Kaname started to calm down. "I'll leave." Zero muttered as he stood up, walked past Kaname, and walked out the door. I sighed in relief and felt my legs give out so I fell on the couch. "Are you alright?" Kaname asked as he sat next to me. "I'm fine, just a little shaken up." I answered. "Hikari called saying you wouldn't pick up the phone. Her and Takuma are worried." he explained. "Oh, crap I better call them!" I exclaimed. He didn't let me stand up. "It's alright, I have a phone with me." he said as he pulled out his phone and gave it to me.

I called Hikari's phone and hoped her and Ichijou weren't boarding the plane back to here.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

The show had ended and Takuma and I were both pacing back and forth in our hotel room, hoping Aiko and Luna were alright. Then the phone rang. I ran to it and picked it up quickly. "Hello?" I asked. "It's Luna." the other voice said. "Is there anything wrong?" I asked. "Aiko's fine. Zero came in to check on her, I startled him, so he accidentally punched me and knocked me out." she explained. I sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." she answered. "Well, I'll let you two get back to your fun, sorry for worrying you." she said as she hung up.

"False alarm?" Takuma asked. "Yeah." I answered as I sat on the bed. He sat next to me and kissed me. "If you want, we can go back home for Aiko." he said. "No. I want to be here and spend time with you, it's just I miss her." I replied. He nodded and kissed me. "We'll be home soon, love." he whispered. I nodded in response, sighed, and got ready for bed.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

"I feel like an asshole for worrying them." I muttered as Kaname helped me walk to my bedroom. Yup, bedtime, again. "It's not your fault. I'll beat up Kiryuu later." he replied. "Nah don't. You don't need Hikari getting all pissed at you." I advised. He nodded and sat me down on the bed. "What a pain in the ass." I murmured as I lay there. "I will watch Aiko, you get some rest and get some blood back in your system." he ordered as he ruffled my hair.

"Ah, damn it Kaname, you know I hate it when you do that!" I exclaimed. He smiled slightly and walked out of the room. I sighed and fell asleep a few minutes after laying there.

* * *

**Momo: If I get reviews, I'll update again tonight! Ja ne!**


	33. Horror

**Momo: Okay, I'm going with Luna/Zero, Yuuki/Kaname. Thank you for those who voted, I love you all! Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

**Luna's POV**

A couple days had passed since the incident with Zero and I, and not much had changed. I had taken Aiko into town yesterday while it was still light out and got her adorable new baby clothes. Kaname was weary about leaving me alone for a while, but I told him to not worry about me and worry more about him and Yuuki. It took me a while, but I managed to get him off my back for a while. Hikari and Ichijou would be back in a day or two, and I think Aiko knew because she was getting more excited and wanted me to play with her more. Zero.... he came in to check on Aiko every night. He would also talk to me a little. I'm starting to think he's gone soft.

"Come on Aiko!" I exclaimed happily as I spun her around slowly, not wanting to get barfed on like Ichijou. (Hikari told me.) She giggled and squealed in delight as I raised her up and down, holding her in the air. I finally got tired and sat down, sitting the cute child in my lap. "Luna needs a break." I sighed. Aiko just looked up at me with big green eyes and giggled some more. She was so damn cute! Truth to be told, I wanted children too, but I can't find a man to save my ass.

"Hmm, I think I'll cook something." I mumbled to myself as I put Aiko in her crib to play around. Now I thought about what I was going to cook. I was freaking hungry, and it wasn't for blood either. "I think I'll make spaghetti." I mumbled to myself as I got out the ingredients. Before anyone thinks anything stupid, yes I like garlic in my spaghetti! I want to punch the idiot that came up with that retarded myth. How in the hell could garlic kill a vampire anyway? It doesn't make a damn bit of sense anyway.

Digressing from my own thoughts, I focused on cooking while thinking about how Hikari and Ichijou were doing.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

These last few days with Takuma had been perfect. We took a nice boat ride in Venice, he went to see the leaning tower of Pisa, we went to the Sistine Chapel, and many other things. I was having so much fun, but I was missing Aiko so much. "Hikari?" Takuma asked, realizing I was spacing out. "Yeah?" I asked, snapping back into reality. "Is something wrong?" he inquired. "No." I answered. "I know. It's Aiko." he stated. I nodded. "I miss our baby girl too. Want to go home today?" he asked. I looked up at him. "Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want to spoil our fun or anything. "Yes I am." he answered while flashing me a smile.

I smiled back and nodded as we started to walk back to the hotel to pack our things. We would surprise Luna and Aiko when we got back. Besides, last time I called her, I could tell something was on her mind. She had been acting weird ever since the incident with Zero she talked about. I don't think he just punched her like she said. I think she's hiding something and doesn't want to tell me.

Luna worried me and I hoped nothing was wrong. Perhaps I worry too much, but she's my friend and I can't help it. "Hey, did you notice anything wrong in Luna's voice whenever we talked to her?" I asked. "Now that I think about it, she sounded as if something was stressing her out." Takuma answered. Okay, I wasn't going insane, he noticed it too. "Maybe it has to do with the night Kiryuu punched her." he wondered. "Are you reading my mind? I was just thinking that!" I laughed. "Hehe I'm smart like that." he joked while hugging me in the middle of a crowd.

"Uhh... Takuma. Can you stop before we get in trouble for PDA?" I asked. He pouted. "Oh, fine." he mumbled. "Hey, when we get back to the hotel room and home, you can hug and kiss me all you want." I promised. "Okay!" he exclaimed as he grabbed my wrist and started running to the hotel. Oh crap. Maybe I shouldn't have said that since we don't have to board the plane for another three hours....

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I had already chowed down on my food and fed Aiko some. She liked my cooking. Aiko yawned as I washed the dishes, indicating she was tired and ready for bed. "Alright, I'll put you in your crib." I sighed as I finished the dishes, picked her up, and walked into her room, putting her in her crib. She fell asleep almost immediately. "Damn, you must have been sleepy." I murmured. Quietly, I walked out of the room and sat on the couch. I don't know what I was sitting there for. Maybe I was just bored, or maybe I was waiting for Zero to burst through the door to check on Aiko since he had been doing that for a couple days now.

One thing I didn't understand about him was even after he was done checking on Aiko, he would talk to me fore a while. Things have been a little awkward ever since he lost it and bit me. I just didn't understand why the hell he was hanging around me when he has made it clear that he really doesn't like me much, if not at all. That man was more confusing than Cross, Kaname, and Ichijou all in one.

"Zero Kiryuu, you're a pain in my ass." I whispered as I laid my head back on the couch and slowly dozed off.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

After having a little... fun for about an hour and a half or two hours, Takuma and I were packing our things. "Is that everything?" he asked. I looked around. "Looks like it." I answered. He smiled and we walked out of the hotel hand in hand. It wasn't very long before we arrived at the airport and boarded our plane. Even though I had a lot of fun, I really was glad to be going back home. I guess not only was I homesick, but I really missed my baby. Takuma did too, it was obvious. He had no little girl to spoil for a week. Well... there was me, but I'm not a baby.

This honeymoon was great. Maybe we'll go on another one when Aiko isn't a baby. Then again, I didn't want to think of her growing quite yet. It made me sad. Oh, well. I'm just happy that in a few hours, we'll be home with our baby.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I woke up to a soft slamming noise that startled me into waking up. My house was pitch black, but thanks to my good eyes, I could see things pretty well. "Zero? Is that you?" I asked, walking throughout the house. Never did I get a response. I figured he was just trying to scare the shit out of me since he's an asshole like that sometimes. "Zero?" I asked again. My front door flew open, but I didn't see anyone come in. I walked up to the door and shut it, thinking it was just the wind. I would have seen someone come in if it wasn't the freaking wind!

Then, I heard something fall and break. "Zero?" I asked yet again, walking to the source of the breaking noise. It was a portrait of Hikari, Ichijou, me, the night class before they graduated, Yuuki, Yori, and Zero. "Clumsy idiot." I sighed as I picked the portrait off of the ground and placed it on the couch. I would make Zero clean up the glass as soon as I found him.

Suddenly, I heard a noise in Aiko's room, so he must have already been in there. I opened the door and looked in. He was standing over the crib, but he was also holding the child. "Zero. Why didn't you knock like I asked?" I asked aggravatingly. The figure just stood there before putting Aiko back in her crib. "Zero?" I asked, getting slightly confused as his eyes flashed red. I hoped to hell he wasn't hungry. There was no way I could have pissed him off either, I didn't do anything. Before I could ask what was wrong though, he interrupted me.

"I'm not Zero."

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

The plane finally landed back home. Our car was still there, so we hopped in and started driving. There had been so much I had never thought I'd miss upon returning here. "What should we do to thank Luna?" I asked. "Maybe we should give her a vacation sometime." Takuma suggested. Actually, that was a very good idea. It was only fair since she had to watch Aiko while we were off having the time of our lives. Then again, Luna loves Aiko, so I don't think she had a very hard time.

My phone started ringing abruptly, scaring the shit out of Takuma and I. I answered it quickly. "Hello?" I asked. "Hikari!" Luna's voice screamed on the other end. It was loud enough for Takuma to notice and stare at the phone. "Luna? What's wrong?" I asked. "I- Aiko.... Ha- AH!" she stuttered, all of it ending in a piercing, spine chilling shriek. The other end was suddenly silent. I frantically hung up the phone and looked at Takuma in fear. "Step on it." I ordered.

I didn't have to tell him twice. He nodded and we started speeding toward Luna's. Perhaps she needed help with a level E, or maybe Zero lost control of his blood lust because it's been a long time since he's had blood from what I remember. After turning many corners, we arrived there in ten minutes. Takuma and I ran inside. It was dark, but the smell of blood was everywhere.

"Where are the light switches?" I asked as I felt around the wall. "I think I found them." Takuma's voice rang out. The lights came on quickly and we were both horrified by the sight we saw. Blood was everywhere. On the walls, the windows, the furniture, everything. "Where's Luna?" I asked. We looked everywhere. The kitchen, her room, the living room, everywhere, but she and Aiko were nowhere to be found. "There's on more room, but the door is shut." Takuma stated. I nodded and we walked into the room she said she's put Aiko in. I screamed in terror while Takuma's eyes widened.

Luna lay on the floor, in a pool of her own blood. Unconscious, probably barely even breathing, and damn near dead. If that wasn't terrifying enough, this would make it worse.

Aiko was missing.

* * *

**Momo: Sorry, but I'm leaving you guys with a week-long cliffhanger! I hope none of you live in Pennsylvania or Washington D.C! Love you all!**


	34. Nightmare

**Momo: I'm back! ^-^ Hope you all missed me! Who am I kidding, you all are probably just really glad this is updated**

**Hikari: Fuck you Momo!**

**Luna: Yeah! You bitch!**

**Momo: Eh? What did I do?**

**Luna and Hikari: WE'RE GOING ON STRIKE!!!!**

**Momo: ...... Why?**

**Hikari: All the shit you put us through!**

**Momo: I just gave you a kid and a honeymoon! Not to mention I got you lai-**

**Hikari: I KNOW! But you got my kid missing and Luna's hurt!**

**Luna: What did we ever do to you!?  
**

**Momo: Nothing, I just thought of you. If I tell you all things will get better, will you not go on strike?**

**Luna and Hikari: ...... Fine **

**Momo: Then on with the story!**

* * *

I stood there and stared unbelievably at the sight I had no choice but to take in. "L-Luna.... Aiko." I whispered in horror, tears brimming my eyes. "Hikari, the wall!" Takuma exclaimed. I looked over at the wall to see a blood-written message on it. 'You'll pay for what you've done. Remember, in the end, I always win. If you want to see the little brat again, go to the forest alone Hikari.' it said. The tears that had been building up finally spilled. I couldn't help but cry.

Takuma's eyes were red and he was clenching his fists. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was pissed. "Whoever did this.... when we get Aiko back... I WILL kill them." he muttered threateningly. He had every right to be angry since Aiko was his pride enjoy, and she was now missing. I was still afraid of his temper though. Deciding to confirm my fears, I leaned down to check Luna's pulse. It was VERY faint, but it was still amazingly there. "Damn it, she might not make it." I murmured frustratingly.

The tears kept coming even after I tried to wipe them. This was no time to cry, no matter how scared, sad, or angry I was. Takuma sighed, walked up to me, and hugged me. "Aiko will be okay and Luna will survive. I promise." he whispered. I nodded, tried to believe, and hoped to hell he was right. My friend damn near dead and our baby missing.... I couldn't believe this nightmare.

"What the fuck happened!?" a loud, familiar, pissed off voice yelled. We turned around to see Zero. "Z-Zero..." I mumbled. He walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Hikari, what happened?" he asked. I stood aside to let him take in the horrifying scene that was displayed. His eyes widened and jaw dropped when he laid eyes on Luna's bloody, broken form. After that, he looked at Aiko's empty crib. "Where's Aiko?" he asked. "Kidnapped." Takuma answered angrily.

Zero's eyes flashed red and fangs elongated. He was pissed off BEYOND all boundaries like Takuma and I were. Just because I'm crying, doesn't mean I'm not pissed. Before I could say anything to Zero, he leaned down and gently flipped Luna over off of her stomach. There were bruises all over her, cuts everywhere, and four long, deep slashes on her stomach. "Luna... wake up." Zero whispered softly as he gently shook her. I was confused since Zero always seemed to hate Luna and had never used her first name.

"Zero?" I asked. He knew what I was wondering, but he chose not to answer just yet. Instead, he scooped Luna up into his arms. "We need to get her taken care of before she dies." he muttered. We nodded and ran out the door with him and into the car. If we ran, it would take too long and she probably wouldn't make it to the hospital. Deciding everyone had a right to know what was going on, I called my friends, Kaname, and Shiki and told them to meet us at the hospital.

We arrived there and they immediately took her off of our hands and into the Emergency Room. As we waited, someone kicked the door to the waiting room down, and it wasn't Zero this time. It was Hanabusa and the others. "Who the hell did this and where are they!?" he asked furiously. "We don't know." I answered solemnly.

Kaname was so angry, everything breakable he passed exploded. Shiki was pissed to the point where he demanded the doctor to let him go in there, wake Luna up, and ask her who the hell did this. Kain was angry and Ruka was trying to calm him down. Yuuki was freaking out seven ways from Sunday, Rima was trying to stop Shiki from doing something stupid, and even Seiren was pissed. You could feel it in her aura.

"Hopefully, Luna will wake up soon and we can ask her." Kaname murmured. "I want to talk to her first." Zero growled. "Why? So you can drink her blood again?" Kaname asked coldly. I stared at Zero in disbelief. "What?" I asked. Zero sat there for a few moments before speaking. "Yes. I bit her. I lost it." he answered. Something told me he was starting to fall for Luna. "Zero... are you blaming yourself?" I asked. He didn't say anything, but he nodded.

"Zero, you weren't there and you didn't know this would happen, it isn't your fault." I assured. Zero just remained silent. "It's my fault. If I didn't make her babysit Aiko and go on that honeymoon.... they'd both be okay." I whispered. "Then it's not just your fault, but mine too." Takuma sighed as he hugged me from behind and laid his forehead on my shoulder. "Give it a rest." Shiki started as he walked up to us. "It's not your fault all of this happened. The bastard that did that to Luna and kidnapped Aiko is who we should blame, so enough of the self-blaming party." he finished.

Shiki was right. We didn't know this would happen, so we shouldn't blame ourselves, but we can't help but feel terrible about the events that have taken place. No one was there to help Luna and that's the only reason she's in the state she's in. Though I was terrified for Luna, I was feeling even worse for Aiko. She's only three months old and she's been kidnapped. Mine and Takuma's baby girl..... we didn't want this for her. We didn't want her to suffer like we have.

"Excuse me, are all of you here for Luna Aobara?" the nurse asked. "Yes we are." I answered. "Is she okay?" Zero asked. "She'll live, but she'll need to stay here for three to seven days." she answered. Oh, thank god, she would live! "Can we see her?" I asked. "I can only let a few of you in." she answered. Takuma, Zero, Kaname, and I walked into the room while the others waited outside. When we walked in, it was horrifying to see Luna in the state she was in. She was wearing an oxygen mask and on life support.

"Damn...." I whispered. That was the only thing I could say with the grotesque sight in front of me. After a few minutes, her eyes started to twitch and we all leaned over her to see if she would wake up. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal a very pained and scared expression hidden deep within. She didn't talk for a few minutes because she was trying to breathe, but eventually, she did manage a few words.

"Where's Aiko?" she asked slowly, inhaling air in between her words. "Kidnapped." Kaname answered. Tears streamed out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry Hikari. I couldn't protect her." she apologized. I leaned down and hugged her. "It wasn't your fault Luna." I assured. Unfortunately she couldn't hug back. "I thought it was Zero at first, because he was holding the baby, but when I asked if it was him, he put the baby down and told me he wasn't Zero. "Who was it?" Zero asked.

Luna remained quiet for a few seconds before answering. "I don't know. He wasn't alone because I was outnumbered. I do remember he was a pureblood with brown hair though." she answered. "What happened?" Takuma asked. Luna sighed and closed her eyes. We all thought she fell asleep for a second until she spoke again. "It was a nightmare." she started.

* * *

**_Luna's POV_**

_"I'm not Zero." the man stated. My jaw dropped in fear. "Who the hell are you then!?" I shouted as I pulled out my gun. Someone was in my house, holding the child that I was entrusted with, and I didn't like it one bit. "Sorry Ms. Aobara, but I'm taking the kid, and I'm afraid you'll have to die in the process." he mock apologized. His voice sounded hauntingly familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I wasted no time though, I started shooting at whoever it was._

_The only a couple bullets pierced him, but he only chuckled darkly when they did. Before I could ask what the hell he was laughing at, I flew out of the door and in to a wall in the hallway. He walked up to me and picked me up by my neck. I still couldn't see his face because he was too close, but his eyes were bright red. I growled and kneed him in the nuts. He cried out in agony and dropped me. I slammed the door to Aiko's room, locked it, and ran towards the kitchen for knives and more sharp objects._

_Soon, I was holding several butcher, steak, and other knives. There was another evil laugh, but it was feminine. 'Shit, I'm outnumbered.' I thought in fear. "Dance you lowly weakling, dance." she chanted tauntingly. The knives I was carrying flew out of my arms and then started flying at me. "Shit!" I shouted in frustration as I tried to dodge the knives that were flying at me.  
_

_Dodging all of the knives was challenging. When my assailant finally got bored and let the knives fall to the ground, I was covered in cuts. I'm a vampire, not a miracle worker. There was no way in hell I could have possibly dodged all of those knives. "Now dear, you don't upset a pureblood." the male voice echoed throughout the house. Then I suddenly felt a fist collide with my face. As I slammed into the wall, I fired multiple shots in the direction of the punch. _

_I was satisfied when I smelled blood, but not so happy when I couldn't recognize who it was. Either way, the scent disappeared quickly. 'Shit, I'm probably up against two purebloods!' my mind screamed in a frenzy. Maybe I could hold them off until Zero got here.... Wait, why in the hell am I depending on him!? Well, I'm kind of getting my ass kicked, so maybe it would be REALLY good if he got his ass over here._

_My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone grab my throat and throw me into the living room. I sat up slowly after I crashed through some furniture. My body was really starting to ache after all of this abuse. Just as I got to my feet, someone grabbed my arms from behind and made sure I couldn't move, then, the other person slashed me across the stomach with all four claws really deep. "AH!" I shrieked in agony. After they ripped my stomach open, they threw me across the room. _

_After I crashed over the table, I realized the phone was in my reach, so I quickly called Hikari. "Hello?" Hikari asked, answering her phone. "Hikari!" I screamed. There was silence on her end for a second. "Luna, what's wrong?" she asked. "I-Aiko.... Ha-AH!" I stuttered and shrieked as I was suddenly slammed into every wall of the living room. The person that wasn't throwing me around like a rag doll stepped on the phone, crushing it in the process._

_Finally, I was thrown through the door to Aiko's room. Surprisingly, the door didn't break, it just forced open. I couldn't move anymore, I hurt so much. Aiko was crying, which was making me cry because I couldn't soothe her and stop her crying, and I couldn't protect her. The two figures walked in the room. The female figure went and picked Aiko up, and she was screaming and crying. The male however, walked up to me and kneeled down._

_"Sorry Miss Aobara, but you failed." he mock apologized. I glared into his bright red eyes while hyperventilating. "Hmm... though it's not as good as her's, your blood does smell rather appetizing..." he mumbled as he roughly pulled me into his lap and sunk his fangs in my neck. I whimpered in pain while he took in my blood. The world spun after a few minutes and when he was done with me, he threw me back on the floor._

_I tried to stay awake, to move, to live, but I couldn't do anything but let my eyes close and let myself drift into a numb void of emptiness._

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I couldn't believe the story Luna told. Hell, I was amazed she was alive! "I'm so glad you're alright." I said. She smiled. "Thanks. Now, please go get your kid back, don't worry about me." she replied. I smiled back and nodded, heading out of the room with Takuma and Kaname. I did notice Zero was still in there. "You coming Zero?" I asked. "In a minute." he answered. I nodded and closed the door, almost certain of what was going to happen in there.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

"Sorry I didn't show up in time." Zero apologized. "Hey, don't go and beat yourself up. For one, I don't want to clean up the mess, second, it wasn't your fault." I assured. He sighed and sat on the bed next to me. "Still, you damn near got killed." he muttered. "Why do you care?" I asked. He looked at me slightly wide-eyed. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Zero, I know you don't really like me a whole lot since we fight all the time, but I do appreciate your concern." I said monotonously.

He just stared at me for a moment, most likely thinking about what I said. I didn't expect him to care, I honestly expected him to be mad that I couldn't protect Aiko. "You know something?" he asked. "What?" I asked back as I looked up to see he was only an inch from my face. "You're a pain in the ass. I do care." he murmured as he locked his lips with mine.

I lay there in total shock. Come on, I really didn't see this coming! Not knowing what else to do, I finally closed my eyes and kissed back. He put his hand behind my head to stroke my hair. I would lift my arms and wrap them around his neck or rub his back or something, but I was too weak to lift them. The kiss was pure bliss honestly. Plus, I guess I never admitted this to myself, but Zero was pretty cute....

After a minute or so, he pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Well.... that was unexpected." I breathed. He frowned and went to stand up. I quickly grabbed his hand before he left. "I didn't say I didn't like it." I stated. For the first time I've ever seen, he smiled and sat in the chair next to my bed. "I had no idea you felt that way." I said. "Neither did I." he replied. I didn't know weather to think that as romantic or crappy. Either way, I thought it was sweet.

"Well, get some sleep. You're still hurt." he ordered. I pouted at him. "Just because you're cute, doesn't mean I have to listen to you." I argued as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Stick that tongue out one more time, and you won't be using it for the next ten minutes." he threatened. I quickly pulled it back into my mouth and glared at him. "I'll only go to sleep if you stay." I stated. He smirked slightly. "Fine with me, but you're still a pain in the ass." he replied.

"Yeah, and you're still an ass, but you're a cute ass." I mumbled as I closed my eyes. Before I fell asleep, I felt his lips on my forehead, making me sigh in content before sleep overtook me. I guess... maybe I am falling for Zero Kiryuu.

* * *

**Momo: Well, horror and fluff. What a mix. Anywho, Luna is no longer on strike, but Hikari is still thinking about it... Crap. Oh, well, review please!**


	35. Dark goodbeye

**Momo: Alrighty, I'm still really tired from the crap that happened last week and over the weekend, but busting my ass for you guys is worth it ^-^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

"So what are we going to do? Hikari can't just go to the woods alone tonight." Hanabusa asked. We had gotten tired of waiting for Zero, who was still in Luna's room, so we gave up on him and decided to come up with a plan. I had a strong feeling we wouldn't be able to come up with anything that wouldn't end up with me going to the woods alone to get Aiko back. I didn't care anyway. I wanted my daughter back.

"Maybe one of us can sneak in." Takuma suggested. "I doubt it. Luna said they were both purebloods, so I'm pretty sure if anyone went with Hikari, they would sense you." Kaname stated. "Damn it. There isn't anything we can do." Shiki grumbled. "Just let me go get Aiko back." I said. "Hikari, we don't even know who this is yet, plus, who knows what they'll do to you. They wouldn't kidnap Aiko without reason. You have something they want." Takuma replied.

"I just want my daughter to be safe. I can take care of myself, but she can't. If we disobey their orders, they will most likely kill Aiko. I don't want that!" I exclaimed. Takuma hung his head down and sighed. I knew he didn't want to give me or Aiko up, but there was no other way we could do this. If we snuck someone with me, they'd sense them, if someone was disguised as me, they'd definitely sense it, so what else was there to do? Nothing. I had made my decision.

"As Aiko's mother, I'm going into the woods, and making sure she's safe. There isn't anything else I can do." I announced as I looked up at the clock. We had been in the hospital for hours. It was already the next day, and it would be dark soon. I would have to leave in another hour or so. "Hikari, can I please speak to you alone?" Takuma asked. I nodded and let him lead me out of the room.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I slowly cracked my eyes open. Obviously, I was still in the hospital room, but what surprised me was the sight of Zero sleeping in the chair next to my bed. "Damn, he stayed." I whispered in surprise. I figured he'd just stay until I fell asleep, which really didn't take long from what I remember. I blushed as what happened last night slowly crept into my memory. Honestly, I didn't expect him to kiss me like that. It was kind of weird, but in a good way.

"About time you woke up." a grumpy voice snapped, shaking me out of my thoughts. I looked to see Zero awake with his usual scowl on his face. "Excuse me, but I woke up before you." I muttered. "I woke up at least four times and you were still asleep." he replied in his defense. "Oh, that's not fair! I'm injured you ass, there's my excuse." I exclaimed. He smirked at my response. Obviously he liked seeing me mad. It kind of pissed me off.

"You know, you don't look so bad when you're pissed." he teased. "So you're saying you want me to punch you? Cause' that can be arranged when I can move my arms." I grumbled. Still. that damned smirk stayed on his face. I would punch it off if he weren't cute... Damn it. Finally, the smirk disappeared from his face and he stood up over me. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "It hurts to move." I answered. He grimaced slightly, imagining the pain.

"Get better soon, it kind of sucks to see you laying there." he grumbled. "I'm trying." I sighed. He crossed his arms across his chest like an annoyed child and looked away. "Try faster." he murmured. "Oi Zero, this IS a hospital. Maybe you can get that surgery you need." I started. "What surgery?" he asked as he turned his head back to me. "That surgery to get your head removed from your ass." I finished with a smirk spreading across my face.

Zero's eye twitched and he leaned over me, eye still twitching and a scowl on his face. "You're such a pain in the ass." he muttered as he started to lean in. "W-wait Zero." I stuttered. He stopped and looked at me with irritation and slight disappointment. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Can we take it slow please. My last relationship ended terribly, so I just want to take this one slow.... if you wouldn't mind and if you do think of me like that." I explained with my face turning brighter shades of red as I spoke.

"How bad did it end?" he asked, now curious. "Lets just say the bastard would beat me around and try to drink my blood all the time. Then when Kaname found out, he beat my ex into no tomorrow and told him if he ever so much as breathed in my direction again, he'd kill him. I haven't seen the bastard since." I explained. Zero looked at me dumbfounded. "Kuran saved you?" he asked. "Yeah. He was my friend before then, but since he's always there for me, he's my best friend. More like a brother really." I answered.

"Well, I suppose since you're not bad to have around, I can take it slow." he grumbled. I giggled at his expression. It was as if he didn't want to comply, but he would anyway. "Thanks, that really means a lot." I said appreciatively. "Yeah, whatever." he mumbled as he sat back down, folding his arms across his chest like an irritated child. He was really nice, he just liked to hide it. Maybe, things can happen for us..... we'll just have to see.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

We walked out of the room. I was wondering about what Takuma wanted to tell me. As soon as the door closed for our privacy, Takuma threw his arms around me and burried his face in my shoulder. "Damn it. I don't want to lose either of you." he mumbled into my shoulder. What I hated was that it sounded like he was crying. I honestly couldn't blame him if he was. "I know, but Aiko comes first Takuma. She's in the wrong hands and probably scared to death. Plus, if we don't meet their demands, they will kill her. I don't doubt that for a second after what they did to Luna." I replied.

"Hikari, I don't want to trade you for her, I want both of you safe. I can't imagine something happening telling Aiko, when she's old enough that her mommy isn't coming back because she had to trade herself for her safety. I don't want that." he cried. After he said that, tears started streaming down my face. He brought his head up to look into my eyes. My assumption was right, he was crying, which was making me cry even more.

I hugged him and started sobbing into his chest. "I fucking hate this. Just when everything is perfect, someone fucks it all up." I cried. I felt him nod as he stroked my hair, probably crying like I was. After crying for a while, I pulled back to take a quick glance at the clock. I would have to leave soon to go get Aiko back. "I will have to leave soon." I reminded Takuma. He looked at the clock with pain-filled eyes. The expression he held made my heart want to shatter into pieces.

Before I could console him, he leaned in and kissed me. Of course, I kissed back, praying this wouldn't be our last kiss. I pulled back and hugged him, just wanting to hold him before I left. We just stood there for a while, holding eachother and not saying a word. This was a short-lived bliss because I looked at the clock and realized I had to leave if I wanted to go get Aiko back. "I have to go Takuma." I announced. He sighed and kissed my forehead. "The second Aiko arrives, I'm coming to save you." he promised. "Alright. I love you." I said as I turned to run out of the door. I did hear him say 'I love you too.' before I ran out the door.

That was the darkest goodbye I've ever had to say, and I despised it. All I could do was hope I could see him again. I had no time to cry and wish things were different, I had to go save Aiko. As soon as I was outside, I bolted into the woods and ran far into them, away from the town. Obviously whoever I'm up against would want me as far away from anywhere where someone could try to save me or stop their evil deed. "Damn it, where the hell are you?" I asked out loud, getting annoyed with how long I had been walking.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of Aiko crying. I broke into a sprint with inhuman speed, running towards the sound of her cries. It wasn't long before two shrouded figures cam into view. I couldn't see their faces because they were wearing black cloaks with the hoods up. "Give me back my daughter." I demanded coldly. The one that wasn't holding Aiko chuckled evilly. Chills ran up and down my spine just sensing the malice in that evil laugh. "Your kid is adorable, Hikari." the man said. Oh, hell no! I know that haunting voice anywhere!

They took off their hoods to reveal themselves as Haku and Hana. "I fucking knew it, now let Aiko go." I growled, getting really pissed. "Long time no see Hikari. You're kid is cute, but has too much Ichijou in her for my liking." Haku murmured. "You despicable bastard, leave her alone!" I shouted. "We did have a deal. Hana, take her back to her father." he ordered. Hana nodded and took off with Aiko in her arms, still crying. "She had better not hurt my daughter." I growled. "She won't you've held up your end of the bargain. The deal was you for the kid, and you came here on your own, so I can't complain." he assured.

"Good, now I'm going to kill you." I muttered. Haku smirked and started circling around me, eyeing me closely as if he were undressing me with his eyes. "You know, you get more beautiful every time I see you." he complimented. "I don't need or want your fucking flattery." I grumbled as my eyes flashed red. "I see you're still short-tempered." he stated. "Enough stalling!" I shouted as I forced him into a tree. He looked up at me with a slight look of shock. "Out of all the shit you've pulled, this has got to be the worst thing you've done! You kidnap my child and damn near kill my friend! You're going to die!" I yelled.

"So it's a fight you want? Then it's a fight you'll get." Haku said amusingly as he stood up. I jumped at him with my claws ready to rip that damned smirk off of his face. He caught both of my wrists with ease and let his smirk get bigger. "Is that all you've got?" he asked tauntingly. "Not even close." I answered as I kneed him upside the chin. "Ah!" he yelped in agony and dropped me. As soon as he let me go, I grabbed his neck and threw him through a series of trees. I wasn't screwing around like he was. I was going to kill him for what he did to Aiko and Luna.

Haku looked up with a scowl on his face. "Is that all YOU'VE got?" I asked teasingly, letting a smirk spread across my face. "You wish." he answered as his eyes glowed red. I was forced into a tree, knocking it down upon impact. "Crap." I muttered as I winced in pain. There wasn't any way in hell I was giving up there though. As Haku started to walk up to me, I forced the tree to rise and fly at Haku. Luckily for me, it hit him and he went flying. A little lesson I learned with Rido: Throwing trees at people is more effective than throwing people into trees.

The tree that I threw at him exploded into splinters and Haku stood in the middle of the raining splinters, looking very annoyed. I guess he was serious now. This battle would take a while.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

I paced back and forth, worrying about what was happening to Aiko and Hikari. Not being able to know if they were safe or not or what was going on with them really made e mad, but there was nothing I could do but wait. Suddenly, we heard the sound of a baby crying and not long after that, the door busted open to reveal Hana holding Aiko. "I knew you two did it." I growled as I glared at her. Everyone in the room got up and glared at her as well, ready to kill her if she tried anything.

"Let Aiko go you bitch!" Aido yelled. Though Kain was telling him to calm down and keep his mouth shut before it got him into trouble, it was obvious that we were all thinking the same thing anyways. "Give me my daughter back." I demanded. Hana smirked. "That is what I came here for, but only under a couple conditions. You can't kill me and you can't go after Hikari after I leave. I'll kill the kid if you do, and if you try to go after Hikari, lets just say Haku may do something terrible to her." she replied.

What she said made me growl, but my focus was on getting Aiko back. "Kill Aiko?" I asked, getting angrier by the second. The room temperature suddenly decreased considerably. "You wouldn't dare." Kaname said coldly. That explained why the room was now as cold as a freezer. "Really now?" Hana asked as she put her claw towards Aiko's neck. We all calmed down immediately, fearing for her safety. "Just give her back. " I ordered. Hana nodded and started walking towards me, her claw still on Aiko's neck. She carefully gave me the still-crying infant.

"Shh it's okay Aiko. Daddy's here." I cooed softly, trying to get her to calm down. Sure enough, Aiko stopped crying and stared at me with her big green eyes. "Aw, isn't that sweet?" Hana teased just before she ran out the door. I quickly handed Aiko to Aido and started running towards the door. Unfortunately, I was held back by Kaname and Shiki. "Ichijou stop. You heard her. If we go after Hikari, they could kill her." Kaname ordered. "I don't want to leave her at the mercy of Haku and Hana!" I exclaimed as I tried to break free. "Neither do we, but we also don't want Hikari to suffer because we can't be patient for her sake." Shiki pointed out.

Reluctantly, I sighed and stopped trying to break free, letting Kaname and Shiki let go of my arms. "Aido, can I have Aiko back?" I nodded and handed me my daughter, who was now giggling because Aido was making her laugh. I decided Luna and Zero would want to know she was safe, so I walked into her room. The sight I saw upon entering was.... interesting. Zero was sitting on Luna's bed, holding her hand, and they were talking. "Am I interupting anything?" I asked. They both turned to look at me with surprised faces. Zero stood up off the bed quickly. "No. Now what do you want?" he asked grumpily. I held up Aiko so they could see she was okay.

"Aiko!" Luna exclaimed happily. Zero walked in front of me, keeping his eyes fixed on Aiko. "Can I?" he asked aggravatingly, hatng to have to ask me if he could hold her. I handed her over and let him hold her. "You scared the crap out of me, you know that?" he asked with a scowl on his face. Aiko just cocked her head to the side. Zero sighed. "I'm glad you're okay you little brat." he murmured as he hugged her. Giggles could be heard as Aiko started to pull Zero's hair.

"Ow.... ow.... ow! Damn it let go of my hair!" he yelled, trying to pull Aiko off of his hair. I tried hard not to laugh at him, but it was kind of hard since Luna was already losing it. Finally, he got her to let go. "Here, you hold her." Zero grumbled as he handed Aiko over to Luna. "Hey Aiko. Sorry I couldn't protect you from those big jerks." she said softly as tears started to make their way down her face. "It wasn't your fault." I reminded her. "I know, but I'm still mad at myself." she replied. "Who the hell took her?" Zero asked as he started to crack his knuckles.

"Haku and Hana." I answered. "I knew it." he growled as he pulled out his gun and started walking towards the door. "Wait don't! We have to wait!" I exclaimed as I stopped Zero from going out the door. "Why?" Luna asked. "Hikari had to trade herself for Aiko. Hana told us if we tried to go save her now, something terrible would happen to Hikari and Haku would make sure of it." I explained. "That bastard!" Zero yelled as he punched the wall, making a hole in it. "That son of a bitch! He better hope he dies before I can get out of this hospital bed!" Luna yelled as well. "I know. I despise the idea too, but I don't want Hikari getting hurt again." I sighed.

"So what do we do genius?" Zero asked. "I don't know about you, but as soon as the sun comes up, I'm going after Hikari regardless of what Kaname or anyone says. I'm NOT going to let anything happen to her." I answered. "I'm going with you." he announced. For once, I didn't mind that fact. I would most likely need help and Zero was the perfect person for help in this situation. "Alright. Meet me outside at dawn." I said as I walked out of the room.

I knew he would go with me. Getting Hikari away from Haku was top priority right now. I know he won't kill her yet. I know what he will do to her. He's done it before, so there's no doubt in my mind the sleazy bastard would do it again. So I didn't care what anyone said. I would get Hikari back if it killed me.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

"Damn it!" I shouted as I was thrown into the forest floor. The fight had been going on for a while and Haku and I were both exhausted, bleeding, and pretty much ready to just collapse. "Give up!" Haku yelled as he jumped to pin me down. I quickly rolled out of the way, got up, and forced him into another tree. "Hell no!" I exclaimed. I didn't know how much more of this either of us could take. If we fought for much longer, we would both just end up collapsing in exhaustion. So this fight may just be the last one standing instead of fight to the death. Literally, who can stand longer.

Haku jumped at me, this time, tackling me to the ground and pinning my wrists down. "Got you." he stated. "The hell you do." I growled as I headbutted him. He rolled over and held his head in agony. I, on the other hand, tired to stand up. As soon as the world stopped spinning, I would run back to the hospital. Even though I was tired and the hospital was ways away, I could still probably get there.

As soon as I could see straight, I sprinted away from Haku and towards the hospital as fast as my legs would carry me. For a moment, I thought I would escape. "In a rush are we?" a voice asked teasingly. "Wha-?" before I could finish asking myself what the hell I just heard, I felt a foot collide with my face, sending me through a few trees until I was leaning against the last one I hit. "I fucking hate trees." I grumbled. In the time span of two years, I've gone from being thrown into trees, to walls, and back to trees again.

I looked up to see that Hana was the one who kicked me. She could kick pretty damn hard because I was quickly losing consciousness. "Crap." I whispered as my vision blinked in and out. Haku walked up to me and leaned down so he could look me in the eyes. "I win beautiful." he stated proudly as he kissed me. I didn't have the strength to yell and scream and protest. Instead, I fell my mind slip in the the familiar, empty void of black numbness.

* * *

**Momo: Yup, there we have it. I'm starting to get sick now. Ain't that fantastic? Oh well, I'll live. Review please! Every review makes me feel better! ^-^**


	36. Fears

**Momo: Okay, I'm feeling better already ^-^ I just have slight headaches, so I'm okay now. Anywho, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Takuma's POV**

Finally, the sin had risen and Hikari still hadn't returned. I couldn't even begin to explain how worried I was. Did Haku beat her? Was she still fighting? Was she alove? That was a stupid question. Of course she's alive, it's Haku I'm talking about. Kaname and Shiki would still probably want me to wait longer. Too bad. I needed to go save Hikari, even if it meant disobeying my best friends. Quietly and carefully, I snuck out the window of the hospital. What no one noticed was that I had snuck my katana with me just in case. It turns out I was correct in my assumption of needing it.

"Well it's about damn time." a voice grumbled. Startled, I pulled the sword out of it's sheath and spun around to be pointing it at Zero. "Don't do that! You surprised me!" I exclaimed quietly so I wouldn't get us caught. "You mean I scared you. Get that thing out of my face." he muttered. I nodded and sheathed my katana. He was in a bad mood. "You and Luna argue or something?" I asked. He glared at me. "She wanted to come and I told her no. Then she yelled at me." he murmured. Classic Luna, not wanting to be left out. I'd bet anything she'd probably catch up to us as soon as she could walk.

"We better get going." I reminded him as I started to run into the woods. A while after running, we saw fallen and broken trees, indicating that was where they were fighting. "I smell blood." Zero announced. "From who?" I asked, getting extremely worried. "Both of them." he answered. I sighed in relief. At least she hurt him too. From the looks of it actually, she beat the crap out of him. Unfortunately, it looked the same for her too. She wasn't anywhere to be found, which meant they already took her.

"Shit. Now what?" Zero asked. I had no clue where Haku and Hana lived or where they would take Hikari. There was a possibility Kaname knew, but that was unlikely. Who would know where they lived? Crap, I've got nothing. We could always track the scent of Haku's blood. He was bleeding pretty heavily from the smell of it. Plus, Zero IS a vampire hunter, so perhaps we could track them down ourselves. It's worth a shot.

"You think we can track them down?" I asked. Zero looked at me as if I were the biggest idiot he's ever witnessed, but then he realized the method to my madness. "Yeah. Probably." he answered. I smiled slightly, glad he cared about Hikari and was helping me find her. We weren't messing around though, we decided to hurry up and track them down so Hikari wouldn't be forced to have to suffer them for long. I wouldn't stand for that.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I felt myself waking up, but was too tired to crack my eyes opened. Maybe if I was lucky, I was laying in mine and Takuma's bed at our home, Takuma was sitting next to me with that worried expression on his face, and carrying Aiko, who would most likely be asleep. In my dreams. One thing I know for damn sure is I don't HAVE luck. The only thing I could do was lay there, keep my eyes closed, and pretend I was home until something or someone proved me wrong and shattered my hopes like an old mirror. Hell, it's happened before, I wouldn't be surprised if it did again.

Deciding to get over myself and face my fears, I cracked my eyes open. The room was small and dark, but very nice. Not very furnished though. Pretty much the only furniture in the room was the bed I was laying in, which was quite soft and comfortable, a small dresser, a wardrobe, and a chair. That was it. Obviously this wasn't my room because I didn't recognize it one bit out of all the room Takuma and I have in our home. So, had I been kidnapped like I was 99.9% sure I was? Or did I miraculously get saved somehow. Like I said, in my dreams. I know for damn sure I was kidnapped because the last thing that happened before I passed out was Haku kissing me. That bastard.

"So you're finally awake?" a voice asked. Fuck, that voice again. I turned my head to see Haku walking in with bandages on his head and probably on the other various places of his body where I punched, kicked, or threw him into a tree. "You look like shit. Actually, you looked like you were hit by a train too." I pointed out. Haku scowled and sat to the chair next to my bed. "Yeah, will you're wrapped in bandages too sweetheart." he replied. "Don't fucking call me sweetheart." I growled. "Sorry. You're in my domain now. What I say goes." he retorted cockily.

That really pissed me off. I tried to raise my arm to punch him, but only ended up groaning in pain as I tried. My whole freaking body hurt. "Aching? Getting thrown into trees will do that to you." he teased. I glowered at him. "Maybe when I threw you into those trees, I should have made sure I got plenty of splinters in your nuts while I was at it." I grumbled. "Oh that sounds painful. I think I'll pass." he replied. "I'm afraid to ask this, but what the hell are your plans for me?" I asked.

Haku smirked at my question. I have to admit, his smirk is scarier on him than it was in Takuma's body. It actually made me feel like a frightened child. "Well, you're no fun when you can't move, but I will explain it all to you. You see, Hana and I are the last of our family. We need a kid somewhere in here so we can live on. Before you even say it, we don't want to try with eachother because we're not into the marrying eachother in a family to keep the pureblood line pure bullshit. So that's where you come in. I'm taking you as my own for now. I haven't decided on killing you yet. I don't think I will. Though I can't say the same for Ichijou and the kid you already have." he explained.

I glared at the lamp on the dresser and it flew at Haku and bashed him upside the head. "I swear on everything that's holy if you try something with me again, I will remove your ability to breed. I didn't last time because you were in Takuma's body and it was too psychologically and emotionally disturbing for me. Oh yeah, and if you even think about touching Takuma or my child ever again, if one morbid thought about them even starts to slide into that tiny little mind of yours about them, I will kill you deader than Rido." I threatened.

Of course, smashing the lamp against his head really pissed him off, so he stood up and gripped my neck, pushing me down to the bed. "You really think you can take me here? You're alone now Hikari. No one is going to save you. Hana and I will be forced to beat the crap out of you if you try to escape. Oh, and if you make something hit me again, I will throw something bigger back." he growled as he tightened the grip on my neck considerably. I Choked and tried to breathe, but was too weak to lift my arms. So I did the next best thing. My eyes glowed red and Haku flew across the room.

"Air!" I gasped as soon as he got off of my neck. He was pissed of course, but it was obvious he wasn't going to choke me again unless he wants to fly through the wall. "Damn. Since you're not pregnant, you'll be harder to deal with with those powers of yours. Then again, there are form of punishment..." Haku murmured as he strode up to me, eyes bright red. I suddenly felt a crushing force envelop my body, crushing it. "A-ah!" I yelped. Haku had gotten stronger since I'd last seen him. It was almost unbelievable how strong he'd gotten since a year ago.

"Heh, you see, I'm not screwing around anymore. Ever since Ichijou beat the shit out of me, I've gotten stronger. Your powers are pretty strong, but I'm stronger. If you try to use your powers to fight me, this will happen." he explained. "S-stop!" I cried, finding it very hard to speak over the crushing and choking pressure of Haku's powers. He smirked at me and the suffocating pressure disappeared. I inhaled deeply, thankful for the merciful air that was around me when the bastard stopped.

"D-damn it." I sighed as soon as I could speak. He smirked at me again. "See, in the end...." he started as he leaned over me, his hand on my neck, but not constricting my neck. "... I always win." he finished as he kissed me. I was getting sick and tired of this bastard kissing me. I screamed through his lips, wanting him to get off, but knowing I couldn't move or use my powers unless I wanted to feel like I was being shoved down into hell. Wait, I'm already IN hell.

Finally, he pulled away and stared at me. "I think I will wait until you're healed before I decide what to do with you." he stated as he walked towards the door. Before he walked out though, he stopped. "By the way. If Ichijou happens to come here, I will slaughter him before your eyes." he threatened darkly as he walked out of the room. After he walked out, I waited until I was sure nobody was on the other side of that door before I started yelling obscenities to myself.

"Fuck! I can't fucking believe I got myself into this again!" I screamed at myself as I threw the pillow a cross the room. There was no way out of this! Haku had gotten so much stronger, if Takuma came and tried to save me like he said he would, he would be killed. I didn't want that at all. Maybe I could just sneak out one day. There's a plan. Act like I'm still injured when I'm actually all better, than I can sneak out somewhere when Haku and Hana weren't paying attention.

There was just one big problem though: Takuma. He said he'd save me, but if he does, he'll be killed. Plus, I don't want to imagine Haku killing people I care about. I am so sick and tired of people I care about getting hurt because of me. Takuma, Luna, Zero, and all of my other friends except for Kaname have had the shit beaten out of them by Haku, or have damn near died because of me. I couldn't handle that happening again.

"Well Hikari. You're in a world of shit again. Looks like you'll have to get out of it yourself this time." I mumbled to myself. This time, I wouldn't count on someone else to save my sorry ass. I would get out of this myself before Takuma gets here and is likely to meet his demise. Haku and Hana were in for a surprise once I could move again.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

"Men suck." I grumbled to myself, folding my arms grumpily across my chest. Yes, I was irritated with Zero for not letting me come with him and Ichijou. Come on, I'm half the reason Hikari had to go trade herself, so why not take responsibility and go help get her out of the hell hole she's in? _"No. You're not going to get yourself killed because you're so damn stubborn." _he says. I had half a mind to tell him to kiss my ass, but I didn't want to piss him off anymore, so I let it go.

Though, it was nice Zero gave a damn about me. I guess going whould have been a REALLY stupid idea, but I can't help it. Hikari is my friend too, so how am I supposed to lay here in a freaking hospital bed when she's most likely been kidnapped by Haku and Hana? If I hadn't have been beaten so badly, I'd be with Zero and Ichijou, getting her back. Haku beat the shit out of me, and so did Hana. That worries me a lot. As strong as those two may be, they are probably stronger.

"Damn it. Please stay safe." I whispered. Hikari would be devastated if anything happened to Ichijou. However, if Zero died.... I'm not sure. The thought of him dying does make my chest ache for some reason. Kind of sad actually, we haven't even been dating for twenty-four hours yet, and I'm already freaking out on weather he'll live or die. It's just, the thought of his death for some reason makes me want to get sick and cry even.

"Damn it Luna, get over it. He's too stubborn to get killed." I growled to myself. I was freaking out too much over nothing. Ichijou and Zero would return with Hikari and everything will be alright. If they're not back soon, I'm following them. Hopefully, Aiko will be left out of this and hopefully the others won't get involved and get hurt too.

* * *

**Momo: Alrighty, I finally have this damn thing done! Review please! Reviews= Love ^-^**


	37. Escape plans

**Momo: Alrighty then, I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**2 Days after the kidnapping...**

**Takuma's POV**

Two long, agonizing, and aggravating days had passed. Zero and I had no leads on where Hikari was. No one had happened to see Haku and Hana, no one had seen Hikari, and no one knew where they lived. Come on, someone had to know where they lived! With Haku as scary as he is, you honestly can't miss him. Zero was getting really pissed off because he couldn't track them down, being a vampire hunter and all. There was nothing to blame him for anyways though, especially with no leads and no trace of them. Finding them would be nearly impossible at this rate.

"Damn it." Zero growled. "What's wrong?" I asked. We were walking throughout a town that was close by the woods, so maybe we could stay on their trail. "We've been looking for three days and we still can't find her. It's getting on my last nerve." he answered grumpily. "You said you could track them. I thought you were the hunter here." I mumbled under my breath. I didn't think he heard that, but he did and I had to duck before he punched my face in. "Heh, forget I said that." I said nervously. He just glared at me and we continued walking.

By now it was dark and no one was outside. Maybe except for a few level E's in hiding. Maybe soon, we could get some sort of a lead or something. Suddenly though, we heard a noise. Acting on instinct, I turned around with my katana unsheathed and in hand, and Zero turned around with his bloody rose pointing in front of us. "I hate the feeling of being followed." Zero grumbled. I nodded in response, feeling the same way.

A bush then slightly shook, so he shot at it. A figure quickly jumped out of the bush and behind some others, hoping it, he, or she wouldn't see us. "Got it!" Zero announced as he literally tackled the figure behind the bushes to where I couldn't see him anymore. "What the fuck!?" he shouted.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I never thought two days would ever go so damn slow! Then again, once you're in hell, I guess time slows down a great deal for times such as this. My wounds had almost completely healed, but to Haku and Hana, I was still in critical condition. Hey, I wasn't going to let Haku think I was well enough for him to have his way with me. That shit won't happen EVER again. My plans were to sneak out sometime tonight. Hopefully, I wouldn't get caught and taken back here for the heating, torturing, and sexual abuse of my life.

"Almost there." I murmured to myself as I walked around the room and jumped and such. I wanted to make sure my body was functioning good enough for me to be able to run away as fast as possible and to make sure I could jump out of the way of random things that would most likely come after me. More like people actually, but with them you never know. Taking a deep breath for preparation, I ran towards the wall and back flipped off of it, landing gracefully for once. "Yes! I can get out tonight!" I exclaimed quietly so I wouldn't be heard.

Though, my happiness was short-lived when I sensed Haku coming near my room. I quickly jumped back into bed. He came in the room smirking. "How are you today Hikari?" he asked as he sat next to me on the bed. "Still aching no thanks to you." I growled with a glare. "Heh, oops." he murmured smugly. I moved my arm up and smacked him weakly, still puting up the act of being in pain and still injured.

"You know, if you weren't so weak right now, that would have hurt." he teased. "Yeah I know. It's a shame I can't punch you in the face so hard it turns inside out." I retorted while giving him an evil glare. If looks could kill, Haku would have just imploded by now. Not explode, implode. "Plus, I can't wait for you to be able to move. After all..." he started as he leaned down and kissed my neck. I was forced to fight every urge to beat the ever living, breathing shit out of Haku. "... I am getting a bit impatient and waiting for you is almost unbearable." he finished as he kissed down to where he was above my chest.

Damn him. Since my clothes were all ripped up and bloody from the fight, Hana, thankfully Hana, had changed me into new clothes. Unfortunately though, it was something Haku would love. A short black night gown that ended ad the middle of my thighs. It was low-cut too, so anyone can imagine how pissed off/annoyed I was. Actually, it kind of made me feel like a whore.

"Get off of me." I demanded in a cold voice. Haku's crimson eyes looked up into mine and his grin just got even bigger. "Fine then. I suppose feeling you squirm against me and listening to you scream with no one around to save you will be much better once you have the strength to do those things. I'm only giving you a couple more days to heal though, then I'm doing things my way." he said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Asshole." I muttered under my breath. But now was the time for me to start thinking and worrying. Only a couple days left if he doesn't find out I'm well again. What he said really terrified me too. Hopefully, Takuma wasn't anywhere near here so I could make my escape and go home to him, Aiko, and my friends. Escaping would not be the easiest task either. The window was high up, so it would be a long fall and Haku and Hana probably have servants here that will most likely keep an eye on my room and make sure I don't escape, so going out the door wouldn't work.

Looked like my only choice was the window. I had no time to waste. As soon as I was positive no one was around, I started getting ready for my escape from hell.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

Hearing Zero scream that really worried me, seeing as it wasn't within his normal character to be like that unless he was very furious. I quickly ran up to the bushes until I saw the top of Zero's head. He had someone pinned to the ground and was straddling them so they couldn't move if they wanted to, but because of him, I couldn't tell who it was. Perhaps it was Haku? No, the legs were too skinny to be his, and too feminine. Probably Hana, because even though I couldn't see Zero's face, I could FEEL how mad he was, so it had to be her without question.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Zero asked coldly, with a strong hint of aggravation. "Oi, I had a right to follow you guys!" the voice yelled. Okay, it wasn't Hana. I should have figured. "Luna, you shouldn't have snuck up on us like that. What if we accidentally killed you?" I scolded lightly. Zero shifted so she could see me and Luna craned her head to the side so she could speak to me properly. "I know, that was stupid, but I knew SOMEONE would get all pissy with me if he found out I followed him." she explained. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Luna could really get on your nerves sometimes, but you still had to love her because she was too kind and funny.

"You know Zero, you can get off of me now... that is unless you're too comfortable to." she teased. Zero's face slightly turned a light shade of pink and he immediately got off of her, leaving her on the ground laughing. "Who knew Zero Kiryuu could blush?" she asked as she clutched her sides, which were most likely starting to ache with how hard she was laughing. His eye twitched and he folded his arms across his chest and looked away from Luna. "Shut up." he grumbled. Okay, now I was laughing too.

"Alright, I'm done making fun of you." Luna announced. Zero sighed and stuck out his hand to help Luna up. She took it gratefully and let him pull her up. "So, you guys know where Haku or Hana live yet?" she asked. "Unfortunately not. We can't find their home, we can't track them, and no one has seen them." I answered. Luna beamed after I answered her, which confused me because it wasn't exactly what you would call good news.

"Well, you two are lucky I'm here then, because I've had to beat some explanations out of a few level E's on my way over here. Turns out one of them works for Haku and I forced him to tell me where he and Hana lived before I killed him. The sucker told me everything, he even gave me directions. I thanked him, then I killed him for attacking me in the first place. Then I found you guys and was going to surprise you, but Zero had to tackle me to the ground." she explained.

Mine and Zero's jaws were almost on the ground by the time she finished. All she had to do was beat the crap out of a level E then kill it while we've been walking around for two days, not getting anywhere with finding Hikari. When you think about it, it's kind of sad. "How far are we from where they live?" I asked once the ability to speak came back to me. "Not very far at all." Luna answered. Good, now we could hurry up and go save Hikari before Haku did anything to her. At least, I hoped he hadn't done anything to her. I would never forgive myself if something terrible did happen and I couldn't stop it.

"Okay, lets go then." I mumbled as I ran ahead. Zero and Luna looked eachother in the eyes before running after me side by side. All that mattered to me was getting Hikari back. No matter what the circumstances were.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

Finally, I was ready to get the hell out of this place. I had decided I would get out on the ledge of the window and jump to a tree from there, then I could climb down, run through the woods, and then get the hell out of here and get back to Takuma, Aiko, and my friends. Two days had been more than enough for me, so home was the most comforting word I've ever thought of at the moment. I was also happy that I was able to get into the wardrobe that was in the room and ditch that slutty night gown I was forced to wear. Now I was wearing black pants, and a gray t-shirt.

Quietly and very carefully, I opened the window of the bedroom I was in. There was only one, but it was close enough to where I could grab onto a tree limb and not fall and break my leg or anything else that would prevent me from getting out of here. I stepped onto the ledge, taking deep breaths as I did. Of course I was nervous about doing this! What if Haku walked in here and caught me trying to escape? That would end with one hell of a mind-scarring nightmare that I don't even want to begin to think about.

Then, I jumped out of the window and was lucky enough to catch that tree branch without slipping or having it break on me. With a sigh of relief, I pulled myself to the actual tree so I could climb down. It took my a few minutes to do this without falling, but I managed to get down. As soon as my feet touched the forest floor, I took off into the woods like a bat outta hell.

Branches scratched my face. I didn't care. As long as I could find my way out of the woods without getting busted by Haku or Hana, I was fine with it. Several minutes passed by, nothing yet, just a bunch of god forsaken trees. "I still hate trees." I muttered to myself for my own amusement as I ran. Of course, after a while, I grew exhausted from running, so I stopped for a quick break. "Man, I need blood really bad." I whispered to myself. Normally running such a distance wouldn't become trouble this quickly. I had not had blood for a while now, and I was previously injured, so blood was on my list of things as soon as I got home.

"You!" a voice suddenly screamed. The tree I was sitting against split in half. Before it hit me, I jumped out of the way. I tried to see who it was, but it was too dark out here to see anything. Plus, clouds were covering the moon at the moment, so I couldn't see anything. Relying on my hearing, I jumped out of the way of whoever was charging towards me. I quickly came to find out it was more than one person.

All was quiet for a few seconds before I felt a sharp pain across my back, bringing me to the ground. "Shit." I hissed as I could feel blood leaking down my back. I looked up to see who got me, but all I could see were two bright red orbs with a furious glare in them.

* * *

**Momo: Hehe sorry, but I was in the mood for a cliffhanger ^-^ Love you all! Review please!**


	38. Shattered hopes

**Momo: Okay, that cliffhanger almost got me killed because of my friend. Anywho, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The figure in front of me looked so pissed off, it was one of the most frightening things I've ever seen in my life. "Shit." I whispered as I tried to crawl away from whoever was in front of me. Obviously, they heard me, since seeing was impossible at this point, and put their foot on my back. Pain seared throughout my back, seeing as the foot was on the cut that was on my back. I whimpered in agony, afraid to move or use my powers, already knowing the consequences of last time I tried to use them. Finally, the clouds that were blocking the light of the full moon parted. I couldn't believe who was behind me, their foot on my back.

"T-Takuma?" I mumbled, tears brimming my eyes. His jaw dropped, obviously he had not known it was me. "Hikari?" he asked in horror as he dropped his katana and got his foot off my back. "Ichijou, what the hell!?" a voice shouted. That voice belonged to Luna. "Ow!" I shouted. "I'm so sorry Hikari! I thought you were Hana!" Takuma apologized, horrified by his own actions as he leaned down to look at me. "It's alright, I thought you were Haku at first, but remind me never to piss you off." I assured. "Nice one, dumbass." Zero growled. "Don't shoot him." I sighed, already knowing what Zero was thinking.

"Are you alright?" Takuma asked, ignoring Zero's anger at the moment. "My back hurts, but I'm fine." I answered. He sighed and helped me up to my feet. "I'm so sorry." he apologized yet again. "Takuma, I'm fine, please stop beating yourself up over it." I murmured. "I can't help it. I've already had to injure you severely once, I don't want to do it again." he explained. "That's all in the past, it's okay now." I assured. "Sorry to interrupt the lovey-dovey shit, but don't you have Haku and Hana after you?" Zero asked aggravatingly. Oh, shit, I kind of forgot about them.

"Lets get the hell out of here before we get busted." Luna suggested. Takuma nodded, and then picked me up. I didn't deem it necessary to do that, but he really felt bad for accidentally attacking me, so I didn't argue. Finally, things would work out for our advantage for once. This time we would get away from Haku, this time no one would damn near die. Maybe for once things would work out for us. Unfortunately though, we didn't get very far and my hopes were crushed yet again.

"Where do you all think you're going?" an angry voice asked out of nowhere. Haku and Hana jumped down right in front of us. Takuma gently put me down on the ground while pulling out his katana. Zero and Luna had their guns out and I glared at them both. My friends and I have endured the hell they've put us in long enough. Now was the time for it to end once and for all. "We're leaving this hell hole. Now go back to the fiery depths of which I thought I sent you and stay there. After all, you belong there." I answered coldly.

"Arrogant. I should have kept more of an eye on you." Haku sighed. "Get away from us you bastard! Or else!" Luna yelled as she pointed her gun at Haku, her eyes blazing a furious shade of red. "Ah, I see you somehow managed to live Miss Aobara... too bad you really have to die this time." he teased. Zero narrowed his eyes at Haku and cocked his gun. I guess he didn't like the sound of that. "Hmph, I guess we'll have to kill all of you. Except for Hikari that is." Haku murmured.

"Bring it bitch. You're time to die is now." I muttered challengingly. Then it all began. Luna and Zero started shooting at Hana while Takuma and I braced ourselves for Haku, who jumped at us. My eyes flashed red and he flew backwards and into the ground. Takuma took the chance and ran up to Haku with his katana, swinging it at him. Haku saw Takuma coming and rolled out of the way before he lost his head. Then he raised his leg up to kick Takuma. His foot stopped as soon as it got close to Takuma and then I sent Haku flying into the air.

As he came to a stop in midair, he grabbed a branch from one of the many trees that surrounded us. Takuma then took his chance to jump up and take a swing at Haku and try to beat him like a pinata. Poor Takuma got kicked in the face as he jumped up there. I ran up to him quickly. "Are you alright?" I asked. Takuma nodded in response as he took his hand off of his face. It would probably bruise later. Haku let go of his branch and dropped down in front of us. Before I could force him into a tree or something, my senses were cut short. The bastard was controlling me.

"I'd control Ichijou, but for some reason I can't every time I try." Haku stated aggravatingly. I smirked at him. Though I'd love to fight and beat his ass, I thought it was funny he couldn't control Takuma anymore. It was rather entertaining to me, even if he could still control me. Of course, as soon as the sentence came out of that idiot's mouth, Takuma lunged at him with his katana and proceeded in beating the ever-living, breathing shit out of him. It was one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen really. Too bad I didn't see Takuma almost kill Haku last time, since I was passed out. Oh well, this makes up for it.

Back with Zero and Luna, they kept their distance from Hana, but they were shooting at her so much it was a wonder she could dodge any of the bullets. Actually, it was more like she was forcing the bullets away with her powers. "This isn't getting us anywhere." Luna growled as she kept pulling the trigger. "You got a better idea?" Zero asked as his eyes narrowed, obviously getting annoyed with not making any progress on killing Hana and getting the hell out of there. "Actually, I do." Luna murmured.

Zero turned to look at her with a confused look on his face, but as soon as he did, Luna took off towards Hana as fast as she could. Hell, you could barely even see her with how fast she was running. Still, Hana saw her easily, then flicked her wrist. Luna then flew backwards, but yelled at Zero as she did. "Shoot her now!" she screamed. Zero nodded after getting over his slight shock and began shooting at Hana. Being distracted, some of the bullets did manage to pierce her, but it was nothing vital.

"Nice idea. Got another one?" Zero muttered sarcastically as he turned to look where Luna was thrown. She wasn't there though. "Got you!" a voice yelled. He turned his head to see that Luna was right behind Hana, and shooting her. This time, she was successful. Hana had been shot six times in the back, some vital points had been hit this time. Hana lay on the ground, bleeding. Luna wasn't going to let her live though, she walked in front of Hana and pointed her gun at her head. "Sayonara." Luna mumbled as her finger started to put pressure on the trigger.

Suddenly, Hana jumped up with a smirk on her face, just barely dodging the bullet that was meant to finish her off. "Got you." Hana whispered, mocking what Luna said before she shot her. Hana's eyes flashed red and Luna flew backwards with such a force, it was sending her through trees easily. Before she hit too much and was badly injured, Zero ran past her and managed to catch her. Hana on the other hand, collapsed onto one knee, seriously injured from the gunshot wounds that Luna had inflicted.

"D-damn it." Luna growled through clenched teeth as she balled Zero's shirt up in her fist in agony. "You okay?" Zero asked as he carefully lowered her to the ground. "I think there's at least a tree load of splinters all over me." she answered. "Anything else?" he asked. "My back hurts a lot, and I think I broke something because I heard a crack, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't the crack of me slamming into a damn tree." she answered. "Damn." Zero sighed as he started feeling Luna for splinters, which he ended up pulling quite a few out. "Ow! Damn it!" Luna shouted in pain. Zero grimaced as he continued to remove the splinters.

"Do not ignore me!" Hana screamed as her eyes glowed crimson. Zero and Luna were then airborne and then both harshly thrown to the ground. Luna whimpered in pain, feeling a couple of her old serious wounds from a few days ago reopen. "Fuck." Zero whispered as he tried to stand up. That fall broke his arm because he landed on it wrong. As he tried to get up though, Hana forced him backwards. While he was falling backwards, Zero shot at Hana some more. Not expecting it, she was hit more, but it only pissed her off even more.

Then, Hana got a cruel, evil idea. She walked up to Luna and picked her up by her neck. Luna was damn near unconscious, but she was awake to feel the pain. Since she's so stubborn, Luna raised her fist to try to punch Hana, since her gun was lost after being thrown the first time. Hana smirked at Luna and caught her wrist, breaking it. In response, Luna yelled in pain. "I've noticed you act strange around this one." Hana murmured while her eyes flicked to Zero, who looked as if he had passed the boundary of pissed off.

"What if I did something like this?" Hana asked tauntingly as she put her claws on Luna's neck and slowly ran then down, to her shoulder, and to the top of her chest. Zero growled and started shooting at Hana more, as well as getting up and staggering towards them both. The bullets however, didn't effect Hana one bit with her powers being able to block the bullets. "Well, well, I never thought someone like you would ever learn to love." Hana teased as she disappeared for a split second, reappearing in front of Zero and clawing him across the chest, then kicking him upside the head, knocking him on the ground.

Zero lay on the forest floor, blood streaming down the side of his head, his vision getting blurry. Consciousness would probably leave him very soon. Hana laughed cruelly and threw Luna onto the ground next to Zero. She had already passed out after Hana slowly cut from her neck down to her chest. Before passing out, all Zero could do was stare at Luna until his mind finally slipped into unconsciousness.

I was extremely worried after seeing Zero and Luna lose their fight. Winning this fight would not be very easy anymore since I was being forced to help fight Takuma, due to being controlled by Haku, who was also trying to beat the crap out of Takuma. Unfortunately, Takuma had multiple scratches, gashes, and bruises on him, but he kept trying to fight Haku tirelessly. Okay, not so tirelessly. If he kept this up, he would soon collapse in exhaustion.

"Getting tired?" Haku asked teasingly as he swung his claws at Takuma, who dodged them. "No." Takuma answered. He was lying, you could see it in his eyes. I know Haku did see it, and it made him smirk evilly. "Maybe lying about it isn't such a good idea!" Haku exclaimed as he made me run foreword and punch Takuma, making me wince and my eyes water. Takuma fell to the ground after I decked him and tried to get up, but Haku put his foot on Takuma's back, grinning victoriously as he did.

"Please don't kill him." I pleaded, tears getting ready to stream down my face, like they have too many times. "Oh, I won't yet. I'll make him suffer first." Haku replied darkly. I growled at him, wishing I could move. "By the way, you'll have to be sleeping for the next part." he announced. Sleeping? What the hell did he mean by sleeping? I found out soon enough. He struck my neck hard enough for me to pass out instantly.

* * *

**Momo: I'm FINALLY done with this chapter!!! It took me forever since I was so busy. Anywho, I have to announce there is now a picture of Hikari for all to see. It is on my profile, just click on the link. Thank you again JelloxMello for taking the time to draw it for me. Ja ne!**


	39. Back in hell

**Momo: Okay, so hehe yeah I can tell a lot of you are annoyed about last chapter's ending. Well here you go! Enjoy! Oh, and before I forget, listen to Snow (Hey oh) by Red Hot Chili Peppers as you read that. I think it fits pretty well. And it's a really good song to boot ^-^**

**

* * *

**

Regaining consciousness, my eyes opened to reveal myself to not be in a nice room in a soft bed like I did last time, but in a cold room where I was laying on a cold stone floor. Damn, we lost. That really pissed me off. Haku had beaten the hell out of Takuma, made me help beat the crap out of Takuma, got Zero and Luna severely injured most likely, and he dragged all of us back to this hell hole. Yeah, I'm really not exactly what you would call ecstatic about this whole crappy ordeal. Though, I was very worried now. Where was Takuma? Was he alright? What about Zero and Luna? Would they be okay after taking a beating last night? All these questions that swarmed around in my brain remained unanswered until Haku strode into the room.

"Good afternoon. At least it didn't take you several hours to wake up this time." Haku taunted as he strode into the room. I growled at him in response. How dare he hurt my friends, Takuma, and drag us all back into this hell hole? "Fuck you you son of a bitch." I replied coldly. That damned smirk was on his face as he eyed my, helpless, slightly battered, and angry. "I can see you're still upset about the events of last night, but don't worry, I think I'll be able to forgive you." he stated. "I don't need your fucking forgiveness. I need to know what you did to Zero, Luna, and Takuma." I muttered. "They're alive for now." he answered. "Don't even think about hurting them more than you already have." I growled.

Haku walked up to me, bent down, and held my chin up so I was looking into his crimson eyes. "You see, I told you that if you tried to escape, you would be punished severely. Don't even start to hope and think I was kidding, because I wasn't." he mumbled as he leaned towards my face. Hell no, not this time. I kneed him in the gut and punched him as hard as my restraints would allow my arm to stretch. Of course though, I quickly learned that was a really stupid idea. He looked up at me with his eyes now glowing a brighter shade of crimson.

Suddenly, that crushing force that had been enforced upon my body before was back again. As soon as it was, my body immediately fell to the floor. I couldn't breathe, speak, move, or even blink. The pressure that was being applied to me hurt so much, it was unbearable. Finally, after a couple minutes, which really felt like an eternity to me, the powerful force disappeared. I laid on the floor, breathing very heavily and still not able to speak. Though I could look up at Haku, who had stood up from his crouching position.

"You see Hikari, it's just as I told you. In the end, I always win." he stated as he walked out of the door, closing it behind him. Even after he left, I was still breathing heavily on the floor, trying to get more of the air that I was thankfully endowed with into my lungs. I even tried to speak, but couldn't find my voice at all. Perhaps the pressure had hurt me so much, it left me unable to speak temporarily. No surprise there. Though, even with all the things going on, I only wanted one thing right now.

"T-....Taku...ma." I managed to strain out. My voice sounded foreign even to me because it was so hoarse. My voice didn't matter though at the moment. I wanted Takuma there with me so bad I couldn't see straight. Sure I wanted to know if Zero and Luna were alright, for fear of losing my close friends, but I wanted Takuma there more than anything. Hopefully he was okay. All I could do now was lay here, try to live, try to breathe, and live.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

I woke up feeling very sore, like I was hit by a train or something. "Ow." I mumbled as I sat up. The events of last night replayed itself in my memories. "Damn it." I growled, remembering Luna and I lost to Hana. My surroundings weren't familiar either, so Hikari and Ichijou must have lost their fight and we were now being held as hostages to those bastards. Now I had to worry about where Luna, Hikari, and Ichijou were. It's painfully obvious Haku won't kill Hikari, but he will want to slaughter the hell out of Ichijou. As for me and Luna, they'd probably just kill us for the hell of it. What fun.

Across from me, Luna was chained to the floor, still unconscious. I looked down at my wrists and ankles and saw the restraints around them. "Great." I muttered sarcastically. Luna wasn't moving though. She had been injured pretty badly last night. She better not be dead. Hana would be so dead, the light from dead would never even dream of touching her. "Luna." I called, trying to wake her up. No response. "Luna!" I called again, but a little louder this time. "Damn it, wake up." I growled. Not only was I getting very mad, but I was also getting.... worried.

"Well, I see one of my pets is awake." an annoyingly familiar voice mused. My gaze shifted to the door to see Hana standing in the doorway. "Pets?" I growled angrily. "Did I stutter?" Hana asked tauntingly. Yet again, I growled and glared at her, wishing I could move and just go up there and rip her throat out or something. "Hmm.. I see this one is still out cold." she murmured as she walked up to Luna. "You better not have killed her." I muttered coldly. She turned to me and smirked. "I knew you had some feelings for this one." she stated.

Shit. Of course I had to let my anger get the better of me again and let the enemy know I actually give a damn. "Oh, I think she's finally waking up." she said almost happily. Hana was right though. Luna's body started twitching, then she started to open her eyes and look around a little. She groaned in pain as she sat up. Obviously the wounds that were inflicted on her last night and a few days ago weren't treating her so well. That confused me. Leech- I mean vampires heal better than humans do. Finally though, she looked up at me with confused eyes, completely oblivious to the fact that Hana was standing beside her.

"Z-Zero? Where the hell are we? What's going on?" Luna asked while she caressed her stomach due to the agonizing pain she had to be feeling. "I can answer that for you." Hana stated. Luna looked up at Hana and gasped, not expecting her to be right there. "What the hell!?" Luna exclaimed. Hana just smirked cruelly at her surprised reaction. "After you passed out, your little boyfriend over here lost the fight with me. Hikari and Takuma lost their fight with my brother as well. You're in our home." Hana explained.

Luna growled as soon as Hana finished explaining. "If you fuckers even think about hurting my friends here, I will find a way to unchain my self and then slaughter you." she threatened. Hana laughed. Actually, it was more of a creepy cackle. Then, she bent down and grabbed Luna's neck, surprising both me and her. "You can't kill us. You tried last night and failed miserably. Don't threaten me when you know you'll lose." she muttered darkly. Luna just smirked. "Heh. If I remember correctly, you got shot so many times, it's amazing you can stand." she taunted.

Hana gritted her teeth and slammed Luna into the wall really hard. I couldn't take watching that happen anymore. I got up and started running towards them, but the restraints held me back. Hana turned around and stared at me with a confused look on her face while Luna just stared at me in shock. "Can't stand to see me harm your girlfriend, can you?" Hana asked teasingly. "Just get the hell away from her now." I growled threateningly. She finally stood up and scoffed. "You two cannot kill me." she stated. Before she walked out of the room, she stomped on Luna's restraints that were around her ankles, breaking them. Her hands were still chained though. Then Hana just walked out of the room.

"Why'd she do that?" Luna asked. "Hell if I know. She probably just wants to see what we'll do." I answered coldly. I didn't like the thought of us being treated as lab rats. Having that bitch constantly watch us. It was then I realized the scent of Luna's blood. Making sure she wasn't hurt too bad, I looked up and took a good look at her. Blood was running down from her head, making a straight crimson line down her pale face. This time I would have to try and control my hunger. Luna couldn't afford to lose anymore blood than she already has.

"You're staring at the blood running down my face, aren't you?" she asked. I nodded, hating to admit that for some reason I just kept craving her blood ever since I had a taste. Before she was attacked. She sighed and wiped the streak of blood off her head. She stared at her hand, her eyes slashing from blue to red several times until she hungrily lapped up the blood that was on her hand. I'm not a genius with these things, but that just made it obvious that she hadn't had blood in a long time.

"Don't eat your hand." I joked . She glared at me slightly. "You haven't had blood in a long time, have you?" I asked. "No. I hate bothering people with such stupid reasons." she answered. Wow, she sounds just like Ichijou did before Hikari turned into a vampire and actually let him bite her. Aw crap I hate it when history freaking repeats itself. I'm going to have to kick Hikari and Ichijou's asses later for this. Even if it wasn't their fault.

I crawled out as far as I could towards Luna and beckoned her to me. She looked at me strange, but crawled towards me anyways. We were right in front of eachother. "What?" she asked. "I can't believe I'd ever say this, but drink." I grumbled as I revealed my neck. "W-what? I can't bite you! Even if you've only been bitten once, as Hikari's told me, I don't think I could do that. Plus, you hate vampires!" she exclaimed. I sighed and pulled her into an embrace. Honestly, she annoyed me to no end, but I still couldn't help but like her at the same time. "Yeah, but I only hate some blood suckers. I don't hate you." I stated.

She just sat there, completely motionless. "Just drink you idiot. If you don't, next time you get your ass kicked, you might die." I muttered. Luna sighed and wrapped her arms around my back. Then, I felt her fangs pierce my neck. There was only a slight twinge of pain. I still couldn't believe I was letting her do this. Ever since that woman changed everything, no one has bitten me. If they did, I would personally kill them without a seconds hesitation. Yet, this woman comes along and annoys me almost as much as that bastard Kuran does. Then I actually kiss her, and let her bite me. Either I'm an idiot, or there's something I'm not understanding.

After a couple minutes, she pulled her fangs out and rested her forehead on my shoulder. I did the only thing I could think of and just sat there and stroked her hair. What the hell else was I supposed to do? She looked up into my eyes, her slightly wide. Suddenly, I just leaned in and kissed her. Hell, I didn't know what I was doing, I just had an urge to do that for some reason. This time, unlike at the hospital, she kissed back. I found myself wrapping my arms around my waist and hers wrapping around my neck.

We had to separate a couple minutes later. Damn you air. "Thank you." she whispered as she rested her head on my chest. Even with us both being chained to the floor, I managed to pull her into my lap. She was asleep within minutes. I just stayed awake and held her, not knowing what else to do, but at the same time not wanting to let her go. "I don't think anyone's ever confused me as much as you have." I mumbled, not wanting to wake her up. Then I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Before anyone says I'm getting soft, that was an urge too! Still, I had to think of a way to escape and get all of us out of here before things got worse.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

"You should have known better." Haku growled as he punched me in the face again. I remained silent, as I have since he strode into the room. I would not give him the satisfactory of letting him know his punches hurt. "Of course, you're too stupid to realize I'm stronger than you!" he exclaimed as he kicked me in the stomach. Not being able to hold it in anymore, I yelped loudly. That bastard kicks hard. Of course I would fight back if there weren't shackles around my wrists, ankles, and neck. The links ended at the bottom of the wall. There was no way I was going anywhere unless I wanted to choke myself, which I would never do.

"Hmph, you sorry, pathetic prick." Haku growled as he picked me up by the metal collar-like restraint around my neck. I scoffed slightly. "I'm pathetic? At least I don't go after a married woman for my own benefits." I growled. Yeah... that wasn't smart. He threw me on the ground and basically started beating the crap out of me. Honestly, I didn't think I ever pissed him off so badly. Obviously I was dead wrong.

Finally, after a while, he stopped his assault on me. "I'll be back later. Don't get comfortable." Haku growled as he walked out of the door, slamming it shut behind him. Damn, I couldn't do anything. I just hoped Hikari, Luna, and Kiryuu were alright. Hopefully the abuse I was getting was far worse than what everyone else was suffering. Luna probably couldn't handle another beating as bad as she's gotten lately, Kiryuu could handle it for a while, but everyone has their limits, and Hikari would probably fight back and get severely punished for it. We were in deep trouble this time.

Well, I guess I could try to escape. That is if I could. I knew pretty well Haku wasn't going to let me even blink without him knowing about it. Either I would have to come up with a REALLY good plan, or I actually had to wait for someone to get me out of here. "Sorry Hikari. You might have to wait for me a little longer." I whispered to myself. I wished she could hear me, and I wished I was with her. Now though, we will have to do what we can to survive and escape.

* * *

**Momo: Alright that took me forever to finish, but I hope you all liked it! Review please! **


	40. Another risky escape plan and torture

**Momo: Alrighty! I'm so glad I'll be out of school soon. That means I'll have more time to update! Hehe enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Zero's POV**

We have officially been imprisoned in Hakuand Hana's home for over a day, and I was starting to get really pissed. How were we supposed to escape when we were constantly being watched? Trick question, we don't. Luna had woken up a while ago and we were both just waiting for anything to happen. To hear from Hikari or Ichijou. Nothing happened though, and it was really starting to annoy the shit out of both of us.

"Damn it, I hate waiting for something to happen like this." Luna growled. She woke up impatient. Actually, she started yelling at the door earlier, hoping Hana would hear her insults, get pissed off, and come in so we could escape. I had to cover her big mouth before she got herself killed. She bit my hand a while ago, so I had to let her go, but since then, she's gotten somewhat calmer. Hell I was about to go insane too. I could not stand sitting in here any longer.

"Zero, we have to get out of here soon. You smelled the blood." Luna murmured again. She was worried. We smelled blood earlier, and it belonged to Ichijou. I don't think he's dead, because that bastard Haku would have proudly announced it by now, but if he wasn't dead, he was probably getting the beating of his life. Really, that's no surprise if he is. If Hikari finds out, unless she already knows, hell is going to break loose.

"Good morning my pets." Hana's annoying voice rang as she walked in the room. "We're not your fucking pets, so can it." Luna growled. Hana glared at her and started walking towards us. I glowered at Hana and gently pushed Luna behind me as far as her restraints would let her go. "Hmph, I see you're still intent on protecting her." she murmured. I felt Luna's hand slowly slide onto my hand, where she squeezed it slightly. "What the hell do you want?" I asked coldly. "You two have someone that wants to see you." she answered.

Luna and I looked at eachotherin disbelief and shock, then turned back to Hana. "Bullshit." we bothsaid at the same time. "I'm not lying." Hana sighed. "I'd like to see you prove it." I muttered. She glared at me, then leaned down and unlocked our restraints. That surprised bothLuna and me. "If either of you two even think about attacking me, I'll slaughter you both." Hana threatened as she led us out into the hallway. As much as we wanted to break loose now, something kept us following her. She could be leading us to our deaths! There's always the small chance it's Hikari or Ichijou, but we won't know until we get there.

Hana led us into a room a lot like the one we were imprisoned in, and Hikariwas sitting in a corner of the room, in a fetal position with her head resting on her knees. "There, I brought them, now stop being such a pain in the ass." Hana growled as she walked back out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Hikari slowly looked up at the two of us. Her face was pale, except for the reddish eyes that implied she was crying before we walked in. She looked like she had been through hell and back at least five times.

"Hikari..." Luna whispered as she walked up to Hikari, leaned down, and hugged her. Hikari slowly hugged back, her face expressionless. Something happened to her at some point of being here, but nothing seemed wrong. "Hey. I'm glad you guys are here." she murmured quietly. "Are you alright?" I asked. Hikari shook her head in response. Great, what did that bastard do to her this time? "What the hell did that son of a bitch do to you this time!?" Luna exclaimed angrily, as if she was just in my thoughts and decided to repeat them loud and clear.

"Nothing much yet. He's tried to kiss me and stuff, but every time he tries I punch him or bite him or something, then I get punished by being crushed by his powers." she answered. Okay, so he hadn't done anything too extreme yet, but what had Hikari so shaken up? "What's wrong then?" I asked. "Don't pretend you don't know. The scent of Takuma'sblood is so thick, you could probably cut it with a knife." she answered harshly. I sighed while Luna hung her head down. We knew she would eventually smell it. "What it Hakukilled him already?" she asked as she looked up at us with tears streaming down her face.

Damn that bastard. He's probably beating the shit out of Ichijou so badly to freak Hikari out. Either that, or he really hates Ichijouthat much. Probably a mix of both. I leaned down to Hikari and wiped her tears away. "Hey, I don't think he's dead. I can tell he's still a live." I whispered to her to calm her down. She thought about it for a second, then nodded and hugged me. All these hugs I've been getting lately were about to make me start twitching. I hate hugs. "Thank you." she said appreciatively. "No problem." I replied.

She then pulled back and looked at me with a more confident and determined look on her face. "Alright, now how are we going to escape without getting killed?" she asked. Wow, it's kind of weird how she can go from depressed to confident within a second. "We don't know. No matter what we manage to think of, in the end, when you think it out, it doesn't work." Luna answered. "Damn." Hikari muttered as she gritted her teeth and glared at the door. If looks could kill, that door wouldn't even be a bunch of wooden splinters anymore. It would be a big pile of dust.

"Maybe we can outsmart them somehow." Hikari suggested. "How the hell are we supposed to do that?" I asked skeptically. "One of us pretends to be dead." she answered. "They won't care Hikari." Luna stated sadly. "Yes they will. They want to keep their entertainment alive for some time. Either one of you do it, or I will. Either way, we need to hurry up before Takuma's killed. Because guess who he's going to next as soon as Takuma's dead?" I asked. "Us." I answered. She nodded in response to my answer. I knew she was right, but who would play the trick? Haku would probably know it was Hikari because she's tried to escape before, meaning he wouldn't believe her at all. Maybe Luna and I....

"I'll do it." Luna announced. I looked at her as if she were insane. Well, too late, she already is at times, but I don't know if that was such a good idea with how mad Hana was at her. "No. I don't think it's a good idea." I announced. "Zero, let me try please. If I had done a better job babysitting Aiko, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Hikari wouldn't have had to trade herself, we wouldn't have had to come to help, and we wouldn't have had our asses kicked." Luna pleaded.

Damn her persistence. After not being able to resist the look of sorrow and eyes full of regret, I finally sighed and nodded, deciding this plan was better than just sitting on our asses any longer. "So it's decided. Luna, you'll be a decoy, Hana will most likely unchain you. Take that chance to hit her or something, then get Zero loose, then come for me. We'll get Takuma and get the hell out of here." Hikarisummed up. We both nodded in understanding.

Just as we finished thinking of the escape plan, Hana burst into the room. We turned around and gaped at her, hoping she didn't hear any of what was said. Otherwise if she did, we were fucked. "Lets go you two. Visiting time is over." she muttered as she beckoned to us. We turned around to look at Hikari. She nodded at us. Understanding what she meant, we walked out of the room and followed Hana back to our own prison "cell."

When we walked back in, Hana immediately chained us. Her eyes were red the whole time, meaning if we tried anything, she would go on the offensive in less than a second and one of us would be dead. We sat down next to eachother while Hana glowered at us then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. "What's up her ass?" Luna asked aggravatingly. "A really big stick." I answered. She smirked at me and laid down. "Nah, I'm pretty sure that was you who needed that surgery." she joked. I glared at her for a second, but then she started laughing. Something she hasn't done in days. I had to admit, it was nice to see her laugh again.

"Are you sure about this plan?" I asked. Luna stopped laughing and sat up next to me. "Yeah. I just want everyone to be safe and get out of here alive." she answered. Something told me this would end very badly, but I decided not to think about that yet. She sighed and leaned her head onto my shoulder. "This blows." she mumbled. "I know." I replied. Suddenly, we heard the sound of an agonizing shriek of pain. I recognized it right away. It was Ichijou. Luna recognized it too because she shot up and started looking around frantically, trying to find out where his pained screams were coming from.

Haku must have been beating the shit out of him again. For once, I felt sorry for that idiot. All he did was try to save his wife, and he's being tortured for it. Minutes passed by, and there was an even louder scream. I'm pretty sure it shattered damn near all of the windows in the place. Luna covered her ears with her eyes swimming with tears. "Make it stop. You bastard, stop hurting him." she mumbled. I pulled her into my lap where she nuzzled her head into my chest and tried to drown out the sound of Ichijou shrieking in pain. Obviously she could still hear it, so I embraced her to comfort her. "I can't imagine what Hikari's feeling right now." she whispered.

She was right. If Hikari could hear this, which it was a miracle if she couldn't, she'd be torn apart about this, knowing Haku is torturing him. He better not die on us. We're getting out of here and when we do, he better be alive.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

"AHHHH!" I shrieked as I felt the cold blade Haku was using tear into my flesh for the umpteenth time. This time, it slowly slice up my left side. My stomach already had several deep and shallow gashes in it, as well as my chest, my back, and anything else on me. I was basically covered in my own blood. "Aw did that hurt? I'm just getting started." Haku growled. he had moved me into a different room. I was standing at first with shackles that were of course, connected to the ground, then my feet were literally strapped to the floor by strong metal bands, I had another neck restraint that led to the floor. The chain wasn't very long, so I wouldn't be able to run anywhere.

The pain was bearable at first, but then when it started getting worse, I fell to my knees, then eventually on my face, which Haku's been kicking me around to maim various places on my body. "Hmph, I think I'll move on to the fun stuff now..." Haku murmured as he turned around. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, thankful for the small break. That wouldn't last long though. Haku turned around and his sword was glowing red with steam coming off of it. Ohhh shit this is going to hurt REALLY bad.

"I think I'll be nice and cauterize those wounds for you. Starting with your back." he said. I started to try to get up, but he kicked me down. Then I felt thsearing, burning sword on my back. I screamed in horrible, agonizing pain. There was no way I'd be able to take too much more of this. When he was done with my back, he kicked me so I was laying on my freshly cauterized wounds, which stung so badly. He then brought the sword to my stomach and slowly to my chest. All I could do was shriek in pain.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, he stopped. "That was fun, but I'm tired now. I'll torture you tomorrow." he called as he walked out of the room. I lay on the floor, unable to move, my throat raw with all the screaming, my mind a haze. How long would this last? I will try to stick through it for Hiakri though. She needs me to live, so I will happily do so. Even if I have to go through this for a long time. "You can't bring me down you bastard." I growled as I glared at the door. When I could at least move again, Haku was dying. No mistakes this time.

* * *

**Momo: Well, I started crying writing the thing with Takuma. It was terrible to write! Well there is news. My friend, who is Itasasu-luver on here, is drawing me a picture of Takuma and Hikari. She's an amazing artist, so I think you guys will love it. Well anywho, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter ^-^**


	41. Bad feelings

**Momo: Okay summer is here and I have enough time on my hands to crank out quite a bit of chapters!! You're all going to be seeing a lot more of Killing Loneliness, so hold on to your chairs or whatever the hell you're sitting on, cause we're all in for one kick ass summer! Okay, enough of my retarded randomness, enjoy the chapter ^-^'**

**

* * *

**

**Zero's POV**

The next day had arrived. Today, we would carry out our plan and get the hell out of here. Hopefully all of us will be in one piece, but by the sounds of Ichijou shrieking his ass off in pain last night as we were sitting here, I doubt it. In all honesty, this plan was damn near impossible. How the hell are we going to trick Hana? What if she finds out it's a trick? Then what will we do if all else fails? Most likely, we will be killed and Hikari is going to have to suffer a long, shitty life with that bastard. I was not going to stand for any of this crap that could happen, but there was no way this plan was going to succeed 100%. Something was going to hinder us from getting out of here, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Quit worrying so much Zero, we'll get out of this soon." Luna scolded lightly as she sat up, rubbing her tired eyes that had dark circles under them. She didn't sleep well last night. I didn't either until Haku stopped torturing Ichijou. Luna had fallen asleep crying, covering her ears, and shaking. I doubt her and Hikari could take much more of this crap. Ichijou as well. Hell, if we didn't get out soon, he would die. Then they'd do the same to Luna and I.

"This plan is going to screw up somehow." I muttered. Luna sighed again and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I'm scared too, but we need to get out of here. Ichijou will die if we don't, Hikari will suffer greatly, as will we, and we can't forget they have a little girl to go home to." she replied. Damn it, she was right, and I knew it. This time I couldn't deny her being correct in her prediction. Actually, it was more of an observation of what was going to happen, but however the hell you want to put it.

"We just better not fuck this up." I mumbled. "We won't. If you don't have any faith in this, we are going to fuck up Zero. Please just relax a little." she whispered. Okay, the depressing Luna was starting to make me twitch. Oddly enough I was missing the one that pisses me off all the time. At least that side of her is fun. I hate seeing her all depressed and whatnot. "She'll be here soon." I reminded Luna. She nodded and laid down on the floor to look as if she was unconscious, or dead. Either way, the way she was laying made the act very believable.

It was actually eerie how it actually looked like she was dead. "That's creepy." I stated. "I'm supposed to look like I'm dead you idiot, not like I'm happily skipping through a field of flowers." she grumbled. My eye twitched and I took my claw and jabbed it lightly in her side. "Ah! Damn it Zero!" she yelped as she jumped. I grinned, now I know why Ichijou would run his claw up Hikari's spine all the time when we were in the academy. Because her reaction was fun to watch. Only this was Luna and her side. "Looks like I need to poke that more often." I teased. "You're an asshole." she growled as she turned her head towards the door. "Yet you seem to like me a lot." I replied smugly.

Before she could retort, we heard the door start to open. I quickly scooted up to Luna to make this stupid act believable. "Hello again pe-." Hana started to greet, but was cut off upon the sight we were playing in front of her. Luna lay limp in my arms while I pretended to look very pissed off/distressed. "What the hell happened here?" she asked. "I don't know. I woke up and she wasn't moving." I growled. "That's strangle." Hana murmured as she took a close loos at Luna, who appeared to be deceased. "Don't stand there damn it, help her." I growled.

Hana folded her arms across her chest and glowered at me. "Why should I?" she asked. "You're orders were to keep us alive for a while, you're going against your precious brother if she dies." I answered, getting angrier by the second. Hana looked fearful for a moment, but then calmed down and sighed reluctantly. "Fine, I'll check up on her." she grumbled as she leaned down and unchained Luna. Wow, this was actually working. I was very surprised. When she unchained Luna, she picked her up and was carrying her by wrapping her arm around her stomach and was letting the rest of her limp body hang there. "Don't worry, she'll be just fine." Hana said with a diabolical smirk on her face. Not good...

Luna sensed the trouble and decided to take action. "Think again!" Luna shouted as she elbowed Hana in the gut, making her drop Luna. She wasn't done though, Luna got up and started wailing on Hana until she was unconscious. Finally, Luna stopped and turned around to face me, panting in exhaustion from beating the ever living, breathing shit out of Hana. "Remind me never to piss you off as bad as she did." I requested. Luna giggled slightly in response and started walking towards me.

As she neared me, she flew across the room and into a wall. I glared at Hana, who had blood streaming out of her mouth and quite a her scratches and bruises. "Perhaps you should think again." Hana growled as she forced Luna into another wall, then another. Upon the assault, I could actually see blood starting to fly from Luna. "Enough!" I yelled as I tried to get up and fight Hana. The chains stopped me, and so did Hana, forcing me to the ground and keeping me there. Finally, she forced Luna back to the ground, right in front of her feet.

"Hmph. You'll be punished severely for this. Say goodbye to your girlfriend... forever." she muttered darkly as she grabbed Luna's neck and literally dragged her out of the room while she slowly lost consciousness. I could only move again until the door was closed. "Fuck!" I exclaimed in frustration. I knew this plan would fuck up royally! Damn it, now Luna was going to be killed and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. That fact made me feel weak, pissed, and sad. To hell with what anyone says, I need to get the hell out of here now.

Something did catch my eye next to me though. My eyes flicked to see an object next to me. It was a key. Wait, Luna snatched the key to my restraints? She must have done it just in case the plan backfired, which it obviously has. "Heh, smart." I complimented as I grabbed the key and unlocked all the crap they were restraining me with. I stood up and ran out into the hallway, trying to track down the scent of Luna's blood, hoping she was still alive. Her scent did catch my nose and so I ran down the hall, hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

"Luna!" I gasped as the scent of her blood flowed into my nostrils. What the hell happened? The plan failed!? "No..." I whispered as I buried my head into my knees. I was losing what shred of hope and faith I had left. I heard the screams last night, and in response, I cried. There was no crying myself to sleep. Just remorse for Takuma and the shit he had to be put through because of me. Now Zero and Luna would have to pay the price of being my friends as well.

Maybe things would be better if I had never met Takuma... If Hana had killed me that night my family was slaughtered.... If he never loved me. Things would probably be much better that way. No one would have to suffer because of me. Haku wouldn't be hurting the ones I love right now if I didn't exist. Even though I love Takuma and my friends with all my heart, I know damn well their lives would be so much better if I wasn't in it. The only thing I would regret about not existing is that Aiko wouldn't, but I know as long as I'm around, she'll always be put in danger. My little girl...

"Why? Why the hell does everyone have to suffer because I'm too fucking weak?" I asked myself as more tears flowed out of my eyes. Yes, crying again, the only thing I ever do. My husband was being brutally tortured, my friends' lives hang in the balance, and what do I do to stop it? Nothing, I just sit here and cry because I know I can't do anything, because I know I'm too weak to save them and that they're better off just forgetting about me.

"Aww enough of the tears, you'll make me sad too." a voice said. I knew it was Haku, I'm not stupid. "You know because she did that, she will die." he reminded me. "What's the fucking point!? You were going to kill her and Zero anyways! You were just taking your sweet fucking time torturing Takuma! I have had enough of this hell! Leave them out of this, I beg you!" I screamed.

Haku was taken aback, but spoke anyways. "You know I can't. They broke the deal." he murmured. "Please. Just let them go. I will stay here forever if I have to, just let them live... just leave them alone." I cried. "You positive you're willing to give up and live with me, to save them?" he asked, shocked by my offer. "Yes. Just please stop hurting them. I'm sick of them getting hurt because of me. I don't need any genius to tell me they get hurt trying to defend me all of the time. It's been happening for over a year. Almost two." I murmured. Haku was quiet for a while, but finally spoke. "We have a deal. I'll be back soon." he said as he walked out of the room. "I'm so sorry, but I know it's the best for you all." I whispered.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

After running through several hallways, I finally found the room Luna was in. I wasted no time and kicked the door open. She was laying on the floor, covered in her own blood. "Luna!" I called as I ran up to her. I leaned down and held her in my arms. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell if she was dead or alive. "Don't you dare die on me." I demanded as I tried to shake her awake. No response. Damn it, I knew I should have carried out the plan and not her!

She still wouldn't wake up, so I sat her up and held her close to me, her chin on my shoulder. "I know I'm an asshole, I know I'm just a level D leech, and all I do is get on your nerves, but you can't die on me. I don't spill how I feel ever, but I care too much to let you go like this, so don't you dare die." I whispered. Yes, I had gotten very attached to Luna. Hell, I don't know what the hell I'm going to do if she actually does die on me. I may just drop to level E to make my life easier. Or I'd lose it and someone would HAVE to kill me.

"Y-you care... huh?" Luna's strained, weak voice whispered. I pulled her back so she could look me in the eye and I nodded to answer her question. "Zero. What you said..." she started. I don't think she could find the words to explain how she felt about what I said. Instead of speaking, she used almost all of her strength to lean in and kiss me. I kissed back, gently hugging her. Then I pulled back to let her breathe. "I have to tell you something important." I announced. This was the first time I've ever done something like this. "What?" she asked. "I love you." I announced as I placed my forehead on hers.

Her eyes widened in shock, she did not expect me to say something like that. Honestly, I didn't either, but I'm the dumb ass that fell for her. Tears stream out of her blue eyes. "I love you too." she whispered. I kissed her tears away, hating to see them streaming down her face. "What happened to you?" I asked as I took off the coat I was wearing the night we came to save Hikari and put it around Luna's shoulders. "She beat the hell out of me, but before she killed me, Haku cam into the room and said he had an important matter to discuss with her. Then she left me here to bleed." she answered.

I growled after hearing that answer. I was going to slaughter Hana, no screw-ups this time. First, I had to patch Luna up somehow. Getting an idea, I tore off parts of my coat and tied it around the gashes on her body. It would have to be a temporary tourniquet for now. When I was done, she tried to stand up immediately. "Wait a few minutes." I scolded before she could. She was too injured to move right now. "We have to save Hikari and Ichijou." she stated. "I know, but take a rest first." I replied. She sighed and laid down on the floor, resting her head in my lap. "I hate Haku and Hana." she whispered. "I know. I do too." I replied I stroked her hair and sat there, getting ready to get up and run out of here with her, Hikari, and Ichijou.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

Haku had left earlier, and I could tell why. Luna's and Hana's blood was thick in the air, meaning he had to go see what was wrong. Though it was a nice break from my torture, which was now freezing his sword, sticking it to my skin, then ripping some of the flesh off.... I was still worried for Luna. Was she okay? Hopefully she was. Now that Haku was busywith something, maybe I could escape. Heh, I don't know if using my claws to pick the locks would work, I already tried that. Obviously, it didn't work out so well if I was still chained to the floor.

"Hang in there Hikari, Luna, and Kiryuu, I'm coming. As soon as I get free." I promised. Though things would be easier if these chain links weren't so thick! I'm pretty strong, but these chains were such a pain! I took a deep breath and pulled on the chains that were around connected to the cuffs on my wrists as hard as I could. If I weren't so weak and exhausted from the torture I've been enduring, maybe I'd be able to pull them out, but right now it was futile.

Then suddenly, the door flew open, revealing Haku. "Looks like you're a free man now." he stated.

* * *

**Momo: Aw man that chapter had me crying too! I seriously started bawling my eyes out and had to take a break before I could finish the chapter! Anywho, just so you guys know, there may be a third one, I don't know yet, it's up to you guys. You know what that means: another poll. If you think there should be a sequel to Killing Loneliness, tell me because I have so many ideas I can do. Anywho, review please and try not to get tears on the keyboard like I did!**


	42. To save one you love

**Momo: Alright, alright, I can see a lot of you are anxious for Haku and Hana to die, if not all of you, but please be patient. They're getting what's coming to them. Though I'm not saying when. Just enjoy! Oh, and please vote on the poll that's on my profile if you haven't! Thanks!  
^-^**

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

"W-what?" I asked, staring at Haku wide-eyed. Free man? He was letting me go? There was no way this was true. I was probably going to be killed, not freed. Actually, that's the obvious prediction. Come on, it's Haku. He hates me, no scratch that he **_despises _**me. There was no way I was getting let off the hook this easily. There was a price to pay, and it was most likely my life.

"You heard me. If you can move, you're free to go." he answered. Yeah right. I doubt I could walk anyways. "Why?" I asked suspiciously. "You could say I made a deal with Hikari." he answered. Wait, a deal? Oh crap, knowing Hikari, it was something she has to pay for. Please tell me she isn't putting herself on the line for my freedom! I'd rather have to suffer in this hell hole than have her give up everything she is!

"What was the deal?" I inquired again. Haku sighed, but still had a smirk on his face as he slowly walked around me, keeping his eyes on me the whole time. "She said she's tired of getting her friends and you hurt all the time, so she's going to stay here forever in exchange for yours, Kiryuu's, and Luna's safeties." he answered. My jaw dropped and I stared at Haku in horror. Damn it, I knew Hikari would do something like that! I hate it when she thinks she's nothing but a nuisance to us when she's really not. If we didn't care, we wouldn't help her. She doesn't realize that.

"Anywho, I guess I have to unchain you and help your sorry ass walk." he murmured as he bent down to unchain me. I glowered at him, growling as I did. I was angry. Not as much at Hiakri as I was Haku. If he didn't constantly go after Hikari and threaten our lives to distress her and make her put herself down, this wouldn't be happening. First, he unchained my ankles, then my wrists, then that stupid neck restraint. I probably had a thick red line around my neck, but that was the least of my worries an injuries. "Lets go." he muttered as he grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me to my feet.

There was no way I was letting this happen. I might be a little weak right now, but oh well. I clawed Haku in the side, grabbed his arm, threw him on the floor, and slashed his legs so he couldn't follow me. I was lucky he was too shocked to fight back. Otherwise I would have been screwed. Before he could use his powers to throw me into a wall or something, I ran as fast as I could (which really wasn't that fast at all with the searing injuries I sustained) and tried to find the room Hikari was in.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

We both heard shouting and a scream, then we smelled blood in the air. "What the hell?" I muttered. "Isn't that Haku's blood?" Luna asked. I nodded in response. I suppose something happened to the bastard. Good riddance. Then I could faintly smell Ichijou's blood. They probably got in a fight. Hopefully Ichijou will beat Haku's ass and we can get out of here. First thing's first, I get Luna up and we get out of this room before Hana comes back.

"Come on. We need to leave." I whispered as I helped Luna to her feet. She could barely move, much less stand. My hands were gripped around her shoulders. "I'm going to let go to see if you can stand." I announced. She nodded weakly. I slowly let go of her shoulders. Her knees wobbled as she tried to stand. Okay, walking and running wouldn't be an option for her.

"Well, that's out of the question." I muttered as I bent down with my back facing Luna. "Hop on." I ordered. She looked at me strangely for a couple seconds, being hesitant, but nodded and got on my back. I wrapped my arms around her legs and stood up. Her arms were gently wrapped around my neck so she wouldn't accidentally strangle me as we ran down the halls.

"Ready?" I asked. Me running would probably upset her wounds, but we needed to get out of here fast. "Yeah. Go ahead Zero." she mumbled. I nodded and bolted out the door, taking off down the hallway. I remembered where Hikari's room was, so we would get in there and bust her out. Though I'm pissed off because I have no idea where my damn gun is!

"What the hell!?" a voice shouted as I ran down the hallway. Damn, it was Hana. She knew we had escaped. "Zero, hide in that room." Luna whispered as she pointed to a door. Not like I had much of a choice anyways. I hurried into the room and slammed the door shut. The room was small, not exactly a good place to hide, but I couldn't believe what was in it.

"Are those our weapons?" Luna asked. Yes they were. My Bloody Rose, her gun, and Ichijou's katana. I grabbed them all, handing Luna her gun and Ichijou's katana. We were all going to need these obviously. Thinking Hana had either passed the door or was looking for us elsewhere, I ran out the door and towards Hikari's room. The bad thing is, we didn't make it to her room. Hana appeared in front of us, smirking.

"Now pets aren't supposed to run away. Looks like they both have to be punished." Hana mused. "Shut the hell up." I growled She only laughed cruelly. "Even if you defeat me and get to Hikari, it will all be for nothing." she stated. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, getting confused and not trusting her words. "You see, before I could kill Luna, I was pulled out of the room by Haku. He told me he and Hikari had made a deal. We let you all go and she stays here forever. Of course my brother took the deal." she explained.

Damn it Hikari! When we got to her, I was going to kick her ass! What the hell is wrong with her, making a deal like this!? I raised my gun up and aimed at Hana's heart. "You know, she doesn't have to know you guys died." she murmured, her bloodthirsty smirk growing bigger as she spoke, revealing her long incisors. If she bit you, those things would hurt like hell.

Then it began. I started shooting at her while she jumped to the side, then up, then she appeared in front of me. My eye grew wide. I didn't expect her to move that fast. Trying not to get my face clawed off, I jumped back, but was slashed across the chest with Hana's claws. She then stepped up and slashed foreword. This woman was insane! It was hard to move with Luna on my back too.

Suddenly, Hana disappeared. "What the-?" "Zero!" Luna screamed, cutting me off. Knowing Hana was behind me, I quickly turned around. It wasn't quick enough though. We were both clawed. Luna in the leg, me in the side. "Damn it!" I shouted as I shot at Hana. I did manage to shoot her in the shoulder and a couple places in her arm. While she was busy holding her arm in pain, I put Luna down on the floor so that she was sitting up against the wall.

"If she comes anywhere near you, you have a gun and a sword." I reminded her. She nodded tiredly. She was ready for all this shit to end. Plus she was still losing blood, despite my attempts to stop the bleeding, I know a torn coat isn't going to do anything for a wound but slow the bleeding down. I had to hurry before the blood loss got to her too badly. Her eyes flicked to Hana, then back to me. "Please be careful." she mumbled. I nodded and walked away from Luna and towards Hana so she wouldn't get caught in the middle of the fight and get hurt.

"Oh so now you can move better without the extra 130 pounds eh? This will be much more fun." Hana taunted. "125 you bitch." Luna grumbled. Figures. She gets irritated almost as easily as I do, which I've heard is pretty bad. "Whatever." Hana sighed as she charged towards me. I jumped back and continued to shoot at her. Surprisingly, she dodged them all. "Damn it." I growled. She grinned at me then disappeared. Then I felt a cold presence behind me.

"Got you." Hana whispered in my ear. I turned around very quickly and shot her. The bullet hit, but she also managed to claw my stomach, sending me across the room. "F-fuck." I muttered as I tried to sit up. That wasn't happening in the next second. Hana had been shot in the right side of her chest. Maybe if I was lucky, it would slow her down long enough for me to be able to move again. That was if I was lucky enough.

Of course I wasn't so lucky. She growled, got up, and started hobbling towards me. Crap I had to hurry up and move, fast! Moving would be the hard part though. Hell breathing was hurting right now. Finally, when Hana was about a foot away from me, I managed to roll over and slowly stand on my feet, which hurt like a bitch. "You little bastard." Hana growled as she disappeared again. This time though, I was prepared and turned around. What I didn't expect though, was that I was decked in the face and sent back down the hallway.

When I landed, I felt my fresh wounds open up even more and I felt blood start to lightly pour out of the corner of my mouth. Great, maybe I was going to end up spitting out a tooth or two. This time though, before I could try to sit up, since I landed on my back this time, I felt Hana plant her foot on my already slashed chest, which hurt like hell.

"Shit." I muttered angrily as I started reaching for my Bloody Rose, which had fallen out of my hand upon landing. Before I could grab it though, Hana kicked it so that it was out of my reach. I turned my head to glare at her. "Shhh. Now this will only hurt so much for a second." she murmured as her eyes glowed crimson and she raised her hand, her claws shining in the very dim light that was illuminating the hall. My eyes widened as she did. Was this the end? What a shitty way to go.

Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot rang in the air. Hana's eyes widened considerably as she looked down to see a bleeding hole in her stomach just before she collapsed. Behind where Hana was standing, was Luna, still sitting on the floor against the wall while she sakily held her gun in her hand. "You will not kill him." she growled. I stared at her, amazed she was awake this whole time. I expected her to pass out from blood loss already, though I was glad she hadn't yet.

"Zero, now is your chance! Kill her now! Before she gets up!" Luna exclaimed. I nodded and crawled towards my gun and picked it up. Then I went over to Hana and flipped her over, since she was on her stomach. She was breathing heavily and looked as if she was in immense pain. Good. She deserved this, especially with all the shit she's pulled. I put the end of my gun right on her chest, above her heart. "Fry in hell. Your brother will be joining you soon too." I muttered as I pulled the trigger several times.

After I had pulled the trigger at least six times, there was no way Hana was alive and that that tiny shriveled up black chunk in her chest she called a heart had been destroyed. Her eyes were closed and she was not breathing. It was official. Hana Arashi was finally dead. About damn time too, everyone was really getting sick of this bitch.

"Nice one." Luna complimented quietly. I nodded, slowly, stood up, and then limped towards her, leaning back down to look into her face. "Thanks, but we better get Hikari and Ichijou now." I murmured. She nodded and I had her get on my back again before going down the hall again. It was harder to run down the hallway now, and Luna felt heavier. That was because of my wounds though. I had to suck it up though, and wait to collapse when we were out of here.

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

As I was running down the hall, I could smell Luna's, Kiyruu's, and Hana's blood. I hope those two could defeat Hana and not the other way around. The wounds that I had that were closed had reopened and the wounds that were fresh were opening up even more. It hurt so badly to run, but I didn't care though, finding Hikari and getting her out of here was more important right now. As soon as I got her, I would track down Luna and Kiryuu, then we would get out of here.

"Hikari!?" I called, hoping she could hear me. At first there was silence, but then I hear in what almost sounded like a hushed whisper. "Takuma?" the voice asked. I knew it was her. "Where are you!?" I called again, listening closely for the sound of her voice. "In here." her voice answered a little louder. This time, I found the room she was in, I busted through the door and saw her sitting across the room. She looked pale, broken, and scared. I hated seeing her like that.

"What are you doing here? What did he do to you!?" she asked frantically. I looked down at my body. Lets just say it was in really bad shape. Nothing that couldn't be fixed, but it was pretty damaged. "Haku tortured me, but I'm fine." I answered. Hikari then looked at the floor, hiding her face from my view, but the tears that fell on the floor were very visible and very heart-wrenching. "It's not okay! You've been hurt so badly because of-" "Don't even think of saying because of you!" I interrupted.

That's the first time I've ever yelled at Hikari. It shocked her as she stared at me wide-eyed. I didn't want to yell at her, but she needs to hear this. I walked up to her and kneeled down so that I was looking straight into her eyes. Those beautiful blue-gray eyes that right now, held no life in them when they usually sparkled with that radiance her her spirit.

"Giving yourself up to Haku is not going to solve anything." I whispered, but loud enough for her to hear. "Then what am I supposed to do? Let him kill you all!?" she snapped. Obviously she wasn't thrilled with her decision either. She really thought it was the only way to save us. "No. Even if he throws us all out, we'd come back in here and get you out." I continued. "Why must you all insist risking your lives for me? I'm nothing worth getting killed over." she mumbled, tears starting to fall down her face.

I wiped the tears away and sighed. "Because for one thing, I love you so much Hikari. I would gladly put my life on the line and I know you'd do the same for me. Cause' you have before. Luna and Zero want you out of here because you are their best friend. You're even the reason they're together. If you hadn't met Luna, then Zero would still be alone and even grumpier. What's more is, Aiko is going to want to grow up to see her mommy. I don't want to have to tell our daughter you gave yourself up to an evil man and I did nothing to stop it or save you." I explained.

She was silent for a few moments, but then Hikari finally nodded, knowing I was right, realizing she meant a great deal to us. "Th-thank you so much." she thanked as she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into an embrace. Though that hurt my wounds like hell, I didn't care. All that mattered was that Hikari was finally seeing things our way and that she won't be a toy to Haku.

"Don't thank me. It's the truth and I just had to tell you." I murmured. Hikari pulled away and looked into my eyes. Hers weren't so dull anymore. There was a spark of hope and love in her eyes. That's what I needed to see. Hikari's eyes full of life again. I was so happy she wasn't just going to give up on us. Plus, if we were thrown out, she does realize there's Kaname, Aido, and the others. Haku wouldn't stand a chance, even with Hana.

"Maybe I want to thank you anyways." she teased as she leaned in and kissed me. Yes, I had missed that too! I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around my neck. It may have been very strange to be kissing in a place like this, but we didn't care. All that mattered was the two of us right now.

As we kissed, I felt a very sharp pain in my stomach, and a gasp from Hikari. I pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were wide with tears swimming in them. I slowly looked down to see a sword sticking out of my stomach and stabbing her. Though I don't think the sword was as far into her gut as it was mine, which really was a relief to me, even though I was still furious someone had stabbed us. Hikari's eyes wandered above my head and she gasped.

I slowly bent my head back, barely able to breathe with the cold blade sticking out of my stomach, not wanting to see who was behind me. Finally, I did see who was behind me. Haku stood behind me with a large smirk on his face, but anger blazing in his glowing crimson eyes. "Did you really think I would allow you to live and her to escape?" he asked cruelly.

* * *

**Momo: Wow, that took me a while. Sorry, I've been slacking! Gomenasai! Anywho, please review and I will update as soon as I can!**


	43. Pain with and without love

**Momo: Well, that was a bad cliffie, I got like no reviews T-T. Eh, oh well. Fair warning, I'm in a very morbid mood right now. Watching Sweeney Todd will do that to you. Hehe enjoy the chapter ^-^**

* * *

**Takuma's POV**

No way. There was no possible way he could have cheep shot us this easily! I should have been listening and watching! Now both Hikari and I... Damn it! "Hmph. Frustrated? You should be. Looks like the deal is off on your end. Hikari will stay here, and you will be slaughtered before her eyes!" he exclaimed as he ripped the sword out of Hikari and I. We both cried out in pain and fell to the floor. I could tell I was losing blood pretty fast. Hikari had a small line of blood streaming out of her mouth and was breathing deeply.

Haku grabbed me by my hair and threw me on my back, so that I could look up at him. Aw crap, more torture. This time in front of Hikari, which I don't and never want her to see. "Leave him alone!" Hikari screamed as she tried to crawl towards me. The restraints she had were hindering her from getting near me, plus the wound that was inflicted on her stomach really wasn't helping either. It doesn't take a genius to tell that.

"Oh, so you want a turn?" Haku asked as he picked her up from the ground. He applied so much strength to picking her up, the chains broke. Though the cuffs were still around her ankles and wrists, the broken chains dangled from them as he held Hikari up by the front of her shirt. "Get out of our lives!" she yelled as she raised her knee up and kicked him in the gut. Haku almost went to the ground in pain, but instead threw her on the floor next to me.

"You both are a pain. I can forgive Hikari and let her live, but you Ichijou... You're going to have to tell Asato I said hi." Haku murmured. "Fuck off!" Hikari shouted. She was TRYING to make him mad and direct his focus on her so he wouldn't kill me. I didn't want her getting hurt, but on the bright side, I know he wouldn't kill her. He's had more than enough chances to. Still, the thought of her making him mad to the point where he snapped worried me. We had to get out of here before things got extremely bad. If we could at least.

Before Haku could get mad at Hikari, the door suddenly burst open and a bloodied and weakened Zero with a half-conscious Luna on his back came into the room. "Hikari! Ichijou!" Luna yelled, immediately knowing what was going on in here. Haku looked confused. "Where's Hana?" he asked. "Dead. I killed her." Zero answered. Good, Hana was dead! Now all we had to do was deal with Haku, and this would all be over. The bad thing is, from the looks of it, he wasn't taking his sister's death very well. In other words, he was pissed.

"You little bastard!" Haku yelled as his eyes glowed red. Zero and Luna then flew into a wall, making Luna fall off of his back. "Ow." Luna whispered. Haku then looked at her and smirked. "This will be fitting." Haku murmured as he stared at Luna with bright red eyes. Then he suddenly scowled as Luna tried to stand, but couldn't in her current condition. "Hmm, it could work the other way around I suppose..." he mumbled as he glared at Zero.

Zero stood there for a second, then suddenly pointed his gun at Luna. "Zero!" Hikari and I shouted simultaneously. Luna looked up at Zero with wide eyes. Haku was controlling Zero, and Zero knew it, judging by the horrified look on his face. He pulled the trigger, unwillingly trying to send Luna to her grave. Luna managed to roll out of the way of the bullet, but he kept shooting. Hikari and I had to do something before he killed Luna. Right after Luna was dead, Haku would most likely kill Zero. Okay, he WOULD kill Zero with how mad he was.

I saw that Luna was carrying my katana. Obviously they had found their weapons and decided to bring me mine. I started crawling towards my katana, which Luna had dropped when Haku had forced her and Zero into that wall. Luckily for me, Haku's back was turned as I did this. Luna had now managed to get on her feet and was trying to get away from Zero. Then she did something that surprised me, as well as Haku and Hikari. She turned and shot at Haku.

The bullet pierced his shoulder, making him scream in pain, but since, he was still controlling Zero, he shot at Luna when she was focused on Haku. The bullet hit her side. Her eyes grew wide as she clutched her now heavily bleeding side and dropped to her knees on the floor. She look back up at Zero, who looked horrified. Luna then collapsed onto the floor, still clutching her side in pain as she struggled to stay conscious. "Damn it." she whispered, frustrated that she was hit.

"Heh, maybe I should have had her kill you instead, but I can tell you're suffering by the look on your face." Haku teased. Zero's eyes flashed a dangerous shade of crimson and he suddenly pointed his gun at Haku, catching him off guard. Like me, Zero had broken Haku's control over him out of sheer will and anger. Now he was screwed.

Faster than I could even blink, Zero was shooting at Haku. Though he was caught off guard, it was only for a short amount of time because he jumped out of the way of all of the bullets. My katana was now within my reach, so I grabbed it and used it to help me stand up. When I got to my feet, I slashed at Haku while his back was turned. Since, he moved foreword just as I did, from trying to dodge the bullets, I merely slashed his back, but it was good enough for him to notice pretty quickly.

"Damn you!" Haku growled as he jumped away from me and Zero. Zero limped up to me. "You alright? You look like hell." he grumbled. "So do you." I replied. He smirked slightly and then glared at Haku. "I hate deja vu." he growled. He had a point. Last time we had taken a stand to fight together, it was us versus Haku; Well, and Rido, but thankfully he wasn't here like last time. Yeah, I had to agree with him. This deja vu really sucked.

As we finished our short conversation, we had to move before Zero and I lost our heads. Haku stood in front of us with his sword, and he was really mad. Zero continued to shoot at Haku while I went up to him and kept trying to cut him with my sword. My attempts were met with his cold blade. Both of the swords clashing at such a rate there were literally sparks coming off of both of our blades. Although thinking such a thing is really stupid, I hoped one of those sparks would catch him on fire. Of course that wouldn't happen though.

"Move your ass!" Zero shouted. Knowing what he meant, I got out of the way and let him shoot at Haku. Some bullets pierced his arms and one even pierced his other shoulder. One shoulder for Zero, one for Luna. That's pretty neat really. Getting my head back in the fight though. Haku's eyes glowed red and he forced us both across the room again. I cracked my head so hard on the stone wall, I could feel blood trickling down the side of my head. Plus now I had the world's most painful headache.

"You both think you can kill me? No one can kill me. All four of you have tried and failed." Haku growled as he walked up to us, raising his sword up as he spoke and neared us. Aw crap, this was not going to end well. He started to bring his sword down on us, and we were not in condition to move whatsoever. What surprised me was that the sword never hit us. Instead, since I closed my eyes, afraid to see the look on Hikari's face, I didn't know what had happened.

When I opened my eyes, I gasped and gaped at the horrifying sight displayed before my eyes. Hikari stood in front of Zero and I, the sword Haku was using embedded in her torso. From the looks of it, it was the bottom of her ribcage down to her stomach. "Hikari!" I screamed. She coughed up blood while Haku's eyes widened and he pulled the sword out of Hikari and caught her just before she fell. "Damn it why the hell did you have to get in the way!?" Haku yelled.

"Because I already... told you. You will.... NOT... hurt them!" Hikari whispered in a strained voice in between harsh breaths and blood-filled coughs. Haku growled and picked up Hikari. "I will have to hurry and kill you both, then I can heal her." he growled as he raised the sword up again. I raised my katana up so that it clashed with his sword. "Shoot him!" I yelled. Zero nodded and shot Haku twice. Once in the stomach and once in the right side of his chest. He immediately collapsed to the floor in agony.

I pushed myself up to my feet and looked at Zero. "I want to kill him myself." I announced. He nodded and glared at Haku as I walked up to him, my katana still in my hands. "After all the things you've put us all into, your time ends now." I muttered as I raised my sword and started slashing him everywhere. My eyes had to be red with fury. How I had waited for this moment to come, and even though torture and making others feel pain wasn't in my nature, I was enjoying every second of this. Relishing the fact that I was putting this bastard in pain.

Then he was laying there, barely conscious, barely alive. One more blow should do it, but I wanted to put him through so much more. Enough of the torture I suppose, this wasn't me and he needed to die now, no fooling around. I raised my katana and slashed Haku's throat, then stabbed the blade into his heart and twisted it, making sure the heart was destroyed and he wouldn't come back to torture Hikari anymore. The thought would never even cross his mind ever again.

Finally, Haku Arashi was dead. After all the things he's done. He's hurt many people, frightened, kidnapped, hurt, almost killed, raped, and emotionally and mentally scarred Hikari. Though I know he's done much more than that, but I will not name them now. "Is he finally dead?" Zero asked. I nodded and ripped my katana out of Haku's chest. Hikari was barely conscious, my she was staring at me wide-eyed. What I did to Haku must have frightened her. Honestly, I can't say I blame her. I scared myself too. Either that or I was probably covered in Haku's blood.

Never did I ever come to believe that I, Takuma Ichijou could be that violent and scary. For I'm normally the peacemaker, the nice one, but this time, I acted out of the anger that has been built up inside of me for so long and unleashed it all on Haku. He was so badly cut up, you could barely recognize that fact that it was him anymore. Maybe I needed to release all of that anger if it was that bad, because like I said, it scared even me.

"Lets get the hell out of here." Zero muttered as he limped over to Luna and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. I smiled, they'd probably end up being a very good couple. I did the same with Hikari, scooping her up into my arms. She whimpered slightly in pain, but was silent other than that. "It's alright Hikari, we'll be home soon." I whispered as I walked up to Zero and we began to slowly walk out of the mansion Haku and Hana had.

Now getting out of the woods would be a challenge. Zero and I were both carrying our women and slowly bleeding to death in the process. Not exactly what you would call very easy. We didn't make it very far before Zero collapsed, making sure he didn't land on Luna in the process. "You okay?" I asked. He shook his head weakly. Damn it, I can't carry everyone back and I know I was going to collapse too pretty soon.

My assumption was confirmed correctly when my legs gave out and I crashed on the ground next to Zero. His eyes were already closed, meaning he was already unconscious. I looked to my other side at Hikari, who had passed out quite a while ago. My hand unconsciously reached out and gently stroked her pale face. If this was the end for all of us, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad death. It's better than dying staring at Haku's creepy face.

Sleep, or my consciousness rather, started to take me over. The last thing I was awake to see was Hikari's beautiful face. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Momo: Okay, I hope that was good. Yay Haku's finally dead! Please review!!!!!!!!**


	44. Awakening

**Momo: Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been busy/lazy. I know that doesn't make sense, but oh well. I'm FINALLY 15 too! Maybe I won't feel like such a kid on here anymore. Anywho, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

My eyes slowly pushed themselves open to reveal a ceiling. Not an unusual sight for me, but I was more concerned about where I was and what happened to Takuma, Zero, and Luna. Were they alive" Would they be okay? They better, or someone was going to die. Especially with all the hell that's happened in the past few days. My hopes were that we finally escaped Haku, but I wouldn't know until I saw a familiar surrounding or face.

"About time. I thought you would never wake up." a voice slightly whined. I turned my head and saw Shiki sitting next to my bed. "Shiki? Where am I? What happened?" I asked. "We were looking for you, Ichijou, Kiryuu, and Luna for days. We only found you guys when we all smelled a lot of blood and found you all half dead in the middle of the forest." he answered. Well, at least we were away from Haku. We escaped, that relieved me slightly. Though the conditions Takuma, Luna, and Zero were in still worried me.

"What about Takuma and the others?" I asked. Shiki let out a deep sigh before he spoke, meaning some of it was probably bad news. I don't know if I could handle anymore bad news. Especially since I know we were all gravely injured. All I could do was hope that none of us died. Perhaps it was futile for me to hope anymore, but then again, I hoped we would all get away from Haku alive. Technically speaking, they found us in the woods, so we all did get away from Haku. So if anyone died, at least they weren't staring at Haku's ugly mug.

"Kiryuu is awake, but he has to stay in bed, Luna is still unconscious, we were barely able to save her because she lost so much blood and was shot in the side, and Ichijou is also still unconscious, but not in as much of a critical condition as Luna. He'll probably wake up today." he answered. I sighed in relief. At least no one was dead. I was very worried for Luna though, especially since Shiki said she damn near died. Oi, things are a mess.

"How long have we been out so far?" I asked. "Kiryuu was out for a wee before he woke up, you've been out for about twelve days and obviously Luna and Ichijou are still unconscious." he answered. Damn, we've been out for a while! Still, it's better than three weeks or a month or longer. "I want to go see everyone." I announced as I tired to sit up. A very sharp pain shot throughout my stomach, making me scream.

"Hey, lay back down." Shiki demanded. I winced as I slowly laid back down. That hurt like hell! "Maybe I forgot to mention you almost died too because of the wound that was in your gut and the fact that you haven't eaten or drank anything in a while." he murmured. That would explain it. I needed blood. I wouldn't take any from Takumathough. From the sounds of it, he had lost enough.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a frantic Hanabusa. "Why are you screaming!? Are you okay!? Oh my god, you're awake! I was worried! Are you hurt!?" he yelled as he ran up to me. Please don't let him hug me. Shiki smacked him upside the head before he did. "You idiot. She sat up and her stomach hurt. She's fine." he muttered. "That was mean." Hanabusa pouted as he gingerly rubbed the back of his head. Then his gaze shifted to me.

"Are you alright though?" he asked, getting serious. "Yeah. I've had worse, but I'll be okay. I just really want to go see everyone, but I can't. If I can't sit up, then I sure as hell know I can't walk." I answered. Hanabusa looked at me with sad eyes. "Well, if we can get a wheelchair or something..." he mumbled. "Hehe no thanks." I mumbled. I didn't want to be wheeled around. Remembering to check my surroundings, I looked around and realized I was at mine and Takuma's home.

"Aiko. How is she?" I asked. I had been away from my daughter for a long time. All I wanted to do now was hold her. Hanabusa smiled. "Well, I've been taking care of her. She's fine, but I can tell she misses her parents." he answered. "Can you bring her to me?" I asked. He nodded and walked out of the room to go get my daughter. I was excited to see her. The four of us went through hell and back to make sure Haku wouldn't hurt her. I was so happy she was okay.

Hanabusa walked back in the room with a bundle in his arms. I smiled as he walked in, making him smile as well as he handed me Aiko. She was awake, but quiet. Her big green eyes were staring up at me while I started at her. Tears started falling from my eyes. Happy tears. "Hey sweetie, mommy's back, and she's going to make sure the bad people never hurt you again." I murmured as I hugged Aiko. She made a couple whining noises, but calmed down.

I laid her on my chest, since my stomach was out of the question at the moment. Aiko's eyes closed as she slowly started to fall asleep. She was just so cute! Definitely her father's daughter. I desperately wished I could walk, but I'd have to wait a day or two, or someone would have to come visit me or something. Like that would happen. Zero is bed-ridden and Takuma and Luna are still unconscious. What a crappy way to wake up.

Deciding it was futile to lay there and complain about not being able to walk, I let my eyes slowly close so I could get more rest and hopefully wake up better healed. Having Luna and Takuma awake at that point in time would be nice too, but we'll see.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

I was severely irritated. Shiki, Kaname, and Hanabusa wouldn't even let me TRY to stand up. Yesterday I had heard that Takuma finally woke up and was asking for me. Unfortunately, Luna was still unconscious and it was probably going to be another few days or maybe even a week or two until she woke up. That was just fan-fucking-tastic! I could only imagine what Zero was feeling right now. Poor guy.

Hanabusa walked in the room, breaking me out of my thoughts. They decided they would take turns caring for Aiko. Today was Kaname's turn. So, Hanabusa was visiting me to see if I made any progress in my healing. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Fine. Can I get up now?" I grumbled as I started to sit up. He freaked out and immediately pushed me back down on the bed. "Hey, don't be moving around now!" he chastised. "Hanabusa Aido, let me get up. I want to see Zero, Luna, and I REALLY want to see Takuma. Last time I saw them, they all were damn near dead." I growled.

What I said probably scared him a little. I honestly couldn't blame him, cause my actions were scaring me as well. Who could blame me though? I wanted to see my friends and my husband damn it! Hanabusa stood there for a second, but finally sighed and nodded. "Okay, Kaname and Shiki will kick my ass, but you're right." he murmured. "They won't. I'll make sure of it." I assured as I slowly sat up, wincing as I did.

At least I was no longer screaming everytime I tried to sit up, but it still hurt like hell. Hanabusa decided to help me sit up, then help me stand up. When I was on my feet, my knees wobbled a little, but I was still standing. Though that was probably because he was helping me stand. "Where to first?" he asked. "Zero's room. He probably needs someone to talk to." I answered. He nodded and helped me walk down the hallway.

We walked up to a door for on of the spare bedrooms and Hanabusa opened in for me. I looked inside to see Zero sitting up against the wall, not looking very happy. "He's been like this ever since we told him Luna was in a coma" Hanabusa whispered. I figured he's be taking it hard. "Let me speak to him alone, I can make my way across the room." I requested. Hanabusa nodded and let me go, I walked into the room, using the walls and furniture to make sure I wouldn't fall.

The door closed to ensure us privacy as we spoke. Finally, I limped up to Zero's bed and sat next to him. "Hey, feeling better?" I asked softly. He nodded. Man, he really was pissed off about Luna's condition. "You look like hell. You should probably go back to bed." he mumbled. I grinned. "Me? Lay down and follow the rules? Nah, you know me better Zero. I had to check up on everyone. Plus you know how much I hate being bed-ridden." I explained.

Zero rolled his eyes at me, typical response from him to something I would say. "Still, I don't need you to end up keeling over and getting worse. Go back to bed." he grumbled as he stared at the door, like he had been ever since I walked in the room. Fuck it, Luna was a subject that needed to be brought up. Zero was severely worried, and believe me, I can understand the situation he's in, having been through it a couple times, but he's acting like he's completely giving up any chance of Luna surviving! He better not give up on her! I'll kick his ass!

"Zero. She'll be okay. She's strong and stubborn. Just like you." I assured. His eyes then flickered over to me. "They said she might not wake up..." he mumbled. I have never seen Zero so depressed. I hated it. "Zero, they also said she could wake up in a few days. Yeah, it may take a week or longer, but she'll pull through this damn it! She's not some weak girl who can't pull herself out of situations like this! Now quit being so pessimistic and have some hope!" I lectured.

I can honestly say the look on Zero's face held nothing but pure shock. He was surprised that I would yell at him like that. Well there's a first time for everything. The last time I ever yelled at Zero and we got into a bad argument was when Takuma first bit me back when I was a human. Man, that feels like eons ago. To think I was born human and all this happens. Kaname had told me mom didn't want dad to know she was raped, so she put some spell on me while I was still in the womb so that I would be born a human. Of course when my real father bit me, that changed though.

".... As long as she's alright.... I could care less." he murmured as he looked down. I sighed, scooted over to Zero, and gave him a hug. He needed it really badly. Surprisingly, he hugged back, but then again, this is a tough time for him. "I know you love her. She will be okay." I whispered. He tensed up a little, but nodded and hugged me a little tighter before letting me go. "Thanks." he mumbled as he looked up at me. Please tell me he wasn't going to cry! Oh, no wait, he wasn't. Good.

"Well, I have a husband to go check on. I'll check on Luna too." I announced as I pushed myself up off the bed. Zero nodded and laid down on the bed. I could tell he hadn't had much sleep since he woke up about a week ago, if any at all. The dark circles under his eyes were enough to prove it. "Go to sleep Zero. She'll be fine." I whispered as I pat him on his head. He slowly nodded and let his eyelids slowly shut. Yeah, he needed some damn sleep.

Now I needed to get back across the room. I slowly used the wall and the furniture to help me across the room. I quietly knocked on the door when I got to it, knowing Hanabusa was on the other side. The door opened just after I did. "You ready?" Hanabusa asked. I nodded and pressed my finger to my lips, letting him know Zero was asleep and to be quiet so He didn't wake up. Trust me, you do NOT want to wake Zero up for him. Lets just say it's a nightmare when you do and you had better be able to run fast and not even breathe in his direction for the rest of the day.

Hanabusa put my arm around his shoulders as he helped me walk down the hall. "Who do you want to see next?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment. Takuma was awake, but I promised Zero I'd check on Luna. Well damn, I suppose I'll just use the kindness of my heart. "Luna's room. I want to check up on her." I answered after a couple moments. Hanabusa nodded as he helped me down the hallway.

It wasn't long before we were in front of the door to the room Luna was resting in. "By the way, I need to remind you she's in pretty bad shape, so the sight you see isn't going to be very pretty." he reminded me. I nodded as he opened the door for me. Hanabusa was right, it wasn't a very apealing sight. Luna laid there, paler than usual, with an oxygen mask on her face to help her breathe, and an IV in her arm. I winced upon the horrifying sight.

Luckily, there was furniture and obviously walls in this room to help me walk up to her. There was already a chair next to her bed. That confused me a bit because Zero hadn't left his room yet. Ah, it was probably Kaname because he and Luna are like Zero and I. A sibling-like relationship you could say. I slowly sat down in the chair, realizing that walking around so much was really making me sore.

Before I spoke, I breathed a sigh of sadness as I stared at Luna's broken form. This is the second time she's almost been killed due to me getting taken by Haku, and it pissed me off. "Luna... I'm sorry you ended up in the predicament again. I never meant for you, Zero, or Takuma to get hurt. You guys didn't have to come save me, but I know that didn't stop you from anything. You're going to pull through this, damn it. Besides, you can't die now, Zero loves you too much. Plus I'll miss you a hell of a lot. Please pull through and wake up soon." I murmured.

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but I held them back. There was no reason to cry. Luna was a strong, stubborn woman and she would undoubtedly pull out of her coma. I slowly stood up, using the chair for support, then turned around to walk out of the room, but I stopped as soon as I heard a very faint and muffled voice behind me. I frantically turned around, hoping I wasn't hearing things.

For once I wasn't. Luna's eyes were open, revealing to me very tired blue eyes. What a relief, she was awake already! "H-Hikari?" she asked quietly. It was hard for me to hear her due to the fact she was speaking so quietly and the oxygen mask she was wearing. "Yeah, it's me Luna." I answered softly. She slowly reached her hand up to her face and removed the oxygen mask so I could hear her better.

"Did we.... escape Haku?" she asked. I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I don't know how, but we managed." I answered. Hell I didn't know if Haku was dead or if Takuma and Zero just got lucky. Oh, well. Either way, I was just happy we escaped. "Good." she breathed as she paused to place the oxygen back over her face for a few seconds so she could breathe better. Seeing her like this sucked, but at least I was right when I said she would be okay.

"How's Zero?" she asked. I figured she'd ask about him, and I can't blame her. "He's been awake for a few days. He's really worried about you." I answered. She stared at me for a few seconds before looking down. "Good. I'm glad." she whispered. "Well, you need to rest more. I'll let you sleep." I announced. She slowly nodded as she let her eyes drift shut. I'm pretty sure she fell asleep right away. Good, she needed to rest in order to get her strength up.

One again I staggered over to the door and very quietly opened it. Hanabusa, of course, was standing on the other side, waiting for me. "Shh... she's asleep." I whispered. He looked at me as if I were insane. "Hikari, she already was." he reminded me sadly. "She woke up and talked to me a little, but she needs to sleep." I explained as I very carefully shut the door so I wouldn't wake up Luna. Hanabusa looked quite shocked that Luna was already conscious. Told everyone she was strong.

"Now to Takuma's room." I murmured. Hanabusa nodded and slowly led me to the room Takuma was residing in. Hopefully he wasn't too banged up or anything. Hanabusa knocked on the door, which confused me. I know we didn't have to knock with Luna, but why not Zero? Then again, Zero hadn't moved in a while because he was worried senseless. So I guess this would make sense. Either that, or he's knocking because he's afraid Takuma will be pissed or something. Which I highly doubt.

"Come in." came the reply from inside. Hanabusa opened the door for me and let me walk in. Takuma laid on the bed, bandages around pretty much his whole body. Haku had really showed him no mercy, and it pissed me off to no end. I limped over to his bed and sat next to him. "Hey, good to see you're okay." I whispered lovingly as I stroked the side of his face. He turned his head to me and smiled. "You too. You scared me back there." he replied.

"Sorry. I didn't want him to kill you both." I apologized. I really didn't mean to scare him, but seriously, I didn't want that bastard to kill Takuma and Zero! Luna and I would both be devastated. "It's alright, he'll never do it again." he assured. "Yeah I know, we'll just have to be careful." I sighed. "No, I mean we'll never have to put up with him again. He's dead." Takuma explained.

Those words hit me like a brick wall. Haku dead? Really? After all the shit he's put everyone through? Looking back on how he took over Takuma's body, beat the hell out of my friends, tortured me, raped me, almost killed Zero and Takuma, kidnapped my daughter, tortured Takuma, Zero, Luna, and I, and so many other things I don't care to list right now. Were we really finally free of him?

"Really?" I asked. Takuma nodded. "After he stabbed you, I snapped. I blocked his wrod and told Zero to shoot him. Haku was shot in the chest and stomach and collapsed to the floor. Then I stood up and cut him up like there was no tomorrow. Then to finish him off, I slashed his throat and then stabbed him in the hear, twisting it for good measure." he explained.

I stared at Takuma wide-eyed. Talk about snapping. I honestly didn't think he could do that, but then again, it's Haku. "It's about time that bastard died." I said happily as I gently hugged Takuma, kissing him in the process. He probably thought I would be afraid of him after hearing that. Hell no! Haku deserved that! Besides, Takuma had to let his pent up rage out somehow. Haku was the perfect candidate for the job.

We pulled away and all I could do was stare into his eyes. "I'm surprised that didn't scare you." he stated. "No. Actually it makes me happy that son of a bitch is dead and will never bother us again." I replied. He grinned and scooted over, letting me lay next to him. "How are Zero and Luna?" he asked. "Zero woke up before both of us did, but Luna was in a coma for a while, so he didn't sleep well or even move until I talked to him and got him to sleep. Then I visited Luna and she woke up to talk to me, but then went to sleep to regain her strength." I answered.

"Good, at least they're okay." Takuma sighed in relief. "Yeah." I mumbled in agreement as I got under the covers and cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly. "At least we won't have to end up covered in bandages again." he said. "No kidding." I replied as all the times we've been injured flashed in my head. Not very fond memories.

"Hanabusa won't mind leaving you in here, would he?" Takuma asked. I smiled and snuggled my head into his chest. "He'll live." I whispered. "Good." he replied as he rested his chin on top of my head.

We both fell asleep, happy the hell we've been through was over and happy our lives wasn't going to be some Stephen King novel anymore. (No offence to him, I love his books) Aiko can grow up and not worry about anything bad happening and Zero and Luna can work on their relationship. For once, the future looks really good.

* * *

**Momo: I am so sorry that took me so long! I think the next chapter will be the last one for Killing Loneliness. Oh, and yes, I'm making a sequel ^-^. So review please and I will update as soon as I can!**


	45. Recovery

**Momo: Okay, I am now going to try and update more, sorry I'm so lazy ^-^ If this isn't the last chapter, the next one will be. Anywho, so enjoy!**

* * *

"Hold still!" a frustrated Hanabusa demanded. "Ow! Damn it Hanabusa it hurts!" I yelled as I struggled with the blond. Hanabusa's job of the day was to reapply bandages to Luna, Zero, Takuma, and I. He wanted to do Zero and I last obviously. First he did Luna and I heard her screaming from where we were, and it's also probably why he has a black eye. Then he came in here and reapplied Takuma's bandages. He clenched the sheets and tried not to scream it pain, but with all the scars on him, that was hard. As for me, I couldn't stop struggling because it hurt like hell!

"Come on Hikari! Hold still and I'll be done!" Hanabusa exclaimed, getting more impatient by the second. "Well if you'd be a little more careful!" I retorted. Hanabusa was trying to get this job done because lets face it, it sucks. Then again, he could be a little more careful and gentle, because this is just hurting. "OW!" I shrieked as I accidentally kicked Hanabusa in the gut. It was a natural reaction! I didn't mean to kick him.

"You okay Aido?" Takuma asked as he peered over the bed. "Sorry Hanabusa, I didn't mean to do that." I apologized. Hanabusa slowly stood up, wincing in pain as he did. "It's all right, I'm almost done anyway." he murmured as he made his way over to me and finished wrapping the bandages around my abdomen. That fucking hurt! At least he was done though.

"Now you just need to go reapply Zero's bandages and you're done." I stated, hoping to make Hanabusa feel better. "Are you nuts!? He's going to kick my ass if it even starts to hurt." Hanabusa exclaimed. Yeah he was right. With Zero's shitty temper, he's going to try to beat the hell out of poor Hanabusa. "Good luck." Takuma muttered. He was probably having flashbacks of the time Zero decked him in the face for getting me pregnant. I wonder If Kaname will do that to him if he ever gets Luna pregnant.... THAT would be funny! Though I can clearly see it happening. Call it a premonition or a foreshadowing.

"I'll be back later if he doesn't kill me." Hanabusa muttered as he walked out of the room. I giggled slightly. Zero probably would punch him or something. After all, if he's stupid enough to deck a cop, he's stupid enough to deck the "nurse." Poor Hanabusa. Actually, the thought of him in a nurses outfit just made me laugh so hard it's a wonder my wounds didn't open up from me laughing so hard. I wasn't surprised when I looked over to see Takuma staring at me as if I were clinically insane. Sometimes I think I'm close to it anyway.

"Uh, Hikari? Are you okay?" Takuma asked. Whoops, I wasn't trying to scare him. "Hehe yeah. Since Hanabusa is our nurse of the day, I kind of started imagining him in a nurses uniform. The mere thought of it's funny!" I explained. Of course he had to imagine it and started laughing with me. Oh come on, Hanabusa Aido in a nurse outfit! That's comedy gold people! Now if he's a nurse from Silent Hill, not so much. Those things creep me out!

After I settled down, I laid back down next to Takuma, wincing as I did. I hate it when I get hurt and someone has to change the bandages. It always hurts like hell. I could only imagine how bad it had hurt Takuma with all the scratches and scars his body was covered in. My mind can't even begin to fathom the torture that bastard Haku put him through. Honestly, the very thought of what he could have done makes me want to barf. I haven't asked Takuma what Haku did to him, and I won't. He shouldn't have to relive those horrifying moments or hours of torture.

"Feel better?" Takuma asked as he kissed my cheek softly. I smiled and looked into his eyes. "Yeah, I just hate getting my bandages changed. It always hurts like hell." I muttered. He sighed and nodded. "I know what you mean." he murmured. "Yeah, but you had it worse since you're pretty much a breathing scar right now." I muttered. It was true. His whole torso was bandaged, he had several stitches everywhere, there were some bandages on his arms and legs. He looked like a damn mummy! Heh, a vampiric mummy.

Not too long after we stopped talking, we heard a kind of high-pitched scream. I recognized it to be Hanabusa's. Can't say I was surprised. "Zero probably punched him or something." Takuma muttered. No surprise there. Zero just doesn't stay calm when it comes to people he doesn't like, and Hanabusa just so happens to be on that list. Poor bastard. Hopefully he wouldn't hurt Hanabusa too bad.

Five minutes later, Hanabusa's shrieks and the occasional "OW!'s" from Zero quieted down. Then footsteps were nearing the room. Hanabusa walked in. Poor thing had another black eye and was caressing his stomach gingerly. "You okay?" I asked. He sat down at the foot of the bed and nodded. "Screw that damn job! Kaname-sama or Shiki can do it next time." he muttered. Takuma and I giggled. "Oh come on, it's okay. Though Yori will be wondering why you're all bruised." I stated. Hanabusa groaned and nodded.

"I apologize Aido, but everyone else is a bit busy." a voice said apologetically. We all looked up to see Kaname walk into the room, cradling Aiko in his arms. "Busy?" I asked, looking at Takuma to see the mirrored look of confusion that was on both of our faces. "Kain and Ruka are taking care of business related things, Yuuki is resting, you all are bed-ridden, and Shiki and Rima are both asleep." Hanabusa explained. Oh, I see. Everyone is either busy or lazy. Hehe I bet Hanabusa was just getting on everyone's nerves.

"No problem Kaname-sama." Hanabusa murmured as he got off the bed and walked down the hall. "Eh, Yori will make him feel better. I know he brought her here." I mused. Takuma giggled slightly. Then again... what DID he bring her here for? Never mind, I don't think I want to know. Then again, it could just me my dirty mind and Takuma reading it or something. Either that or we're both thinking of us before we had Aiko... Okay, I'm gonna stop now.

"So how's our little girl?" I asked as I sat up. Kaname smiled and walked up to us. "She is fine. Actually she misses her parents." he answered as he gave me Aiko. I cradled the small child in my arms. Her big green eyes were looking up at me. Takuma leaned his head on my shoulder so he could see her too. "Hey sweetheart. Mom and dad will play with you again as soon as we can move." I said. Aiko seemed to like the idea because she started giggling. Hmm... maybe she was more like me. She seemed pretty mellow at the moment...

"Ah! Aiko! Stop pulling mommy's hair please!" I exclaimed as I tried to gently pull my hair away from her. Okay, maybe not. She's like her father alright. Oh, and her father was, of course, laughing at me. "Here. let her pull your hair." I muttered as I handed Aiko over to Takuma. He tickled Aiko and then hugged her. To my amusement, she started yanking on his hair as well. "Ah! Aiko, please let go of daddy's hair." he pleaded. He tried to pull her away from his head, but she kept a tight grip. If he kept that up she'd rip his hair out. Hehe this is so entertaining to watch, but I don't need him complaining over a bald spot already. Twenty years old with a bald spot doesn't sound good to him.

"Okay honey, come here." I whispered as I took Aiko and laid her down next to both of us. Yeah, I'd say we were in trouble with our baby for not being around for a couple weeks. That's not a joke either, we will most likely be punished. Okay, now I sound either stupid or delusional. Well, on the bright side, we'd probably be up in a few days, which was good. Kaname had left the room while we were messing with Aiko. Of course, Takuma and I were tired, and so was Aiko. We laid down and fell asleep with Aiko in between us, sound asleep.

* * *

**One week later...**

I was right. A few days ago we were walking around like nothing happened to us. Zero was with Luna most of the time, and Luna was doing just fine. No damage done to her whatsoever. Hell I was ecstatic things had returned to normal. Well, as normal as it could get with us. Aiko was almost four months old now, so Takuma was having plans to throw an enormous party, but I reminded him that we'll do that on her first birthday, not every month. He looked sad once I told him, so I told him we'd bake a huge cake, invite some friends over, and call it a day. The thought of the made him smile. The way I see it, he's probably just looking for ways to spoil Aiko, which doesn't surprise me.

To tell the truth, it was hard to believe that a month ago Aiko was in danger, Zero and Luna pretty much hated eachother, the four of us almsot died, and Haku and Hana died. Well, I guess the best thing I can do is be thankful no one died, my baby is alright, and the most threatening people around were dead. There were no more enemies that I could think of. We were finally free from horror and worry and we could start anew. Perhaps this time, things will go right for everyone.

* * *

**Momo: Okay, this is NOT the last chapter! I have one more and you all will LOVE it! Sorry if this was too boring, I tried to make it funny. Anywho, thanks for reading and review please! Reviews are like happy pills!**


	46. In the supposed end

**Momo: Well, here you all have it. The final chapter of Killing Loneliness. Enjoy! You all will adore this chapter!**

* * *

"Say who what now?" I asked as I gaped at the two standing in front of Takuma and I. You see, a year had passed since we killed Haku and Hana. Meaning little Aiko was one now. Her birthday party was utter chaos because SOMEONE (coughTakumacough) decided to try to invite the whole country of Japan to her party. Cleaning up was a nightmare. He was punished accordingly. I have my ways.... Anywho, Zero and Luna had been getting along perfectly. They went on dates and stuff regularly and seemed perfect for each other. Now since it's been a year, Zero went to go live with Luna. It was better than causing Cross any grief. Or so he said at least. Though, a year didn't prepare me for what I just heard from the two in front of me.

"Yeah, he proposed to me last night. We're getting married..." Luna mumbled sheepishly. Even Takuma was at a loss for words. We looked almost the same right now. Our jaws were pretty much on the floor and our eyes could be rivaled for dinner plates. Zero's face was flushed a light shade of pink, which was hilarious to see. Now, this isn't as surprising as "He got me pregnant.", but this is still pretty surprising. "I want you to be the maid of honor Hikari." Luna said softly as she gave me a hug.

I got over my shock and hugged Luna back. Of course I was happy for her and Zero. Though I doubt picking out Zero's best man will be an easy task. I know who it isn't gonna be! Any guesses anyone? Anyone? Hehe it's just too obvious. Luna pulled back and grinned at me. I'm so glad to see her happy. It took her about a month to fully recover a year ago, but now she was just fine and back to her sarcastic self.

"Sure. I'll be the maid of honor. Congrats you two." I said happily as I pulled her and Zero into a hug. As we separated, I looked up at Zero. "So, who's the best man?" I asked. Even Luna started giggling because she knew it would probably take him about a year before choosing a best man. Zero scowled, mumbled some obscenities under his breath and walked up to Takuma. Oh, where's the popcorn? Because this is gonna be good!

"This doesn't mean you're my friend, but you're better than all the other idiots." Zero muttered. Takuma looked at him with a confused look on his face before it lit up into a smile. "Oh, of course I'll be your best man!" he exclaimed happily. Then he did something that made me think he wanted to commit suicide. He pulled Zero into a tight hug. "You see, and here I thought you hated my guts." he said as he crushed Zero's spine. "Get. off. of. me. NOW." Zero growled. Thankfully, Takuma was smart enough to pull away from Zero before he ended up dead. I wouldn't be too happy if that happened.

"Did you tell Kaname yet?" I asked. Luna looked at Zero with a slightly horrified look on her face. I'll take that as an obvious no. "Well, I don't know how well he'll take that." Luna murmured nervously. Well, I can honestly say Kaname will not be skipping in a field of flowers for joy, but hey, he might let it happen. After all, Zero saved Luna at the incident last year! Oh wait, then she saved him and damn near died in the process... Okay, I think Zero's officially screwed. Sorry man!

"Kuran's going to have to live with it. Or else..." Zero muttered pulling out his Bloody Rose. "Oi Zero! That's really going to make him say yes, pulling your gun on him. The only thing that will do is get you back on a gurney and a very upset Yuuki if you hurt him." I chastised. Zero grumbled some obscenities and put the gun away. Maybe we could get Seiren to hold Kaname back... Oh damn, I forgot she serves him. Well, that plan has been shot in the ass.

"Okay, the best thing we can do is all of us go to talk to him." I suggested. Luna nodded and started walking down the hall with Takuma and I. Zero stood there and swore a little before following us. I know he hates Kaname, but to Luna, Kaname is her big brother that has kept her safe. She cares about his opinion so Zero will just have to suck it up.

We walked down the hall to Kaname's office and knocked. Being inside, he granted us permission to come in. As soon as he realized it was the four of us, he sighed and put down the pen he was writing with. "What is it?" he asked. "Kaname... Zero asked me to marry him." Luna murmured hesitantly. Either she was afraid of how angry Kaname was going to get, or she was afraid that he wouldn't allow the wedding to even be planned. Most likely both.

Kaname's eyes widened slightly and he stood up. "We want your blessing on this." Luna finished. She was holding Zero's hand, and from the looks of it she was probably squeezing the life out of that hand too. Kaname walked up to Luna and Zero. Takuma and I just kind of backed away slowly. We were hoping Kaname wouldn't let his personal feeling about Zero get in the way of Luna's happiness. Knowing him, he might not, but since he thinks Zero almost got Luna killed a year ago because he didn't send her back to the hospital, he might still be pissed about that and say no.

"You both... want to wed?" Kaname asked as he gaped at the couple in front of him. They both nodded. Kaname sighed and ran his hand through his hair. I've noticed he does that when he's frustrated. "I don't know. Will you be able to properly take care of her Kiryuu?" he asked with a glare. Okay, that done pissed Zero off because he stomped foreword, only to be held back by Luna, and got right in Kaname's face. This was going to end sooo badly. At least that was the vibe I was getting.

"Listen here, Kuran. Just because we hate each other doesn't mean you can stop her from being happy. So I couldn't protect her one time. You didn't help out much there either did you? You weren't even there! The least you could have done was make sure she stayed in her damned hospital room! You couldn't even do that! You have no right to get pissed off at me and expect me not to keep her safe. I'll step in the way of a semi truck for her if I have to, but don't you dare glower at me for that one fucking time. Whether you like it or not, I love her and we're getting married."

The room was more silent than a graveyard after Zero's rant. Kaname was staring at the floor. He knew Zero was right. We all heard a sigh as Kaname looked up at Luna. "Very well." he mumbled as he strode back to his desk. Wait a second... That was the response Kaname was looking for! That smart little.... Wow, very nicely done. My future evil plans will have to be as good as that one. I will have to start taking notes from kaname.

"Very well what?" Luna asked. "You two may wed." he answered. Luna's eyes lit up as she ran up and hugged Kaname. "Thank you so much Kaname!" Luna exclaimed. He hugged her back and smiled. They were like that until she pulled back and her and Zero went out of the room. Well, this is going to be fun.

* * *

**Five Months Later**

Fate sucks. Luna's wedding day and I'm sick! At least I'm puking. Oh well, I'll suck it up and be there for her. Much had happened in five months. Wedding preparations and shit like that was mass chaos. Aiko's second birthday was four months away and Takuma was already freaking out about that. Maybe it's just my nerves getting to me.

"Hikari! Are you okay? We're going to be late!" Takuma called. "Yeah, I'm okay!" I called as I ran back out into the parlor where Takuma was waiting on me. He was holding little Aiko in his arms, who was wearing this adorable little white dress. She looked so cute! "Lets go." I mumbled as we made our way out the door.

It only took us about five minutes to drive to the wedding. We walked in and I walked into Luna's "room" while Takuma walked to Zero's. Good, Zero can't strangle Takuma while he has Aiko around. Good plan. I walked into Luna's room and she was sitting there, very calm and content. "I can't wait..." she whispered. I smiled and gave her a hug. "Yeah. You two are such a cute couple." I stated. She grinned and looked at me, then her grin turned into a frown.

"Uh, Hikari... you don't look so good." she mumbled. "I'm fine. It's just my nerves getting all worked up." I assured. She didn't buy it for a second. Well, at least I tried. I think it is my nerves. The wedding, Aiko, and other things. I get stressed easily, so I know I'm okay. We heard that it was time for the wedding to start, so I got up in stood in my spot.

Zero was already at the alter with Takuma standing next to him. I will never forget this day because it was most likely the first and last day I'd ever see Zero so damn nervous. Such a rare sight is almost impossible. Actually, maybe if he ever gets Luna pregnant, THEN it will be a sight to see. I would love to see what their kids look like... They would be so adorable! Come on, imagine Luna and Zero babies. So adorable!

Anywho, the music started playing as Luna walked down the aisle. Looking out at the crowd, Kaname was calm, but slightly glaring at Zero with the "Don't fuck this up." look, Hanabusa was smiling as he sat next to Yori, Same with Kain and Ruka, and Cross was bawling his eyes out.... again. Honestly, I really think he thinks of Zero, Yuuki, and I as his children. Dear god when Kaname and Yuuki get married, I can only imagine the ocean of tears Cross is going to shed at their wedding. I thought he was bad at mine and this one... I better stop before my headache gets worse.

So as I was saying, Luna stood in front of Zero, a bright smile on her face. Even Zero was slightly smiling at Luna. I ignored the priest until the I do's. They both said I do, both having a spark in their eyes. I was crying now. They were perfect for each other. Then came the part I was fearing the most....

"If anyone has any objections to this matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest said. Kaname's mouth started to open. I glared at him evilly and Yuuki elbowed him slightly. He kept his mouth shut after that. Good Kaname, no screwing this one up. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest finished. Zero then lifted Luna's veil and they kissed. I've never seen Zero look so happy in all the time I've known him. I was so happy the tears just kept streaming out.

After they got off the alter, I ran up to Zero and Luna and threw my arms around them both. "I'm so happy for you both." I murmured as I looked at them both. "Thank you so much Hikari." Luna thanked as she hugged back. Zero smiled and pat my head. "Thanks." he mumbled. I grinned at him and stood back. Takuma put his hand on Zero's shoulder to get his attention. "You two are going to be happy together, I know it." he stated with his usual heart-warming smile of his. Zero nodded and mumbled his thanks to Takuma.

The after party was fun too. Though all I did was dance with Takuma. This reminded me of our wedding day. Heh, only it's Luna and Zero's turn. As much as those two argue and get on each other's nerves, you know they love each other. They are so similar it's scary. Perhaps they'll be like Takuma and I and last through anything thrown at them. Honestly, that wouldn't surprise me.

When the wedding was over and Takuma and I were on our way back home, I felt dizzy. Why did my nerves have to be so evil right now!? "Takuma... pull over please." I pleaded. He looked at me with concern. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm going to be sick." I answered as I took deep breaths. He nodded and pulled over. I got out of the car and immediately got sick. After I was done, I looked back up at Takuma. "Maybe we should get you to a hospital and make sure you're okay." he suggested. I sighed and nodded. It couldn't hurt to make SURE my nerves were causing my nausea.

Getting to the hospital only took about ten minutes, which wasn't so bad. We walked in, told them what was wrong, and I got check-ups. Luckily for me, I got the same doctor I always end up getting. Hey, I trusted him. Especially after the things that were going on two years ago. After my check-ups, he went into the other room to look at the results while I sat there with Takuma. He had a hold of my hand and looked slightly worried. "Don't worry Takuma, I'm sure it's nothing." I assured. The doctor walked out looking quite happy, which was a relief to us.

"Mrs. Ichijou, I am proud to announce that you and Mr. Ichijou are going to be parents again." he announced. I... was pregnant again? Takuma and I stared at each other in silence before jumping up and kissing each other. He pulled away and grinned at me. "Well, I'm happy to be having another one." he stated. I smiled softly and pecked his lips. "Me too." I replied as I pulled him into a hug.

Another baby... Heh, with the two of us, who knows how many we'll have? Still, as long as I got Takuma and my growing family, I know I'm happy. I also know I will stay like that now that we were safe from now on. I don't have to worry about my baby getting hurt this time. That was the best thing in the world to me. Actually, the best thing in the world, is standing beside Takuma, with our children. Safe and sound forevermore.

* * *

**???'s POV**

"Huh, another one already?" I asked as my servant came in, reporting to me the progress on the Ichijou's and all the others I kept an eye on. "Yes, another child." he answered. I smirked and sat down on my couch, thinking about how to plan this out. No, I shouldn't strike now. Too soon. I will strike when their kids are at least as old as they were when all this started. That way they leave their guards down.

"Well, I know all I have to do is get one of you, and then this will be easy." I muttered, staring at the portrait of Hikari, Takuma, and all of their pathetic friends. I couldn't wait for this plan to unfold. Though I HATE to, I will be patient for once, and just wait for the day to come...

* * *

**Momo: Well, that's the end! Thank you all for reading this story. You all mean so much and I would be nothing without my beloved readers. I thank you all and I hope I will see you in the next and final development of Hikari and Takuma's story. Ja ne!**


End file.
